Star Wars: Deadman's Treasure
by NedeserThul
Summary: Captain Moira Denic and her crew of faithful rogues are searching for a crime lord's treasure - dodging bounty hunters, mercenaries, Imperials and other crime lords as they go. As the action gets more intense, Corso Riggs finds that he is beginning to have problems of another kind and is fervently hoping that it won't put him and his friends in danger.
1. Chapter 1: The Soaring Dream

Moira Denic, smuggler, ships captain and gunslinger, awoke to the sounds of groaning and low cries. The first night back on board her ship and she still couldn't get a decent nights sleep. Grumbling, she stood from her bed and headed towards one of other cabins - one of only three occupied cabins on the ship. The _Soaring Dream_ was a Corellian XS Stock Freighter that had been modified to an extreme that designated it an illegal war ship. The good news was that most of its upgrades were hidden behind rusty and tarnished casings. Moira slapped the door activator and strode right into the cabin. On a bunk lay Corso Riggs, tossing and turning and mumbling and groaning. Moira stopped and bit her lower lip. Part of her wanted to wake him and make sure he was okay but the other part just wanted to wake him and tell him to shut up.

While they were on Coruscant, things had become slightly strained between them. For one thing, Moira had gotten a lot of action. There was Darmas Pollaran and the odd Theron character - it was a good time. Corso had tried to 'protect her' as he put it and they had argued. She realized that it was how he was raised and that he would need to work on that. At the same, he realized that she did not appreciate his over protectiveness and was doing his best to keep his old fashioned and over protective tendencies to himself and Moira truly appreciated that. Even so, the vibes of disapproval that radiated off of him every time she had left him to go on a rendezvous with another man still put her in a fowl mood. Combine that with a lack of good sleep and Moira had to resist throttling Corso in his sleep. Sighing, she left the cabin and went to grab a glass of water and some sleeping pills for him just in case he wanted them.

When she returned, he was still tossing and turning and it looked as though he had broken into a cold sweat as well. The sheet and blanket had been pushed down around his waist, revealing that he slept, at the very least, bare chested. Moira stopped to appreciate the view of his very well sculpted musculature for only a moment before waking him. "Corso? Corso - wake up. Come on, Riggs, wake up and have some water."

Sitting bolt upright and gasping, the big mercenary looked at her with wild eyes and yelled, "Help them!" before he realized what was going on. Then he blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Oh. Hey Captain. I didn't wake you, did I?"

Moira forced him to scoot over and sat down. "No, I woke you;" she replied, not entirely truthfully. "Here, drink this and I brought a couple of sleeping pills if you need them."

Corso smiled and took the water, sipping before saying, "Thanks, Captain."

She nodded and patted his shoulder. A shiver went through him and he said, "It's a little chilly in here. Can you, uh, toss me that shirt over there?"

Moira smirked and didn't move. "Why don't you go get it yourself, Corso?"

He turned a dark shade of red and said, "Well, you see Captain, I really don't sleep with any clothes on. It wouldn't be proper for me to walk around all uncovered like with you in here."

Moira giggled and said, "Don't worry, Corso. It wouldn't bother me at all."

Corso chewed his lip and sighed. Moira remembered why she had come in and asked quietly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Corso shook his head fervently. "That's alright, Captain. I don't want to keep you from your sleep. I'm amazed that Risha didn't come in here and holler at me to keep it down. She must sleep like a rock."

Moira didn't budge. "Corso, the truth is, you did wake me. At first I was a little irritated but right now, I'm just concerned. You may annoy the ever-living hell out if me but you're still my friend and I know that I can always count on you. Come on. You don't have to tell me but you DO have to find a way to convince me that you'll be alright."

Corso began to think of how he could do that. It only took a moment for him to realize that the easiest thing to do would to just spill. "I was dreamin' 'bout my family. I wasn't there when the Separatists came and got them. I was out on the plains keeping the rontos in line. I only realized somethin' was up when I saw the smoke. My ma and pa and brothers and little sister were jus' lyin' there on the front lawn as the house burned down. In my dream, I saw the whole thing - the Seps shot my pa and brothers and did worse to my ma and sister before killin' 'em too and settin' the house on fire. It's like I was right there. The Seps were laughin' at me as they did it all and sayin' how I couldn' stop 'em."

Moira was deeply touched by the story. She herself had a similar one. On a little-known mid-rim world, she had lived with her fiance and was pregnant with a child when the Empire attacked. A squad of Imperial soldiers came in and shot her fiance before repeatedly raping her. She had woken up in the local med center and was informed that her fiance and the unborn child were both dead. It was what had sent her to traveling. She had taken their savings and sold everything and bought the ship before dumping the rest of her credits into modifying it and getting a license as a freighter captain. She hadn't told Corso all of this though and she didn't plan to. Since she had started as a smuggler, she had several crews but the problem was that finding people you could trust in the fringe was hard.

Corso was wiping sweat off his brow and laughed self deprecatingly. "I know it sounds kinda childish and all."

To his surprise, Moira patted his thick forearm and said, "Not at all, Corso. I know what it's like to lose someone. I'll be right back."

She stood and left his cabin, going to the liquor cabinet in the galley and pulling out some expensive Corellian brandy. After grabbing a pair of glasses, she headed back to Corso's cabin and was surprised to find that he had thrown on some clothes while she was getting the drink. He wore sleep pants and a sleeveless shirt. Moira looked down at herself, wearing a rather revealing black night shirt that only went down to just above mid thigh and had tiny straps, she looked up and said, "Well now I feel under dressed. Can't you at least take the shirt back off so that I don't feel so indecent?"

Corso was about to say something but his jaw shut with an audible snap and he shook his head. Moira sighed and went over, sitting next to him again and handing him the glasses. "Hold these a second. Take it from me, the best way to help you sleep through nightmares is a little bit of drinking."

Corso chuckled and held the glasses. Once each had a generous amount of the dark amber liquid, Moira stoppered the bottle and set it down beside the bed before kicking her legs up and bustling Corso over more. "Scoot. How are we both going to be comfortable if your hogging the bed."

Corso chuckled and said, "Sorry, Captain. Didn't realize I'd be sharing my bed tonight."

Moira cocked a dark brow. "Ahem, 'your bed', Corso? Unless I'm mistaken, this, and every other bunk on this ship, is owned by me. I am just generous enough to allow you to use it free of charge. I think you should be saying 'thank you' for that, don't you?"

Corso stifled a fit of chuckles at her imperious nature and instead, took her hand, kissed it and said, "Well thank you, Captain, for allowin' me the free use of one of your wonderful bunks aboard your wonderful ship. I am eternally grateful."

Moira patted his cheek and said, "That's better, Farmboy. Now scoot and give me one of those glasses."

Corso obeyed with a respectful nod of his head. Moira raised the glass and said, "To sound sleep without dreams."

Corso clinked her glass and took a sip of the liquid. It was good, burning pleasantly all the way down. Corso nodded his head. "Good stuff. Of course, you gotta be careful drinkin' it or you might make a mistake you'll regret later."

Moira nodded. She could attest to that from experience. The number of drunken hook ups under her belt were somewhere in the tens or dozens and some of them had ended badly too. Pulling a face at the thought, Moira took another decent gulp and said, "You know, Corso, aside from that little tidbit, I don't know much about you. What do Ord Mantell ranchers do - aside from herding nerfs and rontos and the like?"

Corso was enjoying the feel of another mouthful of the liquor as he answered, "Lot's o' stuff - we would race speeder bikes, land speeders, air speeders and even the rontos sometimes. We'd go huntin' and fishin' and have dances and parties too. I wasn't ever much good at that, though. I got these big ol' feet and they always seem to get in the way."

Moira giggled and reached down, grabbing the bottle and refilling first her own and then his glass. "You seemed to be doing alright on the _Esseles_ during our little stay there. Besides, if you didn't like dancing, why did you go?"

Corso grinned wickedly and said, "Three reasons, really; one, the girls were always decked out in their nice clothes and lookin' good. Two, I never went to a dance where I didn't get into a good brawl and I sure did love a good brawl. Three, if you knew the right people, you could get the best moonshine around. My cousin Rona always knew the best bootleggers and got us bottles of shine for free."

Moira began giggling again. "But what was so good about the girls if you didn't dance with them? Did you just stare creepily at them while they did or what?"

Corso suddenly blushed a little and sipped his brandy before saying, "Well after a enough shine, dancing doesn't seem like a bad idea. Not only that, there were always a dozen or so couples sneaking off - not that it happened often for me. I usually stood guard while Rona and some other fella were doing their thing."

Moira cocked an eyebrow and said, "'Usually' - suggesting that you had your times of sneaking off with girls, right?"

Corso blushed again and said, "I did a time or two, yeah."

Moira emptied the rest of the bottle into their glasses and laid down. "Are you gonna tell me about them, Corso?"

He shook his head. "Doesn't seem proper to tell you stuff like that, Captain."

Moira got up onto one elbow and looked at him. "Corso, I'm lying on a bed with you and wearing nothing but a nightshirt. Now that isn't exactly what you'd call proper is it? Besides, I'm not exactly a person you'd describe as proper anyway."

Corso nodded and leaned back against the confines of his bunk and finished his drink. A pleasant buzz permeated his mind and he shrugged. "Couple times, I went off with this girl from down near the lakes. She was considered one of the best looking girls in the area - red hair, few cute li'l freckles, always stayed in good shape, too. Anyhow, she convinced me to leave off watching for Rona and we snuck off and hid in one of the speeder garages."

Corso was blushing now and looked very uncomfortable. Moira wasn't letting up though. She wanted to see what kind of reactions she could get from the man. "What did you two do in that garage, Corso?"

Corso looked down and muttered, "Well what do you think we did, Captain? I was young, drunk and eager and she was pretty and willin'. It don't take a genius to put two and two together."

Moira giggled and sat up. "Did you undress her, Corso?"

The farm boy turned mercenary began to look very uncomfortable at the low, sultry timber of Moira's voice. "Did you run your big, rough hands over her smooth, soft skin? Did you make her catch her breath and shiver when you touched her bare body?"

Moira sat up and straddled Corso's hip, resting her forearms on his broad shoulders while her hands were loosely clasped behind his head. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear, "Did she touch you and cause you to grow tense under her hands?"

Corso didn't have the chance to answer before Moira suckled his earlobe and nibbled it. He gasped and managed to say, "Captain, this really isn't a good idea. I feel like it wouldn't be right. I feel like I'd be takin' advantage of you while you were drunk."

She giggled against the side of his head and said, "Corso, you're drunk too. How do you know it's not me taking advantage of you? Besides, don't you want to take advantage of me? All the memories must have made you restless. Hmmm... just thinking about you and me sneaking off for some mischief is making me restless."

When Corso had traveled and had been propositioned by women, he was usually able to politely decline thanks to how his ma and pa had raised him. This time, he was struggling. Captain Denic was by far and away the most beautiful and desirable woman he had ever met in his life and, though they had only known each other a short time, he really liked her. The fact that she was wearing nothing but a nightshirt - NOTHING - made it even more difficult. Taking a deep breath, he gently took her hands from around his neck and placed them together before kissing the back of the top one. "Captain, I can't do this right now. It's not about bein' protective or nothin' like that. I just don't feel right about it on account of how I was raised."

Moira was honestly surprised. It had been years, YEARS, since a man had told her 'no' once she was ready to bed them. She didn't know whether to keep trying anyway, to get offended or to just let it go. After a stunned silence, she decided that the latter was a better idea. She was a little tipsy and so was he. She could try to get him another time. Smiling, Moira sighed dramatically and dismounted him before lying back down. "Fine but I'm too drunk to go back to my cabin so I'm going to bunk with you."

Corso tensed slightly and Moira laughed quietly. "Corso, I don't molest members of my crew. I promise I won't take advantage of you until you're good and ready for me too. In fact..." and she looked into his eyes, smiled seductively, "...I'll make you ask me to before I do."

Corso chuckled breathily and Moira lay down snuggling up under the blanket, Corso doing the same. After fifteen minutes, he began to twitch and fidget and Moira growled, "Corso, you are beginning to make me contemplate shooting you. What's the problem?"

"No problem, Captain - just trying to get comfortable;" said Corso. Moira was really beginning to feel insulted. No man had ever said that he was uncomfortable in a bed he was sharing with her. Suddenly, she remembered - the farm boy usually slept naked. "Corso, if you need to take off your clothes to get comfortable then just do it already. Don't argue, don't protest and don't object or, so help me, I will take a knife and cut your sleep clothes off."

Corso hesitated and Moira gritted her teeth. "Corso..."

Hearing the danger in her voice, Corso got up and stripped down to his undershorts before lying back down. "See, was that so hard?" murmured Moira sleepily. She would get him yet. It was just a matter of time and perseverance.

* * *

Corso woke fairly early and, though he was still a little tired, quickly dressed and headed to the galley to cook up some breakfast for the three of them. Risha wasn't far behind him, wearing a not-so-long silk robe and not bothering to tie it and some kind of lacy something or another under it that Corso had to concentrate not to stare at. "Morning, Riggs. What the hell are you cooking and where did you get the stuff for it?" she asked as she stretched and yawned, using one of her small hands to delicately cover her mouth. Corso glanced at her and smiled politely, saying, "Morning, Miss Risha. I managed to cobble this together from the stores that WEREN'T expired. Soon as the Captain wakes, I'm gonna need to talk to her about resupplying more than just the liquor cabinet."

Risha glared at him for a few moments and Corso asked, "Sorry, did I say something wrong, Ma'am?"

Her glare intensified and she said, "Yes, two things now. I am not a Miss anything and if you ever call me Ma'am again, you will regret it. I'm Risha, got it, Riggs?"

Corso nodded and said, "Understood. I'll call you Risha and if you would call me Corso, I would appreciate that to."

Risha's glare changed to a pleasant smile. "Fine. Corso it is. So, Corso, what exactly are you making for breakfast?"

"Nerf sausage, topato hash-browns, scrambled chiklit eggs and I even cut up the last four juma fruit that weren't moldy and rotting;"

Risha nodded her head appreciatively and said, "Sounds fantastic but why did you cut up the juma fruit?"

Corso chuckled as he emptied the pan of eggs into a bowl and added a light sprinkling of seasoning. "Well that's on account of the fact that I wanted to be sure that they weren't rotting inside."

Risha chuckled and said, "Well that does make sense. Where are you from, Corso? I haven't gotten to talk to you much yet."

Corso placed the topato hash-browns on a platter and set them next to the eggs as he replied, "I was born and raised on Ord Mantell on a ronto and nerf ranch. I spent the majority of my life there, though not all of it. Did some traveling around the galaxy here and there;"

Risha nodded. "How'd you become a mercenary working for Viidu?"

Corso shrugged and said, "That's a bit of a story. How about you, Risha? Where are you from?"

Risha chuckled herself and said, "I'm from Dubrillon. My father and I were involved in some shady business deals that went south a few times and I was left on my own at a fairly tender age. Since then, I've been traveling the galaxy learning what I can and doing what I can. Maybe I'll give you more details when you and I get to know one another and little better."

Corso nodded and in through the door came Moira, covering her mouth and yawning, still wearing nothing but the nightshirt. Corso felt slightly beset as two very attractive women sat rather scantly clad in the kitchen in front of him. Softly whistling an old song from home to keep his mind off that fact, he began dishing out the food. Moira smiled up at him and said, "I'm very impressed, Corso. You never struck me as a man who knows how to cook."

Corso flashed a grin and said, "My ma told me that if there was a time I was alone, knowing how to cook well would keep me alive and my wallet less empty. Dig in, ladies. There's more than enough - though I gotta say, Captain, most of the food stuffs are expired, rotten or moldy. We should probably get some on our next stop."

He suddenly cocked a dark eyebrow. "Wait... where is our next stop, Captain?"

Moira and Risha shared a private look before she said ever so nonchalantly, "We're heading to Taris, Corso."

Corso's eyes went wide and he choked on a piece of juma fruit, coughing and setting his plate down before managing to dislodge the fruit and spit it down the sink's disposal unit. "Taris, huh? Wow... never thought I'd be going anywhere near there. Well, Pa always said that you never know what a place is really like until you go see it. What are we doin' there? When do we land?"

Moira and Risha looked at each other and the latter shook her head. Moira sighed unhappily and knew that Corso was not going to like this one little bit but it really couldn't be helped. "Look, Corso, you know I appreciate you helping me get my ship back and that I doubly appreciate you sticking around to help me out but this is a bit of a sensitive thing and the fewer people who know about it the better. I really hope you can understand that."

Corso's face deadpanned and he nodded. "I see. Well I won't say that I'm not disappointed but you got it, Captain. I trust you." _Even if you don't trust me, apparently;_ he thought to himself gloomily. They finished breakfast in silence and Corso went to the cockpit to check course settings and run the ship through preflight checks. Risha cocked an immaculately groomed eyebrow. "You trust him with your ship?"

Moira growled and speared a piece of fruit. "I trust him with my life. It doesn't sit right with me, keeping him in the dark and the only reason I'm doing it is because of how big this payoff is supposedly going to be. I don't like it and I KNOW he doesn't like it."

Risha leaned back and said, "Look, Captain, you can make it up to him later but until I know that I can trust him, we leave him out of the loop. We agreed on this already when we talked about Nok Drayen's treasure and how to get it."

Moira nodded, "I get that but it doesn't mean I have to like it. Anyhow, I'll figure out how to make it up to him later."

She put her dishes in the sink and then headed to her cabin to get dressed in more appropriate clothing. Before getting clothed, Moira looked at herself naked in the mirror just as she had every day for years since her fiance and unborn child were killed. Moira felt the need to remind herself that she was not a victim. She was a strong, beautiful, independent woman who could take care of herself and who didn't let the past dictate how she acted in the present. Unbidden, the lean, grey eyed and dark haired face of a friend - Jedi Knight Alias Ordo, came to her mind, saying that she was 'holding on so tight and denying it. Letting go would be allowing yourself to fall in love again, to allow someone to love you back for the wonderful woman you are.'

Moira felt tears start to overflow from her eyes and she sat on the bed, trying to regain her composure. Just like that, all the looking at herself naked in the mirror and reminding herself that she was fine evaporated. As the tears rolled down, she murmured to herself, "But who in the universe would love someone as broken as me? And who could I love after... after..."

And she wept again, like she had a thousand times before. After she had cried out all her tears, Moira dried her eyes and dressed herself, putting on makeup to cover the red rims of her eyes and she smiled a sultry smile at herself in the mirror. She was a strong, beautiful, independent woman who could take care of herself and didn't let her past dictate how she acted in the present. With that final thought, she slapped the door panel and strode out into the corridors of her ship, a sway in her hips as she headed towards the cockpit. _Look out, Galaxy;_ she thought to herself smugly. _Here comes Captain Moira Denic._

 **Updated 08.24.2016**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares bring Nightmares

Corso was sitting on the bridge in the co-pilots seat as he always did, humming a song under his breath when Moira walked in and plopped down into the pilots see. She watched Corso out of the corner of her eye. He had looked up and smiled at her, bobbing his head respectfully before going back to examining the blue tunnel of hyperspace. Moira was wondering exactly how offended or hurt he was by the fact that she had to keep secrets from him but didn't know how to ask. Before she could figure it out, Corso turned to her and asked, "So how'd you end up out here, Captain? Was there ever a time that you wanted something more... normal - a husband, kids, someone to take care of you?"

He had asked the last part before thinking about it and turned red with embarrassment. He was about to apologize and say that he knew she really didn't need anyone to take care of her but she answered before he had the chance. "I'm just doing this until I make enough to retire rich."

They were quiet again for a few minutes before she asked him, "How bout you, Corso? Ever want to go home and start up a normal life on Ord Mantell?"

Corso was quiet for a moment before murmuring, "I don't know. It's hard to go back from this life."

Moira watched him with both interest and concern, waiting for him to say more. He did, but it was slow in coming. "I met this mercenary out on Clak'dor VII when I was with The Peace Brigade. He had spent twenty years fighting for the Republic. Me, I was sixteen, fresh off the ship. This guy gave me my first blaster."

Moira chuckled and said, "Wait, I thought you country boys grew up shooting."

Corso blushed and said, "I mean yeah, I'd handled a huntin' rifle but never anything... aimed at people. This old guy told me 'A gun's just a tool. You can use it to destroy or use it to protect against those who would destroy you.'"

Moira nodded. She had heard similar words before leaving home. "And you took it to heart;" she murmured. Corso nodded, scratching the stubble on his chin. "Made me think different 'bout guns. You can't protect the people you love if you're afraid to get your hands a little dirty. I brought Torchy home and my parents made me lock her up, said that we shouldn't 'wish away peace.'"

He was real quiet for several long moments. "I didn't have her when the separatists came."

Moira was somewhere between being uncomfortable and wanting to comfort him. She leaned over and placed a hand on his forearm. "For as long as you want, you have a berth on my ship, Corso - whether that's just until you get Torchy back or even after."

Corso smiled at her. "Thank you, Captain but I think you'd get awful tired of me after awhile."

"No! No such thing! I like you big, tough farm boys. You help me keep my manners in check."

Corso laughed, "Captain, when has me being here ever helped you keep your manners in check?"

Moira smirked impishly, "Oh if you could only read my mind..."

Corso shuddered in mock terror at the idea and said, "Your mind is probably a scary, SCARY place, Captain. I'm just as well out here."

They chuckled together for awhile.

* * *

They arrived on Taris and Moira had a long talk about what to look for and expect from Risha. They were searching for a vault beneath the destroyed city and, to do so, they needed someones help. Moira had shaken her head in incredulity when Risha had mentioned that this person hated her. "There must be a story behind that."

Risha gave her a pointed look and said, "Let's just say that she and I have history - which I might tell you about when I get to know you better."

Moira couldn't argue with that. Risha continued, "I made our contact and irresistible offer and one of our deal's terms is that she doesn't have to see me. Now, I need you to get that vault's location. Impress the stars out of her."

Moira smiled sweetly and replied, "People are always telling me how impressive I am."

Risha chuckled dryly and said, "That must be a TERRIBLE burden for you. Oh, I also need to warn you - Skavak also knows about the vault. We can't let him catch up."

Moira shrugged noncommittally and said, "Hey, it's me we're talking about here."

"And I have every confidence in you - well almost every confidence. The astrogation chart in that vault is essential to finding Nok Drayen's riches, Captain. Your contact's name is Beryl Thorne. When she gives you the vault's location, come back and see me."

Moira nodded and turned to leave until Risha added as an afterthought. "Oh and try not to let anything eat you, Captain."

Moira gave a mock salute and chuckled. This was going to be interesting. It had surprised her that Corso hadn't come up suited up in his armor and ready to go. Frowning, Moira went to the cabin Corso had claimed and knocked on the door. There was a few metallic clangs and some thumping before the door opened up. There stood Corso, wearing some regular denim trousers and a sleeveless shirt that showcased his large, well formed arms. "What's going on, Captain?"

Moira cocked an immaculately groomed eyebrow. "Why aren't you suited up yet? We're supposed to leave now."

Corso looked confused. "Wait, you want me coming with you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Corso looked as though he was trying to hide some of the resentment and hurt he was feeling when he shrugged and looked away. "I figured that I didn't need to since everything with you and Risha seems to be all hush, hush."

Moira sighed and asked, "Can I come in?"

Corso motioned to her and Moira promptly went over and sat on the bed. "Look Corso, if I had my way, I'd let you in on everything but it's not up to me. Risha knows about a HUGE payoff but the only way she shares with me is if I don't share with you. I know that's not fair and I'm sure it hurts but I need you to trust that I'll tell you everything I can or that you need to know."

Corso's arms were crossed across his broad chest and he studied before smiling and saying, "I understand. I don' like it but I understand. Give me five minutes and I'll be ready and rearin' to go."

Moira smiled and said, "Thanks, Corso."

They both stayed put and Moira said, "Aren't you getting changed?"

Corso blushed and said, "Yeah Captain but you're still in my room and..."

He let his sentence trail off as if it were obvious. Moira just cocked an eyebrow, mischief in her eyes and a tiny smirk on her face. "...and? What, are you uncomfortable getting dressed and undressed in front of me, Farmboy?"

Corso was nearly purple with embarrassment. "A little, yeah;" he muttered and turned away. Moira sighed and stood, heading towards the door. "You are no fun, Corso, won't even give a girl a show. Oh well. I'll see you when you get out here."

Corso nodded and waited for the door to shut to quickly get out of his regular clothing and into the body glove that went under his armor before grabbing his blasters and vibroblade. It was less than five minutes before he and his Captain were going down the ramp.

Not ten meters from the bottom of the ramp was a trio of men waiting for them. They were wearing uniforms and Moira frowned. "Great. Customs."

Before she could say more or Corso could ask what the problem was, the man in charge, identifiable by a darker uniform than the other officers, spoke up. "I'm Agent Soganti with the Republic Customs Office. What brings you to _my_ planet, Captain?"

Moira and Corso both scowled and Moira answered, "Last I checked, Taris was REPUBLIC territory."

The dark skinned, dark uniformed man sneered, "When you have as many responsibilities as I do, you develop a sense of ownership about a planet. The Republic Customs Office monitors all starship traffic and insures no illegal goods are transported on or off this planet. Now there's a lot of contraband making its way around Taris. If you see anything suspicious, I suggest you report it immediately."

Moira widened her eyes and made an obviously fictitiously innocent face. "I have no idea what you're talking about - honest."

Agent Soganti looked like he was beginning to get frustrated. "That's right. You have 'solid citizen' written all over you. Listen, I take special interest in every new arrival to MY planet, Captain. Keep your nose clean and we won't have any trouble. Clear?"

Moira crossed her arms. "Do you give this speech to everyone?"

"Just those who I think need to hear it. Enjoy your visit to Taris."

Moira watched with a scowl as the Customs agent strode off with his lackeys. Corso sighed, "Well, I guess gettin' help from the local law is out now - not that I ever had a great deal of hope for that."

Moira chuckled. "Oh Corso - you are so idealistic and yet practical at the same time. If they weren't down-right antagonistic, how exactly could we have asked them for help?"

Corso shrugged. "You'd know better than I would, Captain. Anyhow, we should get goin'. There's only so much daylight on Taris."

Moira nodded and they stepped off, leaving the docking bay and heading out into the mugginess that was Taris. The very planet itself smelled awful and even during daylight hours, you could still here the sound of monsters screeching and shrieking in the swamps outside of the Republic Base. All around them were prefabricated buildings, armed soldiers, war droids and also civilians who just appeared to be milling about. Moira checked her datapad and said, "Risha said that her contact was over in -" and she looked around until she spotted it. "That building over there, I think; Come on. Let's go. The sooner we get off this nasty planet the better."

They hurried across and went into the building. It looked to be a warehouse that was converted into some kind ops center. Inside, they heard a woman cursing and saying, "Argo, you're leaking oil again. Do you wanna set this whole warehouse on fire?"

Coming around the corner, Corso and Moira saw an interesting sight. A battered, rusty looking droid was working at a console while a woman berated him and tapped away on a datapad. The droid replied to the comment directed at him. "The maker said that it is better to burn out than to rust away. Perhaps I am simply testing that theory, Mistress."

Corso covered his mouth to hide a chuckle and Moira cleared her throat. "I'm looking for Beryl Thorne."

The woman turned to face them fully. Aside from a wicked looking scare down the right side of her face, she was fairly attractive though she seemed to have hard edges. Her quick eyes studied first Moira and then Corso. "That's me. Argo's what passes for a second-in-command around here. I recognize you from Risha's holo."

Beryl pursed her lips for a moment before saying, "Let's get one thing straight: the only reason I agreed to help is because my contract supplying the Taris reclamation project is at risk. It looked like an easy way to make credits. Turns out nothing about Taris is easy and there are a lot of interesting ways to die."

Moira chuckled and said, "Take it from me, Sister, as long as you're breathing you're still in business."

Beryl snorted a short laugh. "Some business - I'm barely covering my own expenses here. If I can't finish my contract, I don't get paid. Tyrodall - my partner - died on a supply run and put me in a real bind. I'll find that vault you want but I need to finish my contract to do it. You work for me and I'll work for you. Deal?"

Moira thought about it for a moment before asking, "Can't your walking rust bucket handle things?"

Beryl scowled and said, "Not a chance. The scavengers would be on Argo like gundarks on fresh meat. Besides, I only have two deliveries left. Soon as you handle them, we'll find your vault. Now, the first job's for a Republic scientist named Vernan. He's got his research camp in the rakghoul territory."

Moira laughed incredulously and said, "Rakghoul territory? That's funny. You should really take that comedy act on tour."

To both her and Corso's surprise, Beryl sighed and leaned back against a table. "I wish I was joking. I don't know how anyone lives with those man-eaters running around. I'll stop working on your job while you start working on mind. Isn't cooperation grand?"

Moira was about to answer when the sound of thudding boots reached them from the entrance to the warehouse. In stepped Agent Soganti and his two goons. He had a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he said, "Hello again, Captain. I didn't know you and Thorne here were acquainted."

Beryl Thorne was trying maintain some semblance of composure. "Agent Soganti - what a lovely surprise. It has only been a day since your last inquisition - I mean inspection. Don't you Republic Customs boys have better things to do than turn my warehouse upside down again?"

Agent Soganti smirked and said, "I can inspect this warehouse whenever I want. It's the law."

He nodded at his two officers and they began opening and dumping crates, looking into cabinets and generally ransacking the place in the name of 'Republic Law'. Both Moira and Corso glared at them as they did. Moira didn't have any love for law enforcement or government agencies and Corso, who did respect the law, was all the more disgusted for it, seeing a government official abusing his authority just because he could. Beryl turned to them and said with a tired sigh, "Go and take Doctor Vernan's delivery, Captain. There's no reason for you to stay."

Corso objected. "Are you sure, Ma'am? It wouldn't be a problem to help you clean up this mess when Mr. Agent man is done with his games."

Beryl gave a chuckle and said, "That's awful kind but I'll be okay, thanks. Go on."

Moira sighed and said, "Well then have fun with Agent Fancypants."

Soganti glared at her and snapped, "You're a regular comedian. Maybe I'll find a reason to keep you around so that you can make me laugh all the time."

Corso scowled again and was about to make a sharp retort but Moira nudged him in the ribs none too gently and Beryl redirected his attention by saying, "Poke around my warehouse if you want, Agent. You won't find anything out of order."

The Agent took a step toward her when he stopped and looked down. He was standing in a puddle of dark chemicals that gave off a pungent smell. "Ehh... what did I just step in, Thorne?"

Moira and Corso had to struggle not to laugh but couldn't keep huge grins from covering their faces as the droid replied, "My apologies. I believe that is my hydraulic fluid."

Both of them couldn't help it. They both burst out laughing at the look of embarrassed disgust on the agent's face. Turning they left. Moira was practically leaning on Corso for support, she was laughing so hard. Corso gasped out between laughter. "I'll bet he spent hours cleaning and polishing those shiny boots."

* * *

Out behind the warehouse was a loaded hover truck that looked like it had seen better days. "Fantastic. This thing isn't going to get anywhere;" muttered Moira. Corso was looking at it, checking under the hood and even taking a quick peak beneath it. After a moment, he crawled out and said, "I dunno, Captain. It might look a little shaky but all the important parts look to be in working condition. I think this baby's good for a ride."

Moira smirked and said, "You could have said so before we left the ship and I would have been happy to oblige, Corso but I was referring to the hover truck."

Corso looked confused for just a moment before he blushed and said, "Captain, that's terrible. I was talking about the truck too."

Moira nudged him with her elbow. "Too bad, I was hoping for a ride when we get back to the ship. Guess I should just forget it."

To her surprise, Corso smiled and, in a low, husky voice, he said, "Who knows. A lot could happen 'tween now and then."

He then hopped up into the drivers seat and looked at her slack jawed face, "Coming, Captain? These goods ain't deliverin' themselves to the Doctor."

Moira jumped up into the passenger seat and yelled over the roar of the hover trucks engine. "Wait a sec, who gave you permission to drive?"

Corso's smile only grew and he said, "You did. You said you wanted me to take you for a ride, didn't you?"

Moira just shook her head. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Sorry, can't hear you, Captain. This engine's mighty loud."

* * *

Outside of the safe confines of the settlement areas, Taris was a terrifying world. It reminded Corso of the biggest, scariest haunted houses that he would go up during the harvest holidays but it was worse because, this time, the monsters were all real. The crumbling buildings around them gave off eerie howling noises and the structures creaked and cracked as they passed beneath. The worst was the shrieking. You could hear it from the settlement but it was utterly different being out in the ruins. It was only a couple hours before Moira stopped complaining about Corso's driving and pulled out both blaster pistols from her their holsters. Every now and again, one of the shrieks would come from very close in and Moira would heft a blaster, pointing it in that direction. Corso was lock-jawed, concentrating on the map that had been pre-programmed with the Doctor's location and the overgrown path ahead. Suddenly, they came to a dead end. A section of building had collapsed and massive chunks of metal and duracrete were in the way. Corso rolled to a stop and hoisted his blaster rifle, keeping it ready as he got out and examined the blockage. After only a few moments, he ran back and climbed back into the driver's seat. "Nothing we can do that way. Give me a moment, Captain."

He fiddled with the map, trying to find an alternate route. Time seemed to crawl by as he did and Moira grew increasingly anxious. "Come on, Corso. I'm getting really freaked out here;" she muttered. Corso didn't reply. A minute later he sat up and said, "Right, let's go."

Before he could move the truck, an ugly creature leaped up on the front of the vehicle and rushed at them. With sheer instinct, they both raised their weapons and fired. The report echoed off the ruins and they looked at each other. Moira turned ghastly white and Corso set his jaw. He gunned the truck into reverse and spun them around before heading in the direction that the map indicated. They hadn't gotten far when Moira gasped. There was a group of the strange creatures behind them. "Corso, rakghouls! Get this thing moving!"

Corso tried, putting everything he could into the accelerator but the truck was fully loaded and going at half what its speed should have been. Moira began to blast away, killing any that came too close. "Faster, Corso. Faster!"

But he couldn't go any faster. Corso kept driving with one hand as he yanked a blaster pistol with the other. Whenever one came too close, he would fire at it while trying to maintain some semblance of control on the vehicle. Suddenly, as soon as they were attack, they stopped, shrieking loudly and turning back. Corso gave a sigh of relief. In a cluster of ruins was a small camp site. "We made it;" sighed Moira in relief. A grouchy looking old man pointed them to an open area. "We'll unload over there."

Corso did and they headed towards a larger tent. They grabbed one container and Corso carried it himself. They entered the tent and an older man with very little hair left looked up. "Ah! I recognize the symbols on that container. MY bio-alarms have arrived. Good, good. If only they had arrived in time to save my associate - your not at fault certainly. We knew the risks in studying rakghouls."

Moira shook her head, "How do you manage to survive out here with all those monsters?"

The Doctor shrugged and said, "We have managed to beat the odds. My colleague and I were studying the rakghouls behavior to try and find a means of containing them. We can't afford to let them impede our progress. The Republic's rebuilding efforts on Taris are paramount to future prosperity."

Moira and Corso were both impressed. "You know, you're pretty fearless for a scientist;" chuckled Moira with a smile. The Doctor gave a small smile and lifted a hand. "Fear obstructs understanding. Besides, my prospects for survival have just improved. I've isolated an identifying element in the rakghouls physiology making it possible to detect and track their movements. The bio-alarms you brought will reveal how the creatures hunt. However, installing them will be a challenge with most of my assistance dead and the rest unwilling to leave the camp."

Moira nodded understandingly before shrugging, "If you got the credits, Doc, I've got the time."

The old man smiled with pleasure and said, "Thanks to the rakghouls, I have a budget surplus for staff expenses. You're hired."

Corso couldn't help but mutter under his breath, "Well gee, that's a real comfort and no mistake;" Moira elbowed him to shut him up. The doctor didn't even seem to notice. "Place a bio-alarm at each survey station we've established and I'll see that you are amply rewarded."

Moira rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "Amply rewarded is my middle name."

The Doctor chuckled and said, "Well your parents must have been interesting people."

Moira's face tightened and, though the Doctor didn't, Corso noticed it. The Doctor continued, "Come back when you're done and we'll celebrate properly. Normally I would ask for your next of kin's holo-frequency but I would rather maintain some optimism. Good luck."

* * *

As soon as they were back out into the wilderness, Moira and Corso had their weapons ready. Corso had the sensors in a case strapped to his back. "I would like to go on record and say that this was a really bad idea;" he murmured. Moira gulped and tried to sound casual. "You can go back if you want, Corso."

He looked at her in horror. "WHAT? And leave you alone out her with the monsters? There isn't a way in the universe I'm leaving you alone out here."

Moira was relieved and tried to smile seductively but it looked more nervous than anything. "My hero;" she tried to coo but her voice shook. This was the scariest planet she had ever been on by far and away. Corso was wearing thick duraplast armor. She wasn't even wearing an amormesh jumpsuit. As if he realized this as well, Corso said, "You should go a little in front of me, Captain. You got no armor and if one of us were to be jumped from behind, I stand a better chance of survivin' it."

Moira nodded and stepped slightly forward. Corso kept his blaster rifle at the ready. They made it to the first survey station without incident but as soon as they set the bio-alarm, a shriek sounded near them. "Shavit!" said Moira and they both began to head out towards the second. Every few minutes, another rakghoul shriek would sound and it was always considerably nearer than the previous one. "Can you tell where they're coming from, Corso?" asked Moira, here teeth all but chattering in fright. The big farm boy seemed to be utterly calm as he kept his three hundred and sixty degree awareness and replied, "I think they're followin', Captain but I can't be sure. The noise just bounces off everythin' down here. Stay close to me."

She glared at him and muttered, "How the kriff are you so calm, Corso?"

He gave a nervous smile and said, "This is still nothing compared to bein' in a firefight at night when yer enemies know the terrain better than you do. There was this one time on Vantooine..."

Suddenly, a shriek cut him off. It was extremely close, almost right behind them. "Lead on, Captain. Keep yer eyes forward and I'll cover our back trail. We're okay. You hear me? We're okay."

Just as he finished, a dozen of them pounded up behind them and he said, "Contact rear, Captain - looks to be about twelve of 'em! No! I got 'em. You keep an eye ahead of us and keep moving forward. I'll let you know if I need help."

Moira didn't want to listen, throwing a worried glance over her shoulder. Corso fired quickly, methodically and accurately, dropping the monsters with every burst. The last one in that swarm slid to a stop less than a meter in front of him. "All clear. How far do we got, Captain?"

Her voice was almost rough with fear, "Another third of a klick, Corso."

Corso nodded. "Alright. Let's keep trucking on then."

Moira was drawing comfort from the mercenary's calm confidence even though she would bet her ship he was just as terrified as she was. She had faced Imperials before, and Separatists and pirates and Mandalorians and even a Sith Lord on the _Esseles_ but this place - the massive, crumbling ruins and the monsters - they were beginning to get to her. She was beginning to feel like a little girl who was afraid of the dark. Suddenly, an arm circled her shoulders and she looked up with a start. "Hey Captain, we're okay. We're okay. I'm not gonna let anythin' happen to ya, alright? We'll make it just fine."

They came on what appeared to be a small collection of abandoned prefabricated shelters - which also happened to be the next point for the bio-alarms. They set it up and Moira took a deep breath and smiled widely. "Two down, one to go, Corso. Minus that one spat, this hasn't been too back after all."

As if to mock her statement, a long, deep roar came from the darkening surroundings and Moira and Corso looked at each other. Moira's eyes were wide and terrified. Corso's had narrowed and his mouth was a single, serious line. They were about to move out when a huge, brown figure plodded into the square of structures. It was a rakghoul but it was huge and had spines sticking out of its back. Even hunched over as it was, it was as tall as Corso. It raised its head and gave a long, loud roar - and then it charged! Moira and Corso opened fire, Corso taking several steps forward, ready to place himself between the monster before them and Moira. It seemed to shrug off the blaster bolts as if they were low power sting bolts. Corso dropped to a knee, pulled out his ridiculously over-sized vibro-blade and stuck it into the ground before setting his rifle on burst and firing slowly and methodically. The creature began to slow, a limp making its way into its charge but it still leaped - at Moira!

Corso grabbed is vibro-blade, activated it and flung his armored body between his captain and the charging monster with a snarl of his own. Moira danced to the side as the two plowed through the ground. The first thing Corso did was shove his gauntlet-armored forearm into the creatures mouth like he would a kath hound or a nexu or any other wild creature. The second thing he did was stab into the creature's chest repeatedly. His eyes and mouth he kept shut tied and his face was turned to the side. Suddenly, he hear the whining sound of a blaster powered for a charged shot. The weapon barked and the creature assailing him gave a roar of pain and wrenched away, taking Corso's vibro-blade with it. Corso whipped out his blaster pistol and charged, holding the trigger half pulled as his own weapon charged. The creature writhing and Corso managed to put a blast right into its slashed up chest. It yelped and swung its arm, connecting with Corso's armored chest and sending flying into one of the prefab shelter's outer walls. Corso lay where he fell and Moira ran to him as the rakghoul still writhed from pain.

Thinking fast, she pulled the big farm boy into the shelter and manually shut the door before retreating into an inner room and shutting the door to that room behind her. The shelter was clearly for housing soldiers or groups of armed settlers. There were empty blaster racks, beds left unmade and each bunk had a small refrigeration unit in it. There was also an emergency medpack on the wall which Moira grabbed. "Please be okay, Corso. I need you to be okay;" she murmured over and over again.

One piece at a time, she removed Corso's armor, checking for signs of blood as she went. The more she removed and covered the more relieved she became. When she got to his mangled left gauntlet, she found that it had been crushed around his arm and was cracked in several places. Working carefully despite her high anxiety, Moira pulled the ruined gauntlet off and carefully checked it over. Corso groaned. Moira nearly wept with relief. The limb had not been cut or punctured but the forearm had been broken. Moira stroked his head a couple times and whispered, "It's okay, Corso. I'll take care of you."

She unzipped the sleeve of the bodysuit he wore beneath his armored plating up to his elbow and shuddered at what she saw. Moira wasn't squeamish and it wasn't the massive swelling or the black and blue bruising that made her shudder. It was the pain the Corso must have endured - to keep her safe from that monster no less. Suddenly, the prefab shelter shook and Moira was sure that the huge rakghoul was trying to get in. She tried to ignore it as she scanned his arm with the med scanner. The good news was that it wasn't displaced. However, the bone had completely broken in half - or rather thirds since it had in two places. Moira quickly injected kolto down to the bone at each break point before wrapping it in a kolto-infused bandage and then cutting a blanket into strips before making a sling and totally immobilizing his left arm. She also set aside some pain killers for when the numbing effect of the first kolto injection wore off. When she finished, she looked down at him before taking what was left of the blanket she had shredded, rolled and folded it and placed it under his head. That done, she looked around, going through the lockers and cabinets. There wasn't much there. She took an empty ruck sack and shoved the medkit inside. She found a couple ration bars which she pocketed and she found two spare blankets. Making a mental note to check the rest of the structures in the area when she got the chance, she went and laid down on a bunk next to Corso. She jumped when he murmured, "You gonna share one of those ration bars, Captain? I'm a little hungry."

Moira was too happy to have him conscious to be mad that he had startled her. "Of course, Corso. Here;" she said as she took one out, opened it and handed it to him. "Thank you kindly, Captain. So tell me, did I get bit buy it?"

He sounded so calm and nonchalant and Moira, almost angry that he wasn't freaking out like she wanted to, replied, "Yes but your lucky cause your gauntlet took the brunt of the bite. What the hell were you thinking anyway, jumping in the path of that monster? You could have been killed or worse!"

Corso looked in surprise at her angry tone. "I was tryin' to keep it from you, Captain. I figured I had a better chance of survival on account of my armor. It just seemed reasonable and more logical is all."

Moira narrowed her eyes. "Bantha shavit! You were just being over protective again! I can take care of myself! I've told you a hundred kriffing times that I can take care of myself. When are you going to get it through your thick skull?"

Corso looked away and said simply, "Never. When it comes to keepin' people I consider friends safe, I'm never goin' to get it through my thick skull. That thing woulda tore you apart, Captain. I wasn't gonna let that happen and you can yell and scream and do whatever you want but that ain't gonna change."

Moira glared at him. Suddenly, and to her surprise, Corso rolled over onto his right side, turning his back to her. "Don't turn your back on me, Riggs! I'm talking to you."

He didn't reply and she got so mad she wanted to spit. "What? You giving me the silent treatment now? Fine, be that way. You never have anything useful or helpful to say anyway."

With that she rolled over on her bunk and glowered at the wall, muttering to herself. "Big, dumb farm boy! Always doing stupid things like catching blaster bolts and jumping in front of attacks. 'Oh I got better armor so it makes more sense.' Fine. I'll buy myself a nice set of armor and that way, there won't be a reason to. We'll see your excuses then. Big, over protective merc."

She didn't realize that Corso was biting down on his blanket not to laugh at her antics. For all her skills and her attitude, she could really be ridiculously childish some times. He didn't say anything though. He just listened and began to dose off to sleep. Suddenly, a shriek from the other side of the wall woke them both from a doze and Moira whimpered, "Corso..."

He sat up and answered, "It's alright, Captain. They won't get us in here. By the time the morning comes, we'll be able to walk out of here. In the mean time, I'm gonna give myself another kolto injection. You don't worry your head none. Just go back to sleep."

* * *

 _Moira was smiling and happy, stirring berries into the muffin mix as she hummed a happy song. Suddenly, the door opened and she turned. In walked Aaron, her fiance. With a breathtaking smile, she went over and hugged him, kissing him fiercely. "How was work today, my love?"_

 _He smiled and held her. "It was uneventful. Nothing worth talking about. How bout you?"_

 _She smiled and whispered, "Well it seems that pregnancy has its perks. I've been thinking of you all day, getting more hot and bothered as the day goes along. Do you think you can help me with that?"_

 _His grin widened and he growled, "It would be my pleasure, Darling."_

 _Suddenly, the doors blew open and in came seven armed Imperial soldiers. Aaron turned to face them and, without a word, without a warning and without a reason, the man in charge, a big man with a beard and hard eyes, shot Aaron dead. Moira screamed in anger and grief, grabbing a kitchen knife but the big man knocked it aside and pinned her, leering. "If you want to play, Sweetheart then let's play."_

 _One at a time, they each took a turn and Moira forced herself to close her eyes and shut the world out. Pain lanced through her body again and again. When all of them were sated, one of them asked, "What should we do with her, Sir?"_

 _The man in charge sneered, "Leave her. If we return, we may want more."_

 _Suddenly, all seven of them shrieked and turned to rakghouls. They hissed and shrieked and advanced on her but she couldn't move. She was alone and hurt and crying for help._

"Captain! Captain, come on, wake up!" said Corso desperately. Moira had been tossing and turning and crying. With a scream she punched him hard in the jaw and then in the chest. A third blow connected with his broken arm and Corso staggered back, groaning as a lance of pain shot through him. It was so intense that his head swam and he nearly vomited. When he was under control, he saw Moira there, her eyes shut tight and sobbing. She was curled into a ball. He went back over, trying to ignore his still-throbbing arm. He touched her shoulder and said, "Come on, Captain, wake up."

Her eyes flew open and she sat up, backing into the corner of the bunk. "Get away!" she said, terrified. Corso sat on the bunk, a hurt and worried expression on his face. "Captain, what's wrong? You know I'd never hurt you."

Finally, recognition crossed her face. She looked at him, tears on her cheeks and her breasts heaving. Corso stood and backed up, his right hand up and said, "It's okay, Captain. You're safe."

Moira was focusing on her breathing as she got her emotions under control. She just stared at Corso, using him as the focus she used to regain control of herself. _Corso is here. He'll protect me whether I need it or want him to or not. He'll throw himself between any danger and me even if it does drive me nuts. He'll keep me safe._

Corso seemed to take it the wrong way. "I'll leave you alone for awhile until you feel better, Captain."

"No!" said Moira. "Stay with me, please!" She crawled out from the corner of the bunk and stretched her hand out as if to grab him. "Stay with me;" she whispered, a quiet plea for comfort. Corso nodded and walked over, sitting down on the bunk beside her. "I'll stay with you if you want, Captain."

Moira laid down but the nightmare had been so vivid that she couldn't sleep. Suddenly, a shriek came from outside, far off in the night and she shuddered. "Hold me, Corso? Just 'til I fall asleep, can you hold me? Please?"

Corso hesitated for a moment, thinking this was another attempt to seduce him but it was just a bare moment and he slipped behind her and lay on his back. Moira laid an arm over his chest as he wrapped his good arm around her. Another shriek rent the night and Moira winced and whimpered. "Shh. It's okay, Captain. Nothing will get you here."

They lay silent for awhile before Corso started singing quietly in her ear. He had an alright voice, nothing to write home about but the song was comforting. As the vibration of his singing went from his body to hers, Moira felt herself lolled to to a blessed, dreamless sleep.

 **Updated 12.15.2017**


	3. Chapter 3: Games Captains Play

**Warning: Mature Content of a sexual nature ahead. Area containing said content will be marked at the beginning and the end.**

They woke the next morning, neither of them could tell when, to silence. The only noises were those of birds and the eerie creaking of the ruins around. Corso stretched out and tested his arm. It still ached a little and he didn't entirely trust it. Drawing his blaster pistol, he peeked out into the surrounding area. The monster rakghoul was dead, its blood splashed everywhere. Moira followed, both her blasters ready. Even after getting some sleep and seeing the brute dead, she was still very nervous. "Let's gather some supplies and get the kriff out of here. We'll plant that last bio-scanner and get whats do us from the Doctor before heading back to that settlement."

Corso nodded. He pulled his vibro-blade and frowned. "Damn powercell shorted out. I'll need to buy a new one."

His blaster rifle looked like the rakghouls had used it as a chew toy and Corso was really frustrated. "Damn it! Those monsters ate Blazer! That was the best blaster rifle I've ever used too."

Moira chuckled and said, "I'll buy you a brand new one when we get outta here. Come on. There isn't much else to let's get to that last point. Where is it?"

They started in that direction. Every time they heard a shriek or a deeper roar, Moira would inch a little closer to Corso and mutter something to the effect of, "I'm buying a speeder the next chance I get. No more trekking through places like this on foot. What a waste of time."

Corso didn't laugh at her. Every now and again, he would pat her shoulder and say, "We're alright, Captain. Even with the echos everywhere, I can tell they ain't too close."

She would give a weak smile, nod and they would keep going. When they finally reached the coordinates for the third and final bio-scanner, they set it and immediately began heading back. Judging by the light, it was around noon when the first run in with rakghouls occurred that day but it wasn't the last. The things traveled in little groups, no less than three but no more than nine and they were always led by one that was larger and stronger than the others. Moira and Corso would fight retreating battles, always moving closer to the Doctor's camp. They found themselves in an old pipe a few hours after their first encounter. Shrieks and roars echoed up the pipes to them but when they tried to turn and back track, another of the monsters they had fought the night before surprised them and charged. They both blasted at it. This time, when Corso tried to place himself between Moira and the rakghoul, she snapped at him. "Don't even think about it, Corso! You do that and I won't get a clear shot. Just keep shooting."

They did but the rakghoul was too tough and it nearly got Moira until the beautiful smuggler danced to the side and put two blaster bolts through its head, sheering the top half of it clean off. She glared at Corso. "See! I can take care of my -" her words died on her lips as the shrieking from inside the pipes intensified. They both turned to run but found that their blaster shots had attracted too much attention. They both squeezed the trigger as fast as they could but the monsters were coming in a swarm. "Looks like this is it, Captain;" said Corso regretfully between shots. Hearing this, Moira fired a few more rounds before placing the blaster beneath her own chin. "Captain, no!" yelled Corso. "Put the gun down, Moira!" came a familiar, authoritative voice from towards the front of a pipe. Suddenly, she saw spinning green lights cleaving through the rakghouls behind them. With tears of joy and relief, she sobbed out in a whisper, "Nedeser Thul!"

Corso thought the name sounded vaguely familiar but didn't take the time to ponder as he blasted away at the rakghouls that began to stream out of the depths of the pipes. Suddenly, a tall, broad man with a double-bladed green lightsaber leaped ahead and to the left of him and sent a wave of telekinetic energy out, sweeping back a dozen rakghouls and stopping more of them in their tracks. "Go on, you two. Qyzen and I will cover you."

That was the first time they noticed that a huge Trandoshan warrior was cutting swathes through the rakghouls with a huge vibro-sword. The Jedi and his companion brought up the rear, blasting, slashing and knocking the creatures back with every step. Soon, they were all outside and running away from the pipe. "Where are you headed?" asked the Jedi. In the light of day, Corso recognized him as one of the Jedi from the _Esseles_ which also meant that he was one that was with the Captain on Hammer Station. Corso had never been so thankful in his life for the Jedi. Moira answered, "A camp two klicks or so east of here."

After a half a klick, they all stopped because Moira and Corso were gasping for breath. Corso leaned back and gasped out, "I need to work on gettin' back in shape. That half a klick shouldn' have hit me that hard."

Suddenly, to his surprise, the Jedi had grabbed Moira by her shoulders and glared at her. "Don't you EVER let me see you putting a blaster to your chin again, do you understand me? There is ALWAYS another way."

Moira was a little surprised. The Nedeser Thul she knew was more calm than this and usually spoke in a gently reproachful voice. She nodded and the Jedi pulled her into a hug. After a moment, he turned to Riggs. "Are you okay, Corso?"

Corso chuckled and said, "Oh I'm fine, Master Jedi."

Nedeser cocked a bushy eyebrow and said, "Ahuh? and your arm?"

Corso looked down and said, "Oh this? I just broke it - no bites or nothin', just a simple fracture."

Moira scowled and said, "He broke it by shoving his gauntlet into a monster rakghouls mouth after jumping in its path."

Nedeser looked between them and said, "Let me guess, he was putting himself between you and danger, wasn't he?"

The Jedi chuckled and said, "Let me see. I might be able to help."

The Jedi Consular examined the injury and said, "Well just keep injecting kolto and keep it immobilized. Qyzen and I will see you back to where your going but then we have to keep going on our mission."

Moira grinned and purred, "I've always wanted my own Jedi escort. Aside from walking us back to camp, what else can you do for me?"

Des, as his closest friends knew him, chuckled and said, "One of these times, you and I will finish what we started on Hammer Station but I don't have much time."

Suddenly, Corso's eyes narrowed and he asked, "Wait a second! What exactly was 'started' on Hammer Station? What are you two talking about?"

Moira just looked at him before turning back to the Jedi. "Are you sure? I'll bet I can take care of you in five minutes or so. Come on! You know you want to and every time I see you, I want to."

Nedeser chuckled and said, "I have no doubt in your...um... talents, Moira but I doubt you would enjoy it very much. I wouldn't want to be receiving without doing any giving. That would just be selfish."

Moira gave a resigned, if sultry, sigh and said, "Fine. I suppose I can wait a little longer. We're almost back anyway and there aren't any really likely spots."

Less than an hour later, they were in sight of the camp. Nedeser gave Moira another hug and she kissed his stubbly cheek. "Take care, Honey;" she said. He chuckled and replied, "You too. Hey Corso;" the farm boy turned to the Jedi and shook his hand. "Take care of her. Force knows she loves looking for trouble and, whether she admits it or not, she needs someone to pull her but out."

Moira glared and opened her mouth to protest but Nedeser put a finger over her lips and said, "We all need friends to keep us or get us out of trouble. You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it even if some of us refuse to admit it."

He kissed her on her forehead and said, "Come on, Qyzen. We need to get back to Master Tykan."

The massive Trandoshan said something as they loped off and Des was barely heard saying, "If I were to hazard a guess, Qyzen, she probably always smells like that."

* * *

Moira and Corso strode back into the Doctor's tent. Doctor Vernan was ecstatic as he bustled around his tent. "Splendid work! I'm already receiving data transmissions from the bio-alarms. You've done the Republic rebuilding effort a tremendous service."

Moira shrugged as if it were no big deal and said, "Those rakghouls were no trouble at all."

Corso bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud, the memory of Moira on edge and terrified still fresh on his mind. The Doctor didn't seem to notice as he jubilantly replied, "Thanks to you, Republic reclamation teams will soon be saying the same thing. What you've done most definitely calls for generous compensation. Good show."

Moira smiled and accepted the case of credits gratefully before saying, "It seems dangerous for you all to be out here alone. There's only a few of you."

The Doctor just smiled and said, "We're one hundred percent safer now with those bio-alarms in place. We'll be fine. I'll begin collecting my data. Thank's for everything."

Moira nodded and she and Corso left the tent. Immediately, before doing anything else, she commed Beryl Thorne. As soon as the merchant picked up, she smiled and said, "Hey Captain, how are things out there?"

Moira chuckled and looked around, waving her arm expressively, "Beautiful scenery, great weather, man-eating creatures trying to kill me; you should be here."

Thorne chuckled and sniped back, "That's the problem with running your own business. You always miss the good times. I've finally located the other supplies you need to deliver. They were lost when Tyrodall got killed by the rakghouls. A Republic patrol found them and Tyrodall's remains and dropped all of it at an outpost near the lake."

Moira gained interest. "What do you know about this lake? Is there swimming?"

Thorne's eyes widened. "Only if you enjoy bathing in acid. Look, all you have to do is swing through the outpost, grab the supplies and deliver them to an engineer named Ovold. Ovold will give you some planetary core samples to bring back to me. Got it?"

Moira smiled and said, "Sure. But let's get one thing clear;" and her face became hard and grim. "You'd better have that vault's location when I get back."

Thorne nodded and said, "I'm working on it. Don't you worry."

She suddenly turned to Corso and said, "Are you doing okay, Mister Riggs?"

Corso smiled and said, "Corso please and yeah, just a little banged up is all. How's holding down the fort?"

Thorne sighed and said, "Just got done with another sweep from our favorite customs agent. Other than that, same old, same old."

She turned back to Moira and said, "Grab the supplies from the outpost, get them to Ovold and get back here with the core samples. Good luck."

She flashed Corso a wink that made him blush and then cut the connection. Moira frowned and said, "Alright. Ready to go, Corso?"

He nodded and they set out. Using a planetary positioning tool they had brought from the ship, Moira determine that it was at least twelve hours to the Outpost on foot but if they took the speeder truck to the warehouse, dropped it off and used the military transports available for the public, such as it was, they could cut it down to three. That's what they did. The drive back to the warehouse was a lot less thrilling than the ride out. The rakghouls left them alone and they made exceptional time since the speeder truck was empty as well. Instead of jumping right into it, they stayed the night at the base, renting room in a barracks set up for merchants, freighter pilots and the like. It was a small thing with a single bunk and not even a kitchen. The shower was a sonic shower rather than a water shower much to Moira's displeasure. Even so, they both used it to get the grime, mud and other various filth off their bodies. Despite Corso's protest, Moira made him go first. While she was in, Corso tended to his arm. It was healing fast and probably only needed another day or so of light use and immobilization. He was flexing his arm just slightly to feel where it was at when Moira bustled over, scolding him like he was being a bad child. "Corso, what are you doing? You're going to slow the healing process if you do stuff like that. Sit still."

Corso's eyes were huge as Moira began to re-wrap his arm, this time splinting it with two pieces of duraplast she had found in a scrap pile while he was showering. She was wearing the off-white shirt she normally did but it was obvious that there was nothing under it and she only wore a pair of silky, athletic undershorts that covered her rear but only with three or four centimeters to spare. When she was done, Moira stood and smiled. "See anything you like, Corso?"

Without even thinking about it, he said, "A whole lot, yes;" but then he blushed and looked away. Moira took his face in her hands and said, "Aren't you sweet. I don't mind you looking at me, Corso. If I did, I would be fully dressed. In fact, I still think it's just a little too warm in here."

She back away and, one snap at a time, began to undo her shirt. Corso stood, clearing his throat, turning away and murmured, "Let's see if we can get some air flow in here. That will help with the heat. Hey look! This room has a dehumidifier and everything and everything."

Corso activated all of it but before he could turn, he felt slim arms wrap around his waist and could tell through the bodysuit he wore under his armor that she had opened that off-white shirt and was pressing her now naked torso against his back. He froze, unsure of what to do. as she purred, "Hmmm... I'm so hot, Corso. So. Very. _Hot!"_

Corso dry swallowed a couple times before managing to say, "If we wait a few moments, the air will hopefully turn on and it will get nice and cool for you, Captain."

Moira giggled and murmured, "I'm not talking about exterior temperatures, Corso. I'm talking about something entirely different and I think you know it."

Corso suddenly felt her arms begin to rub across his chest, his ribs and his stomach. Suddenly, one of them went to the zipper on the back of his neck. "Are you as hot as I am, Corso?"

He spun around before she could lower it and said, "Now, now, Captain; I'm not sure if this is the best time for this. We have a job to do and..." and he sputtered to a stop. Moira's shirt was open enough to tease with the sight of a long exposed strip of flesh from her neck down to the silky undergarment. Her breasts peeped at him from the insides, not enough to show him her obviously pointed nipples but enough for him to really, REALLY want to seem them. Moira wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Come on now, Corso. We are housed for the night and there is no reason for either of us to miss this opportunity. I have to say, I've been looking forward to some play-time with you since Ord Mantell."

That struck a nerve for Corso. He had been used by a girl like that before he still had the scars. Sighing, he very gently took Moira's arms from around his neck and placed them on her chest. "I'm sorry, Captain but I can't do that. I'm not the sort of fella to just bed a woman because she or I want it."

Moira was seriously taken aback. Trying to keep control of her bruised pride, she crossed her arms, which only made the swell of her breasts and her aroused yet still hidden nipples even more obvious. "You sure were with that girl way back home on Ord Mantell."

Corso sighed and went to the bunk, sitting on it. "I was young then, Captian - too young to know what I was really doin'. That girl got pregnant at a party like that while I was with the Brigade and she has to take care of herself and the baby cause the father wants nothin' to do with her. I tried to help as I could but I wasn't well off myself - not even when I worked for Vidu."

Moira smiled and walked up to him. "You don't need to worry about that, Corso. I'm taking preventatives."

Corso shook his head. "Captain, please. It's hard enough to say no to you as it is."

"Then why keep saying no? It's clear you want to. VERY clear."

That was a part of a story that Corso wasn't willing to tell. He shook his head, sighed and stood. "You want top or bottom, Captain?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him again, "I can do either;"

"The bunks, Captain, not me."

Moira's pride finally boiled over and she pushed off and began snapping her shirt again, glaring at him. "I don't care; just pick one and I'll take the other."

Corso nodded and considered the top bunk. Moira watched with cruel satisfaction as he began to try and climb up to it but, with his busted arm, he wasn't able to easily. Sighing, Moira said, "Hold on, Corso. I'll take the top."

"You sure, Captain?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Stars, you sure know how to make me feel lousy!" she said, sounding less angry than she wanted to. Corso looked concerned and said, "I'm sorry, Captain. I'm not trying to make you feel bad. What am I doin' to make you feel that way?"

"Well first you turn me down, AGAIN, and second you willingly take the less accessible bunk just so I don't have to, making me feel like a real shutta for not just making it easier on you and taking it. Sometimes, you're really hard to be around, you know."

Corso was quiet. He had no idea he was making her feel that way and he didn't want her to. "I'm sorry, Captain. I..."

Moira laughed a harsh laugh of exasperation. "And now you're apologizing because I'm being a bitch. Corso, shut up and go to sleep."

Corso didn't say another word. He tried not to let it bother him that she talked to him like that. If she wasn't degrading herself, it wouldn't. He'd been called worse before by both men and women and it never really bothered him but the fact that she had such a low opinion of herself, or at least seemed to, disturbed him.

 **Mature Content Begins Here.**

Moira lay on the top bunk, glaring at the ceiling. _Damn you, Corso!_ she thought to herself. _I'm so damn hot and bothered that I'm never going to sleep at this rate and I know, for a FACT, that you are too unless you just keep another blaster in your bodysuit - a really big blaster._

Moira licked her lips at the thought of the obvious and impressive bulge in the front of Corso's under-armor bodysuit and began to subconsciously rub her legs together. Suddenly, she got an idea. It was a cruel idea admittedly but it would give her some relief. One at a time, she unsnapped her shirt again, this time, fully exposing her breasts to the humid air. The air condition and dehumidifier were clearly not worth their weight in bantha shavit. She took two seconds to think of who she would fantasize about before taking her right hand and slipping down her underwear and starting to gently stroke the swollen and sensitive bundle of nerves. Her left hand reached up and rubbed one of her breasts. She gasped in surprise. Both were quite a bit more sensitive than she thought they would be. Good. With a low moan, she kept going, working herself at a slow and leisurely pace. Suddenly, Corso's hoarse voice came from below. "Ca-Captain, are you okay up there?"

She moaned again and gasped, saying quickly. "I'm fi- just fine, Corso. Ooohhhh my STARS! I'm just, hmmmmm, just taking care of something. Oh KRIFF!"

Her labored breathing became more so and the bunk above him began to buck and shake. The idea of the captain pleasuring herself above him was driving Corso mad with desire and need. Quickly, he grabbed his bag, pulled on a pair of cargo pants he had bought from the shop to wear around when he wasn't in armor, and began to lace his boots up. He was looking for a shirt to throw over his under-armor bodysuit when Moira moaned out, "That's it, Baby! That's it! Ooohhh... mmmhmmmm. YES! OH DARMAS, YES!"

She had lowered her undershorts and began thrusting her right middle and index fingers in and out, moaning and gasping as she did. She licked the same to fingers on her other hand and used them to tease her nipple.

Corso froze for the briefest of moments and then shot out of the door of the rented barracks room, forgetting the shirt he was going to wear and sticking with the under-armor body suit. It covered everything anyway. He did manage to grab his blaster belt on the way out but he still didn't make it out on time to escape hearing Moira scream out, "OH STARS, DARMAS! OH THAT WAS AMAZING!" as she came.

Corso gritted his teeth and stomped out into the night. Moira heard the door hiss shut and frowned. Had someone just come in or... she flipped over and saw that Corso was gone. Satisfaction, chagrin and a tiny tentacle of guilt began to worm its way into her emotions. The latter she stomped down with the two. If Corso didn't like it, then next time, he should sleep with her - simple as that. Sighing, she rolled back over and began to slowly rub herself again. Her arousal wasn't dissipated at all and she was still very sensitive. This time, she didn't have Darmas Pallaran's name on her lips but that of her Jedi friend Nedeser Thul. It was going to be a long night if she was going to have to go through the name of either everyone she had slept with or everyone she wanted to sleep with.

 **Mature Content Ends Here**

Corso walked towards the bases cantina in the night. More than anything right now, he needed fresh air and a drink to cool his head. Hearing the Captain moan and scream Darmas's name made his blood boil for a number of reasons. One, Corso had never really liked the guy. Darmas had always treated everyone as though they were less intelligent or less important. Two, he treated women like they weren't for anything but bedding and the captain had got caught up in that on Coruscant. Lastly, there was just something about Darmas that didn't sit right with Corso and he couldn't figure out what. With a sigh, he stepped into the cantina. Inside, it was smokey and dark. There were Republic soldiers and space marines around, drinking, eating, gambling and dancing. Corso just wanted a drink. He pulled a credit chip from his pocket and pointed out some Corellian brandy. The bar tender filled a glass and Corso sipped at it. "Thank you;" he said to the bar tender. Corso turned around and looked at the crowd. He was surprised to see Beryl Thorne was dancing with a space marine. Well, 'dancing with' was being generous. The marine was entirely drunk and was making obviously unwelcome advances on Beryl. Corso stood and walked to two more space marines who were observing. With a polite smile, he asked them, "Is that your friend over there, gentlemen?"

One of them, a Nautolon, nodded and said, "Yeah it is. Come on, Synch. Let's get him off of the young lady before he gets us all banished from here - again."

Synch, a Zabrack, shook his head and said, "Naw, it's fine. The lady's just playing hard to get. Give it a few more minutes."

However, it was clear to Corso that Beryl was not having a good time. The man had groped her twice and she had just turned around and tried to hit him with a right hook, only to have him sway out of reach, a nasty grin on his face as he tried to grope her again. Corso downed the rest of his drink and looked at the other two marines. "Are you taking care of this, or am I?"

The two marines looked incredulous. "I don't know who you think you are, civilian but we're Galactic Republic Navy Orbital Drop qualified Space Marines. They drop us in to back up special forces behind enemy lines on Imperial occupied worlds. I don't think you want to start something with him."

Corso watched for another moment before saying, "Well someone has to."

They watched with interest as Corso strode up and asked the drunk marine to please give the lady some space and keep his hands to himself. The marine gave Corso a nasty shove and told him to mind his own business. Corso simply shrugged and turned to Beryl, offering to buy her a drink. She accepted and the marine caught her arm. Corso lost his cool then. The frustration of his Captain wanting to use him as a sex toy, her pleasuring herself and muttering Darmas's name and this marine, who was supposed to protect and serve, trying to molest a young woman who was only looking to have some time to relax and take a break from running her trade business, mixing into an angry cocktail that made the farm boy-turned mercenary reach out and grip the marine's wrist. "She's had enough of your company. Let her go;" he snapped. The marine swung and it was pure reflex that Corso was able to lean out of reach. The marine was even more intoxicated than he had first appeared, managing to hit a totally different person, a soldier, in the jaw. Corso immediately backed off and headed to the bar where he sat, ordered drinks for himself and Beryl and watched the carnage unfold. Turning to the bartender, who was also the owner, Corso slipped him a credit chip worth six hundred credits. "Sorry about causing the trouble, Sir."

Corso winced internally. That was his own money that he had made working for Vidu. He and the Captain had never really worked out his salary. To his surprise, the bar tender slid it back, leaned in and said over the sound of the mass brawl that had started, "The Republic Army and Navy will pay me plenty and I've wanted to renovate this place anyway. You done me a service tonight. Drinks on the house."

Corso sat opened mouthed until Beryl reached across and closed it, saying as she did. "Thanks for the save. It's Corso Riggs, right? You travel with that Captain friend of Risha's."

Corso nodded and said, "Yup. Sure do. By the way, we'll be heading out to retrieve and deliver those supplies tomorrow for you. We just thought that we'd bring your speeder truck back and get a good nights sleep."

Beryl sipped her drink and cocked an eyebrow. "So why aren't you sleeping, Mr. Riggs? It's getting pretty late."

Corso drank his drink in three long, slow gulps as he contemplated his answer. Finally, the best he could do for a reply was, "The Captain needed some privacy to take care of some personal stuff so I gave it to her. I'm sure she'll be asleep when I get back there."

Beryl chuckled. Corso wasn't fooling her. The blushing, the fidgeting and the way he had haltingly worded the answer spoke volumes. "You poor guy. She needed some personal time. I understand. If you don't mind me being so forward, why didn't she just ask you to uh... help her out with her problem? That would be my first solution."

She clapped her hand over her mouth and blushed before saying, "Sorry. I've had a bit too much drink. I can't believe I just asked and said that."

Despite the fact that he was blushing himself, Corso chuckled and said, "It's alright. The truth is that she did but I guess I was just raised to not sleep around - to wait for someone special. When I was younger, I ignored that but now it just seems important somehow. When I was still pretty young, I joined the Peace Brigade, basically a group of mercenaries who's mission was to protect and provide relief for worlds that the Empire was ravaging or had ravaged. Well durin' that time, I was basically a kriff toy for another, female mercenary. The thing is that I really thought I had feelin's for her but she wasn't interested. All she wanted was a tumble between the sheets, someone to scratch an itch for her every now and again. When I tried to tell her how I felt, she just said that she wasn't lookin' for a relationship, just a good kriff. Well that hurt and I ended that. The very same night, I saw her walkin' off with another guy. Just like that, he was her knew... whatever the hell I was. I decided after that to wait on someone special."

Beryl had listened, enraptured by what he was saying. When he had finished, she cleared her throat and asked, "Do you think that your Captain might be that someone?"

Corso chuckled and sighed. "I dunno. She's beautiful, an' intelligent, an' dangerous, an' beautiful, an' witty, an' mysterious an' beautiful..." he paused, realizing that he had said beautiful twice but too drunk to realize he had said it three times. "Anyhow, I don' think so. She's not th' settlin' type. She's just wants ta have her fun an' move on ta th' next guy. I'm jus' not willin' ta be a part o' that."

Beryl chuckled, stood and stretched. "Well, Corso, it was great talking to you. I have to go get some sleep. Got a full day of work tomorrow, you know."

Corso stood too and downed the last drink for the night. He turned to the bartender and thanked him before offering Beryl his arm. "I'll walk ya back ta yer warehouse."

She smiled and took his arm. "That's very sweet."

Neither of them noticed the two shadows that followed them as Corso escorted her back. When he had walked her to her door and bid her good night, he turned back towards the rental barracks. His arm was beginning to bother him, even with the alcohol and he wondered if he had done something else to it. Suddenly, two shadows descended on him and Corso found himself knocked to the ground. Through a drunken haze and a hailstorm of blows and kicks, Corso realized that he had made some enemies - probably out of the space marines. His last thought before losing consciousness was, _Captain's not gonna be happy 'bout this._

 **Updated 12/15/2017**


	4. Chapter 4: A Nightmare Returns

Moira frowned as she finished the breakfast she had bought from the Cantina. Corso hadn't come back to their room the night before and she had looked around. None of the shop keepers had seen him, nor had any of the rental places. The Cantina keeper had said that he had left with a young woman after drinking and causing a brawl between Republic Soldiers and their Space Marine counterparts. The bartender had been almost gleeful in recounting the details of the destruction cause by the fight. Moira had been livid. How dare that farm boy turn her down for "ethical reasons" only to turn around and find someone else to kriff. When she found him, she would break his other arm. By the force, she swore she would. After a couple hours, however, her anger dissipated and turned to concern. "Blast is, Corso, where did you get to?"

As she finished yet another cup of caff, Beryl Thorne and a man who looked like a military doctor walked in and, after seeing her, made straight for her. Moira's heart began to pound and she stood. _No, no, no. Please, No._

"Are you Captain Moira Denic of the _Soaring Dream_?" asked the Doctor, sounding obnoxiously official. Moira nodded and said, "Yes I am. What's this about?"

Beryl Thorne looked apologetic and a little guilty. "Last night, Corso came into the bar and we had a couple drinks. He chivalrously saved me from a drunken Space Marine but started a who bar fight in the process. Last night, apparently a pair of soldiers on interior security found his body."

Realizing how that sounded by the look of horror on Moira's face, Beryl lifted her hands. "He was still alive Captain - IS still alive but he was unconscious, his arm was re-broken and he had a broken jaw, clavicle, cracked ribs and some of his teeth had to be put back in his mouth. The doctor has him floating in a kolto tank right now."

The doctor nodded and said, "You have my sympathy but there are some things that need to be settled. Seeing as how your friend does not have the military health insurance, we will need to settle on a payment."

Moira nodded, "Whatever, I'll pay. Just make sure he gets what ever he needs, alright?"

The doctor nodded. "And take me to see him."

They both nodded and Moira tossed a credit chip on the tabletop before they headed out. The military med facility was a large prefabricated barracks-type structure. In one of the large barrack bays were a line of six Kolto tanks and six medical droids. In one of those tanks bobbed Corso Riggs wearing nothing but his tight undershorts and with a breathing apparatus on his face. His eyes were closed tightly. Moira looked anxiously over him, noting the rapidly healing bruising and cuts on his face and the bruises all over his chest, arms and even his neck. There were no defensive wounds on his hands or arms. Either they got the drop on him just right, there were a lot of them or he was falling over drunk. Knowing Corso, the latter was most likely. His eyes flickered open and focused. When he saw here, they looked away, clearly embarrassed at both his state of helplessness and his undress. Moira smiled and put a hand on the tank. "can he hear me?" she asked. "If you speak loudly, he'll be able to."

Moira nodded and said, "Hey Corso. Look, I know you can't talk but you can nod. Are you doing okay?"

He nodded, the big liar. "Well take it easy in there, okay. You've been beaten to hell and we've only been here for two days. I can't have my first mate getting messed up every other day."

At the words 'first mate' his eyes shined and grew bigger. Moira chuckled, "Who else would take the job? Risha? No, by seniority, it's yours. That reminds me, we need to discuss your salary at some point. Hmmm... okay when I get back from picking up and delivering those supplies, you and I will have a talk about it, alright?"

Suddenly, Corso's already big eyes filled with what looked like fear and he began to shake his head frantically and he put both hands on the inside of the tank. Moira narrowed her eyes and said, "I'll be fine, Corso. I can handle myself you know - did for a good amount of time before I met you."

He didn't look convinced. Moira turned to the Doctor and Beryl. "Can you give us some time alone, please?"

They left and she turned back to Corso. "Listen, Corso, we need to get this done and you need to heal up. I can and you can't afford to go out into that nightmare while you're injured, alright? I promise I'll be okay."

Corso's face lowered but then he looked back up, his face hard. Rhythmically, he pointed at her and tapped the tank a couple times. She frowned, trying to decipher what he was saying. "You're coming after me?"

He nodded. "Why?"

Corso looked around and then looked at himself before pointing to an injury. "I don't get it, Corso."

He pointed at her and then at the injury before pointing at himself and then at her again. Slowly, she caught on. "If I get in trouble, you're coming after me. Is that it?"

He nodded. Moira smiled and said, "Thanks but that won't happen. I'll be fine."

Suddenly, a devilish grin crossed her face. Instead of her regular off-white, high-tied shirt and leather trousers, Moira wore a pair of cargo pants and a tight, sleeveless shirt. Smirking, she said in a voice just loud enough for him to hear. "You know, you still owe me from last night - leaving me all alone and hot and bothered to take care of myself."

She shoved her hands in her back packets and leaned back ever so slightly, considering her sweet revenge. Corso's eyes were wide again and he backed away from the transparasteel as if he feared she would come in through it and get him. He was trying so hard not to stare at the outline of her perfectly shaped breasts and was successful until she stepped out of view of the rooms only camera and reached up, casually grabbing the hem of her shirt and slowly raising it. Centimeter by centimeter, her smooth skin was revealed and Corso couldn't tare his eyes away. Her waist, her navel, her rib cage became visible. Just before Corso was certain she was going to give him a full frontal view of her breasts, she dropped her hands, her face evilly triumphant. "I don't think so! The only way you get to see more is if you ask me, real sweet like and I'll only say yes if you're naked too."

Her eyes swept down and she laughed, "You'd better think about something else too, or else the doctor is going to find you in a very embarrassing situation."

Corso looked down at himself and looked back up again, glaring at her through a blush as she walked away laughing.

* * *

Moira rented a cargo speeder and headed out to the Republic outpost near the acid lake. It wasn't a long trip - only three hours or so at normal speeds but Moira made it in two, grinning at the time she had made. Straight from the parked speeder, she marched up to what appeared to be the supply depot. A Neimoidian was working with a couple other soldiers as she approached. He caught sight of her and murmured to the two soldiers before separating from them. In his own language, he said, "You're the Captain, yeah? I'm Sergeant Klewer. Risha says 'hello'. I hear you two are in business together."

Moira nodded and the Sergeant continued, "I'm going to square you with Republic Customs. Agent Soganti is watching your every move but I can fix that."

Moira frowned and narrowed her eyes. "I know a scam when I hear one, Sarge."

The Neimoidian soldier snorted and said, "Give me some credit. If I were trying to track you, would I be this blunt about it? You see, Risha expressed some concern about you might not be able to leave Taris with what you came here for - not unless Customs lays off. I can give you temporary diplomatic immunity. Customs won't be allowed to search you or your ship."

After scrutinizing him for another handful of moments, Moira grinned and said, "That sounds like just what I need."

The Sergeant nodded and said, "The thing is, I need you to scratch my back while I scratch yours. We got a problem with scavengers raiding our supply lines. I need you to convince the scavengers to relocate. When that's done, you'll be off Republic Custom's radar. It's a deal, yeah?"

Moira smiled and proffered a hand. "Yeah, it's a deal."

The Neimoidian smiled with pleasure and shook her hand. "Those scavengers have been coming from the coordinates I'm sending. They probably have a camp there. Make life extra unpleasant for them. When you get back, I'll have diplomatic credentials and those supplies you came for ready to go. Have fun out there, yeah?"

Moira nodded and went back to her speeder studying the coordinates as she did. This camp was right next to a regular supply route but there were at least a dozen places where an ambush could be set up and executed. Shrugging, she tossed her datapad into the passenger's seat and powered up the engine. How a bunch of half ass swamp punks could take supplies from hardened soldiers was beyond but she still reckoned she could take care of it. How hard could it be?

* * *

Corso was so bored he wanted to spit. He had cleaned his armor and his weapons, purchased new gauntlets, bought and installed a new powercell for his vibroblade and gotten over his embarrassment of the doctor coming in after Moira left while Corso still had a raging hard on. All of that had taken four hours and now, he was overwhelmed with boredom. Sighing, he gingerly got dressed and headed out towards Beryl Thorne's warehouse. She was surprised to see him up and about. "Riggs, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Corso shrugged and said, "I can't just sit. I'll go crazy and do somethin' stupid like go after the Captain. Got any extra work needs done? I'm pretty handy with tools and droids and the like."

Beryl chuckled and said, "Any chance you can figure out what's wrong with Argo's hydraulics and figure out why they keep leaking? If you could do that, I'd probably kiss you."

Corso blushed and said, "There's no need for that. I'll take a look, free of obligation."

It only took him about thirty minutes to figure out the problem. One of the cylinder's were stripped and the fluid just seeped through. Not only that but the droid had a burst line that looked like it had been taped a half a dozen times and several other little things. "I can go pick up a few new parts and install them if you want."

Beryl shook her head. "I don't have the money to pay for that."

Corso smiled and said, "Well once the Captain's done with everything, you'll get a paycheck and be able to pay me back. Most of the stuff ain't too many credits. I can spot you them for a short time. No interest, I promise;"

Beryl tried to reject the officer but a spark from the droid lit some of the fluid and both Corso and Beryl were forced to use fire suppressant canisters on it. When they had gotten it under control and the droid shut down, she sighed and said, "Thanks, Corso. I really appreciate. I promise I'll pay you back."

It took less than an hour for him to purchase and install the new parts and another hour of other miscellaneous chores to do around the warehouse. They were both drinking fizzy juice and swapping stories of their younger years when Agent Soganti showed up. Corso scowled but kept his mouth shout. Beryl sighed and said, "Let me guess, another search Agent?"

The agent ignored her and said, "Do you have any idea where Captain Denic is?"

Corso and Beryl looked at each other. Beryl shrugged, "Not sure, Agent. She rented a speeder and left last I heard, why?"

Soganti gave a dismissive wave. "Yeah, I know all that, Thorne. Last anyone heard, she was seen leaving the outpost on an errand for the Army. Word has it she hasn't been seen for at least three hours. When questioned, a soldier said she had mentioned something about scavengers. I hope, for her sake, she didn't go alone to look for the scavengers. They're desperate, armed and there are a good number of them. I'd hate to hear about her getting hurt for doing something stupid."

Corso shot up and said, "Where are these scavengers camped at?"

The agent looked at him incredulously. "Who are you and why should I care?"

In a flash, Corso had his hands fisted in Soganti's clean, well pressed uniform and was growling dangerously, "You listen to me you puffed up pile of ronto dung, I'm gonna give you exactly five seconds to give me the coordinates to where their camp is before I arrange an accident where you tragically die under a pile of boxes and in a pool of burnin' hydraulic fluid, got it?"

Soganti glared murderously back as he sent Corso's datapad the coordinates. Immediately, the farm boy let him go and headed out the door. He quick-marched back to the barrack room they had rented. He took some pain suppressing stims and injected several of the more severely damaged areas, such as his clavicle and ribs, with kolto before getting back into his armor and gathering his weapons. Soganti and two men were waiting for him outside. Corso didn't even give him a chance to speak. "I don't have time for this. Try to arrest me and I'll put all three of you in the mud right here and now."

With that, he marched right on by towards the speeder rental place. He heard Soganti say, "Stop. Let him go. If he's going after the scavengers like his captain did, he's as good as dead anyway. If he makes it, we'll arrest him for assaulting a law enforcement officer."

Corso used the last of his money to rent a speeder and took off towards the coordinates, praying to all the deities he had ever heard of that Moira was all right.

* * *

Moira woke up and immediately felt pain lance through her head. She tried to sit up but her hands and feet were tied and she could tell her blasters were gone. She lay uncomfortably on her side with a rag tied over her eyes and her mouth. Slowly, her memory came back to her. She had found the scavengers and observed them for a bit. Just as she suspected, they were dirty, rough and cruel - outlaws every one of them. A part of her had hoped that they were just people trying to scrape a living off the inhospitable planet that she could convince to move but when she witnessed one shoot another over what looked to be a trivial game of cards of some kind, she felt no qualms about killing them as she found them. She started with the outer patrols, blasting away at them and working her way inward. Apparently she had missed a few because she was about to start tossing timed charges into tents and whatnot when everything went black. Now here she was, tied up, gagged and blindfolded. She heard the rustle of cloth and two voices. "See? Look at her! Isn't she the most beautiful woman you ever seen?"

A low whistle followed. "Oh yeah. Too bad Djerik said not to touch her till he got back. The things I would do..."

Moira felt her heart begin to pound as old fears and nightmares came back. Her breathing became labored and she had to fight to get it back under control. Long ago, she had taken to thinking and focusing hard on one single thing whenever she was having an episode of anxiety like this. Now, she tried to focus on her ship. All she thought about was the upgrades it needed and the interior decor she wanted to change. Slowly, her breathing regulated and she was able to calm herself. By then, both the scavengers had gone. Moira began to experimentally tug at her bonds and such. They were military grade binders, probably stolen from the corpse of Republic soldiers or pulled out of a supply crate. There was a way to pick them, even if they were behind one's back. Moira began to wriggle and pulled her knees up tight into her chest and she worked her arms down and under her until they were in front of her. It was too easy to pull down both the blindfold and the gag before untying the length of rag that had been used to secure her feet. She then pulled one of the pins from her hair. This pin had been made for her by one of her former crew members. It was supposed to be able to unlock anything that wasn't locked by a chip or key card. If these were standard Republic binders, they wouldn't be. She carefully pressed the pin into the binder and began to move it around experimentally. It took some time but she sighed with relief as the binders clicked open. Slowly, she crept to the tent flap and looked out. She didn't see anyone in the darkness outside and was about to duck her head out when a huge hand snatched her by the neck and yanked her out, flinging her into firelight and greeted by the sound of whoops and catcalls. Moira looked around. She was surrounded by at least twenty rough looking men. The man who had thrown her was the biggest with a scatter gun on his shoulder and a blaster pistol. "It seems the pretty little thing has freed herself. Let's escort her to the main tent."

She lifted her hands to show they were empty and rough hands grabbed her arms and legs. She was hustled to a large tent, several times feeling hands grope her as they went. Inside, she was thrust into a chair and the big man said, "Back about your business. You three stay with me and close that flap."

He turned to her and said, "Do you know who I am, Woman?"

Moira blew a few loose strands of hair out of her face and said, "I assume you're Djerik, the guy in charge."

He grinned, showing broken teeth, and said, "You assume correctly, pretty little creature. Tell me, why are you in MY territory?"

Moira shrugged. Telling the truth wouldn't hurt anything. "Apparently the Republic is tired of their supplies being stolen. They sent me in to do some pest control."

At the snarky remark, Djerik snarled, "Watch your tone with me, Woman. Here, in my camp, you are nothing but a slave if I allow and a toy to dispose of if not. Women have no other use here. They are weak, an utter liability out in the wastes."

Moira lifted her chin defiantly even though she could feel her anxiety at her terrible memories rising again. "Tell that to the fourteen or fifteen men I killed out there. They would disagree if they still could."

With a woosh and a crack, Djerik backhanded her hard across the face, hitting her hard enough to jar her teeth painfully. "I said watch your tone, Shutta!" he roared. Glaring at her, he growled, "Clearly you need to be taught a lesson in respect and shown your place. Grab her, spread her legs and hold her down, boys."

They obeyed. In pure terror, Moira fought like a demon but they were on her too fast and were too strong. On man held on to her legs as if his life depended on it. Another held her arms and it took a whole third person to keep her head from getting at them, biting, butting and generally being a nuisance. Moira watched in horror as Djerik produced a knife and cut a long slit in her trousers before cutting open the front of her shirt, exposing the entire front of her body. Suddenly, cries and blaster fire was heard outside. Frowning, Djerik looked towards the sealed entrance before turning back with an evil smile and saying, "The others will handle it. I want her. When I'm done, you can each have a turn."

Moira whimpered in terror. _Not again! Please not again!_

* * *

When Corso had found the camp, he didn't bother announcing himself or trying to negotiate. Talking wasn't his greatest skill. On the other hand, fighting most likely was. Remembering what he had learned in the brigade way back when they were waging a guerrilla war against occupying Imperials on Jomark - or was it Ord Cestus? It didn't matter. He slipped from shadow to shadow, keeping his armor covered by an over-sized cloak he had kept in the backpack he always carried with him. Silently, he used his vibroblade to kill one after another until, suddenly, he looked into the camp to see Moira surrounded by twenty rough looking men, the biggest and roughest of them talking about her. When the mob rushed forward and ushered her roughly into a tent, Corso gritted hit tooth and pulled his new blaster rifle from its mag-clamp holster on his back. Taking careful aim and mentally preparing himself for the pain that shooting it would cause his injuries, he fired six rounds, all but the second to last killing a target. Corso then melted into the shadows again and snuck around to another vantage point and fired again. When he was certain that most of them were chasing him through the swamps, or they thought they were at least, he made his way into the fire light, his blaster still ready. He quickly shot the two guards outside of the largest tent and strode right in, holstering his blaster rifle as he did. The sight before him caused him to see red and his blood to boil. The captain was pinned in a chair, her legs forced wide and the front of her shirt and trousers cut open, completely exposing her. Corso cleared his throat and in a deceptively calm voice asked, "Are you alright, Captain?"

She only managed to whimper. By a quick look, it didn't look like they had done anything too her yet other than ruin her clothes and scare her to death. Corso glared at the four men and said in that deadly calm voice, "I'm only going to say this once; Let. Her. Go."

One of them released her head and took a step back his hands up. The biggest one, the one who looked like he was prepared to commit the act itself against Moira, roared. "You fool, grab her!"

In a heartbeat, the sound of metal clearing leather was heard and three rapid barks of a blaster pistol followed. The three men who had been pinning the Captain were dead on the ground. Moira leaped up and ran to Corso, who immediately shed his cloak and wrapped it around her. "Come on, Corso. Let's go. His men will be back soon."

Corso didn't move. He handed her the blaster and drew his ridiculously large vibroblade. "I'm going to kill him, Captain. I'm going to put him down like a beast."

The big man laughed. "You come to MY planet, walk into MY camp and kill MY men - you won't make it out of here alive. I was gutting scum like you while you were still clinging to your mother for her milk. I'm going to bleed you slow and have your woman so many times, she won't even remember what you feel like."

Corso lost it then and growled, circling the larger man. Djerik circled too and within the blink of an eye, the battle began - and ended. Djerik tried to stab Corso in the gut and Corso waited as long as he dared to turn. It was a close thing and his opponent's blade scraped his armor. At the same time, Corso thrust his own blade. He missed his intended target but still stabbed the man in the chest. Djerik gasped, his black eyes wide with shock and the blade slipped from his fingers. Corso growled to him, "I would love to leave you here, dying in agony but even the most loathsome, disgusting, rabid animal deserves to be put down painlessly."

With that, he dragged his blade sideways, cutting his opponents heart in two. Djerik died in moments. Corso grabbed Moira's blasters from a crate and they left the tent. Hearing the scavengers returning, they ran to where Corso's speeder bike was hidden. From there, they went to where Moira had hidden the cargo speeder. Corso loaded the bike into the cargo truck and then drove them both back to the Republic Outpost. Moira spent the trip shied away from Corso, trying to conceal how badly she was shaken now that the adrenaline had drained away. When they arrived, she immediately hopped out of the vehicle and headed towards the supply depot. Corso called to her, "Uh, Captain, where are you going?"

Moira turned and snapped at him, "I'm going to meet my contact and tell him the mission's done."

Corso tried not to be phased by her sudden bad mood. He indicated her, "Looking like that, Captain?"

Moira cocked her hip and lifted her chin. "Worried another man is going to look at me and like what they see, Riggs? 'Cause you sure don't seem willing to."

Corso clamped his jaw and said, "I'll see what I can do about lodgings, Captain."

He was getting so sick of this - her constantly getting mad at him for not wanting to sleep with her or for wanting to, in any way, protect her.

Moira watched him go, snugly pulling the cloak around her despite what she had said. She wasn't willing to show anyone, especially Corso, that she felt like a victim. She was a strong, independent woman who didn't need anyone coddling her. Turning on her heel, she headed into the supply depot. The Neimoidian Sergeant looked up from behind his desk and his face lit up. Moira cut to the chase, "I handled everything just like you wanted."

He smiled and said, "And Republic Customs thinks that you have full diplomatic access to this planet. That'll keep the heat off. On that pallet are the supplies Beryl Thorne needs delivered. Take them to the camp at these coordinates. They're for an engineer named Ovold."

Moira nodded and said, "Thank you, Sergeant."

"Good luck out there, Captain. Try not to get dead;" he replied all too cheerfully. Moira nodded and left. Corso was standing next to the speeders. "They gave us a tent. I tried to get two but they weren't able to do that."

Moira shrugged and asked, "Where's the tent?"

Corso pointed to a medium sized tent set up next to a barrier. Moira ducked inside and yelled, "Corso."

Trying to hide his nervousness, he asked, "Yes, what is it Captain?"

She pointed to a small, neatly folded pile of clothing. "What is this?"

He gulped and shrugged and said, "I grabbed some of your clothes just in case, Captain. Considering where you had gone, I figured they could be damaged somehow."

She studied him for a moment and then surprised him again. "That was thoughtful. Thanks, Corso."

He smiled tentatively and turned back towards the speeders. "Where're you going?" she asked. With a smile, he said, "I figure I'd give you some privacy to get changed Captain."

"Why? You just saw everything anyway." Corso shook his head. "I never looked, Captain. Honest, I didn't. As soon as I saw the situation, I focused on the miserable sleemos instead of looking at you."

Again and to his surprise, her mood changed again. Her face darkened and she snapped, "Thanks. Glad to hear you'd rather look at a bunch of scum than me."

She whipped around and went into the tent. Corso stood there, looking up at the stars and counting to ten in the three languages he knew. When that didn't work, he mentally went through every blaster he owned and had ever owned, ending with Torchy. That only made him madder and he stormed back to the cargo speeder, unloading the bike and turning it in to the rental droid. He then loaded the supplies that he had seen the sergeant indicate to Moira and took off his armor, using the chest piece as a pillow and pulling the tarp out of the storage compartment of the speeder to use as a blanket. He continued looking at the stars, considering his life and trying to decide if maybe his old-fashioned tendencies were completely out of place in the galaxy. Maybe there were some things he needed to change about himself. "Corso;" came a soft voice out of the darkness. He sat up and the small figure or Moira stood there. "are you coming in?"

Corso shrugged and said, "That's alright, Captain. I think I'll just stay out here, tonight."

To his surprise, she sighed and climbed up beside him. "Look, I'm sorry, Corso. I don't mean to be such a schutta but it's been a rough few days. First the rakghouls and you getting hurt - twice - and now this. I'm just really beginning to HATE this planet and I think it's getting to me."

Corso nodded but didn't know what to say. Finally, he said, "You know, Captain, when I was with the Brigade we dealt with this situation a lot - women who had been, or nearly had been, raped by Imperials or other scum. One of the things I learned real quick is that not all of them needed or wanted to be treated like victims. I promise, I'm not trying to, Captain. I know whatever happened was rough and I know you need your time to handle it how you think is best but please remember that, no matter how stupid, goofy or unhelpful the stuff I may say is, I'm still your friend or at least I mean to be."

They were silent for awhile and Moira whispered, "I know, Corso. I'm not trying to take any of this personal but it's just... I don't know. I'm not anyone's victim. I can take care of myself and I hate it when people needlessly get hurt thinking they need to protect me."

Corso looked at her seriously and knew that what he was about to say was going to get him in even more trouble. "Captain, even you need help sometimes - with the Rakghouls and with those men - you needed help and you DID need protected. We all need it sometimes. We all need someone. It's the height of foolishness to think that you can always take care of yourself and never need anyone's help."

Moira's face hardened and she growled, "I would have been fine. Sure some bad things could have happened but I would have made it out. I always do. I don't NEED anyone, Corso. I choose to bring people cause they make things easier and the job less lonely."

She hopped down and stormed towards the tent. Who the hell did this... this... FARM BOY think he was, talking to her that way? She didn't need him. She didn't need anyone. He better get it through his thick, THICK skull.

 **Updated 12/15/2017**


	5. Chapter 5: It Comes to a Head

Corso woke early the next morning and headed to a small food speeder truck, buying some sweet rolls, caff and a couple of juma fruit for himself and Moira to eat for breakfast. When he tried to pay, he groaned, remembering that he had spent the last of his money renting the speeder. "Look Miss, I'm sorry but I don't have any money left. I forgot that I spent it all to rent the speeder bike over there."

Corso felt terrible. The female Cathar in the food speeder truck looked saddened and said in a thickly accented voice, "Well I can't take it back. It's against the health code. You might as well keep it."

Corso frowned. He didn't feel right about doing that. When he saw the small face of a Cathar child inside the speeder truck, he smiled at her and handed her the bag. "Well then you and your child should take it. I don't feel right about taking it without paying and I think you'd enjoy it."

The female Cathar looked shocked and then smiled. "Thank you. We never get to eat our wares because they are so expensive to make and if we charge too much, the soldiers and marines won't buy it. We make only enough to scrape by on basic needs. You are too kind to us, sir."

Corso blushed and looked away. Suddenly, from behind and slightly to the side, a voice said, "Here, I'll pay for your meals and ours, miss. I know how hard it is to scrape by on next to nothing."

Moira handed her a credit chip and Corso gasped. There was enough on that chip to pay for eight meals, not just four. The Cathar mother burst into tears and thanked them both profusely, giving them the largest sweet rolls, the biggest cups of caff and the biggest fruit she had. Moira smiled as she and Corso walked away. "That was real nice of you, Captain. You didn't have to do that."

She looked at him and he realized that, even though she was kindly disposed towards a family in need, she was still angry at him for what he had said. "I want you to go back to the ship, Corso and wait for me there."

He was shocked and said, "What? What about delivering the supplies and getting the samples to Beryl?"

"That's not your concern anymore. Go to the ship and wait for me there."

Corso cleared his throat and tried to sound reasonable. "Captain, I don't think-"

"I don't much care what you think, Corso!" she said angrily, her voice becoming loud and harsh. "Either you can go to the ship now or you can find another one to take off this planet."

Corso sighed and his shoulders slumped. With one last try at beseeching her, he said in a low, pleading voice, "Captain if this is a punishment for what I said last night, I am begging you to pick a different one. The thought of you going out there on your own with the rakghouls and the scum - scavengers, pirates and force only knows what else - would have me fretting myself into an early grave."

Moira's eyes were cold as ice. "Fine. You can come but when we get back to the ship, there will be hell to pay. If you say so much as a word on the ride, I will turn the truck around. Let's go."

Corso nodded and knew that he was going to seriously regret this decision but if she went out there alone, he wouldn't be able to live with himself for letting her. The ride was quiet and cold as they headed to the coordinates given to them by the Neimoidian sergeant. It was the most uncomfortable ride of his life until, suddenly, Moira, whose beautiful face had been growing darker and angrier, slammed on the breaks and glared at him. "Riggs, who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that last night? I'm not some child or teenager who needs to be lectured like that, got it?"

Corso kept his mouth shut and gazed at her. This seemed to make her even angrier. She gritted her teeth and said, "Damn you! I don't need you to protect me. Sithspit, I am so damn mad right now I can't even see straight."

Finally, the farm boy shrugged unhappily and asked, "What do you want me to say, Captain? What do you want me to do?"

She gritted her teeth and said, "Nothing. I don't want to hear you or see you right now. I wish I hadn't brought you with me so I could tell you to just go away."

Corso shrugged and jumped down off the speeder truck. "Best of luck to you, Captain. You can toss my stuff off your ship when you get back and when I do, I'll take care of it when I get back. Maybe our lanes will cross again in the future."

"Where the hell are you going?" she screamed. Corso turned back to face her.

"You don't need me, Captain? Fine. No reason for me to stay on your ship and waste space, time and credits. I don't like bein' where I ain't wanted and it's clear now that I ain't wanted."

Moira looked a mixture of angry and startled as she said in a much calmer voice. "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"You've made it pretty clear since we left Coruscant. Only reason you keep me around is to try to get in bed with me. Otherwise, you tell me to shut up, that you don't need me and that I ain't appreciated. You won't tell me what the hell we're even doing here and you show absolutely no appreciation for the fact that I pulled your pretty ass out of the fire - twice! No, instead you just tell me that you don't need me. Well then, best of luck to you, Captain Denic."

He didn't realize that his voice was rising with anger and frustration as he spoke. He had tried so hard to remain calm but the way she was treating him was unfair, childish and arrogant. She looked at him, stuck between anger and desperation. After a few moments, Corso turned and loped into the ruins, swamps and undergrowth of Taris. Moira watched him go, chewing on her lips. She killed the engines of the truck and called out, "Corso, wait. Corso!"

No answer came and somewhere in the distance, a rakghoul shrieked. Moira froze and whimpered, trying to decided between jumping back into the speeder and running after Corso. Before she could over think it, she raced after Corso, keying his comlink so that she wouldn't have to yell. He didn't answer and she cursed. The further she got from the truck the more terrified she felt as one after another, more rakghouls shrieked in the distance. She came to a closely packed section of ruins and climbed to the top of a busted down stair case. She tried to see where the mercenary went but he seemed to be gone. Throwing caution to the winds, she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Corso, I'm sorry. I wasn't being fair. I was angry for a stupid reason and treated you terribly. Just please come back and let me explain."

Silence greeted her for several long moments. She was about to give one more cry when a cool voice said behind her. "Start 'splainin' then, Captain."

Moira whipped around and saw him there, his face hard and his eyes still filled with resentment. She didn't care. She ran up and hugged him. Corso didn't hug her back. When she finally let him go, she asked quietly, "Can we at least start heading back towards the speeder truck while I tell you?"

Corso nodded and they headed back. After a moment, Moira said, "I am sorry, Corso. It's just that I never handled trauma very well - not for years. Every time something happened, I tried so hard to convince myself that I didn't need anyone that I often drove the people I did need away. It really isn't that I don't need people but me telling myself and everyone else that is a coping and defense mechanism built up over years. It's costed me more than one friend and more than one solid crew. In fact, that's the reason I was alone when I landed on Ord Mantell. With you getting hurt by the rakghoul and hurt by those marines and then with the scavengers - my default defenses were in overdrive, convincing myself that I don't need anyone in case you left or died too. I tried to fight it, I really did 'cause I know that it doesn't help anyone. In the end it just drives people away and leaves me lonely."

Corso nodded. Silence stretched for awhile before he looked at her and said, "Captain, all I want right now is to be a friend and helper to you. I've been tryin' to hold down my over protective tendencies and tried to just let you be yourself without judgin' despite our two very different pasts. If you really don't need me or want me on your ship - if you really think of me as just another toy to keep around 'til you convince me to sleep with you then tell me right now cause I don't enjoy being where I'm not welcome."

Moira shook her head. "Corso, you are probably one of the best friends and crew members I've ever had. You protect me when I tell you not too, which can be annoying of course but it does keep me from getting hurt. You seem to know the things to say to keep my head on straight or get my head back on straight and I do need that. I DO need you as part of my crew Corso, despite the stupid things I've said. I'm sorry. I really am. Not only do I need you, I WANT you to stay on the ship. You make everything more interesting and less gloomy - something that no one has done for years."

They were both silent and she smiled tentatively. "Besides, you just got a promotion, remember? Wouldn't be fair for you to quit right after that and would be a terrible career move, don't you think?"

Corso couldn't help but smile and said, "I guess it would. Look, I don't mean for you to feel like a child or like I'm treatin' you like a child. I just want to make sure that you're okay and safe. You dyin' wouldn't help my career non to well either."

Moira chuckled and said, "Come on. We have supplies to deliver and then samples to deliver and then, hopefully, Beryl Thorne will get us into what we need to get into."

Corso nodded and they jogged back to the truck, just in time for a series of loud shrieks to go up way too close for comfort. Corso murmured, "Start drivin', Captain and I'll call 'em and engage as needed."

Moira nodded stiffly and hurried to comply with his suggestion. She turned it on and peeled off just in time for one of the huge rakghouls and almost a dozen small ones to run up. Corso took aim but didn't fire since there was no chance of him and the Captain being caught. He kept vigilant though, just in case. It was only a few hours before noon when they pulled up to an odd little camp. Moira silently took a look around. It was clear that the rakghouls hadn't been there. They tore things apart trying to find fresh meat but everything in the camp was neat and tidy. She jumped and gave a squeak when Corso touched her shoulder and pointed towards an acid lake with wreckage poking out from the acid water. Looking at something from the cover of some wreckage on the shore was a small figure. Moira nodded and they slipped towards the being. As they snuck up, the being, a male Zabrak, whispered in Huttese, "Shhh... hold still. Big hungry beastie out there is watching us, about eight hundred meters out."

Moira and Corso looked at each other quizzically. They didn't see anything. The Zabrak chuckled and said, "These Baktoid X-1 combat goggles show me everything. I never take them off. I have to keep up visual scanning for the beasties."

Corso bit his tongue to avoid saying something he'd regret and Moira giggled at the odd man. "You never take those things off?"

"I lost them once and then bonded them to my skull with an industrial adhesive. Now I'm always ready."

Corso's and Moira's eyes shot wide and they looked at each other. Moira mouthed 'WOW!' and Corso nodded. An awkward silence followed until the Zabrak turned and said, "I'm Ovold - Core drilling engineer. Beryl sent me a holo and told me you were coming. It's about time. Scavengers raided the equipment stores three times last week, took some good gear with them. Didn't get my goggles though."

Moira cleared her throat and said, "Beryl said you have something for me to take back."

"I used to until the scavengers raided my camp. The scavengers ran off with those planetary core samples you came to get for Beryl. She can't finish her contract without them. Need you to get them back."

Corso frowned and was about to say something when Moira cut him off by asking quickly, "What would scavengers want with core samples?"

The Zabrak shrugged. "They were grabbing everything in sight. They probably thought the pod was something valuable. Way I hear it, the scavengers are pretty well organized and got themselves a regular fortress - a real death trap."

Moira visibly blanched at the idea. The idea that Djerik wasn't the worst of them startled her and Corso. She managed to clear her throat and put a brave face on. Her voice didn't tremble at all when she said, "If I had a credit for every death trap I escaped I wouldn't need this job."

The Zabrak chuckled and replied, "I know what you mean. You're looking for a pod marked 'Taris Core Samples'. Should be easy to pick out from everything else the scavengers stoles. Speaking of which, I'll pay extra for snatching the rest of my stolen gear. Need it to finish my work. Good luck out there."

Moira nodded and they headed back to the speeder. Moira shivered slightly and Corso said, "You alright, Captain?"

She nodded and said, "I was just hoping we were done with the scavengers, that's all. Come on. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Olvold hadn't been kidding about the fortress. It looked like they dug it into a huge mound that had once been a building but had been turned to molten slack and transparasteel crystal by an orbital bombardment. Moira was terribly nervous though she tried to hide it. Corso looked at her, concern plastered on his scarred and rugged face. "I can go in and get it if you want to stay out here, Captain."

Moira's eyes widened. "What the kriff are you talking about? I'm not letting you go in there alone!"

Corso smiled and said, "I appreciate it Captain but -"

She put a finger on his lips and said, "No buts from you or else I'll kick your tight little butt. Let's go."

Just as they entered, a large group of the scavengers left the main entrance to the fortress. Moira smiled as they passed where she and Corso were hiding, relieved and pleased that there were now fewer of them to worry about. Their was no real front door, just a barrier on primitive repulsers and a quartet of guards. The guards were dead before they could even move the barriers back into place. Moira and Corso moved through the fortress quietly, coming across few scavengers and even fewer who they were forced to kill - though neither of them would have lost a moment of sleep if they had killed them all. It wasn't terribly long before they got to where the looted equipment was. Bold as bomas, they marched straight in. A Devaronian turned to face them and said, "Why did you have to go and kill everybody? Some of those guys were alright."

Moira wasn't in the mood. She kept her blaster leveled and snarled, "I'm here for the planetary core samples. Hand them over."

The man didn't seem too perturbed. He turned his head to the side and said, "'Planetary core samples', right. You work for Beryl Thorne, don't you. That's what I used to do. The name is Tyrodall. I was helping Beryl smuggle artifacts off Taris disguised as core samples. Thought we'd get rich. Turns out, Beryl's a soft touch. Instead of selling what we find on the Imperial market, Beryl gives the relics of the to the descendants of the survivors for a tiny 'finders fee'. Ridiculous."

Moira was about to say she didn't care until the words 'Imperial market' registered and she frowned. "Wait, there's an Imperial market on Taris?"

Tyrodall shook his horned head. "No but High-ups in Imperial space pay big credits for Taris artifacts. They're status symbols. I let Beryl think that rakghouls killed me and went into business with the scavengers. They had a bright idea to increase profit. 'Why sell a relic to the Imperials when you can sell it a dozen times. You see those droids over there? They're making copies of the relics."

Moira was partially impressed and partially disgusted. "These droids can forge counter-fits?"

Tyrodall was proud as he replied, "They can recreate a relic down to the last detail. The copies are flawless."

He smiled and said, "Let's be smart about this. I'll give you a hefty payout and the pod full of counterfeit relics if you keep my operation quiet. You go home richer. Beryl gets some 'relics' to give away and I stay in business. What do you say?"

Moira looked at Corso. He had a hard face and shook his head. Moira turned backed to Tyrodall and raised her blaster again. "I think that she deserves better than to be cheated by you."

The Devaronian sighed and replied, "Oh well. I guess we finish this the hard way."

He whipped around and called, "Droids, Code: Black!"

It was still a short fight. Moira shot Tyrodall right in the chest and Corso took the droids apart like static targets. Without a word, they went to the pile of loot and grabbed the pod. It was sizable and the seal on it hadn't been broken yet which meant that the relics inside hadn't been switched out. Corso looked around and found the gear in it's own pile. Quickly, he gathered it all into a duffel bag and said, "Alright, let's go, Captain. This place gives me the creeps somehow."

Moira nodded. "Me too, Corso."

* * *

The Zabrak Ovold was pleased to see them. "Hey, you got all the gear those scavengers stole! Turnabouts fair play, right? Got those core samples too. That'll make Beryl a happy lady. You should head back and see her right now."

Moira scowled and said, "I know all about the smuggling operation, Pal."

The Zabrak shrugged. "Smuggling! That's illegal. I don't know anything about smuggling."

Moira chuckled mirthlessly. "Those relics didn't get in there by themselves, Ovold."

To her surprise, the Zabrak looked miffed. "Is this some kind of practical joke or something? That cargo pod had core samples before the scavengers stole it. If that pod has something else in it now, that has nothing to do with me."

Moira looked at Corso, whose bushy eyebrows were furrowed. She turned back to the goggled Zabrak and asked, "That's your story and you're sticking to it?"

Ovold pointed down emphatically. "That's the absolute truth and no one can prove otherwise. Have a nice day, Captain."

Moira looked at Corso and shrugged. The Zabrak was right. They couldn't prove otherwise. Corso picked up the pod, threw it in the back of the speeder and climbed into the passenger seat. "Are we head all the way back or do we have a reason to go back to that outpost, Captain?"

Moira sighed. "Back to the outpost, Corso. From there, we can take a cargo airspeeder or something. It'll be faster in the long run."

* * *

Moira proved correct. It was four hours back to the outpost and by then, the sun was starting to set but they both wanted to get back as quickly as possible so they took the last cargo airspeeder ride back to the main Taris settlement. The shadows had grown long and narrow by the time they got back and Corso looked beat. His injuries were beginning to bother him too though he tried to hide it. If only to show that she realized it, she patted his chest plate and said, "It's okay, Farmboy; I'll have you tucked in to bed with a big glass of milk in no time."

Corso chuckled tiredly and said, "That actually sounds mighty nice, Captain."

She smiled wider and said, "If you keep being a good boy, I'll join you too."

"That sounds even be- wait, what did you say, Captain?"

She smiled devilishly and said, "Oh nothing, Corso. Come on. Let's go see our dear friend Beryl."

* * *

They entered the warehouse but Beryl was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice until Moira cleared her throat loudly and obviously. Beryl turned with a smile and said, "I can count the number of times I've truly been impressed in my life on one hand, Captain. Congratulations, you making it back with those Core samples just got added to the list."

She turned to Corso and smiled coyly before saying, "Hey, Corso."

Corso averted his eyes bashfully and murmured, "How's it goin' Beryl?"

Moira looked between them with a frown. Instead of pursuing the line of questioning she would have liked, Moira asked, "Why didn't you tell me about your little side business, Beryl?" and she pouted prettily and said, "I thought we were friends."

Beryl sighed and said, "Guess there's no point beating around the bantha anymore. How'd you find out what I'm really up to? What happened with the scavengers?"

Moira crossed her arms and said, "Turns out, Tyrodall faked his death by rakghouls and joined the scavengers. He told me everything."

Beryl rubbed her temples and mumbled, "I never liked that guy;" before saying louder, "where is he now?"

Moira couldn't help but smirk just a little and say, "He's fertilizing this beautiful swamp."

Beryl shrugged and said, "Stupid Devaronian - probably drew first."

Moira and Corso exchanged a glance that Beryl missed, neither of them thinking it worth mentioning his blaster hadn't even completely cleared leather before he was dead on the crete. Beryl sighed and said, "Sorry I didn't keep things on the up and up but you're working with Risha. I've got trust issues there. I don't want these relics decorating some fat senator's bedroom. They're going to the descendants of Taris survivors where they belong."

Moira studied her before sighing and chuckling. "You got a real heart of gold, don't you?"

Beryl shrugged. "There's more to life than profit. If more people understood that, this galaxy would be a better place."

Suddenly, Beryl's datapad chimed and she checked it. A big smile crossed her face and she practically crowed, "Hey, look at that; the Republic just updated my contract log as complete. And right on time. My Republic friend just granted me access to the Republic sensor array. Let's find that vault."

Moira was stunned for a moment but then crossed her arms. "Tell me about this mysterious friend of yours."

Beryl shrugged as she keyed the datapad. "A lonely technician with a boring job. It didn't take long to wrap him around my finger."

She paused and said, "Hmm, the sensors are picking up the vault's unique radiation signature. That's good. Ah hah! There it is. Oh... you're vault is in Zone Zero. That's bad."

Moira sighed as if resigned to the fact and said, "Give me all the details."

Beryl nodded and said, "Zone Zero is a no man's land. When the Republic first got here it sent a bunch of surveyors to map the region. Only one surveyor made it back alive and said the land was overrun by things worse than rakghouls. Nobody goes there."

Moira shrugged and said, "If that's where the vault is, that's where I'm going."

Beryl shrugged. "You'll need serious hardware to crack that vault. Risha's good at getting into places she isn't supposed to. Maybe talk to her."

There was an awkward silence and then Beryl gave a pleasant smile. "It's been interesting knowing you, Captain. Have fun out there."

Moira smiled and said, "Thanks. Best of luck with your business, Beryl."

The trader smiled and then turned to Corso. "It was nice to meet you, Corso. Thanks for helping with the warehouse. I promise I'll pay you back."

Corso blushed madly as she hugged him and kissed his scarred, stubbly cheek. "It was nice to meet you too, Ma'am. Take care of yourself."

When they had left the warehouse, Corso sighed and asked, "Okay, where to now, Captain?"

Moira grinned and said, "Back to the ship of course. It will be good to have a real bunk beneath us tonight."

Corso chuckled and groaned. "I couldn't agree more, Captain."

* * *

It wasn't far back to the docking bay the ship was in. By the time they did, however, Corso was hurting, though he did a valiant job of disguising it. He was barely limping and his breathing sounded normal despite the fact that he wanted to grimace and hiss with every step. What really gave it away was his set jaw and the look in his eyes. As soon as they boarded the ship, Corso locked himself in his quarters, took a dose of pain killers and applied kolto to his injuries before groaning and lying on his bed. Later, whether it was minutes or hours, he wasn't sure, Moira came in to check on him. She was wearing tight leggings and an over-sized shirt that hung down to the middle of her thighs. Corso looked at her and blushed deeply. He was wearing sleep pants but no shirt. "Oh, hey Captain. Everything alright?"

Moira nodded as she sat down next to him and said, "Yup, I'm just checking on you, Corso. How are you feeling?"

Corso chuckled and said, "Well between pain meds and kolto, I feel fine. I'll be in good shape soon enough. You doing alright, Captain?"

She smiled and nodded. They stayed in a companionable silence for awhile before Moira looked seriously at him and said, "I promise I'm not trying anything funny, okay?"

Corso looked confused but nodded. Moira smiled and gently ushered him over and lay down. "Uh... Captain?" whispered Corso, cramming himself against the wall so he didn't feel her pressed against him. "Shhh... I just got used to us being nearer to each other when we slept, Corso."

Corso chuckled nervously. The shirt had ridden up her slightly and her gorgeous rear stood outlined perfectly in the tight leggings she was wearing. "I gotcha but, Captain, this bed's kinda small for us both, don't you think? If you want, I can take the floor or something."

Moira chuckled and wriggled backwards until she felt him pressed against her but then frowned. "Corso, is that your hand on my butt?"

Corso was frozen. Yes, yes it was his hand on her butt, practically groping it because he hadn't had the chance to move it when she backed up. "You know, I had said I wasn't going to try anything funny but here you're groping my ass. Where's your other hand?" asked Moira silkily.

Corso, trying to show that it wasn't in a compromised place, wriggled it. She was lying on it. "Close your eyes, Corso." she said, that smokey voice of hers making it hard for him to think. "W-Why, Captain?"

"'Cuase I said so. Don't you trust me, Corso?" she replied, a slight pout making its way into her voice. Corso sighed and said, "They're closed, Captain."

He felt her small hand close over his larger one and hold it for a moment. There was the sound of shifting cloth and then she maneuvered his hand onto a soft, smooth and slightly firm glode of flesh. Corso's mind went blank for just a moment. It had been some years but he knew exactly what his hand was on now and his breathing became labored. "You can open your eyes now, Corso."

Corso did and peaked over. Yup, his right hand was definitely under the Captain's shirt and it was DEFINITELY in a compromised place now. He pulled his hand away from her butt and she purred, "What's the matter, Corso? Don't you like my ass?"

Oh yes. He constantly caught himself staring at it. He chuckled and replied rather horsely, "It's a very nice one, Captain but I just - just..."

She giggled again and said, "Well do something with your hand. I'm beginning to wonder if you've ever done anything like this before."

"I have Captain and that's kinda part of the problem;" Corso said as he carefully and gently - and also hesitantly - pulled his hand away. Moira sighed in dissapointment before sitting up. "Corso, the way you keep shooting me down, I'm beginning to wonder if there is something wrong with one of us. I know you think I'm attractive. I know you like touching me - unless you have a rather large spare blaster in your sleep pants. What's wrong?"

Corso sat up too and said, "Captain, I've been in a relationship where it was about nothing but sex and all it did was end in me getting hurt. There was this woman with the brigade and we had this ongoing thing that was nothing but sexual. Well I started to really like her and not just for the sex. I told her so and she said she wasn't interested. I was hurt so I ended it. That very night, I saw her pull another man into the munitions depot where she and I used to meet. I just don't want that to happen again."

Moira considered him for a moment before putting her hand on his. "Corso, I'm not going to toss you and your stuff down the ramp as soon as we're done. I promise I won't. If we slept together, that wouldn't be the only reason I keep you. You are a good friend. You are helpful in every situation I've been in since Ord Mantell and you're my First Mate and Co-Pilot. Most shocking and amazing of all is you put up with my laundry list of baggage, even though you don't know what most of it is, you deal with my issues."

Corso studied her for a moment and asks, "And if the same thing happens as before? What if I start wantin' more? I don't mean this as a bad thing but you don't seem like the kind of lady who is willin' to settle down with one man - at least not at the moment."

Moira stood and said, "You're right. I'm not that kind of woman anymore and I'm probably not a lady at all. Look Corso, I really like you as a person and as a man. I wouldn't dream of getting rid of you even if you did end the benifits part of our frienship. You're still quite honestly my best friend and partner."

Corso smiled and stood. "That means a lot, Captain."

They stood silently for awhile and Moira sighed and said, "Corso, I'm just going to say it. It's been a long time since a man has fought me this hard and hasn't played for the other team, if you catch my drift. You always manage to get me all sturred up and you don't even really try so don't expect me to stop trying either."

Her smile became downright seductive as she looked at his sleep pants. "I still want some of that;" and she indicated the obvious bulge in his pants. Corso rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Maybe someday, Captain, I'll give in."

She smiled and said, "Oh I'm sure you will."

She turned to leave and Corso said, "Captain you said that you're not that kind of woman anymore. What did you mean by that?"

Moira felt pain lance through her and fought the urge to snap at the farm boy. Instead, she turned around and said with a forced smile, "That is a story for another time, Mr. Riggs. Now lay down and go to sleep. We have yet another busy and probably dangerous day tomorrow."

Long after she had left, Corso lay awake thinking about the whole conversation. Where his old fashioned notions getting in the way of him enjoying life? Was he the only one keeping himself from having fun. Who knows, maybe if he just slept with her, the relationship could grow into something else. Corso sighed. Regardless, she had made it clear that she wasn't going to stop. Maybe the best thing to do would be to give in. Maybe he needed to change a little himself. Moira certainly wasn't going to and he really didn't want her to. She was absolutely remarkable and wonderful the way she was. Corso smiled to himself. Yup, he was going to try. Maybe the next time she came onto him, he would say yes or maybe he would turn the tables and flirt with her instead. Slowly, the mercenary drifted off to sleep contemplating the wisdom and folly of such ideas.

 **Updated 12/15/2017**


	6. Chapter 6: The Vault

Moira strode into the maintenance bay to find Risha dressing herself. "Better hurry before Corso comes by;" said the Capain dryly. Risha chuckled. "I wouldn't much care if he did see me. Maybe I can get him to have a little fun."

Moira snorted. "Good luck with that one, Sister. I've been putting the heat on as far as that goes for days and he just keeps shooting me down like and Imperial fighter over Coruscant. Hell, I had him touching my ass and my tits yesterday and he still shot me down."

Risha's eyes widened and she said, "Hate to tell you this, Honey but that boy plays for the other team. It's the only logical explaination."

Moira shook her head vehemently. "No, no. He's straight as can be, not that there is anything wrong with other sexual preferances. He just has tender scars and I can totally understand that though it drives me to frustration all the kriffing time. Hmmm..."

She thought about it and said, "You know what? Sometime, I'm going to get him really blasted drunk and then see how hard he fights when his inhebitions are gone."

Risha laughed as she pulled a tunic over her head. Her outfit was a tight, dark gray tunic and trouser combo that flattered her shapely body. "Anyhow, I hope you have that vaults location. I eavesdropped on Skavak and some mercenaries over an encrypted comm channel. They're trying to beat us to the vault. Sounds like their closing in."

Moira grew serious. "Any clue what kind of numbers I'll be up against?"

"'We'll' be up against, Captain;" came a deep voice from behind her. Corso stood their in full armor. It looked like he had painted it to match the terrain of Taris, grays and slimy greens. He had a helmet under his arm that was also painted. He also wore some kind of kama that hung down from the back of his utility belt. Moira was hoping to leave before he was ready. "Look Corso, I..."

Corso waved a hand sharply, cutting her off, "Don't bother. Either I'm comin' with you or I'm followin' you. If the scavengers were bad, Skavak is worse and there is no way I am goin' to let you go anywhere on your own on this planet, especially with his men on the prowl."

Moira wanted to be angry but she was actually quite pleased. Risha wasn't happy though. "There are a lot less of Skavak's mercs than there used to be. They aren't having much luck in their search for the vault. Something out there is eating his men alive - LITERALLY."

Moira was grimly satisfied and murmured, "For once, I'm glad Taris is a death trap."

Risha nodded in agreement. "The creatures are slowing those mercenaries down but not enough. Get to the vault as fast as you can and then open the vault with this Geonosian slicer module. It took me months to trade for this so don't lose it, understand? And you aren't going anywhere." she snapped at Corso.

The tough mercenary's eyes narrowed. "You can go ahead and try and stop me, if you want, Half-pint."

Risha's eyes widened and she snapped, "What did you call me?"

Moira stepped between them and said, "Enough, you two. There is no way I'm leaving Corso in the same kilometer as you, Risha. Both of you would probably wind up dead. I'm taking him with but I promise he won't see what's inside the vault. He'll wait for me until I collect whatever it is. Will that satisfy you both?"

Corso nodded sullenly, "Fine."

Risha wasn't so easily pursuaded. "I still don't trust him, even if you do, Captain. He's a mercenary."

Corso curled his lip, "This comin' from the woman who was one of Skavak's girls until we came along and stole the captain's ship back - then you wanted to be friends all of a sudden. Sounds more mercenary than anythin' I've ever done, thank you very much."

"ENOUGH!" snapped Moira. "Risha, I need back up. I need someone who can have eyes where I can't or else I'll wind up dead."

Risha sighed and said, "Fine. But he sees nothing."

Moira nodded and Risha handed her the module. "By the way, have you ever heard of a back-up, genious? Anything could happen out there and that module thing could be damaged.."

"I have a back-up. Your head - I figure it can break into anything." She sobered slightly and said, "Good luck, Partner. I hope I see you again soon."

Moira chuckled and said, "If I die, lock up before you leave."

"Not funny;" muttered Risha as Moira and Corso walked out the door.

* * *

At the bottom of the ship's ramp, Corso and Moira both groaned with frustration. Agent Soganti and two of his customs agents were waiting for them. He smirked at Moira. "Remember Me? Agent Soganti, Republic Customs Office. I have some questions about Beryl Thorne."

Corso was mildly relieved that it wasn't about him assaulting the man before he went to rescue the Captain from the scavengers. Moira rolled her eyes at him and asked, "What do you want to know, Agent?"

The agent slowly began to walk up to her as he said, "I believe Beryl Thorne is smuggling relics and I believe I know how she's doing it. What I lack is proof. I need someone to step forward and testify so I can arrest her. I'm looking for an honest citizen, Captain."

Moira snorted and crossed her arms or her chest. "If I see one, I'll let you know."

The agent's face darkened and he growled, "That's funny. Really. I'm authorized to pay a generous sum for any lead resulting in an arrest. Think about what's best for you. Now, are you absolutely sure you don't know anything about Beryl Thorne's illegal activities?"

Moira looked at Corso. The big merc just shook his head miniscully. Moira smiled sweetly at the agent and said, "Beryl just looks dishonest, that's all. I have the same problem."

That made the agent angry. "Go on, have a good laugh - while you still can. No one escapes justice forever, Captain. No one."

Moira actually laughed. "You got nothing on me or Beryl, Agent. You're all smoke and no fire."

He glared at her for several long moments before snapping, "Let's go, men!" and storming off to do whatever it was that he did when not harassing and bullying citizens and freighter captains. Corso looked at Moira and murmured, "Beryl needs to clear outta here. That agent isn't goin' to let up."

Moira nodded. "I don't want Beryl getting caught."

"Me neither, Captain. She's one of the good guys. We should drop by her place on the way to Zone Zero, Captain. It's the least we can do."

Moira nodded as they headed out. As they made their way to the warehouse, they noticed that various soldiers, marines, shop keepers, contractors and what not watched as they went. "Damn, that boy moves fast. He's already got this whole base keeping an eye on us and Beryl;" murmured Corso nervously. Moira sighed, "I think they were always on his employ but we were just added to the watch list. Come on. Let's go. I doubt any of them will try to stop us or get in our way but they'll tell secret agent man in a heartbeat."

They took a roundabout way to the warehouse, picking the rear door and slipping in that way. When Beryl saw them, she cocked and eyebrow and began to look a little nervous. "Didn't expect to see you here. What's the occassion, Captain?"

"Republic Customs is on to you. I've kept them off your back for now."

Beryl looked shocked. "You have the vaults coordinates. You didn't have to come warn me but you did. Where I come from, the best friends are the ones who lie for you. I guess you're better friends than I thought."

Moira was earnest as she said, "I've always been on your side, Beryl."

Beryl looked a little sheepish as she said, "Never figured I could trust on anybody traveling with Risha. I want you to have this - saved me more times than I can count. Hope it does the same for you."

Beryl pulled a light flack jacket from a crate. It looked like it had taken hits and been repaired a hundred times but it was still whole and stable. The material was strange. It was light and thin but still more protection than the suits Moira normally wore. She smiled at Beryl and hugged her. "I'm glad we're parting as friends."

Beryl nodded. "Risha doesn't deserve a partner like you. Watch your back okay?"

She turned to Corso and smiled, "I kinda wish we had just a little more time, Corso. I'd liked to have... uh... gotten to know you a little more. As it is, take care alright? I hope we can see each other again. I hope this is enough of a goodbye."

She wrapped her arms around Corso's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Corso's eyes went huge and he went stiff as a board, not sure what to do. After just a moment, he placed his hands on the small of her back and kissed back just a little. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Moira go slack jawed for just a second and then her face went tense. Was she mad? He fervently hoped that she wasn't mad.

Beryl let him go and said, "I'll get off Taris while the getting's good. I know Argo's ready. Thank's for everything, Captain."

Immediately, she headed into the back, presumably to pack. Corso and Moira didn't say a word as they exited the warehouse and went to the speeder rental shop again. Corso was too afraid to speak and Moira just didn't know what to say. She was miffed that the big nerf would just kiss someone but had a problem with doing anything with her. Finally, she blurted out, "Okay, I'm really curious, Corso; are you okay with randomly kissing people just not sex or what is it because that one back there totally caught me by surprise."

Corso blushed and said, "I was just as surprised as you, Captain. She just - just kissed me. I didn't know how to respond and the only thing I could think of was 'well I don't want to offend her so I can at least show some receptiveness.'"

Moira nodded. "I see. So you'll..."

"Captain, please don't take it personal. If she'd have asked, I would have found a way to politely decline but she never even gave me the chance."

Moira wanted to be offended but then an idea came to her. "It's alright, Corso. I understand. How was it?"

Corso looked surprised. "What was that, Captain?"

"How was the kiss?"

Corso gulped, blushed and muttered something. Moira suppressed a chuckled. "Sorry. Couldn't hear you, Corso."

"It was pretty good. She likes using her tongue an aweful lot."

Moira burst out laughing and elbowed the farm boy-turned mercenary good naturadly. "It's how you know she's interested in you, Corso. You should be flattered."

Corso just sat there, blushing to his ear tips. It was a couple hours before they came to what appeared to be the entrance to a bunker. "Ten thousand says it's in there;" murmured Moira as she jumped from the speeder and came around to Corso's side of the vehicle. He nodded with a chuckled. "Yup and look, there is handful of mer-"

Suddenly, Moira grabbed him, swung him around and pinned him against a tree while simultaneously yanking him down by his chest piece and kissing him senseless. The tables were turned when, after he had gotten over his initial shock, Corso put one gloved hand on the back of her head and wrapped the opposite arm around her waist, pulling her hard against him. It was Moira's turn to tense with shock but then she moaned into the kiss and redoubled her attack, kissing him frantically and suddenly looking for the buckles to his armor. Corso tried to pull away but, when she wouldn't let him go, he was first to simply turn his head. That was only a little better because she immediately attacked the pulse point on his neck, nipping and kissing it. "Captain, we came out here on a mission, remember?" he managed as she continued to kiss him.

"It's not going anywhere;" she managed between kissed before stepping back and looking for the clasps on his armor. "Captain, Skavak's men are already here. They might have one of those fancy Geonosian doodads that Risha gave you. We can't let them get to it first - not after everything we went through."

Moira forced herself to focus and, stars above, it wasn't easy. She had to close her eyes so the rugged, chiseled face of her companion didn't pull her back into another round of smooching. After a dozen deep breaths and clearing her throat, she managed to say with a hoarse voice, "You're right. Let's go, but rest assured, we will finish this later. It's not nice to give a girl a taste and then just cut her off."

Corso was about to say that it was more accurate to say that Moira had stolen a taste but that wouldn't serve anyone any favors at the moment so he just let it go. When they got close, Corso said, "I can take a couple of them from here but the last couple will be able to find cover and call for help."

Moira shook her head. "I got a better idea. Get ready to shoot when I wink at you."

She jumped up, dropped her leather vest, unsnapped the top four snaps of her offwhite shirt, revealing a tantilizing amount of skin and cleavage and showing just a hint of the lacy pink bra she was wearing beneath. Corso gulped and tried so hard to pull his eyes away but he couldn't. All he could think about was what one of the perfect, soft, silky globes of flesh felt like in his hand and his armor began to get really, really tight all of a sudden. Moira shot him a sultry smile and said, "Later, Farmboy. I'll let you see even more later."

She stood and began to sashay out into the open. At first, the mercs raised their blasters but lowered them slightly again as she walked up. She pulled her long chocolate colored hair out of its tale and let the shiny, silky strands fall free. She gasped as she walked up and said in a breathy, silky voice, "Damn it's humid in these swamps. I don't suppose any of you boys could let a girl have a little water, could you?"

One of the mercs, obviously the youngest and greenest of them pulled a canteen from his belt and hurried forward. Moira smiled sweetly and said, "Aw, thank you, sweetheart."

She kissed him on the cheek and drank some of the water, allowing some of it to escape and drip down her body. "Um... miss, what are you doing out here? It's pretty dangerous, you know?"

Moira nodded and took another sip as she circled until she was out of Corso's line of fire but still in his line of sight. "So I heard, but with all you big, BIG boys around, a little thing like me has nothing to worry about. You'll protect me, right?"

One of the mercs, a nasty looking fellow leered and said, "Oh yeah, Darlin'. We'll keep you safe and sound, alright."

He leveled his blaster at her and said, "You know, I bet you'd be more comfortable without all those clothes on. Start strippin', Sweetheart or I'll blow your pretty left leg off."

Moira felt herself go cold inside. The merc had said something that was terrible in any right but for Moira, the man had just signed his death warrant. She turned her head out towards the swamps and said, "Hmmm... I think I'm comfortable dressed as I am."

None of them saw her wink out into the swamps - but Corso sure did. He took careful aim and fired three quick blasts. All three were hits and the last was the young kid who had given her the water. Moira sashayed over to him and put the canteen back in his belt before cooing, "My friend wants to shoot you in the head, Honey. I'm going to let you go and make sure he doesn't shoot you if you drop your blasters and go back home."

The boy looked down. "Home was destroyed the last time the Hutt Cartel and Exchange went at it on Nar Shadda. I don't have a home."

Moira felt for the kid but, frankly, it wasn't her problem. "How old are you, Honey?"

"Seventeen, Ma'am."

Moira smiled at him and backed him against the outside of the bunker. "Do I look or act like a 'Ma'am' to you, Baby?"

She put one hand against the bunker next to his head and leaned forward somewhat, giving a delicious view down the front of her off-white shirt. "Seventeen is old enough to be a soldier or marine. You'll make a life for yourself and even have a family of sorts if you do. That's the best I can do for you."

The boy was just staring down her shirt until she snapped her fingers under his nose and he straightened up. "That sounds good. Where do I go?"

Moira nodded towards a neat row of speeder bikes. "Take one to the Republic base and tell them you want to enlist. Take my advice and go army. They make you smarter, not just meaner and better at killing."

Corso had stepped out of the woods, his blaster rifle over his shoulder and Moira's vest in his hands. The boy nodded but was hesitant for a second. Bashfully, he said, "Thank you, ma - uh just thanks."

"Stay out of trouble kid and stay clear of Skavak. He'll kill you and not give a damn that you're doing the right thing;" said Corso. The kid nodded vigorously and jumped on a bike before tearing off. Moira threw her vest on and snapped her shirt back up. She drew her blaster pistols and they both went inside the bunker. To their surprise, they come on any mercenaries until they were deep within the structure and when they did, the were all clustered in the same area. "Shavit! That's a lot of mercs;" said Moira anxiously. Corso nodded and looked around. He tapped her shoulder and pointed to the top of a scaffold where a pallet of duracrete powder was. Moira understood and waited until the big farm boy had taken a position. Then, bold as a rancor, she sashayed into the midst of them. None of the mercs had ever seen her before and those who got a description didn't want to shoot the stunningly beautiful smuggler in their midst. The ringleader began to splutter as soon as he saw her. "What the- who the- how'd you-"

Moira cocked her hip with a smirk and said, "Not big on completeing your sentences, are you?"

He narrowed his eyes and said, "It's just- I can't believe- you're not supposed to be here. We've been through ten kinds of pain getting to this vault and not just to watch you open it first."

He whipped out a portable holo-communicator and keyed it. "Skavak, you there? You'll want to see this, boss. We're at the vault but we're not alone."

Moira felt herself grow hot and cold all at once when the small holo image was turned around to face her. The miniature image burst into laughter. "Too perfect. I love it when everything comes together like this. How's life treating you, Captain? Are you enjoying my ship and all my stuff? How about that two-faced Risha?"

Moira forced a cocky smile and said, "We're doing great, thanks."

Skavak snorted and said, "Yeah, I bet you girls stay up late listening to music and talking about who you're gonna marry when you grow up. Oh but wait..." and the most evil, malicious smile crossed his face. "You already were married, weren't you - till the Empire showed up, killed the hubby and sent you around a platoon of Imperial Soldiers. No wonder you turned into such a major slut. You really must have liked it with the reputation you have. Hmmm... maybe if I play my cards right, I'll get a chance before I blow your pretty little head off."

Moira's eyes blazed and she gritted her teeth, rooted to the spot by pure, unadulterated rage. She let it build and build within her as the hated man in front of her kept talking. "Does Corso know? I'll bet he'd run away as fast as he could if he knew everything about you and leave you all alone just the way you were when you showed up on Ord Mantell. You know, I still owe you for the mess on Coruscant. You have any idea the grief I'm taking? I could kill everybody that cracks a joke but that's a lot of work so, why don't you just. DIE. ALREADY!"

Moira spat out, "Oh I'm ready to settle this when you are."

Skavak sneered, "So glad to hear you're on board with the plan. Hey Roksur, I want you to spare no effort in killing my friend. Make it as painful as possible."

Moira didn't give the mercenary a chance to reply. She drew her blasters as quick as light and killed Roksur and his two companions. Immediately, blaster fire was heard all around them as Corso opened up with controlled, accurate bursts from his perch. Moira spun and blazed away at the closest opponents as she ran for a pile of dirt, rock and sand. Blaster and disruptor bolts kicked debris in every direction as she slid behind the pile before popping up and whipping a grenade into a crowed of mercs firing at Corso. They didn't even have time to duck or get down before it tore them apart. Corso was up and full view, his blaster firing in long bursts of energy, mowing down mercs with ease while Moira popped up and picked off who he didn't with expert precision. It was only a very short period of time before Moira and Corso were along at the entrance to the vault. Corso nimbly climbed down the scaffolding and walked up on her. "You alright, Captain?"

Physically, she wasn't even singed but Skavak had touched every possible nerve with her. She didn't trust her voice as she nodded and went behind Corso, pulling the Geonosian doohickey out of his backpack. Clearing her throat a couple times to try and gain some idea of control over it, she said, "Go wait by the bunker entrance, Corso."

Corso wanted to object but he thought better of it, smiled at her and patted her shoulder before jogging back to the entrance to wait for her. As soon as he was out of sight, Moira let her tears flow as she staggered over to the vault door and hooked up the module. As it worked its magic, Moira sat down, put her head and arms on her knees and wept brokenly. Every time this happened, the words of her friend Alias Ordo back on the Republic's main station before they went on a secret mission for Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan came back to her. It was about how she had not gotten over the death of her fiance and was only holding on and trying to ignore it. Moira didn't know how to let go. She didn't know how to fall in love. She didn't know how to stop anymore. She had drank, kriffed and killed that knowledge out of her memory and now she was who she was and there wasn't any going back. But, oh, she really wished that there was. The module beeped and the vault opened. Moira stood, staggered inside, tears still rolling down her face. The only thing in the vault was a datapad and datacard. Moira wiped her eyes, inserted the card into the pad and activated it. Immediately, a star chart came up. Moira smiled through her tears. _Take that, Skavak, you force forsaken, Sith-spawn bastard son-of-a-Kath Hound._

She pulled a cloth from her pocket and wrapped it around the pad before heading back up towards the entrance to the bunker. Corso was squating down and staring off into oblivion when she came back and when he looked at her, he looked as though she had a gaping wound. "Captain, what's wrong?"

Moira shook her head and said in a hoarse voice, "No time. We have to get back to the ship. Risha's waiting for us. I promise I'll explain later but now, we have to go."

Corso nodded but pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and used his canteen to wet it before using it to gently wipe away the tear stains and smudged makeup. Moira's lower lip was trembling. "Captain, whatever it is, you can tell me but you don't have to. I missed most of what Skavak said - somehow the holocomms didn't work very well with our two way comms."

Moira almost wept again with relief. She had no idea how much the idea of Corso knowing the truth about her scared her until she realized that he wasn't going to find out. He gently wiped her face a couple more times. "There your are, Captain. Come on. Risha's waiting."

* * *

"You got the astronavigation chart, didn't you? I can tell by the look on your face;" said Risha gleefully. Moira smiled and said, "You wouldn't believe what I had to kill."

Risha snorted, "It's only Taris, nobody will miss them. That astronav chart belonged to an exchange boss called Davik Kang. Davik personally mapped dozens of hyperlanes between the Core and Outer Rim systems. He found shortcuts and hideouts all over the galaxy."

Moira looked very interested. Being a smuggler, she knew that kind of knowledge would be a very, VERY handy tool. "How did you find out about this chart?"

Risha just smirked, "The same way I find out about everything - listen to the right people. Have you studied much galactic history, Captain? Interesting patterns emerge if you pay attention. Davik Kang's criminal empire ended when this planet was destroyed. Nak Drayen's empire began when he destroyed a planet."

Moira shivered, "What a bloodthirsty creep."

Risha suddenly became stiff and she coolly replied, "Well that's one way to look at it assuming you're ignorant of the actual facts. Once upon a time there was a pirate haven in the Outer Rim called Mandellia. Thousands of criminals lived there. One bright morning, Nak Drayen's freighter dropped out of hyperspace over Mandellia. He demanded that they surrender to him or die."

"What did Nak want with pirates?

Risha smiled, "These were successful pirates. They had amassed a lot of wealth and Nok decided he wanted it. When the pirates sent their reply, Nok launched a single rocket at their settlement. The warhead was tipped with an Imperial nerve toxin. The entire settlement died in less than a minute."

Moira was surprised and impressed. "Where the hell did Nok get an Imperial warhead?"

Risha shrugged. "He stole it of course. He'd been looking for a way to take down Mandellia in one shot and that was the perfect solution. That day at Mandellia, Nok Drayen went from being a low rent smuggler to one of the riches criminals in the galaxy."

Suddenly, Risha's expression changed and an air of longing filled her. "Anyway, that's how the legend goes. I should probably let you get back to work."

Moira was a little surprised at the sudden change but she let it go. Instead, she decided to find Corso and see if she could rile him into finishing what they had started outside the bunker. It would be the perfect end to a less than perfect day before they decided to head to the next stop. But Corso was gone. His stuff was still there but he himself had left. Moira looked around his cabin and found a note on the work bench that read, " _Captain, headed to the cantina. Didn't know how long you were gonna be so I decided to go get a drink. Comm me or come get me when you're ready to go. - Corso_ "

Moira sighed and headed down the ramp. She knew why Corso had left. As soon as they had gotten back to the ship, Moira had in the gentlest way possible told Corso to go and lock himself in his cabin. He had smiled and joked about how he was used to it but Moira could see the hurt in his eyes. Moira was about to comm him but decided to actually go to the cantina instead.

It was dark and smokey inside and Corso was in a corner drinking strong liquor when she found him. "This seat taken?" she asked tentatively. Corso smiled and she could tell instantly that he was buzzed. "Naw, go right ahead, Cap'n. Glad ya 'cided to join me. How'd business wi' Rish' go?"

Moira sighed. "Look, Corso, if I had my way..."

He waved her explanation away. "Ya said it before Cap'n. You'd tell me e'rythin' if ya had yer way. S' fine. Where we headin' nex'?"

Moira shrugged. "Nar Shadda, I think."

Corso's big eyes widened. "Wow, ne'er been there either, Cap'n. Heard all kinds o' stories, though. I'm excited 'bout gettin' ta see it."

Moira smiled until a quartet of guys came in. They were wearing uniforms and they went straight for Corso. "Remember us, Civy? We're the ones who taught you a lesson a few nights back? I'm pretty sure I told you never to come back to our haunt. I think you need to learn another lesson."

Corso just waved them away. "Jus' enjoy yer nights, gen'lemen. I've got no time for cowards who attack drunk opponents from behind."

All four of them went stiff. One of them reached down to grab Corso and yanked to a stand. "You aught to show more respect to Republic Space Marines, dung kicking hick."

Moira stepped up with a smile and said, "Now, now, boys - that's no way to act in front of a lady now, is it?"

They all turned there eyes on her and three of them were gawking at her instantly while the third just snorted. "I heard of you. You're Moira Denic. I got a cousin in the army who swears up and down he slept with you on Chandrilla couple years back - as if that was some big accomplishment. Sorry but I ain't interested in well used goods."

Suddenly, Corso was snapped out of his apathy and he grabbed the marine, spun him around and punched him so hard, his jaw snapped out of place and right back in again before Corso flung him onto the floor. "Tha's no way to speak to or about a lady;" he growled dangerously. "Come on, Cap'n. I think i's time ta go."

The other marines were too busy making sure their friend was okay to stop them. Moira was emotionally numb at that point and even if she hadn't been, she had been called much worse in the past. Even so, and she would never admit it to him, but it felt good to have Corso champion her. He cared about her at least as a good friend and associate. All the way back to the ship, they were both silent. Moira smiled up at him and said, "I'm looking forward to partying a little on Nar Shadda. That's one of the few things that I actually like about it. How about you?"

Corso shrugged. He seemed almost sullen of a sudden. "Corso, is something bothering you?"

Corso shook his head silently but she could tell something was and she had and inkling. Sighing, she grabbed his arm and said, "Corso, you know I'd..."

"Don't worry about it, Captain. Look I think it would be best if you made Risha your First Mate and Co-pilot. That way, you could do your business without me getting in the way, ruining anything or whatever it is Miss Half-Pint is so worried about."

Moira looked pained, "Corso don't be like that. You were with me before she was and you earned that right. You don't ruin anything. I'm not so arrogant as to think that I could have gotten any of this done without you - at least not at the moment anyway. I know what I said when I was mad after the scavengers but I know it wasn't true. I couldn't have done any of it without you."

"None o' that matters though, Captain, does it?"

There was definitely a hint of bitterness in his tone. Desperately, Moira looked for a way to sooth her friend - possibly her best friend. That's when she realized something. Ever since he had joined her on Ord Mantell, she had used him. She had used him for his combat skills, his guts, his technical skills, his friendship and his emotional support. She had used him as an emotional punching bag and she had wanted to use him for his body - still wanted to use him for it. Guilt flooded her and she hated feeling guilty. Moira grabbed Corso's face and made him look at her. "You're right;" she whispered. "Ever since we joined up together, I haven't treated you fairly. That ends now. Come on. Let's go, Mr. Riggs. We need to have a conversation with Risha."

Risha was humming to herself as she enjoyed a glass of wine when Moira and Corso suddenly barged in. "Alright, Risha, this is the deal. I'm done keeping Corso in the dark. He's stuck with me during hard times, saved me and helped me in almost every way. You may not trust him, but I do. Now, we are going to tell Corso everything, or you're going to take all of your junk and your ass off my ship and find another ride. Who knows, maybe Skavak will come by and pick you up."

Risha glared at her for a moment before asking coolly, "Captain, are you sure you want to miss a payoff this size? I'm talking billions here."

Moira shrugged, "I may be a smuggler but the credits were never really the mission. It was the mission itself and the adventure that came with it that I live this life for. Give me your answer, Risha: speak out or get out."

The two women locked gazes and held them for several long minutes until Risha looked away with a sigh. "Go grab yourselves a drink and I'll fill Corso in on all the details. Considering what you did out there, Captain, I trust you and since you trust Corso, that's good enough for me."

* * *

It was quite some time later, after Corso had another couple drinks that Risha concluded everything, including their next stop. Corso slowly contemplated before saying, "And why couldn't you trust me with that in the first place exactly?"

Risha shrugged. "I didn't know if you'd disappear and try and lead another group."

Corso considered that before shrugging and saying, "Eh well, you didn't know me so that's understandable. Thank's for letting me in on the plan, ladies. I appreciate. Now, I'm getting some water and electrolyte pills and going to bed."

"Corso;"

The mercenary froze and felt blood rushing straight south. It wasn't what the Captain had said, it was how she had said it; a breathy, sultry coo that promised so many wonderful, delicious things. He turned around and croaked, "Yes, Captain?"

The sweet, sultry smile and the purr of her voice were driving him frantic with want. "Wait up for me, will you, Baby?"

To all of their surprise, including Corso's, he smiled and said, "I'll do what I can, Captain but I'm pretty tuckered out so don't take too long."

Moira and Risha were both a little speechless as he walked away. After a moment, Risha said, "Honey, you'd better go! After all he's 'tuckered out'."

They both fell about laughing at the Mantellian's strange words. Moira stood and ran to her cabin and changed from her normal field attire to a silken night gown. It was red and only went down to the tops of her thighs. With is, she wore a very tiny, lacy pair of panties. She fluffed her hair and washed her face before putting on the bare minimum amount of make up and an acceptable amount of perfume. Over it, she put a shimmersilk robe and she looked at herself in the mirror really quick just to make sure she looked alright. Above anything else, she wanted to make a huge impression on Corso. He had earned it with the fight he had put up against her seduction. As she looked at herself, Moira smirked. _Moira Denic, you are absolutely ravishing. Corso Riggs is going to be completely ruined for any other woman in the galaxy by the time you're done with him._

The whole process took about fifteen minutes and Moira moved on bare feet towards Corso's quarters. She didn't even bother to knock. She simply opened the door - and was utterly dismayed by what she saw. There were a few candles lit and the bed was turned down and the lights were in a low, romantic setting almost and laying on the bed in a pair of sleep pants lay Corso Riggs, his knot of dreadlocks taken out so that they spilled over his pillow, every well shaped muscle highlighted in the flickering light and his low snores just drowning out the quiet music. Corso was fast asleep. Moira was so frustrated she was half tempted to go over and wake him by jumping on him and kiss and kriffing him to oblivion. She had tiptoed over to do just that when she noticed a couple things. One was that there was a big empty syringe that had once contained kolto and it was fresh too - probably just used that night. The second was an open bottle of pain suppressors. That killed the mood for Moira. Instead of jumping him, she decided to simply snuggle up to him instead. If he was feeling up to it in the morning, she could always take him for a ride then. First, however, she got one of his over-sized shirts and threw it on. She then gently lifted one of his arms and deposited herself in the hollow formed by his chest and the bend of his hips and legs, effectively becoming the little spoon to his big spoon. Corso, who she still would swear was asleep, muttered something about 'smells nice' and pulled the blanket over both of them. Moira whispered to him, "Thank's for everything, Corso. Without a doubt, you're my best friend. G'night."

 **Updated 12/15/2017**


	7. Chapter 7: Drooga's Beasts

**K,so I was in the middle of rewriting this chapter managed to save over the original with another chapter from another story so I'm going to have to write the whole. thing. over. again. Yay me...**

Ugh


	8. Chapter 8: Say it Ten Times

Moira gave Corso the silent treatment until they came to the abandoned warehouse that the mercenaries of that the Senator's daughter had hired were based out of. Corso snorted and Moira gave him a look. He waved it away, whispering, "I've run into these guys before. They're good at looking really tough but the couple times I've ran into them, they were pushovers. I'll follow your lead."

Moira nodded and they walked right up to the front door where two guards stood. "This place is private property. Move along;" growled one of the mercenaries. Moira smiled prettily and said, "Oh come on now, boys, there's no need to be so unfriendly. I have this thing for old abandoned buildings. They get me a really... _hot."_

One of the mercs grinned and said, "Is that so? Come back in a couple hours and I'll give you a private tour."

The other, a veteran, slapped the other on the back of the head and said, "No you won't, you idiot! You have no idea who this woman is. She could be anyone and you know the boss wouldn't like it."

The younger fellow muttered, "Spoiled brat wouldn't even have to know about it if we were quiet enough, you know. It wouldn't hurt anything."

Moira turned her focus on the older man and said, "Then again, I do prefer older men. What do you say, Baby? I bet you have a lot of experience you'd like to share."

The older mercenary was unmoved. "I get off later and we can meet at that hotel a couple blocks down. It's abandoned too. Either way, you're not getting into this warehouse."

Moira sighed morosely and said, "Fine. I guess I'll just have to live with it. Corso?"

Corso stunned both mercs where they stood, dragged them behind some boxes, gagged them and used their own stun cuffs to secure them. He came back out mighty pleased with himself, wiping his palms together as if cleaning his hands. Moira just gave him an annoyed look and went inside. They found themselves in a receiving area with a completely sealed dock. Part of it had been turned into a lounge of some nature and the mercs inside just gawked at them. Moira cocked her hip to the side and smiled, "Hey boys. We're some new hires. Any chance we can meet the boss lady? She said something about initiation."

Corso groaned and whispered quickly, "Captain, that's not how contract security works. The guy in charge of the mercs would hire us himself. The client never really gets involved with little stuff like that."

She glared at him and said testily, "Could have told me that before I opened my mouth."

Corso was about to retort when all the mercs jumped up, going for their blasters. It was quick work then. In a split second, Moira and Corso had drawn and fired, running for cover as they did. There had been a dozen mercs to start in the lounge and they dropped five in the first forty seconds but for every one they dropped, another came from somewhere in the facility. They ran down a random hallway, firing as they went until they came to what looked to be the warehouse's original break room. They slammed the door and jammed it before Corso heaved a huge locker in front of it. "Nice work, Corso;" murmured Moira as she leaned on her knees, breathing hard. Corso flashed a smile and said, "Thanks, Captain."

Moira suddenly remembered that she wasn't talking to him and humphed as if she hadn't just paid him a compliment. Corso wisely swallowed every chuckle that tried to escape his body as they continued on. Occasionally, they came on groups of mercenaries. When they did, they didn't even bother trying to stun them, they simply shot on sight. It wasn't long before they had gotten lost. It was only a lucky guess that brought them into a room where three mercenaries and a young woman but not the one from the recording Ga'ram had provided for them. The mercenaries opened fire and Moira and Corso coolly returned it, killing them easily while dodging and ducking the mercenaries' shots.

The young woman looked aghast. "You killed those men! What kind of monsters are you?"

Moira looked peeved and put her hands on her hips. "Hey, those mercs shot at us first."

The young woman lifted her chin and said, "Sure, justify your slaughter. That's what your kind always do?"

Moira looked at Corso with an immaculately groomed brow cocked, "My kind?"

The young woman looked smug as she crossed her arms over her chest. "The shanjaru is gone and I'll never tell you where Momi took it. I'm ready to die for my cause. Are you?"

Corso lifted a hand and said, "Look, Miss, this has all just been a huge misunderstand. We're trying to help you."

Moira nodded her head while wondering just what in the nine Corellian hells Corso was doing.

The girl was about to deny it when she covered her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. "Oh no. Momi must have hired you to transport the shanjaru off Nar Shaddaa."

Corso smiled and said, "That's us. Momi didn't mention the blaster fight though."

She blushed sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry about the mercenaries. You came to the wrong place. You're supposed to go to Lazhae's. Here;" and she handed Corso a datapad. "This explains everything. Oh and take these credits too. It's the least I can do after all this. I - uh - I can't stay here."

She was about to turn before looking at Corso and smiling sweetly. "It was nice to meet you, Captain;" and she loped out of the room . "Unbelievable;" muttered Corso as he handed Moira the datapad and shook his head. Moira just looked at him. With an exasperated sigh, Corso asked, "What did I do now?"

"Captain?"

Corso backed away, lifting his hands. "Hey now, I never claimed the title. She made an assumption and I..."

"Decided not to correct her?"

Corso just slumped and said, "Can we just get this over with, please? I'm tired of digging myself into holes."

Moira took the datapad and it had a recording on it. It was the young woman from Ga'ram's recording. "Tyrka, I'm leaving you in charge until I return. Lazhae says that there's a way to smuggle the shanjaru off world. We'll return the poor creature to the wild where it belongs and show those scum they can't exploit nature on our watch."

Moira glanced at Corso but he had his expression schooled well, showing just a hint of indignation rather than any kind of amusement. The young woman continued, "I'll return from Lazhae's as soon as I can. Freedom for all life!"

With that war cry, Corso started to cough violently. When he finally regained control of himself, he said with a perfectly straight face and level voice, "At least we got a name. Maybe that blue-headed fella at Drooga's knows Lazhae."

Moira was glaring at him again. Corso just sighed and motioned towards the door. Sometimes, there was just no winning when you were a man traveling with an angry woman. As his father said, 'If ma ain't happy, then nobody's happy.'

They managed to slip out of the abandoned warehouse without too much trouble but then they had to get to where Drooga's next location was. By the time they reached the taxi, Corso was fidgeting in his armor. Moira kept giving him dirty looks and he finally blurted out. "What? What did I do wrong now? Star above, I'm just sitting here quietly for force's sake."

Moira glared at him and crossed her legs. "Who's ship is it?"

Corso looked puzzled. "It's your ship, Captain. I'd never claimed otherwise."

"Who's the Captain of the ship?"

"I just said that you were, Captain."

Moira nodded. "Good Farmboy. Now you have to say ten times that you won't laugh at animal rights groups again. You also have to say 'I love animals' ten times."

Corso looked incredulous. "You can't be serious, Captain."

Moira stiffened and then changed, whispering softly, "Corso, if you ever want any of this;" and she seductively motion to her body, "you'll say it before we land."

Corso gulped and began to say it. "Louder, Corso. I want the driver to be able to hear you."

Red as a pure blooded Sith with embarrassment, Corso did as he was told, though more to avoid the cold shoulder than because of Moira's threat. He had a pretty good idea that she wanted him every bit as much as he wanted her and maybe even a little more. They finally made it to the stop and then to the pleasure barge. They were about to board the barge when Corso couldn't help it anymore. "You know what, Captain, I really do love animals."

Moira smiled at him and said, "See, doesn't that just make you feel all warm inside?"

Corso contained himself and said, "It surely does, Captain. I do love animals - next to biscuits and covered in gravy! That sure makes me feel warm inside."

Moira's mouth fell open and she leaped at him, her face a mask of anger. Corso dodged away laughing, hopping onto the barge. Moira followed, cursing the farm boy as she did, muttering dire threats of torture and begging. Once again, they had to rebuff an onslaught of the Mirialan pleasure slaves until they made it to the blue skinned Twi'lek. He looked almost pleased to see them. "We are so pleased to see you alive. How goes the search?"

Moira cleared her throat and said, "The woman who stole Drooga's beast took to someone called Lazhae. Ever heard of him?"

The Twi'lek was about to answer when his master called out, "Ga'ram! The twentieth course hasn't been brought out yet and that Wookiee already slew my colicoid! I am board!"

A roar of Shryywook came from Bowdaar. "The giant bug smelled bad. It annoyed me."

The Hutt roared, "Stupid Wookiee! Even after draining half its blood and taking its weapons, it's still too powerful!"

Moira chuckled, "Well that's a Wookiee for you."

The Hutt snorted. "This is no ordinary Wookiee. He must have Jedi training or something."

Bowdaar murmured, "I fought a Jedi once. Very sad."

Corso's mouth fell open. Ga'ram cleared his throat and said, "Do not fear, oh great Feastmaster. We will find you suitable entertainment. Drooga must be more gentle. He forgets that the Wookie is collateral. Once the gambler repays his debt, he will expect his Wookiee returned intact. "

Both Corso and Moira had to resist grinding their teeth. They both hated the slavery of sentient creatures under any circumstances. Moira asked coldly, "And what happens if the gambler doesn't repay his debt?"

Ga'ram shrugged, "Well then the Wookiee becomes Drooga's property but let us discuss your information. That Senator's daughter has made a critical error in trusting Lazhae. He is no friend to her. You see, before the Empire imprisoned Lazhae in Shadow Town, we purchased some of his beast experiments for Drooga's pleasure - ghastly abominations."

Moira's eyes widened. "This guy must really be EVIL to get imprisoned on Nar Shaddaa."

The blue skinned Twi'lek nodded. "He was considered too depraved even for the Empire. That should tell you something. If Lazhae has Drooga's beast, it may already be too late. Shadow Town is extraordinarily dangerous but you must hurry."

"Ga'ram, I tire of this sector! Move my pleasure barge!"

The Hutt's roar brought their conversation to an end. Ga'ram hastily gave them coordinates and bid them goodbye before hurrying to obey his master's command. They turned and left, making it to the boarding ramp of the barge before finding their way barred by a big something in a suit of armor that completely encased him. In a voice that was unnervingly pleasant and calm, he said, "And hello. The names Zank Helrott, Captain. I'm Rogun the Butcher's personal bounty hunter."

Corso didn't sound particularly nervous as he asked, "Is that a man or a hovertank?"

In a supremely smug voice, Helrott said, "Do you like my armor? I polished it for this occasion."

Moira nodded appreciatively but then frowned and grimaced. "I'd hate to be picky and all but right under your elbow - still pretty dingy."

Corso guffawed. The bounty hunter's voice became only moderately more severe as he said, "You got a talent for digging holes with your mouth. Rogun says I can bring you back in pieces. I hope you don't mind. I got some new weapons to test."

A low growl came from behind them. Bowdaar roared, "Leave my friends alone, metal man!"

The armored man considered him before saying. "You've got a half dead Wookiee for a sidekick. Well, beggars can't be choosers. Moira glared at the man and said, "Bowdaar, I want you to sit this one out."

The bounty hunter called after the retreating Wookiee. "Too bad. I could have used a new Wookiee pelt."

Moira lost her temper, upped with her blasters and fired multiple shots into the bounty hunters armor at point blank range, driving him back several paces. The armor he was wearing was good stuff though and the bolts didn't even pierce his chest piece. Corso had leaped in close, trying to drive Hewy, his massive vibro-blade into a chink in the armor but even the mesh undersuit stopped his blade. Corso cursed and was sent staggering back with a backhanded blow to the face. Moira circled as she fired, trying to stay in Helrott's blind spots but he was fast, even in the armor. Corso pulled his blaster rifle and fired at the man's back but it proved pretty useless too. Suddenly, Moira got an idea. Instead of firing at the armored components, she rolled, came to a stop and took careful aim. She fired and her blasts his the hydraulic joints on the legs. They were good shots, sheering the barely exposed joints in half and sending hydraulic oil spilling everywhere, simultaneously igniting it too. Helrott began to scream as he rolled into the puddle of burning fluid. Corso turned away, sickened by the garbling screams of the man. Moira went over to him and checked his face, "You alright, Corso? Do you need to stay here on the barge while I go get the beast?"

Corso shook his head, a whole side of his face swollen from the blow and turning purple and black with bruising. Moira probed and, try as he might, Corso couldn't help but wince a little. Moira pulled a small but efficient medpack from her belt and pulled out a tube of cold compress and placed it on his face. "Corso, I think you should..."

"Captain, I need you to say ten times 'I'm not goin' anywhere with Corso Riggs' or else you won't get any of this;" and the goofy farm boy motioned down to his own body in a rather terrible imitation of what Moira had done earlier. Moira smirked and said, "Please! You couldn't resist me if I came on to you."

Corso smirked, though it looked pretty grotesque with the swelling and replied, "I have so far, haven't I?"

Moira conceded and said, "Alright let's go."

"You gotta say it, Captain."

Moira laughed. "I'm not saying it, Corso."

Corso just shrugged. "Suit yourself, Captain. Suit yourself."

 **I'm sorry. This one was a little short. I didn't have a lot of time but I still wanted to give you something. This story is going to be my primary focus for a few days so keep your eyes open for more chapters. As always, read, review and request. I try my best to get every request that people make but if I miss your, I apologize.**

 **Updated 12.18.2017**


	9. Chapter 9: Shadow Town

Moira and Corso took a taxi to Shadowtown, an Imperial Prison district for the worst of the worst. "I'm not sure about this, Captain. A prison colony is bad enough but a prison colony run by the Empire is going to be even worse. Are we sure this payoff is worth this kind of danger?"

Moira nodded but didn't say a word. Her face was impassive but Corso could tell that she was just as nervous as he was. Reaching over, Corso put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey, it's not too late to back out. I'm sure there are other ways to get the Hutt to cooperate with us."

"Really? Got any ideas on how that could be, Corso?" asked Moira pointedly. The big farm boy sighed and shook his head. Moira put on a brave smile and said, "Come on. You and I survived Ord Mantell, Coruscant and Taris. This can't be that much worse."

Corso chuckled. "Famous last words, Captain."

They were both tired and it had been a long day but Moira was unwilling to take a break. She wanted to finish this business and was getting tired of side missions. Time and again, she mentioned that Corso could wait at the ship. Time and again, the farm boy had playfully demanded that she promise to not go anywhere without him ten times. She would laugh and refuse, swaggering away cockily and insisting that, when this was over, he would be hers.

After the taxi had landed and Moira paid the fair, they both looked at each other. Corso checked his weapons loads, he vibroblade and the wrist mounted grapple gun before looking at Moira. She did the same with her blasters and nodded her head. Side by side and ready for trouble, they made their way into Shadow Town.

The Imperial Prison colony didn't have fences are gates or anything like that. It appeared that anyone could come or go as they pleased. There were dozens of Imperial Officers and Soldiers acting as guards but the real thing that kept the prisoners in line were explosive devices planted in every single inmates' head.

Moira and Corso looked around as they creeped carefully and quietly through the colony. People in prison jump suites and Imperials were everywhere and they would stick out like sore thumbs. There were a few regularly clothed people but they weren't the kind of people that Moira and Corso wanted to be identified with. Bounty Hunters, assassins and hitmen and other fringers like that were milling around. "Captain, we need to get some of those prison uniforms or else we're gonna be in for a fight."

Moira pursed her lips as they observed from the shadows of a rundown shack. "I don't know, Corso. Look around. There are enough fringe types to not draw attention. We just need to swagger around and look mean like those bounty hunters over there."

She pointed to a trio of beings, a Gamorean, a human and a Twi'lek. Corso watched them with interest. They sure looked intimidating. Taking a deep breath, Moira put on a very serious face and swaggered out. Corso followed, doing he best to look like he meant business. After a few minutes, Moira looked at him and murmured, "Damn! When did you get so scarry?"

Corso resisted the urge to flash a grin at her and replied, "I can be pretty scarry when I want to, Captain."

Moira nodded, the memory of Corso and the Scavangers on Taris and Skavak's mercs still fresh in her mind. He was scarry then too. "Corso, thank you so much for being a friend and not an enemy."

Corso couldn't keep his face straight at that one, the tiniest smile of pleasure crossing his face. "I don't think I ever could be your enemy, Captain. Besides, you could still probably blast me to atoms if you wanted."

Moira snorted and replied, "And don't you forget it, Buster."

Suddenly, a hard voice came from behind them. "Well, well, well... what are you two doing in Shadow Town?"

Moira turned easily and looked at the speaker. Four tough looking characters were behind them. They were bounty hunters or thugs of some kind and were well armed. Moira crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Same as you, I expect - looking for someone. Is there anything we can help you with?"

The leader, a Weequay with half of his face scarred almost beyond recognition, jirked his chin at Corso. "Talking to him, _F_ _emale_. That true, Stranger? Are you looking for someone?"

Corso staired levelly at the Weequay and refused to answer. Moira gave a cold smile. "I already told you, Wrinkles. We're looking for someone. Bug off."

The Weequay's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I said..."

"Yeah, I heard you;" Moira said, cutting him off. "Only I don't particularly care. Have a nice day, boys."

They turned to walk away, hands still on their weapons. A hiss came from behind them and one of the thugs yelled, "On my home world, females who talk out of turn are taught a lesson in manners and respect. I think you could learn that lesson."

They both turned and looked at a pure white skinned Twi'lek, his eyes red and his teeth sharp - most likely an albino. Corso had looked scarry before but right now, he looked horrifying. His jaw was set, his eyes blazing and his hands at his side, ready to draw in a flash. Moira put a hand on his arm. "Easy, Corso."

"That's right;" said another of the bounty hunters. She was encased entirely in armor. "Keep him in line or else I'll teach him the same lesson."

Moira couldn't help it. She smirked and said, "Now you're just threatening him with a good time, Bounty Hunter. Anyhow, I'm tired of this verbal sparring match. Get the kriff out of here or go for your guns."

The air grew still and the four fringers stared at Moira levelly. Corso was relaxed, breathing evenly and just waiting for that inevitable twitch. It came. Three blasters went off simultaneously and then two did and the four thugs were dead. The last two shots were from both Moira and Corso and they looked at each other. "Damn you're fast, Captain!" said Corso, a look of admiration on his face. Moira grinned and holstered her blasters. "Thanks. You're pretty quick yourself. The Brigade teach you to draw like that?"

Corso nodded. "Yup. That old merc who gave me Torchy told me that a quick draw isn't for tricks, shows or duels. It's for getting the first shots off before the enemy can."

"Did he also teach you how to name your weapons?" Moira giggled. Corso looked away, blushing slightly. "Uh... no. That - that was just me."

Moira burst into laughter as they continued through. Several of the guards nearby looked at them suspiciously. "Don't worry, Boys. We're just here to kill someone. No big deal;" called Moira cheerfully. One of the guards made as if to follow but another said, "Don't bother. It's one less mouth to feed."

Corso chuckled at they continued. When they reached the maximum security area, they stopped and looked at each other. "Well this makes things difficult. What do you think, Corso?"

The big merc scratched his chin for a moment before saying, "I dunno, Captain. Those guards probably won't let anyone in there without the proper credentials."

As they watched, a quartet of Imperial guards walked up and showed their ID cards before going in. That got Moira thinking. "Come on, Corso. I just got an idea."

* * *

"You're not serious, Captain;" said Corso incredulously. Moira cocked an eyebrow. "Why not. It would be perfect. We kill a couple guards, take their armor and ID Cards and then just waltz right in. It shouldn't be a problem."

Corso's shook his hed vigorously. "Captain, if we start shooting guards, we're going to have a prison riot on our hands not to mention an entire Imperial Army Legion."

Moira punched his shoulder lightly, "Oh come on, Corso! I'm not saying we just open up on a group of guards. We get a pair of them to come away with us and then we take them once they get their armor off. Easy as that."

Corso looked confused. "But Captain, why would they follow us and take their armor off?"

Moira laughed and said, "Come with me, Farmboy. I'm going to teach you some of my tricks - the kind that will get even the most hardened soldier out of their armor. First, we find the right guards."

After an hour, the best they could do was find a quartet of Imperials, one of which was around Moira's size. Then, they laid their trap. In an alley with a shack inside of it, Moira got herself ready. She undid all of the top buttons of her shirt and retied it much higher and tighter, showing a generous amount of cleavage. She also dropped her leather duster, and let her hair fall down around her shoulders, fluffing it just a little and letting some of it fall foward onto her chest. Corso couldn't help it. He just stared at her, his mouth dry and hanging open. Moira glanced at him and grinned, "Corso, stop staring at my tits and get ready."

Corso, mouth shut with a snap and he said, "Get ready for what, Captain?"

She looked at him patiently. "That really short guard is a woman, Corso."

"How can you tell?"

Moira sighed impatiently and walked up to him, starting to unbuckle his armored plates. "I just know. Come on."

After removing his armored plates, Moira said, "Right, take that under armor down to your waist. Are you wearing a shirt under it?"

Corso did as he was told, shaking his head in answer to her question and blushing like mad. Moira grinned. "Even better. Okay, I am going to teach you how to flaunt your assets."

Corso's eyes widened and he lifted his hands. "Wait a minute, Captain - you know I'm not that kind of guy. I don't like doing that sort of thing."

Moira wrapped her arms around his waist and talked soothingly. "Corso, I'm not telling you to wip it out for the world to see. Just tie your under armor around your waist by the sleeves and lean against the wall."

Corso still looked uncomfortable but he complied. He stood bare chested with his hands on his narrow hips and it was Moira's turn to stare. She never got tired of seeing the big merc without his shirt on. It was all she could do to keep from running one of her hands over the muscle of his chest or down towards that tops of the V that disappeared into the under armor's bottom half. She cleared her throat a couple times and said, "Okay so just lean against the wall like this;" and she leaned against the wall with one hand on hip and the other up above her head. Corso did and understood why almost instantly. The arm against the wall showcased his powerful arm muscles and also the muscles down his sides. The other hand just needed somewhere to rest without just hanging at his sides. Moira was staring again. Oh she really, really wanted him. She was half tempted to scrap the mission for an hour and take Corso right then and there. "Oh my stars, you are gorgeous!" she moaned. Corso grinned and said, "Thanks. You still haven't said it ten times, Captain."

Moira shook her head and said, "Whatever, Farmboy. We'll see who gives first."

She stepped out of the alley and Corso took his position against the wall. The four guards glanced over at her and three of them kept looking. "Hey boys. I'm gonna be frank. I have been burning for the last two weeks and that jack ass over there won't give me any. Think one or all of you can help me out with my problem?"

They looked at each other and one of them said, "You're serious?"

Moira giggled and said, "Oh yess;" as she ran a hand throw that hair that covered her breasts. He lacy black bra was clearly visible beneath her shirt, just barely covering the soft flesh. The three guards slung their rifles and headed towards her. "Hold on a minute. What am I supposed to do?" said the female a little irritably. Moira pointed at Corso. "Try him on for size. Maybe you'll have better luck than I did."

The guard looked at Corso for a moment and then shrugged. "You should try pointing a blaster in his face. That tends to convince them to play along. Here, I'll show you."

She marched right up to Corso, put the butt of his blaster against his chest and said, "Alright, here's how this is going to go: for the next, oh let's say hour, you're mine. Resist and I'll put a hole in that lovely, lovely chest of yours. Got it?"

Corso studied for a moment and said. "Alright. Can I at least see your face?"

The guard motioned further back into the alley. When they were well out of sight, the guard asked, "Are you going to play nice?"

Corso just grinned and crossed his arms. "Unless you like it another way, yeah."

The guard holstered her blaster and pulled off her helmet. She didn't have an unpleasant face. If anything, it was plain - neither attractive nor unattractive. "Need some help with the armor?" asked Corso lightly. She gave him a hard look. "I'm fine, thanks;"

Her face was plain but she had quite the body. She was sinewy and strong looking with a narrow waist, ever so slightly flared hips and well formed musculature. It was moments before she was out of her under armor suit. With a stiff smile, she said, "Alright, drop the rest of that and get over here. I haven't had a good lay in weeks. They may look impressive but the guards here can't perform in bed a quarter as well as they can in the prison areas."

She bent herself over a crate, her back completely to Corso. From there, he wasn't sure what to do. He had a hold out blaster in the back of his waist band but he couldn't just shoot her even if she was an Imperial. "Hurry up, damn it!" snapped the guard almost desperately. Corso walked up behind her when Moira suddenly appeared and shot her with a stun bolt. Corso sighed with relief and said, "Thank you so much and great timing. I had no idea what I was going to do for a second there."

Moira gave him a hard look and said, "Well the way you were looking at her ass, it sure looked like you had a couple ideas. Get into that shack and armor up. The other three Imperials are dead."

Corso nodded and jogged over. He quickly dressed and headed back to Moira. She was in the Imperial guard's armor and holding her blaster rifle awkwardly. "Ready?"

Corso nodded and said with a chuckle, "Hold the stock up by your right shoulder with your barrel pointed down at an angle like this, Captain"

Moira imitated him. "Like this?"

"Exactly;" Corso frowned and looked at the Imperial guard who still lay across the crate, naked and still unconscious. Moira took it the wrong way and growled. "Oh come on, Corso. She doesn't _look_ that good."

"It ain't that, Captain. I feel bad just leaving her there. What if some merc or inmate comes by and finds her this way? I can't just leave her like this. She may be an Imperial, but she's still a woman and it doesn't sit right with me."

Moira's eyes hardened as painful memories came to mind. "I don't give two kriffs or a damn about what happens to her, Corso. She was just about to have her way with you at blaster point. She deserves whatever she gets!"

Corso was shocked. After a moment of slack-jawed silence, he stammered, "How can you say that, Captain? After Taris, I would think that you of all people would..."

"She's IMPERIAL, Riggs. They're nothing but thugs - cruel thugs who burn, ruin and destroy everything they come across. Do you honestly think that you would have been her first victim? She probably has a long trail of them behind her - men and boys who she forced herself on at blaster point or shot dead if they said 'no'."

They both stared at each other hard. Finally, Moira said, "Fine. You don't want to leave her to be a victim? I'll take care of that;" and she pointed the blaster rifle at the still unconscious soldier. Corso pushed himself in the line of fire and said, "Captain, NO! What's gotten into you? Look, I hate the Empire as much as you do but this is murder. Don't you remember what you told me back on Ord Mantell when I had that Separatist in my sights, beggin' me for his life?"

Moira snarled, "You DON'T hate them to anywhere near the level that I do, Corso. You don't have a clue how much I want every one of them dead. You don't know at all - now move."

Corso refused to move and, after a long pause, Moira lowered the rifle and glared. Sometimes, she hated it when Corso was right. No matter the anger in her heart, she couldn't just blow away a defenseless enemy. Well, she was perfectly capable of it and had several times in her life but she knew that it wouldn't be right. What's more, she actually found herself caring. After a long silence, she snapped, "Fine, Riggs. YOU do something with her. You got two minutes."

Corso quickly wrapped the guard in a discarded blanket and put her in a crate which he loosely shut - leaving a crack so that she could get air. She was already started to moan and come around. Moira had a angry, far away look in her eyes when Corso joined her. Taking the helmet from under her arm, she placed in on her head. Corso followed suit and they wordlessly left, heading towards Maximum Security Section. As they marched forward, Corso's clever mind was putting two and two together. Captain hated Imperials to an even greater extent than he hated the Mantell Separatists. She wanted them to suffer the worst sort of way, die or both. Taking that level of hostility and coupling it with his knowledge that she had lost at least one person close to her and that she didn't handle trauma well, Corso came to the conclusion that something terrible had happened to someone close to Moira or to her. He didn't dare ask though. Not yet. Still, the more he contemplated, the more suspicious he became. She was borderline obsessed with sex, sleeping with someone whenever she could and trying to sleep with Corso himself whenever the opportunity struck. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that something terrible happened to her and that only made him want to protect her more.

 **Updated 12.18.2017**


	10. Chapter 10: Interest Ignition

Just as they thought, Corso and Moira flashed their ID tags at the guards and were given access to Maximum Security Section without so much as a second glance. When they were inside, Moira was about to remove her helmet when Corso said, "Hold on, Captain. Look; there are cameras everywhere."

Moira groaned and rolled her shoulders. "How do you wear this stuff all the time, Corso? It weighs a kriffing ton!"

Corso chuckled. "How do you think I got so big?"

Moira snickered and they continued further in. There were more guards but the thing that made them really scared was the appearence of what could only possibly be a Sith. Dark armored robes, yellow eyes and a silver cylinder swinging from a belt that was unmistakebly a lightsaber gave it away. Moira and Corso forced themselves to relax and continue at a measured pace as if on a patrol or making their way to a post. Every now and again, Moira would check her datapad to check their progress. It wasn't long before they came to a pair of heavily armed Imperial Soldiers. One of them lifted a hand and said, "We can't allow you to enter here. There are some kinds of stange monsters loose in there and they've already taken one patrol apart."

Corso stepped up and said in a surprisingly good Imperial Dromund Kass accent, "We have orders from the Warden - mission is to clear out the pests and find who's responsible. He implied we could do whatever we wanted with the culperite."

The two guards looked at each other. "They said they would send a clean up crew. I just thought it would be bigger;" murmured one of them. The other just shrugged. "Well if they want to go in, they can be my guests."

The two guards stepped to the side and Corso and Moira marched right in. It was dark inside. The power had been cut so Corso began fiddling with some of the switches on his helmet. "Let's see what kind of vision enhancement this bucket has;" and he began to sing a little ditty as he toggled through before whispering, "Ahah! Pure Sabaac! Okay the fourth setting is night vision, Captain. Use the middle switch on the right side of your helmet just around where your ear is. Yup, right there."

Moira followed his directions until she found it. "Wow! That's trippy! Okay. Um... can I have your blaster pistol, Corso? I want to ditch this rifle but I'd feel under armed with just one."

Corso pulled the leg holster off the belt and handed it to her. She gave him the extra blaster rifle and buckled the holster on. The pistols were Imperial military issued and were bulky and heavy, not at all like her own trusty blaster pistols, hidden securely away wrapped in her duster with their clothes, armor and other weapons. Even so, she was sufficiently armed and they continued in. If it wasn't for the darkness, Moira would have ripped the helmet off her head but they didn't have any glow rods so she had to keep it on. Suddenly, their was a skittering noise in the darkness and they both froze. "Corso..." murmured Moira, her voice suddenly sounding small. She could handle mercenaries, bounty hunters, Imperials and any intelligent enemy in the galaxy but some how the strange fauna of varying planets often unnerved her, such as the Rakghouls of Taris. A strong hand patted her back, the duraplast of his armor clacking against her own. "I'm right here, Captain. We're doin' just fine. Come on. Let's go get the Hutt's creature back and get the hell outta here."

Moira took a deep breath and readied her blaster pistols, keeping them low but ready. Corso's hand stayed where it was, a comforting weight on her upper back. It wasn't long before they discovered the origin of the sounds and even Corso shuddered. They were the ugliest things that either of them had ever seen, and that was saying a lot. As soon as they spotted Corso and Moira, they attacked. Moira fired quickly, squeezing the triggers as quickly as she could while Corso fired his weapon in a burst fire setting, dropping one creature after another. After they cleared that first group, it became an advancing fight for the two of them. Moira brought up the rear while Corso blazed away at any who showed up in the front of them. It seemed like an eternity before the creatures stopped and they came to a laboritory door. Inside stood an aging man with a mostly bald hid. His eyes were lit with utter madness but his face had the expression of a grieved parent. "My beautiful children - you killed them all! Why?"

Moira ignored the question as she removed her helmet. Corso followed suit and Moira said, "You have something that belongs to Drooga the Hutt."

Suddenly, from a cage to the right came a pitiful moan. "Please - kill me!"

Corso looked grim. "Captain, it's that girl from the holo - Momi Andrell. What did this sick, filthy person do to her?"

The girl whimpered and said, "Leshae used me for experiments - did terrible things. I'm dying."

Moira's face was hard and she growled, "He'll pay for what he's done to you."

To both their surprise, the girl shook her head. "I don't care about revenge."

Shakily, she pulled herself to her feet and pleaded desperately, "Don't let him keep the beautiful beast. He's sick!"

The mad doctor snapped at her. "Silence, test subject! The shanjaru is invaluable to my research. I need it."

Corso growled and advanced on the doctor, his hands in fists. "Test subject? That is a living, breathing being you sick bastard."

"Hold on, Corso;" said Moira, though she was clearly as angry as he was, "He'll get what's coming to him."

The Doctor tried to explain. "This species displays evidence of evolving sapience. I must unlock its secrets to engineer my perfect life form."

"Slaves;" shrieked Momi, "He wants to make slaves!"

Both Moira and Corso expression when far hard darkness to utter blackness. They both advanced on the Doctor.

He back peddled, holding his arms out placatingly. "Smart beasts that comprehend complex commands and perform multi-stage tasks. What the buyers do with them is their business."

Moira was trembling with barely controlled rage. In a deceptively calm voice, she asked, "But why did you experiment on this poor woman?"

As if it were perfectly obvious, the Doctor replied, "I certainly wasn't about to use my children. I have no desire for hostilities towards Drooga or his agents. I extracted genetic samples from the shanjaru. They'll have to sufice. The cage is a programmable repulser-lift vehicle. I'll send it to Drooga immediately."

As the cage zipped away, Momi shrieked, "Drooga only wants the shanjaru so that he can eat the last of a species!"

The doctor said, "The Hutt will have his meal shortly. There is no need for more violence."

Corso snorted and Moira growled, "What you did to Momi is reason enough, you Filth!"

She pointed her blaster pistol squarely at his forehead. He gazed levely at her and asked, "How can you take her side? Her kind would leave us rotting in ignorance!"

"The shanjaru's genetic samples are the only way to save the species!" cried Momi frantically. "Get them from Lezhae!"

Moira and Corso looked at each other before looking at the mad doctor. He staggered backwards again, his back pressed against the wall. "Wait! I'll pay whatever it takes to keep these samples! Leave me in peace so I can finish my research."

After just a moment, Moira's blaster came up again and she said in the deadliest voice, "You're extinct, you lunatic."

Corso turned away as she squeezed the trigger. He didn't quite know how to feel about her actions but he kept his mouth shut. Momi sighed and said, "Thank you. Take the genetic samples to the Senator's Tower on Coruscant. A researcher named Daru'da can clone the shanjaru - repopulate the species. It can be my dying legacy. Lazhae injected me with awful diseases - incurable ones."

It was clear that she was in terrible pain. Corso lowered the cage field and she staggered out, falling to her knees. "The pain is horrible. I don't want to live like this. Please, kill me."

Moira shook her head and knelt beside the girl. "Your father is rich, right? He can afford treatments to help you."

Momi winced in pain before replying, "Maybe you're right. I'll... try. Thank you - for everything."

* * *

Corso and Moira sedated Momi and strapped her to a hover-gurney. As they wheeled their way out, the guards looked quizzical. "Is that her?"

Corso shook his head, slipping back into his Dromund Kaas accent. "No. This is a victim. We're taking her back to HQ for questioning."

They were both quiet as they found their gear and changed again. When she was back to her regular self, Moira studied Corso as he fastened the last plate of armor on. After a moment, she said, "You didn't protest to me killing Lazhae but you had a problem with me killing that Imperial."

Corso nodded as he checked his weapons before putting them away. "Why?"

Corso had done a lot of thinking about that. With a sigh, he looked at her and said, "I don't know, Captain. Maybe it was that I personally witness the mad doctor's crimes and I didn't witness the Imperial's."

Moira scoffed. "She tried to rape you at blaster point, remember?"

Corso nodded slowly but then shrugged uncomfortably. "I guess since I was trying to seduce her, I didn't look at it that way. Honestly, I don't know, Captain. I just know that, while they both bothered me, killing Lazhae, I can live with. I just don't know if I could killing that guard."

Moira sighed and shook her head. "Corso, if you're gonna survive this galaxy, you need to learn that some people just NEED killing."

Corso cocked a brow. "I survived this long, Captain and I agree with you. I just don't lump an entire society into that category. Come on. We should get back to Drooga."

It was a long, quiet ride back. Neither of them said much until Moira suddenly smiled. "I just realized something."

Corso looked at her quizzically. Her smile growing wider, she said, "We're gonna be heading back to Coruscant for a bit. Maybe it would be an excellent opportunity to take a couple days of break after we leave Nar Shadda."

It sounded good to Corso - that is until he remember a certain person who lived on Coruscant. As the name came to the forefront of his mind, Corso's mood darkened. Darmas. Moira caught on to his mood and realized that what had bothered him. To her own surprise, she actually felt kind of bad. Irritably, she shook it off. If the big merc wanted her to stay with him instaed of going to see Darmas, he should say so. Thus far, he hadn't even given her a reason to and she doubted he would anyway.

The Twi'lek majordomo looked pleased and said, "We are very impressed that you survived Shadow Town. Congratulations."

"Did the female shanjaru fly in yet?" asked Moira, jumping straight to business. Ga'ram smiled and said, "The cage made a dramatic entrance during the twenty-seventh course. The Great Feastmaster was excessively delighted by the female specimen's return. As we assured you, his interest in your male shanjaru is renewed. He's already contacted your associate to arrange the details."

Suddenly, a holo-projection of Risha appeared before the dais. "Our shanjaru will be there shortly, Drooga Dear."

The Hutt was ecstatic. "At last I have a matching set of shanjaru! the only surviving male and female of a species are all mine!"

Moira rolled her eyes is disgust. "You really need to find a full time job."

The Hutt chuckled. "My duties as the Great Feastmaster keep me busy enough, Spacer. I have sent your starship engine to the space port, my beautiful Risha. Come - celebrate our deal."

Risha smiled beautifully and said, "I'd love to, but I need to install that prototype engine. Maybe next time?"

The idea of a party seemed to delight Moira. "Come on, Risha. Don't leave this Hutt hanging."

Risha gave her a withering look and the Hutt said, "Next time you are on Nar Shaddaa, beautiful Risha, I expect you to dance with me."

Risha bobbed her head. "It's a date, Drooga. Come see me when you're ready to take off, Captain."

Moira looked disappointed but nodded, her hair tail bobbing. She and Corso were about to turn to leave when Bowdarr strode up. Moira gave him a friendly smile. "Aha - the once-mighty Bowdarr returns! Good! I was almost getting bored."

Bowdarr pointed at the Hutt shakily and roared in anger. Moira's eyes widened. "He didn't!"

"What's wrong, Captain?" asked Corso anxiously. She glared at the monstrous Hutt. "Drooga poisoned Bowdarr!"

Ga'ram lifted his hands dramatically. "The Wookiee's final performance begins. You have affection for the beast, Captain? Unfortunate. The Gambler refuses to repay his debt to Drooga so the Wookiee is now the property of the Great Feastmaster."

Drooga lifted his voice and called to all his guests and pleasure slaves. "Gentlebeings, watch as the Wookiee becomes a meal for my pet Gundark. I have been starving it just for this occasion! Will the gundark swallow the Wookiee whole or chew? If it chews, how many bites will it take? Oh the DRAMA!"

Bowdarr staggered to the fighting area, his shoulder slumped slightly. "Kriff this!" snapped Moira. "Hang on, Bowdarr!"

Her blasters were out and primed as the monster gundark was released. Corso covered the guards that were about to draw on Moira. "Easy, boys. No need to act hasty now;" he growled, a menacing light in his dark eyes. The battle was quick. Bowdarr roared his challenge as Moira blasted away at the gundark, always staying just out of range. Bowdarr drew one of his ryyk blades and leaped in, ducking a massive claw and an equally massive fist before driving his war blade into the creature's skull. There was absolute silence for several moments, the only noise being the low hum of the ryyk blades vibration cell. With a whine, the gundark collapsed sideways and Moira muttered. "Okay - well... that was... completely anti-climactic."

Drooga was enraged. "My Gundark! What have you done, you stupid Spacer?"

She turned her eyes on the Hutt and grinned. "The way I see it, big guy, I'm the life of this party and you should be paying me."

A roar went up from the crowed as if to agree with her statement. Corso put his blaster rifle back on it's magclamp and chuckled, shaking his head at her. After the cheers died down, Moira cocked a hip and said, "Tell you what, I'll take that Wookiee off your hands for free."

Drooga gave the closest Hutt approximation to a sneer. "I should hire you as my knew joke teller. I fed the last one to my savrips because he stopped being funny."

He was quiet for a second but then threw his stubby arms up. "You and this Wookiee are boring and expensive to maintain. Get out of my sight - both of you."

Moira looked at Bowdarr. He was in bad shape, leaning on a decorative pedestal. Standing tall, he strode up to Moira and growled. Corso looked at Moira for a translation but she seemed stunned. "Okay, um... my life is full of trouble, Bowdarr. If you'd like to tag along, be my guest."

Corso frowned and was about to ask something when Bowdarr growled some more. Moira looked at Corso and grinned. "We have a new crew member, Corso. Make sure you give him a proper welcome when we get back to the ship."

Corso wrinkled his knows and said, "Ugh... he smells like wet banthas."

The Wookiee made a _ruff ruff ruffing_ noise that was probably laughter as Moria swatted Corso, aghast that he would say such a thing.

Ga'ram bid them farewell and they headed to the taxi pads.

* * *

Back aboard the ship, Corso was whistling as he finished cleaning his weapons and armor before checking on Bowdarr. C2 was in there too. "Hey C2, can you understand Bowdarr?"

"Yes sir. I am a protocol droid, after all."

"Great! Hey Bowdarr, how are you doing? Feeling any better?"

The Wookiee was lying two cots set end to end with double mattresses. He gave a tired growl. "Bowdarr says that he is doing much better and just needs rest and food. He also thanks you for your kindness."

Corso smiled and tentatively patted the Wookiee's powerful shoulder. "No problem, Big guy. There is food in the store room, though I'm honestly not sure what you eat. If you need anything, let me know and I'll do what I can."

More growls and the translation, "He thanks you again, Master Corso."

Suddenly, a door opened down the passage and a chorus of giggles is heard coming there way. Corso's frown turned into a look of shock. There stood Moira and Risha, dressed to go out on the town. Moira sashayed up to him and said, "Close your mouth, Corso. It's rude to gape. Why are you still wearing that? Aren't you coming out with us?"

Corso cleared his throat a couple times before saying, "Sure, Captain. I don't have anything that fancy though."

Risha rolled her eyes and Moira grabbed his hand and began hauling him towards his cabin. "Come on, Farmboy. Let's see what you got."

* * *

Hours later, the three of them staggered back aboard. Risha and Moira were both completely drunk but Corso was only mildly buzzed. He had limited his drinking, wanting to have his wits about him even if just a little bit in case of trouble. He delivered Risha to her work area and had to leave as she immediately began undressing without even waiting for him to make his exit before going and checking on Moira. She was already in her customary sleepwear, a light nightgown that never went below her mid-thigh. She was lying on her bed and looking at him expectantly. Corso hurried to the galley, grabbed a large pitcher of water and a glass and several different pills - vitamins and electrolytes. When he returned to Moira's cabin, she cooed to him. "You're so thoughtful, Corso. Thank you. Come here;"

Corso went and sat on the side of the bed and allowed her to pull him into a kiss. She still tasted like alcohol but he didn't care. Suddenly, Corso got an unbidden flash of Darmas, smirking at him just before Corso had left the gambler's penthouse. Gently he pulled away, all desire gone, replaced by a sullen resentment. There was no way in this galaxy that he was going to be used like that just to have the Captain go find some other man to play with. That had happened once and it would never happen again. "What's wrong, Corso?"

Corso sighed, wracking his dulled brain for a good excuse. "I'm pretty drunk, Captain. I don't know if I'll be able to uh..." and he looked pointedly down at himself. Moira just offered a smile and purred, "Sounds like a challenge to me, Corso."

Corso stood and said, "I'm sorry, Captain. I can't do this right now."

He turned to leave but Moira's voice stopped him. "What's the matter, Corso? Is there something wrong with me? Is there something wrong with YOU? I don't get it."

She was sitting up, her face expressionless. Corso shrugged, trying as hard as he could to find some sort of excuse. "It's not you, Captain. It's me. I just got some things to think about is all and I'm not exactly in the mood at the moment."

Moira didn't budge. "That kiss you gave me sure told me otherwise. There is something bothering you. In fact, there's always something or another bothering you when it comes to me. What's wrong?"

"I said it's not you, Captain. It's me."

Moira rolled her eyes and stood, crossing her arms. "Corso, the 'it's not you, it's me' speech is how deadbeats break up with their significant others. You're gonna have to do better than that."

Corso pinched his temples between his thumb and forefinger for a moment before saying, "The truth is, Captain, I don't want to get in bed with you just to be tossed aside for Darmas Pollaran when we get to Coruscant. I'd rather not get involved with that."

Moira's jaw clenched. "So what your saying is you want you and I to be exclusive?"

Corso wanted desperately to say 'yes' but he shook his head. "No, Captain. I'm just not anyone's fall back and I'm not anyone's side toy. In fact, I don't want to be anyone's toy. Period. If you want to go and have your fun with _Darmas_ you can go right ahead. It just ain't fair that you expect me to just be okay with it."

The way he had spat the name Darmas gave it away. Moira's eyes grew wide. "You're jealous of him! You're jealous of Darmas!"

Corso shrugged and turned to leave. "Corso, I'm giving you every chance here. Hell, you have more opportunity than Darmas does. What the kriff is eating at you?"

Finally, Corso turned and said, "We all have scars, Captain an' I'm deathly afraid o' mine gettin' ripped open, that's all."

That struck a nerve with Moira. Painful memories flashed through her mind - her own emotional and psychological scars rearing their heads to mock her. Her face turned white and she gritted out. "Why do you even stay aboard this ship, Corso, if you can't stand to be around me?"

Corso's face went slack in shock. After a moment of deep silence, Corso felt tears gathering in his eyes. "Oh Moira... don't you get it? It's not that I can't stand to be around you. It's that I'm afraid of liking it too much."

He was gone then, leaving Moira alone to think.

* * *

They were in hyperspace the next morning, Corso in the co-pilots seat, gazing at the blue tunnel outside. Moira studiously ignored him. Neither of them was willing to bring up the night before's conversation. Risha had checked on them a couple times. On the third time, she rolled her eyes, grabbed Corso's arm and said, "Alright, come on, you giant nerf. We need to talk and we need to now."

When they were back in the work station, she glared at Corso. "What did you do, Riggs?"

Corso shrugged and said, "Simple, really. I shot the Captain down again. I told her that I didn't want to be used like any of the other _boys_ she ran into along the way. I don't want to get caught up in her only to watch her run after another boy in every starport we visit."

Risha crossed her arms. "So you want her to settle with you? Just like that?"

Corso shook his head. "No. I just need her to understand where I'm coming from too and she refuses to. That's why I keep saying no. It's not that I don't want to. I'm just afraid to."

Risha nodded and said, "Well then, Corso, did it ever occur to you that you're just stringing her along? How many times did you say you'd finally sleep with her only to fall asleep or just turn her down?"

Corso suddenly looked horrified. "I've never even thought of that before! Oh kriffing hell, I feel like such a blasted jerk! She has every right to be mad at me!"

Risha stifled a smile and lifted a stalling hand. "Hold on now, Corso. Why didn't you sleep with her last night? You sure seemed ready to, or at least she sure thought you were. What changed?"

Corso sighed, looking between his boots. "We're heading to Coruscant. On Coruscant is a flame of the Captains. I guess I don't want to bed her only to have her running off to be with some other man the next night and then running back to me the night after that as if we're all just part of a buffet for her to eat at."

Risha nodded. She had done her share of one night stands, floating from one guy to another. However, she also understood where Corso was coming from. That would really irritate her too if someone did that to her. Grudgingly, she had to admit that Corso was being perfectly reasonable. "Okay well did you explain that to her?"

Corso nodded. "Yeah. She just said that I was jealous."

"Are you jealous?"

"..."

"Corso?"

"Maybe..."

Risha nodded. "Well why don't you give her a reason to stay with you then? Blow her mind and I'll bet she'll stay with you."

Corso blushed crimson and said, "Risha, I'm not an intergalactic bed hopper! I'm no where near as experienced as Darmas. Hell, part of me is nervous that she's going to laugh at me our first time. That is, if we ever have a first time."

Risha nodded, keeping her face completely composed, though she would have liked to laugh. "Well I really don't know what to tell you, Corso. You have three options: deal with the fact that she's gonna keep doing what she's doing and sleep with her anyway, decide that you're not going to sleep with her or give her a reason to stay with you. Whatever choice you make, stop leading her on. That's not the gentlemanly thing to do."

Corso nodded as he chewed his lower lip. With a sigh, he stood up and headed towards the cockpit, formulating an apology in his mind as he went. Moira looked at him levelly as he took a deep breath and began. "I'm sorry that I kept givin' you my word an' goin' back on it, Captain. It wasn't fair of me an' I wasn't bein' a very good friend or member of your crew when I did it. I'm sorry that I kept gettin' your hopes up an' dashin' them. That was wrong of me."

Moira was speechless, her jaw slackened. Corso stood there awkwardly for several moments. When he turned to leave, she jumped up and said, "Wait, Corso."

He turned to look at her. She bit her lip and said, "I'm not angry about that, Corso. I just don't understand why you won't. You like me at least as a person and you're my best friend. Why is us sleeping together such a big deal to you?"

Corso replied, "Because, Captain, I've been used and discarded before and it hurts worse than almost anything. If I go through that again, I couldn't stay on this ship. I'd rather it not happen at all than happen and our friendship be damaged."

Moira nodded. "We've had this conversation before, Corso. I guess I just didn't understand how deep those scars go for you. You really loved that mercenary of yours back in the brigade, didn't you?"

Corso chewed his lip again before answering quietly, "I don't know, Captain. I really can't answer that question."

Moira looked down at the supple leather of her boots. After a pause, she asked quietly, "Have you ever been in love before? Ever at all?"

Corso shook his head. "I don't know, Captain. I had a fiance back on Mantell before my family was killed. I was pretty fond of her but I'm not sure that I was in love with her."

Moira's head shot up and she lifted a hand. "WOAH, Woah, woah... did you just say 'fiance', Corso? You had a fiance and I'm just hearing about this now? What the kriff?"

Corso couldn't help it. He gave a tired chuckle. These conversations were so damned draining. "Yes, Captain. I had a fiance. First we started out courting - a couple of chaperoned dates - and then we started doing things together unchaperoned. After awhile, I asked her father for her hand in marriage. He said yes and I proposed and she said yes. After the Separatist attack, I just sort of left. I left her a letter trying to explain everything but..." and he trailed off at the look of indignation on Moira's face. "You. Just... LEFT? YOU JUST LEFT HER?"

She rushed forward and pounded on his chest. "How could you do such a thing, Corso? She LOVED you! She wouldn't have said YES if she didn't! She LOVED you and you left her behind! What kind of despicable man are you?"

Corso was taken aback. Of all the things he had expected from Moira, this emotional outbreak wasn't one of them. There were tears in her eyes. He winced as she caught him on the cheek with her fists. "Captain, hold on a minute..."

"GET OUT OF MY COCKPIT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU, HEAR YOU - I DON'T WANT TO EVEN KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE RIGHT NOW! GET OUT!"

She pushed him out and slammed the doors. Corso was shocked. He had no idea what had upset her so much. Inside the cockpit, Moira was weeping uncontrollably and cursing the stupid, stupid, STUPID farm boy. "How could he leave her? How could he? He should have treasured her while he could. How could he just leave her?"

She shuddered and rocked and wept but it wasn't long before she was saying, "How could you leave me? How could you leave me alone like that?"

Even as she asked, she knew it was an unfair question. She didn't blame him. She didn't blame Aaron. He hadn't left. He had been taken. All she wanted was his arms around her. She wanted to feel his warmth one more time. She wanted one more memory to treasure. But Aaron Raul was gone and he would never come back. He was gone and she was ruined - her world, over. All that was left was for her to live her days as best as she could - alone. "No matter how many people I surround myself with, I'll always be alone in here;" she patted her chest over her heart. Her heart was empty. So, as she always had ever since that fateful day, she tightened the locks around it, leaving the emptiness closed off so that nothing would ever get in it again. If nothing could get into it then nothing could be torn out of it.

 **Updated 12.18.2017**


	11. Chapter 11: Settling Old Accounts

Moira refused to acknowledge Corso for the remainder of their trip to Coruscant and as soon as they landed, she all but ran down the ramp, after throwing a credit stick to Corso yelling over her shoulder, "Corso, go deliver those genetic samples to the Senate Tower and then go on the supply run you're always complaining about needing. I'll be back in a day or two. Have Risha contact me if anything goes wrong or you have any concerns."

Corso nodded his assent before heading back up the ramp to make a list of the needed supplies. Risha watched him go sympathetically before watching Moira disappear heading towards the air taxis. The smuggler captain had taken the time to thoroughly and meticulously prepare herself. Instead of her regular shirt and trousers, she wore a practical but still flattering tunic and trousers. Her hair, she had left out of the customary tail and she was wearing jewelry and just the right amount of make up and perfume. It's not that Risha cared what Moira did but she couldn't help but feel a tug of sympathy for the big farm boy-turned mercenary. She went to the hold and found him diligently tapping away on his datapad, whistling a tune as if there was nothing bothering him. "Hey, Corso. Are you doing okay?" she asked mildly.

Corso turned and flashed an obviously false grin. "Yup, I'm doin' alright. I finally get to replenish the stores. I'm gonna make a pile of the expired stuff and have C2 dispose of it. How 'bout you? How are you doin', Rish'?"

Risha went over and sat on the rim of an empty crate. "I'm not the one who the Captain was diligently ignoring for the entire trip to Coruscant. That can't make you feel good. Do you mind me asking why she is?"

Corso sighed and turned to her. "I told her about a fiance I left on Ord Mantell and she just blew her top. She kicked me out of the cockpit and told me that I was basically the worst scumbag she ever met for leavin' my fiance."

Risha nodded her head. She herself suspected that Moira had been the victim of some kind of trauma or that someone she knew and loved had been. "So... what are you going to do about it, Corso?"

"Whatever she tells me; I'm her first mate and her friend if she still wants me to be and that's it."

Risha seemed surprised. "So you're done trying to get in bed with her? She's never going to let that happen. As soon as we leave and she isn't seeing this Darmas guy, she'll be back at you."

Corso shrugged. "I'm not goin' to be one of her toys. I'm not just another notch in her gun. I refuse to get involved with her that way 'cause if I do, I just know I'm goin' to be hurt."

Risha sighed and said, "Well good luck with that. She's not going to let up. Moira needs control and you are someone who has thus far been beyond her control. You're in for a fight, Corso."

Corso shrugged. He knew himself. He was stubborn and once he put his mind to something, he stuck with it.

* * *

Delivering the genetic samples was easy enough. He got a few strange looks entering the grandeur of the Senate Towers but the cloning expert was gushing gratefulness for the genetic material. After that, Corso went to the markets and spent a huge portion of the day picking up ships supplies. He filled the storage compartments on the ship within an early morning. When he stopped for lunch at the cantina, he was well satisfied. As he ate, someone clapped him on the back and a voice said, "Corso Riggs! How are you doing, my friend?"

Corso turned and saw the Jedi Knight Alias Ordo grinning down at him. He stood and shook the Jedi Knight's hand. "I'm doing well, Master Jedi. How are your travel's going?"

The Jedi Knight shrugged and said, "Never a dull moment, Corso. Never a dull moment. Hey, I want you to meet my Padawan Kira Carsen. Kira, this is a good friend of mine, Corso Riggs."

Kira was a beautiful young woman, not to much younger than the tall Jedi Knight. She had flaming red hair and a big smile. "Nice to meet you, Mister Riggs."

Corso bobbed his head in respect and said, "Call me Corso, please, Master Jedi."

She blushed and said, "Oh stars! No, no. I'm not a master and hate formality. Call me Kira."

Corso obliged and they sat together talking for awhile. After they had all eaten and finished their meals, Kira excused herself to do some shopping. Alias and Corso sat quietly before the Jedi Knight asked, "Tell me Corso, how is Moira doing?"

Corso cocked an eye and Alias shrugged. "She and I got close over our last to missions - not physically intimate close but emotionally, we are close."

Corso nodded. After a moment, he sighed and said, "Honestly, Master Jedi, I don't know. Sometimes, she's an amazin' friend. Other times, she thinks that I'm scum or somethin'. Sometimes..." and he blushed as his mouth snapped shut. He couldn't believe that he had almost told the Jedi that- "sometimes she's trying her damnedest to get in bed with you. She tries to seduce you. Sometimes she gets defensive when you try to protect her. You ran into Imperials and she wanted them all dead or worse. Is that something along the lines of what you wanted to say, Corso?" asked Alias quietly. Corso was stunned. He barely whispered, "Yeah."

Alias sighed and nodded before looking Corso hard in the eye. "You take good care of her while you're with her, Corso. On her own, she would most definitely get into trouble."

"She can handle herself;" protested Corso. "She did before I met her."

Alias chuckled and said, "She needs you, Corso. More than any of us, she needs someone who will stay with her no matter the grief she gives him. Moira needs someone who won't leave her and who has the skill, courage and patience to stick with her - as a friend or just as a crew mate."

Corso stared hard at the Jedi for a moment before asking, "Do you know what happened to her, Master Jedi?"

Alias looked down into his mostly empty caff cup. "Yes but if you want to know, she'll have to tell you herself. It's not my story to tell. You're a smart man though, Corso. I can tell just by looking at you that you understand that something happened to her. You just don't know what. All I can tell you is to be careful - for both your sakes."

They both stood and clasped hands. Corso grinned and said, "Nice armor. Where'd you get it?"

Alias ginned back and said, "It's prototype armor from Tython. I have a full suit of Mandalorian armor too but I don't wear it much. If the Clans were to learn that I, a Jedi, wore a suit of Mandalorian armor around, they'd probably start another Mandalorian War."

* * *

Corso thoroughly enjoyed the break they had. He was able to get to know Risha and Bowdarr a lot better and found that he liked them both very much despite the rocky start with Risha. They played holo-chess and cards and whatever else they could to pass the time. As the third day rolled around, Corso checked and rechecked the stores, wanting to be absolutely sure they didn't miss anything. As is grew later in the day, he became a little worried. After trying Moira's comlink a half a dozen times between them, Risha looked sympathetically at Corso. "I'm sorry, Corso, but I think you should go look for her. You're the one who knows where this Darmas guy hangs out and neither of us do."

Corso nodded with a sigh and stood. He buckled on his blaster pistol and put on a flack vest that was small enough to fit under regular clothes and didn't look to obvious. Hewy, his oversized vibroblade, he hid on his right thigh with the handle just inside a pocket with a slot in it so he could access it. When he was all ready, he headed down the ramp and towards the air taxis. As he walked, his mood degenerated and by the time the taxi landed, he was a mix of frustrated, worried and annoyed. When he saw Moira coming towards him, he began going over the proper maintenance of a Blastech TE-237 Blaster Rifle in his head to keep his temper boiling over. It helped immensly that it seemed as though she was in a good mood. "Hey Corso. What are you doing out here?" she asked cheerfully. Corso did an admirable job at sounding mild and unbothered as he replied, "Well it's been a few days, Captain. Risha and Bowdarr sent me to check on you. I think we commed you a couple times and got a little anxious when you didn't get back to us."

Moira rolled her eyes but she wasn't annoyed. "You guys worry to much. Oh, I guess I never turned my comlink back on after Darmas turned it off."

Corso began going through the TE-237's maintenance procedures in his head again. Moira must have noticed he was tense because she took his arm with a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry about that. Darmas just thought that a little quiet without being bothered would be nice and I was just too distracted to ever turn it back on."

"Ugh! Captain, I really don't want or need to hear this. It happens. I understand. Anyhow, I ran into Alias Ordo. He says 'Hi'. Oh, and the ship is all restocked. I've been over everything two or three times and we're set to go whenever you're ready to depart."

Moira nodded and asked, "Did you get those genetic samples to that specialist in the Senate Tower?"

Corso nodded as they climbed into a taxi. The ride back was awkward and Moira couldn't figure out why. She and Corso were usually very easy together - well, easy when he wasn't annoying the shavit out of her. Why was he so tense? She knew he didn't like Darmas but that was most likely just a petty jealousy - which she could understand. She got hot under the collar whenever he looked at another women. She was getting really frustrated with Beryl on Taris and also pretty frustrated when she thought Corso was ogling the Imperial soldier on Nar Shadda but this was different. After puzzling it, she mentally shrugged and decided that, whatever it was, Corso would bring it up or forget about it. Her mind suddenly went to their conversation in the cockpit and she felt the good mood brought on by several long days of good food, drink and sex starting to falter. Setting her jaw, Moira decided that Corso was going to close that account. As soon as they were aboard, she hurried to the cockpit and ran the ship through preflight. As she did, she called out, "Corso, we're heading to Ord Mantell."

Corso, who was in the lounge talking to Risha looked puzzled at her. "Uh... Ord Mantell, Captain? Why's that?"

"'Cause you have some business to take care of there;" came the firm reply and Corso's face turned dark red. Stiffly, he stood and headed towards the cockpit, his hands clenched tight. When he got there, he asked her calmly as he could, "Captain, why are you doing this?"

She looked at him without flinching. "Because Corso, she deserves to know why you left and deserves more than just a letter explaining it. She deserves to have the man she loved telling her to her face why he left."

Corso wanted to argue but all he could do was mumble, "But it was long ago, Captain. What can possibly be served by doing this?"

Moira nodded and said, "Then this is long overdue."

Corso looked down at his feet, struggling to find an argument. "Captain, I don't want to see her again. I don't want the memories to come back. Stars know their fresh enough as it is. You put down on Ord Mantell and I'm locking myself in my cabin."

They locked eyes and Moira's narrowed. "There are a lot of words I can attribute you to, Corso Riggs, but a coward was never one of them - not till now."

Corso flinched at the word and anger filled him. After everything they had been through together, after everything they had faced - rakghouls, scanvengers, mercenaries, Imperials and Separatists - how could she call him a coward?

"You have the courage to face any enemy in the galaxy but you can't take a look at your past. You would rather die on a far away battle field than that, wouldn't you, Corso?"

Her voice had taken on a different tone. It was soft, almost kind and filled with understanding. But Corso was too angry. "You're one to talk about facing your past, Captain;" he bit out. "How many hearts have you left shattered behind you when you left port one morning, leaving some young man thinking that you cared about him at all? How many crew mates have you ripped to shreds and disgarded when they cared too much about you? And why did you do it - because you are still so caught in your past that you won't ever let yourself move on and heal from it, whatever it is."

Moira staggered back, shock and pain in her eyes and immediately, Corso felt ashamed. She was right and he knew it and that was why it was so damned frustrating. His hands were over his mouth and his eyes wide now. Moira's hazel eyes were shining and Corso watched as the walls began to rise. He bowed his head, swatted his tears from his face and was about to leave, ashamed of himself. A quiet voice behind him said, "Maybe you're right, Corso. Maybe I'm an even bigger coward than you and I could never settle those accounts either. But be honest, Corso..." and her voice took on a truly deprecating, self loathing tone, "... do you really want to be anything like me?"

Corso turned back to look at her and saw something that he only caught the briefest hits of before. The Captain absolutely hated and loathed her own existance. That, more than anything he had ever seen or heard from her before, wrenched his heart. Fresh tears flooded down his face and he hurried to his cabin, locking himself in to weep in peace, drowning in his own self contempt.

* * *

That night, Corso sat on the edge of his bed, his head hanging and his elbows leaning on his knees. A small tap came to the door and Corso wasn't in the mood to fight off the Captain's advances. "Who is it?" he called out in a low voice. "It's Risha. Open up, Corso."

He threw a shirt over his head slapped the door control. Risha eyed him for a moment before shoving past him and sitting in a chair. As was usual for Risha at night, she wore some lacy something or another underneath a shimmersilk robe that she never bothered to tie. Corso went and sat on the bed awkwardly. After a few moments, Risha asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "Not really, Rish'. It's just something from the past that I thought was behind me."

Risha waited for a few moments before saying, "Okay;"

After nearly a minute, he explained, "Remember how I told you about my ex-fiance on Ord Mantell?"

She nodded and he continued, "Well the Captain insists that I go make things right with her. At first I didn't want to and we got into a fight. I said some..." and he broke off, his voice choking a little. He tried to discretely wipe them away but Risha stood and walked over, gently wiping both of his cheeks and sitting by him on the bed. "You know what you need to do, Corso. You need to apologize to her and I think she's right about your fiance."

Corso nodded. "I know, Rish'. I know. I just can't believe I said those things over something I knew I was wrong about."

Risha nodded. They were silent for a bit before Risha asked, "What did she say that really set you off?"

"She called me a coward - and she was right too."

Risha sighed and put an arm around him. "You know, Corso, she may have been right but she didn't handle it right either. She's owes you an apology as much as you owe her one."

Corso shook his head, denying that fact and Risha chuckled, taking his chin in one hand and turning his had to face her, she said, "Yes, she does. Look, you may have crossed the line and you need to give your ex-fiance some closure but of all the things to call you, a coward isn't one of them. Moira knows that you'll end your life for a complete stranger if your think it's the right thing to do. I'm not saying you should demand one or even expect one, Corso. I'm just saying that you're not the only one in the wrong."

Corso sniffed and gave a small smile. "'It takes two to argue;'" he quoted. Risha chuckled. "Something your dad said?"

"My Ma, actually;" Corso replied. He looked at Risha and smiled. "Thanks, Rish'. You know, you're not all that bad."

"Oh thanks;" she said in mock-offense, giving his shoulder a playful shove. He chuckled. "You could at least tie the robe of yours though."

Risha smirked and stood, shrugging off the silky robe and draping it over one arm. "Does it make you feel uncomfortable, Corso?" she asked teasingly. Corso's eyes widened before shutting tight. Laughing, Risha turned and left the cabin. Corso groaned. Why is it that he had two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in such tight space and they both insisted on dressing like that? Were they trying to torture him or make things harder for him? He chuckled at his own unintentionaly mental pun before lying back on his bed.

* * *

Corso didn't leave his cabin for the trip and Moira wondered if he was going to make good on his word not to leave. She was relieved when he came to the cockpit as soon as they dropped out of hyperspace. The door hissed open and Moira turned to see him standing there, gazing at the planet before them. At first, she wondered if he was going to try to convince her to leave until she noticed that he was wearing a nice pair of trousers and a nice shirt with them. He looked nervous and she could see that he felt guilty. She took his hand and smiled up at him. "You're doing the right thing, Corso;" she murmured quietly. Corso gave her a small smile.

When they landed, Corso rented a swoop bike. To his surprise, Moira jumped on the back of it behind him. They sped off towards the outlands away from the military base and the city around it. Corso began to fidget the further out they went. After just under an hour, they came to a farm house. As soon as they stopped, a grizzled old man stepped out with a slug rifle in his hands. Corso lifted both of his, palms out and called, "Mister Carter, it's me, Corso Riggs. Please don't shoot me."

To Moira's surprise, the old man's wrinkled face twisted in anger and he half lifted the rifle. "What the hell do you want, Boy? You think after so long, you can just come back and expect to see Anna again like that? You broke her heart in two you damned bastard. Your parents would be ashamed."

Moira's blasters cleared leather and she levelled one. "Let's keep a civil tongue in our heads, old man;" she growled. Corso gently put a hand on her blaster and made her lower it. "I came back to make things right as best as I can, Mister Carter. I know it's probably too little too late but I'm still gonna do what I can."

The firmness in his voice seemed to give the old man pause. With the barest hint of a limp, Carter walked up to Corso and looked him in the eyes, his rifle over one shoulder. After a moment, the old man seemed to deflate. "You know I always liked you and respected your folks, Corso. I never could figure why you just ran out like that."

Corso lowered his head, shame and quilt written on his face. "I couldn't bare the memories, Sir. I was a coward and all I could do was run."

Carter grunted and said, "Well, you're a bit late if you're trying to get back with my Anna. She's married to Clieg Bents and pregnant. If you still want to make things right, they live twelve kilometers from here."

Corso thanked the man and turned back to the speeder. The old man looked at Moira. "Is this your new girl, Corso?" asked Mister Carter. Moira stiffened and Corso couldn't help but smile. "No, Sir. This here is my boss."

Carter burst into a dry, crackling laughter before turning around and heading back into the house. Moira stopped Corso and said, "I'm driving. I am your boss after all."

Corso chuckled and climbed on behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. As they rode across the plains again, Moira asked, "So why is the fact that I'm your boss so funny?"

Corso blushed and said, "Well to a lot of the older families around here, it's pretty unusual for a woman to be in charge of a man. Women have their own businesses but they tend to be the kind that a lot of locals would call 'women's work'. Ord Mantell is way too old fashioned and didn't change much until the Republic built a military base."

Moira nodded. "Well that explains a lot. I'm surprised that you were willing to be part of my crew."

Corso shrugged. "My Ma and Pa were a little more progressive then the others. Their parents weren't from here. Anyhow, are you okay Captain?"

Moira was fidgeting in her seat as if she had something stuck in her trousers, her shapely butt bumping and grinding against Corso. "One of those local bugs seems to have climbed in my pants. Dammit, I hate this planet sometimes. I had this problem last time we were here."

When they stopped, she jumped off and immediately unbuttoned and dropped her trousers around her thighs. A large black and red banded beetle flew out. Moira shivered and pulled them back up. Her back was to the structure and Corso had walked passed her already and, thanks to her long duster, no one saw a thing, not that she would have cared over much. Moira sat on the speeder and Corso stopped, frowning at her. "Go ahead, Corso. This is something for you to do. I'm keeping my nose out from here."

Corso nodded, took a deep breath and headed towards the house. Before he was ten meters away from it, the door opened and a pretty girl with straw colored hair and a noticeable baby bump stepped out. She looked shocked slightly as she walked up to him. Suddenly, with a blur of motion, she slapped him hard across the face, anger twisting it as she did. Corso didn't fight back. Once, twice, three times, she hit him hard across the face before falling forward into him, sobbing. Corso caught her and held her and she heard murmured words between the woman's broken sobs. Moira couldn't make them out.

Corso held Anna as she sobbed out. "You bastard! You left me with nothing but a letter and now you come back here after all this time. Why?"

Corso felt his own tears beginning to roll down his cheeks - tears of shame and sorrow and guilt. "Because I realized that I had to make things right in whatever small way that I could."

She sobbed for another few minutes before regaining her composure and stepping back. "Well it's a bit late. I'm married to Clieg Bents now. How exactly can you make things right?"

Corso shrugged unhappily and an awkward silence followed. Corso took a good, long look at her. Anna was still very pretty with her straw colored hair and her cheeks that dimpled when she smiled. Even with the bump, she still looked to be in great shape. After a moment, Corso asked, "Is he treating you right, Anna?"

She smiled, a trace of her memories of what a younger Corso was like crossing her mind. "Yes he does. He's not too different from you."

Corso nodded. "Then all I can do is say that I was a coward to just leave like that and that I'm terribly sorry for ruining your life."

Anna sighed and shook her head. "In the end, you didn't Corso. I don't think you and I would have been a good match. You - you're just such an adventurer. I couldn't handle that. Clieg is much more of a home body. He loves Ord Mantell and we're very happy."

Corso smiled. "That's what matters, Anna. It's a great relief to hear it."

Just then, a cargo speeder filled with what looked to be construction materials rolled up. Down from the drivers seat stepped a shorter but still strongly built man right around Corso's age. He walked up, his face surprised and a little nervous. "Well, well - Corso Riggs. How are you?"

Corso profered his hand and said, "I'm doing alright, Clieg. Just stopping in to make sure Anna was okay. I felt terrible leaving the way I did."

Clieg shrugged and grinned. "Your loss was my gain, Corso."

They all three chuckled. Clieg jerked his chin in Moira's direction. "She with you?"

Corso nodded. "That's my boss."

Anna smiled. "You should both stay for lunch."

Corso wanted to protest but neither of them would hear of it. Reluctantly, he motioned Moira to come over. She hopped on the bike and pulled closer. "Anna, Clieg, this is my Captain - Moira Denic. Captain, this is Anna Carter - well Anna Bents now - and Clieg Bents."

"Pleasure to meet you both;" said Moira with a winning smile. Anna smiled warmly and said, "We would be obliged if you both stay for lunch, Captain."

Moira didn't bother trying to protest. "That would be wonderful. Thank you, Misses Bents."

It was clear they were still fairly recently married because you could almost see the shiver of pleasure run through her at being called 'Misses Bents'. Even so, Anna said, "Please, Captain, call me Anna."

"Only if you call me Moira;" was the reply. Moira looked at the cargo speeder. "After lunch, Corso and I can help you with that if you'd like. I'd feel bad about eating your food and then leaving you with a lot of work to do."

Clieg chuckled and said, "I couldn't ask you to do that, Moira."

"That's why I offered;" replied Moira with a reassuring smile.

Lunch was delicious and Corso caught up on current affairs with Anna and Clieg. Moira watched with satisfaction as Corso easily and cheerfully interacted with them. It was good for him. When lunch was over, Moira dropped her duster and gun belt and Corso took off his outer shirt before they set to unloading the speeder truck with a will. The materials were clearly for repairing the old barn house in the back. Most of the duraplast had fallen off and the duraply beneath was crumbling. Immediately after unloading, they set to the repairs. By the time dinner rolled around, all but the cosmetic work was done. Anna and Clieg insisted that they stay for dinner and, after some cajoling, they agreed. After dinner, when the sun was beginning to get low, Anna looked at her husband with meaning. Clearing his throat, he said, "I'm gonna go check on the combines real quick."

Moira realized that something was going on and could tell that Corso and Anna had one last thing they needed to resolve and they needed to alone. "I'll be out at the speeder bike when you're finished, Corso."

When they were alone, Corso began gathering dishes. "It was good to see you again, Corso, despite how we parted ways;" said Anna quietly. "I promised that I would do three things when I got your letter if I ever saw you again. First, I would slap you three times - one for leaving in general, one for only leaving me a letter and one because two just wasn't enough."

Corso chuckled, his face turning red. Anna smiled and stood. "I promised myself I would burn that letter if we resolved things and I would frame it in glass if we didn't to remind me that you were never the man I thought you were."

She went to a small box and pulled out the flimsy. Going to a fire striker, she lit it and watched the flimsy burn away for awhile before throwing it into the fireplace. She straightened, her hands on her lower back as she faced him. "Lastly, I told myself I would give you one last kiss."

Corso looked a little stunned. "Are you sure we should, Anna?"

Anna nodded and approached. "It's not that kind of kiss, Corso. It's a true goodbye kiss."

She took one of his hands and stood in the tips of her toes. Gently, hesitantly, Corso leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. That's when he understood. This kiss wasn't passionate or hungry and filled with desire. It was understanding. It was closure. It was a kiss that said goodbye the way he should have when he had left her. When they parted, Corso felt a tension and guilt that he only just recently realized he had felt slip away. With one final, gentle squeeze of her hand, he whispered, "Goodbye, Anna."

"Goodbye, Corso."

Out at the speeder bike, Moira and Corso hopped on without a word. They waved to Anna and Clieg, who had come from the barn, before turning and heading back towards the spaceport. When they arrived and before they headed up the _Soaring Dream's_ ramp, Corso stopped Moira by taking her hand. "I need to apologize for the terrible things I said, Captain. They were said out of anger and guilt and they were never my place to say. I'm sorry if I hurt you at all."

Moira studied him, a little surprised that he had brought it up. After a moment, she murmured, "It did hurt, Corso but it wasn't only your fault. Neither of us was completely right any more than either of us was completely wrong. I'm sorry too."

They looked at each other's eyes for a moment, not knowing what else to say yet not wanting to go aboard yet. Something was shifting - slowly but surely, and Corso began to realize something. This woman, his Captain, was beginning to mean a lot more to him than just his friend or his boss. That realization terrified him. Schooling his features, he grinned and said, "Well, _Boss,_ where did Risha say we were headed next?"

Moira chuckled and said, "Not sure yet."

As they headed up, Moira contemplated her own feelings. When Corso had looked into her eyes, she had felt a number of feelings and emotions. She had felt affection for him and had felt warmth that he would care to humble himself like that. She felt respect for him. Besides those, she felt an overwhelming desire for him. She WANTED him but that was nothing new. She had wanted Corso Riggs since the day they had started traveling together. The thing that scared her was she felt an old feeling, one that she hadn't for years, rising in her. She felt the beginnings of something for Corso she thought she couldn't ever feel again. Instead of being encouraged, it terrified her to her very core. These feelings couldn't possibly lead anywhere good. He couldn't possibly feel the same way for her. If he were to ever find out the truth, he would leave her. She was a ruined woman, destroyed by that single horrifying event that had destroyed her very life. Mentally setting her jaw, Moira smashed the feelings and focused on her desire. As soon as the boarding hatch closed behind them, she turned to Corso, took his face in her hands and kissed him. It was a tender kiss but one that promised much. Corso chuckled and said, "Sorry, Captain, but you haven't said it ten times yet."

Moira laughed and was about to find a way to convince him anyway when the comms channel went off. With a tired sigh, Moira said, "Work before play, I guess."

Corso watched her walk away, hammering down his own desire. He would never, EVER sleep with her because he knew that if he did, he would be lost and every scar he had would be ripped wide open and that was a risk he simply wasn't willing to take. Tiredly, he went to his quarter, took off his clothes and curled up beneath the blanket on his bed, trying to force himself to fall asleep but it was hours before sleep finally found him.

 **Updated 12.18.2017**


	12. Chapter 12: To the Rescue again

Moira hummed to herself as she took her hair out of the tail it was in and shrugged her duster off. The paychecks were nice but she was really getting tired of these missions for Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan. They never seemed to be worth the trouble. All she knew right now was that she needed to unwind after Cademimu and she hoped she knew just how to do it. After her good friend and Jedi Consular Nedeser Thul shot her down again, she seriously hoped that a certain farm boy turned mercenary would be willing to help her out. The problem was, Corso had been a little distant recently had gently shut her advances down. Now, however, she wouldn't let him.

After changing into a pair of more comfortable denim pants and a flattering blouse, Moira headed towards the ship's lounge. There he was, wearing a more maculine version of what she was and drinking and very dark liquor from a bottle. His head was bobbing slightly to an unheard tune and he was humming cheerfully to himself with a smile on his face. As soon as Moira walked in, Corso grinned and poured her a glass without a word and slid it along the counter top. Moira caught it, sniffed it appreciatively and took a sip. It was good with kind of a liquorish taste to it. "Thanks, Corso;" she said as she took a seat beside him. Corso nodded. "O' course."

Moira smiled. The farm boy was at least a little buzzed if he wasn't completely drunk. Perfect. She was about to just lay it on him when he suddenly said, "Boy, Captain, life with you is almost enough to get me missin' the good old days."

Moira giggled. Yup, he was sauced alright. "Ah, for Ord Mantell," he continued, "where Separatists were bad an' guns were good and we could just run in shootin'."

Moira leaned closer to him and said in a low voice, "I could be persuaded into a little drunken gunplay."

Corso chuckled, "I'm not drunk! Just tipsy. I can still bulls-eye an Imperial soldier from a thousand paces. Why don't we have more fun on this ship?"

He suddenly began to giggle, not chuckle, but giggle. "Back home, when we needed a laugh, we used to run the rontos in circles and see if they could charge us without fallin' over."

Moira shook her head chuckling. "You got any suggestions that don't involve farm animals?"

Corso's eyes gleamed and he said, "Well I got a few but they might take awhile to explain."

Moira leaned in a little and Corso's voice became low. "Care to let me show you?"

Just before their lips touched, Corso pulled back, his face red and a horrified look on his face. Moira frowned and was about to ask him what was wrong when he began to apologize profusely. During Moira's absence on the mission for the Jedi, Corso had been worried sick about her. He had paced and done whatever he could to take his mind of it, going as far as getting hammered at Carrack station and coming within two more drops of brandy to sleeping with a cute little Twi'lek waitress before a bar fight shocked him back to reality. Even in his drunken state, he realized that he was inevitably falling for Moira despite his best efforts. Now, drunk again, he had just treated her like some thug would a dancer. "I'm sorry! I - I shouldn't have said that."

Her concern passing after realizing that Corso was just being his normal self, even drunk, Moira leaned closer to him and ran the tips of her finger up and down his thigh as she whispered silkily, "You know, I have a few ideas of my own I could show you."

Corso shook his head as if he hadn't heard her. "It's not right, me propositioning you like some - some... Hutt's dancer. You deserve better than that."

Moira was a little surprised. She leaned back and looked at Corso and wondering just what exactly he was saying. After a moment, almost hesitantly, he continued what he was saying, "You need a man that you can really let your guard down with - someone who'll take care of you for a change."

Moira stiffened a little and said rather testily, "The day I need someone to take care of me is the day I sell this ship and take up knitting;"

Corso chuckled a little and replied, "Captain, you're the strongest woman I've ever met - the strongest person. period."

He looked her dead in the eyes, serious as could be and said, "I'd fight for you or with you or at any command you give. I just think you deserve more."

They were quiet for a bit and Corso put more of the black liquor in his glass before offering more to Moira. She held her glass out for him to fill and said quietly, "That's promising an awful lot, Corso. You know how I can be. I'm just - I'm not convinced that you'll stay. You still haven't ever seen me at my worst."

Corso studied her for a moment before grinning again. "Well then I'll just have to prove you wrong, Captain."

His big, work-rough hand covered hers and it was warm and comforting. Suddenly, Risha came in and said, "How's it going? Any of that stuff left? It's some of my favorite too."

And just like that, the moment was over.

* * *

Moira was still contemplating Corso's words. It was the first time in a long time someone had told her that she deserved more than what she usually got - that she deserved to find true, heartfelt and meaningful love. Many people had told her that she should look for it or let it have another chance but no one had told her that she deserved it. She walked into the cockpit and there was Corso. He was still wearing the same outfit he had been a couple hours ago in the lounge but instead of the liquor in his hands, he now had a glass of water that had a electrolyte tablet dissolving in it. Moira smiled and him and plopped down in the pilot's seat. They were waiting just outside of the Republic's main space station and fleet for Risha to work out a few details before heading to their next destination. After a few moments of silence, Corso cleared his throat and said, "I never like asking for favors but I think maybe we know each other well enough by now. I want to look for my cousin Rona. She's all the family I got left and I think she should know what happened."

Moira smiled and reached across, patting his forearm. "Never worry about favors Corso. You're part of my crew."

Corso smiled gratefully. "That's real generous, Captain. I'll keep it in mind. Rona came with me when I left for the Brigade and she jumped ship at the first port. All she ever wanted was to get off Ord Mantell. I thought we could track her down. You'd like her. She's really the reason I'm here."

Moira wanted to feel slightly hurt or offended for that. Wasn't she the reason he was here? _Of course not._ She gave herself a mental snort. _Not the only reason anyway._

Smiling warmly, Moira stood and said, "You two will be back together before you can say 'vrblther's vibroblade.'"

Corso's face took on a slightly dismayed, confused look and Moira giggled. He was so adorable sometimes. "A vrblth - a vrblth - so... not that soon then?"

Moira burst into laughter and Corso chuckled too. After a companionable silence, he said, "Rona was kinda our family rebel and we used to have a blast together. She always had me running interference so her father would never catch on dates with off-worlders."

Moira lifted a hand. "Wait a sec, I thought you were always about protecting the poor womenfolk."

Corso blushed and said, "Well... yeah. My uncle would have given her a wallopin' if he had known the kind of men she was with. I remember one time my uncle came looking for her while she was in a shuttle pod with an Agamarian pirate."

Moira nodded. She understood. There was something about those Agamarian pirates - a little back-rocket but they could take you for a hell of a ride.

"I was about twelve then. I didn't know how else to distract him so I started a fight and got the whole ship confiscated. I never did find out about how Rona got out of city jail. Probably don't want to know."

After a moment, she leaned over and kissed the scars on his left cheek. "You're something else, Corso. Start looking for her and when you find her, that's where we'll go."

"Thanks, Captain."

As she headed back to the work station, she could feel Corso's eyes on her and put just a little more sway in her hip. The low chuckled behind her was oddly gratifying.

* * *

In the work area, Risha was working feverishly as Moira walked in. Risha spared her a glance and said cheerfully, "We're closer than ever to finding Nok Drayen's lost wealth, Captain. Let's keep up the chase, shall we?"

Moira was about to reply when the holo-comms went off. "Hmm... someone's calling on the ship's holo - probably a fan. Be a darling and tell them I'm out."

Moira chuckled and said, "You're in fine form today, Risha;" as she walked out. Risha called over her shoulder. "What can I say? I got laid last night. How 'bout you?"

Moira just laughed. She activated the comms unit and a life sized holo of a young woman came up. She looked very distraught. "This is Captain Feylara Raed of the free trader _Celestial Crow_. If anyone's out there, I need help."

Moira nodded. "I read you, Captain. What's your situation?"

In a panicky voice, Raed said, "Ship's engines burned out, powercells fading, life support failing. I can't hold out much longer. We're drifting into a sun!"

Corso was suddenly there beside Moira, a serious look on his face. Raed continued, "I need help getting my engines going. I'll pay you for the repairs."

Moira shook her head. "We girls need to stick together, Captain. I'm on my way, free of charge."

Raed looked relieved. "Oh you're a life saver. I'm transmitting coordinates. Please hurry."

The line went dead and Moira started heading to the cockpit. Corso was right behind her. "We should be careful, Captain. Something seems off about this."

Moira looked at him, surprised. "Are you saying we shouldn't help her?"

Corso shook his head vigorously. "Of course not. Of course we should help her. I'm just saying that we need to be careful - and I'm coming with you."

Moira chuckled as she hurriedly began punching in the coordinates. "You really don't have to, Corso."

"Say it ten times, Captain;"

She laughed again and said, "I'm not going to say it, Corso."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

When they had arrived and docked with the _Celestial Crow_ , they immediately headed towards the ramp, each with a big bag of tools. Risha met them there, a curious if slightly irritated look on her face. As they approached, she asked, "Hate to be nosy, but is there a reason we're docking with a decrepit starship in the middle of nowhere?"

Moira nodded. "We're here on a rescue mission."

Risha nodded, "Okay and whose going to rescue us if things go wrong? I won't tell you how to run your ship but what am I supposed to do if you don't come back? Boarding another vessel in deep space is tricky and a million things can go wrong."

Corso chuckled at her melodrama which earned him a glare. Moira just shrugged, "You know how careful I am, Risha."

Risha just sighed, "In deep space, careful is beside the point. You're at least planning to bring a little more muscle right. You do have a Wookiee."

Moira just shook her head and turned back to the door. "Thought I'd leave Bowie here to protect you."

Risha rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. "ME? I'm not the one going into the dark, scary starship. Good luck over there. I hope you don't need it."

She shot another glare at Corso before heading back to her work station. Corso just shook his head and motioned for Moira to lead the way.

* * *

The starship was decrepit and there were deactivated droids everywhere. Only the emergency lights were on and it was creepy as all get out. Both of them had weapons ready as they made their way through the ship towards the engine section. The _Celestial Crow_ was sizable bulk freighter of some strange and unknown make but it looked alright other than some damage that would be easily fixed. After what seemed like a short eternity, they finally made their way into the engine section. Inside was the young woman from the holo - Captain Feylara Raed. She seemed to be fiddling with something when they walked up. When she noticed them, her face brightened pleasantly. "Hi there. I was starting to think you wouldn't show."

Moira nodded. "Of course. We'll have this ship of yours fixed in no time."

Daer looked away awkardly. "I might have exaggeratied a teansy bit about the damage. You know, this is harder than I thought it would be. You remind me of my sister and I really like her."

Corso and Moira looked at each other, the former slowly and casually lowering the took bag to the ground before gently taking Moira's too and nudging them out of the way with his foot. Raed didn't seem to notice. "Just so you know, this isn't personal but I have to kill you. It's for love."

Corso and Moira looked at each other again and suddenly, a personal shield came to life around Raed. With a calm, almost-curiosity, Moira said, "Hmmm... no one's ever tried to kill me for love before."

Raed giggled like a little girl and said, "It's romantic, right? See this wavy light around my body? It's a..."

"Ray shield; yeah we got it;" said Corso a little dryly. "Blaster fire can't get in or out."

Raed nodded, still smiling. "Neat, huh?"

Moira just started to chuckle. "But if blaster fire can't get out, how will you kill me?"

Raed was only half listening as she pulled her personel data comlink. "Shh... quiet, I have to make a call."

Moira and Corso were getting more increasingly confused. "She's on the hover train to crazy town;" murmured the big merc. Moira shook her head. "Are you kidding? She's the one driving it."

Just then, a tiny holo of an all too recognizable man appeared and Raed, giddy with delight and blushing like a school girl giggled, "Skavak? It's me, Feylara. Surprise!"

Skavak, who didn't see the other two said, "Uh... long time, no see, sweetheart. How'd you get this holo-frequency?"

"Does it matter? I've missed you so much, Honeybunch?"

Corso had to shove his armored and gloved hand in his mouth to keep from laughing and Moira crossed her arms, cocked her hip, smirked and lifted one immaculately groomed eyebrow. "Ehem... I miss you too - 'Honeybunch'?"

With that, Corso doubled over, laughing so hard that he didn't even make anymore sound than a couple of wheezes. Skavak looked just slightly flustered. "What is this, Captain? You making an army out of my ex-girlfriends?"

Feylara shook her head. "It's not like that at all. This is your nemesis, right? The girl who stole your ship on Coruscant and made you look stupid?"

Moira snickered, "Ah, good times;"

Raed just shot her a look and said, "I can prove how much I love you, Honeybunch? I'm killing this nemesis for you."

Corso was still chuckling and shaking his head. Suddenly, the droids around them began to come to life - and they were armed. Corso and Moira squared back to back. "What do you think, Captain?" he murmured calmly, "they look like utility and hauling droids, not combat models."

Moira chewed a plump lip before replying, "Yeah but there are enough of them and with just a hint of combat programming, it's us against a small army of battle droids. Look at those blasters though, they look like cheap Czerka knock offs. Hey, didn't that particular model their have a problem with back firing and spontaneously exploding powercells?"

"Sure did;" grinned Corso. He clicked his blaster rifle to full automatic and they opened fire, downing the nearest droids to them. Whoever had programed the droids had done a very poor job. Nearly twelve of the things were down before the first one got off a shot and very few of them even came close to hitting the two as they just stood there. Corso began to chuckle again as they kept firing. "This is the best shooting gallery I've ever been to."

"Don't get cocky, Corso. There's still no accounting for luck;" replied Moira as she lobbed a EMP grenade into a bunch of the droids coming from the entrance to the engine room. Corso gave a wistful sigh, "That's something my Pa always used to say."

"That's cause he was a wise man."

It wasn't long before all the droids were on the ground in pieces. Corso changed out the powercell in his blaster rifle as he whistled a tune from home while Moira set Flashy to recharge before holstering it. They both turned back to Raed, who was awe struck. "Wow! You're REALLY good!"

Moira smirked and said, "You're not the first to notice, right Skavak?"

Raed put a hand to her forehead, her cheeks burning, "I thought for sure it would be enough droids to kill you. I'm so embarrassed. Let's just call this even. With my ray shield on, you can't hurt me."

Skavak looked and her and asked, "Feylara, how are you powering that ray shield?"

Raed looked confused. "Portable battery pack."

Skavak nodded. "You know those only last a few minutes, right?"

As if to prove his point, the shield went down. Corso shook his head and slung his blaster rifle and Moira just looked at him in wonder. "Wow he knows how to pick them."

"Oh no..." murmured Feylara. Moira couldn't help it. "Aww... did the instructions have too many big words?"

"Captain!" said Corso with mild reproach. She may have just tried to kill them but she was still a woman and deserved some kind of respect. Moira rolled her eyes. Feylara suddenly seemed very nervous. "Honeybunch, the shield is down! What am I gonna do?"

Skavak just sneered scornfully. "I dunno... die, maybe. Kill you later, Captain."

Feylara didn't seem to realize for a second that he had hung up. "Honeybunch, wait! He - he hung up on me! I thought he loved me."

To his own mild surprise, though Moira wasn't at all, Corso felt sorry for her. "Skavak doesn't love anyone, Miss?"

"Nobody but himself. I hate to say it but you're not the first woman he's used."

Feylara's lower lip began to tremble and her voice was choked. "My friends all said he was after my money but they didn't know how he made me feel."

She covered her face and began to cry. Moira rolled her eyes but Corso walked up to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Go ahead and cry if it makes you feel better."

She did. She leaned her head against his chest plate, wrapped her arms around him and cried brokenly. Corso looked over his shoulder, 'what the hell am I supposed to do now' written clearly on his face. Gingerly, he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. After a moment, she looked up at him. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you. Will you forgive me?"

Moira was a little miffed. Wasn't she the real target? Corso looked back at her and she nodded with an exasperated sigh. "Let me outta here and go find yourself a new man."

Feylara let go of Corso and stepped back, sniffing and saying, "I unsealed all the hatches so you can leave. I'm sorry about everything."

They nodded and turned to leave. "Wait, I never got your names."

Moira looked at Corso. Corso just shrugged and turned, "My name's Corso Riggs."

"And I'm Captain Moira Denic. Take care of yourself, Captain Raed."

Through her tears, Feylara smiled, "Goodbye, Captain. Goodbye, Corso. Maybe we'll see each other again."

Corso smiled and said, "Maybe. Galaxy isn't all that big."

After they had turned, he whispered, "Get me the kriff outta here before I become her next fixation."

Moira snickered. Half way back, Corso began snickering again. "What's so funny?" asked Moira just a little testily. Corso looked at her. "Aww Captain, you're not mad at me more hugging Feylara, are you?"

Moira glared at him. "Why would I be mad about that?"

"So you're mad that she might have a crush on me? You're mad for some reason, Captain. It might have only been a few months but I know when you're irritated. What's up?"

Moira looked at him. "I'm just annoyed that we keep running into these women who look at you like you're a piece of meat."

Corso's mouth fell open and waited for her to tell him she was kidding. After a long moment, she burst out, "WHAT?"

Corso closed his mouth, shook his head and said, "Nothing, Captain. Nothing at all."

They were quiet again for awhile but as they came to the boarding hatch, Corso was snickering again. "What now?" grumbled Moira. Corso shook his head. "Nothing... Honeybunch."

Moira tried so hard to keep from smiling but she couldn't. It was just too funny to think of someone calling Skavak 'Honeybunch'. She began to giggle herself and then burst into helpless laughter. By the time they actually got to the boarding hatch, they were both laughing so hard that neither could enter the access code. Suddenly it opened and Risha and Bowdarr stood there, looking confused as to why Corso was leaning forward and Moira was sitting, her back against the wall and both were laughing so hard that they couldn't breath and their faces were turning red. When they both got a little under control, Risha smirked, crossed her arms and asked, "Let me guess, it was a trap?"

Moira shook her head vigorously, "Everything went well. No problems at all."

Risha cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously? I've been in this business too long. It's making me paranoid."

Moira chuckled and said, "Naw. The truth is one of Skavak's ex-girlfriends tried to kill me."

Risha looked vindicated as she said, "I knew it! I can't believe you just lied to me. If there is one thing I hate, it's phony distress calls. It makes spacers too paranoid to answer the real ones."

Moire shrugged. "We'll be more careful next time."

Risha cocked a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "'We?' I'm always careful, Captain. Not sure you know the meaning of the word. Anyhow, let's get out of here. Deep space gives me the creeps. I've set up some deals on Tatooine and Alderaan. Ready to deliver the rest of this cargo?"

Moira nodded and said, "I just can't wait to meet the buyer of that random severed head."

Risha just laughed and returned to her work station. Moira and Corso went to the cockpit, set course for Tatooine and made the jump to light speed. It was a pretty lengthy trip too - a couple days at least. Corso went back to his cabin and Moira just stared at the blue tunnel of hyperspace for awhile.

* * *

It was a couple hours later when Moira woke up, her feet up on the console and the tunnel of hyperspace still but she was hungry. Yawning and stretching, she went to the galley and found what looked to be the makings for cold-cut sandwiches with nerf meat sliced nice and thin, some kind of cheese, and some veggies. Moira chuckled. Corso was still a farm boy at heart, living off of big breakfasts, cold lunches and big dinners. She threw a sandwich together and headed towards his cabin. As usual, she slapped the door release and went right in. He was sitting at the work station and modifying his blasters and armor again. While he did, he sang a song from Ord Mantell in his low, comforting voice

"Droids are on the charger,  
and you'll be sleepin' soon,  
nerfs are in the meadow,  
Stars up with the moons

I am here with you and I believe,  
there's no other place I'd rather be,  
and the promise not to leave you  
is a promise I will keep

You're my muse,  
you're my rhyme,  
you're the fire warming this heart of mine

when you hear me  
say I love you,  
my loooooove,  
you will know how much I do."

Moira stayed completely still and listened. He had a good voice and the song was so sweet that she couldn't bare to interrupt. As he continued, he wondered if he sang it to his fiance while they were still happy on Ord Mantell.

"Oh I watched you from a distance,  
getting lost within your world  
and a beat, my heart missed  
as you fluttered and you twirled

Lovely as the flowers in your hair  
standing in the sunlight, unaware  
that a single day without you  
would be more than I could bare

You're my muse,  
you're my rhyme,  
you're the fire warming this heart of mine

when you hear me  
say I love you,  
my loooooove,  
you will know how much I do."

Moira leaned against the wall and just listened. The sound was comforting and brought tears to her eyes as she remembered how her fiance had sung as he worked at his computer terminal. While she was pregnant, he had sung lullabies to her. Moira put a hand over her mouth in case she sobbed but she didn't leave. She didn't want to leave as Corso hummed through what she assumed was a instrumental part before starting to sing again.

"Oh my love, oh my star,  
that is what you really are,  
cross my heart, hope to die,  
you're the apple of my eye.

You're my muse,  
you're my rhyme,  
you're the fire warming this heart of mine

when you hear me  
say I love you,  
my loooooove,  
do you know how much,  
oh, how much I do."

He ended his song and sighed heavily. Moira felt the lump in her throat get thicker when she realized that he was having a hard time too. Setting her half-eaten sandwich down, she went up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. His low chuckle warmed her. "Hey, Captain. You doing alright?"

"I'm about as well as you are right now, Corso. You have a nice voice - reminds me of songs from home;" she replied, leaning her head against the back of his. Corso nodded and asked, "Where is home, Captain? What world or system are you actually from?"

"A little Mid Rim world called Armedon. It doesn't have much going for it, really. In fact, it's a lot like Ord Mantell though it's a lot more populated and it's not really an agro world, more of an industrial one just small and not very developed."

Corso nodded. After awhile, he asked, "Do you have any family back on Armedon, Captain? Mom? Dad? Siblings? Anyone?"

Moira sniffed. She had been orphaned by an industrial fire at age twelve. "Nope. There's nothing left for me back there, Corso."

There was no mistaken the sadness in her voice. Corso gently stood, turned around and hugged her, murmuring to her, "You and I are an awful lot alike, Captain. Neither of us want to go home anymore yet, somehow, nowhere else in the galaxy really can be home. So we're both just gonna wander for awhile and hope that, some day, we can find that elusive quality that makes a world or moon or whatever home."

Moira was touched by his words. "Wow, Corso. I never expected you could be so profound."

"It ain't that profound, Captain;" he said, a little embarrassed. Moira chuckled. "It's love, Corso. That elusive quality is love. Whether it's family, friends or a partner, there is no home without love."

That caused a hundred questions to buzz into Corso's mind but he kept them to himself for the moment, filing them all away for a later time. Now, he just wanted to comfort her and find comfort in her. For several long minutes, they stayed as they were, silent and comfortable. Suddenly, Risha's head poked in. "You two alright? I don't ever think I've seen you two just hugging before."

Moira giggled and said, "Yup. We're giving in to melancholy moods about home and the philosophy of what home really is."

To their surprise, Risha's eyes went distant and she smiled. "Home. You know, I know exactly what you mean. Home is where the heart is."

"Captain says home is where love is;" said Corso. Risha nodded and sighed, walking in and shocking them both by wrapping her arms around both of them. They each wrapped an arm around her as well. Suddenly, Corso gave a yelp and Risha stepped back, giggling like a bad child. "I see why you like him, Moira. He has quite the firm little butt."

Corso was red as could be and Moira said, "HEY! That's my firm little butt!"

Risha laughed as Corso covered his face with his hands, even more embarrassed when Moira suddenly gave his butt a squeeze as well. "Hey now, you two, I don't just go around grabbing your butts!"

They both grinned wickedly walked up to him, turned around and bent over, their rears pointed directly at him. Moira asked asked in a playful voice, "Do you want to, Corso?"

"Yeah, neither of us would mind;" added Risha. Corso staggered back until his knees cause his bed rack and he fell backwards, bewildered. "What, you don't want to play, Corso?" asked Moira, all playful wickedness as she straightened and looked at him. Risha grinned wider and said, "Maybe he enjoys other things more. Maybe he's not a butt guy. Is that it, Corso?"

Moira picked up on it and said, "You know, I think you're right. Maybe he's more of a boobs guy. What do you say, Corso?"

Corso leaned back on his bed and said in a low voice, "Why is it that I have two of the most beautiful women I've ever met tempting me when all I try to do is respect them?"

They were both walking towards him again. It wasn't that he didn't want to - far from that. It just conflicted with how he was raised and he was decidedly uncomfortable with it, even though he wanted to know what they felt like under his large and callused hands more than almost anything in the galaxy. Suddenly, they were both right there. "Well, Corso?" asked Moira, her voice smokey. He lifted his hands to protest and the women each grabbed one before he could pull away and placed them firmly on their chests. Corso's mouth went completely dry and he froze like a statue, not daring to move at all. Both the women giggled and Risha asked, "What, you don't want to play, Corso?"

He just sat their, frozen like a block of stone, mouth slightly open. After almost a minute, he said in a quiet voice, "I don't know whether to feel lucky or assailed right now. You two are tempting me - really, really tempting me."

They pushed harder into his hands. Moira chuckled again and cooed, "I think we should share him from now on, Risha;"

Risha smiled and agreed. "We should. There certainly looks to be plenty of him to share between us."

Suddenly, they both pushed him down on the bed but Corso suddenly snapped out of his stupor and said, "OH NO! I am not going to be passed back and forth like a prize piece of meat, thank you!"

He wasn't really angry or frustrated but he didn't want to take the chance that they serious. The three of them wrestled around as they tried to keep him pinned but eventually, with a big grin on his face, he sat up and then stood up, one of them in each of his strong arms, lifting them off the bed and setting them on their feet. They both tried to push him back but gave up. Moira pouted. "You're no fun, Corso. You don't think you could handle the two of us?"

"Captain, I doubt I could handle either one of you alone;" replied the big merc, shaking his head. Risha sidled up to him and said, "Mmmmm, after that little tumble, I'd very much like to find out. OH! Corso, your pants look a little tight all of a sudden."

Corso turned red again and said, "Stars above! I don't know what do right now."

Both women looked at each other, grinned and reached for the hems of their shirts, slowly lifting. Corso suddenly got an idea. Crossing his brawny arms, he called their bluffs, watching as, centimeter by centimeter, smooth skin was uncovered. When two different colors of silk and lace were revealed, Corso knew that if he didn't escape now, he'd not be able too and, as attractive as the idea sounded, being mauled by these two women, as gorgeous as they were, would be more trouble than was worth it in the future on such cramped quarters. Quickly, he broke for the door and said, "I'm a little hungry. Heading to the galley. BYE!"

Moira and Risha followed and headed their separate ways - Moira to her quarters, her half eaten sandwich back in her hands and Risha to her work station. Stars, it was so fun messing with the big farm boy. He was just to sweet and honest and innocent and noble that he would never take advantage of such an offer and both of them knew it. Therefore, they both wordlessly decided that they were duty bound to double team him whenever they could, teasing him mercilessly. Corso began to find that he enjoyed the comradeship even though most of the jokes and teasing were at his expense. When they finally reached Tatooine, Corso was slightly afraid just to come out of his cabin.

 **Hope you enjoyed. The song was a quick remake of a song sung by Michael W. Smith call Anna. Look it up on youtube. It's actually a lullaby but I thought it would fit if altered a little.**

 **Update 12.18.2017**


	13. Chapter 13: The Adventure Continues

Corso was not in a good mood. He had spent time on desert planets like Tatooine and there were three things that were guaranteed: One, he WOULD get sunburned. No matter how much he was wearing or how hard he tried, it was going to happen. Two, the sand WOULD get everywhere. Three, there would be just as much, if not more trouble to be had on this world as there had been on the other worlds they visited. He grunted, waiting for the Captain to come down the ramp. Instead of wearing his normal armor, he wore boots and loose pants and a loose shirt, a wide brimmed hat, a scarf to cover his face with and goggles to cover his eyes with. Under his clothes, he wore light body armor so that he did have some protection. His hair had been pulled into a tail instead of its usual knot. "Corso, come up here real quick;" called Moira. Corso sighed and headed up the ramp, replying as cheerfully as possible, "Movin', Captain."

She was in her cabin which made the fact that he had heard her an impressive use of her vocal cords. When he walked in, Corso stopped dead. She was wearing almost nothing. "It's not what you think, Corso;" she said briskly and handed him a container. "I've reached everything I could but there are still a few places on my back. Can you put this on me? I hate getting sunburned."

Corso swallowed thickly and asked, "Risha?"

"Refused;"

"Bowdarr?"

"Ewww! He's all hairy!"

Corso sighed, "You got it, Captain."

He pulled his gloves off and asked, "Where do you need it?"

Moira indicated her upper back and shoulders. Gently, almost gingerly, Corso applied the lotion, rubbing it in to her silky smooth skin and trying desperately to think about something besides how smooth, soft and warm it was. Moira was struggling herself. Corso's hands were rough but gentle, almost tender she thought, as he applied the stuff. Rather than being uncomfortable, she had learned a long time ago that there was something comforting and even pleasurable about the scarred and callused hands touching her bare skin. She tried so hard to keep her mind on other things but, stars above, the farm boy was making her melt. "Is that good, Captain or do you need it anywhere else?"

Moira took a deep breath and said, "Could you put a little more on my neck, Corso?"

He cleared his throat and applied more lotion as Moira lifted her hair tail. Corso was trying everything to keep from noticing just how wonderful her skin felt - naming all the blasters he had ever owned, his missions with the brigade, the proper procedures for cleaning and maintaining blaster weapons and just about anything else but it was absolutely no use. Moira was beginning to feel it just as much. He wasn't just rubbing the kriffing lotion in, he was massaging her neck now! While she could swear that he wasn't doing it on purpose, he was really beginning to turn her on. "What time is it?" she croaked. Corso checked his chrono before clearing his throat and answering hoarsely, "'Bout ten hundred, Captain. Why?"

Moira turned around and said, "Is there any chance you could put some lotion on my shoulders and arms, too?"

Corso suppressed a very pathetic whimper and said, "Captain if I start now, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

Moira smiled and said, "That's the idea, Corso. Wanna start with my legs?"

Corso gulped and looked down. She was wearing nothing but a very tight pair of short black under shorts and a very tight compression bra that showed too much to be fair for him. Moira sat down in a chair and stuck one long, smooth, leg out towards him, already shiny with the lotion, a sultry smile on her face. "You can't tell me that you don't want to touch, Corso. Come on. I'm giving you permission and everything."

Corso was locked in place. He wanted to. STARS, he WANTED to but he didn't want to be like every other man she had been with. Moira cocked an eyebrow, "Maybe permission isn't enough. In that case..."

She got off the chair and onto her hands and knees, crawling languorously towards him. When she got to him, she put her hands on his thighs and said in a maddeningly sultry, mock-pleading voice, "Would you please lotion my legs for me, Corso? You don't want me to burn, do you? Please?"

Corso gulped and nodded. She sat back in the chair and stuck her leg out. Corso got on to one knee and took the leg. After getting a generous amount of lotion on his hands, he slowly began rubbing it in, his heart pounding as his finger massaged the smooth skin. He could feel the strength of the muscle beneath his fingers. Slowly, he went higher and higher until he came to the bottom of her shorts. She shivered as he finished on the inside of her thigh. She stuck the other out, nearly dizzy with arousal as he did the same thing to her other leg. When he had finished, Moira stood and laid, stomach down, on her bed. Very gently, Corso applied more to her back and shoulders. His eyes kept flicking to her shapely rear. "Corso;" she whispered. He cleared his throat and said, "Yes, Captain?"

"Why haven't you kriffed me yet?"

Corso couldn't answer the question. For one thing, he didn't trust his voice. For another, he didn't think his answer would satisfy her. "Circumstances?" he eventually offered lamely. She 'hmmmed' at that. When he was finished, she rolled over. "Just a little more;" she cooed and Corso's mouth went slack. "Start at the bottom and work your way up."

Corso's hands were shaking as he got more of the stuff and rubbed it on her stomach - her flat, toned stomach with that cute little navel. "Careful - I'm really ticklish;" she whispered and gave him a wink. Corso grinned, "Don't give me any ideas, Captain;" he said huskily. He finished her stomach and sides and froze. "Well?" she asked. "There's still more to lotion, Corso."

He swallowed hard several times before starting at the base of her neck and went down. When he came to the swell of her breasts, he froze, torn completely in half as to whether he should or shouldn't do it. Moira made the decision for him, taking his hand and pressing it down on her, shuddering as she did. She looked into Corso's eyes. "Corso, do you realize how entirely, insufferably sexy you are?"

Corso blushed and looked away. His right hand was still firmly on her breast and she sat up, holding it there. "You are only the second man to turn me down repeatedly in years and the other is a Jedi so he doesn't even count. That just drives me crazier and makes me want you more."

Her voice was surprisingly earnest. She stood, maneuvered him around and pushed him to a sit on the bed before straddling his hips. "I know that you don't prefer the company of men to women. I know that you are driven crazy when I come after you. I know that you care about me to some degree, if only as a close friend. Why is it so hard for you to give in to your desires?"

She had his other hand on her breasts now and she was using hers to cause his to knead them, pressing them together. Corso sighed and closed his eyes, counting to thirty before opening them and looking into her soft, earnest eyes. "It would be all too easy, Captain. I could take you right now but I'm just..." and he hesitated. The look of vulnerability on his face caused Moira to pause. "...I guess I'm just a damned coward, Captain. I'm so afraid of gettin' close to you, fallin' for you and findin' out that you don't want anything to do with that. Then what would happen to us?"

It took Moira a couple seconds to realize that he truly expected an answer. "Who says anything HAS to happen?"

Corso chuckled. "Captain, if I fell for you, I would have to leave. I would have to go 'cause knowin' that you might or might not be spendin' time with other men while you were away from me would drive me crazy with jealousy and it would destroy any hope of friendship that we had."

Moira was quiet. "You're afraid of falling in love with me then."

He nodded. Moira contemplated before saying that last thing he expected. "Good. If you fall for me, Corso, you're just going to get hurt. Everyone else does."

Corso looked up at her in shock. Her face was utterly devoid of emotion and her eyes were distant. "Why do you say that, Captain?" he asked. She looked at him and said, "Corso something..." and she hesitated, afraid to continue."... something bad happened to me years ago. It's why I left home - why I bought a ship and started this life. Ever since, whenever I started getting close to someone, they got hurt or they left. Either they couldn't handle the person I've become or something went wrong on a job and they got seriously injured or even killed."

They were both silent. Corso tried to pull his hands away but she wouldn't let him. A tiny smile played on her lips. "They're staying there till we're done here, however it ends."

Corso gulped again as she started their hands moving again. His thumb twitched and she gasped. Two points were beginning to poke out through her compression bra and Corso had to physically will his thumbs to stay still and not run over them. To distract himself, Corso asked, "You mean that ever since whatever happened happened, you haven't tried to have a relationship - a real, heartfelt relationship?"

She shook her head. "No. I've tried. They just never turned out well. I think the force or whatever has decided that I don't deserve to be with anyone - that I don't deserve a regular life of happiness. I don't know..." and she shook her head. Corso looked into her eyes. Focusing on her words with his hands groping her breasts was getting hard. Smiling, he ran his thumbs over each of the tips that pressed through her top and she gasped, her eyes darkening. He did it again before pulling his hands free from her considerably loosened grip. He wrapped his arms around her and stood. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he spun, laying her gently on the bed. "Respectfully, Captain, I think that's a load of ronto shavit. The force doesn't work that way - hell, I don't even think it works that way for Jedi. Somewhere, out there in the galaxy, there is someone who can make you very happy - and I don't mean one night of fun either. I think someone could change your life for the better."

Moira pressed her breasts up towards him, wanting him to go back to what he had been doing. "I'm not the settling type, Corso. Not anymore."

Corso chuckled but kept his hands bracing himself on either side of her shoulders. "Who said anything about settling, Captain? There are men out there with just as much love for adventurin' as you have - men who, once they found you, would travel with you to the ends of existence and back just so that they could be with you and make you happy and help you keep yourself safe. It's just a matter of finding him."

She chewed her lip. Could he be right? "That may be, Corso but right now, I just want you. Now you started this, you should finish it."

Corso gave her a contemplating look. "Captain, I just - just..."

She didn't want him to speak. She didn't want him to think. She just wanted him to do - more specifically, to DO her. Moira grabbed his face and pulled him into an intense kiss. Corso was losing his resolve. Having her in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and already almost naked was playing hell with his libido and his better judgment. She reached around and grabbed his rear, kneading it and released his lips, whispering, "Corso, we can worry about relationship problems later. Right now, I'm so kriffing horny, I need you. Of course I'm not going to force you but, for stars sake, please."

Corso chewed his lips and Moira frowned. She was done playing fair. Giving herself a little space, she reached for the bottom of her compression bra and lifted. Corso's eyes went so wide that they were almost to big for his face. Everything he expected, dreamed about or desired couldn't even compare. She extricated herself and knelt on her bed, putting her hands together and pressing the two perfect, pinked tipped globes of flesh together. "There all yours if you want them, Cor-" and suddenly, twin streams of freezing cold water hit them both. They cried and spluttered in shock. There, with a rather irritated and frustrated look on her face, stood Risha. Beside her was Bowdarr, who was laughing with that strange Wookiee laugh. They both held empty buckets. "I gave you guys plenty of time to get this taken care of but you are taking too long and we need to get back to work. Corso, stop pussy-footing around next time and just kriff her already. Captain, you gave him too much choice. Next time, just get naked, grab him, and take him. Now get dressed and get out into the desert."

Corso was so mortified that he quickly retreated and Moira, still shivering from the water, glared laser bolts at Risha. "You just crossed the line;" she growled. Risha shrugged. "So you can fire me when this is all over. Until then, it's my job, apparently, to keep your head in the game. Now get dressed or I'll make the Wookiee dress you."

Bowdarr laughed again and said, "Not happening;" in his native language and left the cabin. Moira sighed. So. Kriffing. Close. She toweled herself off and dressed. Instead of the usual off white shit and tight leather pants, she opted for a loose, button down shirt and a pair of loose cargo pants that had mesh stripes running down the sides. They weren't see-through but they sure did breath. She put on her boots and wrapped a scarf around her face before grabbing a wide brimmed hat similar to Corso's and her own pair of goggles. Within ten minutes, she had her blasters strapped on and was ready to go. Corso was just at the bottom of the ramp. "Ready to go?" Moira couldn't resist cooing, lacing her arm around his. Corso smiled down at her and said, "Of course, Captain. Let's go. Where exactly are we headed?"

"To a cantina owned by one of Risha's contacts - a Nikto named Tookreek. Tookreek also happens to be a lieutenant of one of Nok Drayen's rivals;" explained Moira as they walked. Corso listened with interest. "What's the name of this crime lord?"

"Diago is the name Risha gave, though I've never heard of him."

Corso's eyes widened slightly. "I have though not too much. He's just another crime lord you hear about in the back rooms of cantinas on scummy worlds like Nar Shadda and the like. So we're taking him on then - why?"

Moira shrugged. "Risha said that he raided one of Drayen's store houses and stole a special sensor computer made by the Gree."

Corso gave a low whistle. "The Gree make some great tech."

"They sure do. Now, we're meeting Tookreek at his canteena and he's supposed to give us an in or help us out somehow."

Corso frowned. "Okay so what's this going to set us back, Captain? No one in this part of the galaxy does anything without a price."

Moira chuckled and said rather doubtfully, "Not sure yet. According to Risha, he's in it for the fame - getting to go down in history as part of the team that found Drayen's treasure but that can't be it. Keep your eyes and ears open, alright?"

Corso flashed her a grin. "Don't I always, Captain?"

She laughed. After another moment, Corso murmured, "So where is this cantina, Captain?"

Moira chuckled, "It's actually more of a club than a cantina and it's a ways outside of Anchor Head. Come on. Let's go rent a speeder."

Corso said, "You know, Captain, we use speeders a lot. Wouldn't it be more economical in the long run to buy one? We have the money and all."

Moira chewed her lip for a moment. "I dunno if we have room in the hold, Corso."

Corso gave a broad grin and laughed, "Well we would if I could finally convince you to get rid of some junk. Stars, you can be worse than a Jawa scavenger sometimes."

Moira gasped and said, "What did you say? You take that back, Corso Riggs!"

He shook his head and she advanced on him, her face flushed with indignation. "I am no where near as bad as a Jawa now take it back."

Corso was suddenly backed again a building and Moira got nose to nose with him. After a moment, he chuckled, "Okay fine. I'll say it IF you agree to sell some of it AND get a speeder. Deal?"

She glowered but then nodded.

* * *

They found the club and a Nikto leaned against the backside of the bar. When they walked up, he greeted Moira with a roguish wink and said, "Welcome, Captain. The lovely Risha has excellent taste in business partners. A face like yours attracts a lot of attention in a place like this. You'll never have to buy yourself a drink."

Before Moira could say anything, Corso grinned and said, "Thanks, Pal. I've always thought of myself as classically good looking."

Moira grinned too and looked up at him to say, "You do have a timeless look about you."

"Nice of you to notice;" he replied with a wink before tossing a credit chip on the bar and buying two drinks. As he got the drinks, the Nikto said, "I'm sorry to say this but you've come at a bad time to do business. Things here are a little tense."

Moira looked around as she asked, "What's wrong? Got some trouble with the local law-men?"

"Oh it's much worse than that..."

Suddenly, a voice was heard raised above the music and the chatter. "Hey Pretty Face, you don't belong here."

Corso, Moira and Tookreek looked over to see a group of very rough looking beings, all male and all armed, surrounding a young woman. She was very beautiful and wore a loose fitting tunic. Moira knew that style of dress - this girl was a Jedi. "I'm not looking for any trouble;" she said calmly. The thug, a Weequay, leered at her. "Then you _definitely_ don't belong here."

Tookreek looked mildly panicked and began putting away his most expensive stock. "'Scuse me, I suddenly feel the urge to put away all of my breakable things."

Corso stood to step in but Moira said, "Wait a second, Corso. That girl's a Jedi. She may not even need our help."

The Jedi was speaking again. "I'm only a weary traveler. There's plenty of room for both of us, my friend."

For some reason, that set the drunken Weequay off. "You're not my friend, got it?" he snapped. Corso couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore and stood to his full height. "Leave the girl alone if you know what's good for you."

The Weequay only grinned nastily at Moira, completely ignoring Corso. "Another pretty face; must be a convention."

The Jedi girl waved her hand and said serenely, "You want to leave me alone. You want to stop noticing me."

Moira expected the dumb thug to turn around and walk away in a daze but he just got more irritated. "You're starting to annoy me. Men, let's show pretty face what we do with people who annoy me."

The others grinned lustily and Moira reached for her blasters to cover her. "Time for you to leave, Lady."

"Oh she's leaving alright;" the Weequay said again, not noticing that the Jedi had stood to her feet; "in tiny little pieces."

There was suddenly a familiar snap-hiss and Moira grinned broadly, relaxing her grip on her blasters. Corso did the same and reached over to grab his mug with his left hand and take a gulp, keeping his right ready to draw his blaster pistol. In a voice that was strong and authoritative for one so young, the Jedi said, "I am Nariel Pridence, a Jedi Knight. I come in peace but I will defend myself."

The Weequay obviously didn't know too much about Jedi Knights but had heard the name. "A Jedi! Kill her!"

Two were cut down in the first second before Nariel rushed to the center of the room and batted back several volleys of blaster fire. They ceased fire and surrounded her, moving in to point blank range. Moira shook her head with a smirk and muttered, "Idiots. This fight is over."

In the flash of a green blade, Moira was proved right and the thugs dropped dead to the floor around her. Corso was impressed. "I've never seen that before. She's good."

Nariel strode over and said sadly, "It was never my intention to cause violence here. It is good that you stayed out of this fight."

Moira nodded and said, "Not the sort of place I expected to meet a Jedi."

Nariel shrugged. "This is only the second time I've visited an establishment like this. The other time..." and she paused, looking slightly sheepish; "...also ended badly. As I told these men, I am Nariel Pridence, a Jedi Knight here on official business. I'm looking for Vaverone Zare - an agent of evil and servant of the Sith Empire. Have you heard of her?"

Both Moira and Corso shook their heads. Moira said, "I've met a lot of servants of evil but none by that name."

"Zare is a being of vast darkness and a grave threat to the galaxy. I hear she's taken an interest in the local underworld so I came to observe these criminals and obtain information."

Moira nodded and looked at the bodies. "Looks like this resource is a dead end;" and she winced at the unintentional pun. Nariel sighed and said, "Yes, it's best I move on. Now that you see the dangers of consorting with petty criminals, I hope you rethink your life."

Moira kept a perfectly straight face and Corso pretended to inhale his drink to start a coughing fit but the amused expression on the Jedi's face told him that she wasn't fooled. She bowed slightly to them and said, "I must continue my search for Vaverone Zare. May the force be with you."

A horny green head peeped out from behind the counter. Tookreek sighed with relief. "I thought she'd never leave."

He stood up and began unpacking his stock again.

 **Updated 12.18.2017**


	14. Chapter 14: Krayt Fang

**Warning: Implied Rape - not a flash back or anything like that but NO LEMONS - just implied. Still hope you enjoy.**

Tookreek scowled at the bodies littering the floor. "Look at this mess. My gang has enough problems without a Jedi chasing Sith through our territory."

Moira rolled her eyes and said, "See this expression on my face? It's called apathy. I'm not interested."

Tookreek's scowl grew. "You should be. It effects your business here too. Our organization is under attack by a gang of Geonosians. Last week, they took over spice warehouse. Killed everyone, including a fellow lieutenant who had the only way of contacting Diago."

Moira's scowl matched his now. "What do you mean 'the only way to contact' your boss?"

"Diago hates being bothered. He got so angry, he killed a krayt dragon and gave us lieutenants one fang to share. Only the lieutenant with the kraty dragon fang can speak to Diago and that Jedi killed the man I was sending to get it."

Moira pursed her lips before saying, "I'll get you the fang and you'll get me the sensor computer."

Tookreek cocked a horny brow. "My deceased associate kept the fang in the spice warehouse. Place is crawling with Geonosians. It won't be easy."

He scratched his chin for a moment before saying, "On the upside, discouraging those Geonosians from sticking around will give us leverage with the boss. Just a suggestion."

Moira nodded and the Nikto pulled out a datapad. "I'm heading to Diago's summer palace at these coordinates. Meet me there with the krayt fang. Oh and here's the coordinates to the warehouse too. Good luck."

Moira turned and headed out of the cantina, Corso following closely behind her. As they headed towards a speeder vendor, Moira looked up at him. Corso had a distant look in his eye as they walked. Playfully, she nudged him and said, "Hey! Credit for your thoughts?"

Corso started a little and then gave a sheepish smile and said, "Ain't worth that much, Captain. I was just thinking about what that Jedi said, about us living a criminal life and such. It just got me to pondering. Do you think there could be something... I dunno... something more we could be doing? Something better with our time, our skills and our resources? I dunno;" he said, shaking his head. "I guess it just got me thinking too much is all."

Moira chuckled and said, "Come on, Corso. We do a lot of good while we travel. Remember that family on Taris and that kid who worked for Skavak? We're making sure we're leaving a place better than it was when we showed up. Besides, just think of all the good we can do when we find Nok Drayen's treasure. If it's anything like Risha claims, we can help a dozen worlds that have been ravaged by the war."

Corso was a little surprised at the earnestness and excitement she showed when she spoke. He chuckled and said, "Damn, Captain. I didn't realize you were such a humanitarian. What about 'retiring rich'?"

Moira flashed him a grin and said, "Oh I still plan to retire rich - maybe on one of those gorgeous tropical or oceanic planets like Dac or Manaan. Picture me, Corso, just lying on a beach chair with one of those fancy drinks in my hand and wearing nothing but one of those ridiculously small bathing suits that shouldn't even be legal in public places."

Corso gulped as images of Moira in exactly that danced through his mind and he felt himself beginning to blush. Noticing this, Moira grinned mischievously. "Maybe I'll be able to convince my friend to come and visit from time to time with his lovely wife between harvests on his farm. What do you think, Farmboy?"

She nudged him playfully again. Corso chuckled, "Maybe; but I don't know if that particular friend will want to have a farm. Maybe he'd rather stay adventuring and maybe he'd rather find someone that way. Maybe he's looking for a lady who ain't afraid to buckle on a blaster and to get grease on her clothes and a little dirt on her face."

Moira was a little surprised. She looked at him while he was examining the speeders in front of them. "Here you go, Captain - swoop bike like this should do nicely. It's fast, has a transparasteel windshield to keep most of the dust and sand out of your eyes and it's big enough for two."

Moira nodded and examined it. It looked alright and Corso was already checking the maintenance access panels. When he straightened up and wiped the grime from his hands on a rag from his cargo pocket, she asked, "Well what's the prognosis, Doctor?"

Corso chuckled and said, "She's beautiful. She'll serve us just fine."

* * *

They lied down on a dune outside of the warehouse. Well - warehouse was one way to describe it. The place was a small fortress complete with walls and defense weapons that were pretty much useless now. Geonosians were swarming in and out all over the place. "How are we supposed to get in there?" muttered Moira. Corso was wondering the same thing. The damned bugs could fly for kriffs-sake. They contemplated the problem for almost an hour when suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, there were howling war cries heard off to the west of them. "What the hell?" cried Moira. Corso didn't really care. He leaped up and lifted her to her feet, pointing towards the structure. "Look! The bugs are all heading that way. Come on, let's go!"

They pelted down the hill, weapons ready in case they were seen. To their relief, the bugs were too focused on the attack to notice them and they managed to slip inside. There were a couple dozen Geonosians inside as well but Moira wasn't worried. They seemed too only be armed with electropikes and weird, bulky sonic weapons. When one of them saw her and Corso and gave a weird, clicking shriek, she blasted it. The others swarmed towards them and they found themselves fighting a retreating battle throughout the shelves, crates and containers in the building. "Keep your eyes open for a corps with a krayt fang on it?" yelled Moira over the roar of blaster fire. They circled around another stack of boxes when Corso saw a stair case. He called to Moira, "Hey, let's head up. We could use some high ground right about now."

They did and found that there were a couple rooms at the top along a catwalk. Picking one at random, the rushed inside, hoping to find some safety from the Geonosians. Corso slapped the door control and it closed and suddenly, Moira burst out laughing. Corso frowns as he locked the down the door. "What's up, Captain?"

Moira was still chuckling and she tapped his shoulder and pointed. There on the table sat a large, serated tooth with a chain through it. Corso shook his head in utter disbelief before going to pick it up. He held it up for both of them to see. "Gnarly looking thing, ain't it?"

Moira nodded and said, "Okay. Part one complete. Ready for part two?"

Before the merc could answer, the sounds from the other side of the door changed. It became quiet and suddenly, a glowing red beam of energy slashed precisely through the door control and Moira gasped. Looking down at her, Corso was shocked to see terror in her eyes. "Captain?"

The door hissed open and a tall, pale and undeniably beautiful woman walked through wearing a red skirt and a short cropped, sleeveless red shirt. Her eyes were glowing yellow and on her hip was a lightsaber. Corso had heard of Sith before. Everyone had but this was the first time he had seen one with his own eyes. She smiled and said in a smooth, cultured voice, "While I'm pleased Diago responded to my provocation, I was expecting a bit more. Is that absurd little trophy the reason Diago sent you here?"

Moira mustered her courage and said in a level and sarcastic voice, "This krayt dragon tooth is the key to Diago's heart. Didn't you know?"

To their surprise, the Sith actually chuckled, "You're funny. I suppose I can work with that. My name is Vaverone Zare and I'm interested in striking a bargain with Diago Hixan."

Moira's voice became hard and her fingers began to twitch, a sign she really wanted to go for her blasters. "I met a Jedi who said you were pure evil."

Clasping her arms behind her, Zare looked up and to the side as if contemplating. "You mean little Nariel? Poor girl; she thinks she's my nemesis - very sad. Anyhow, I've been prodding Diago for weeks - raid a business here, kill a lieutenant there but it's like he hasn't noticed. I thought sending the Geonosians to raid this operation would surely draw him out but all I've got is you."

"He probably just doesn't have time for chit chat and neither do I;" snapped Moira. She and Corso began to circle the Sith threateningly. Zare cocked a very well groomed eyebrow. "Grand Moffs tremble before me. How powerful must this Diago be to not care what I do to him? I'm seeking a small, crimson box - one curio in Diago's personal collection. I'll give him whatever he wants for the box but I need to arrange a meeting. Can you do that?"

Moira chewed her lip for a moment before asking, "What do I get if I help you?"

"Woah, Captain - you sure about that. I mean, she's a Sith." murmured Corso but she shot him a glare. "It's not healthy to torque off beings with lightsabers, Corso."

Corso nodded, glancing at the cylinder on the Sith's hip. "I can see the percentage in that."

"For your assistance, you will receive a gift few beings enjoy - the pleasure of my company;" said Zare, an inviting smile on her face. "And if you want to pretend like you're not interested, I can offer you a more material reward. I offer the chance of a lifetime and all I ask is that you arrange a meeting with Diago."

Moira was tired of this conversation. "I would rather drink a Hutt's bath water;" she snapped, drawing her blasters in the blink of an eye. Zare was quicker though. "How revolting;" she said as she whipped out her red bladed lightsaber and swatting away the blaster bolts as if they were nothing. Lifting a hand, she yanked Moira's and Corso's weapons from their hands and tossed them behind her. They both stood, utterly defenseless. Zare smiled, "That was fun but unnecessary;" then her voice became very hard. "Now run along and reconsider my offer. To make sure you make a prudent choice-" and she stretched out her hand and blasted Corso with torrents of force lightning. Corso cried out in pain and collapsed on the ground. Moira tried to throw herself between Corso and the Sith but was tossed to the side with ease. "He stays with me until I receive word. Now go and set up my meeting."

Moira wanted to stay and to fight. "Go on, Captain;" said Corso. "You do what you gotta do. I'll be alright."

Moira nodded and shot a glare at Zare. "He had better be in good shape when I see him again."

Zare gave a cold smile and said, "That is entirely up to him - and you of course now get out of my sight."

* * *

Zare had the Geonosians move Corso to the other room. It was equipped with a comms unit and a table and chairs. Corso took one of the chairs, went to the back wall and sat down, observing his 'hostess'. She studied him for a moment, her yellow eyes sparking. "Do you think she'll come back for you, smuggler?"

Corso replied levelly, "Yeah, she will. She takes care of her friends - but I don't think that will matter. You're going to kill me one way or the other before this ends."

Zare chuckled and said, "Oh? And why do you say that?"

"You're Sith. You get your power from rage and fear and lust and all that stuff;" replied Corso levelly. Zare laughed. "You've been talking to some Jedi, haven't you, smuggler?"

Corso shrugged. "I'm not a smuggler. I was a mercenary and now - well, titles never really meant much to me. Yeah, I know a couple Jedi but these days, you don't need to know them to learn about Sith."

Zare nodded, her arms crossed as she paced back and forth, still studying him for a moment. Her tongue licked her plump lips and she said, "There not far from the truth. Yes, we Sith do draw our power from the dark side - from anger, hate, pain, fear and _lust."_

The way she said that word made Corso shiver from head to toe and cold dread began to fill him. Slowly, he stood to his feet. As if sensing his heightened awareness, Zare laughed again, equal parts scorn and amusement. "I have you here now, defenseless before me, a mere force-blind human. What is it that she called you? Corso? But please, your stay does not have to be unpleasant. We can enjoy one another while you're here."

"Lady, you are out of your force-forsaken mind if you think I am going to touch you in any way other than violently;" he said, working his way around the edge of the room. Zare just smiled and said, "I may find that quite enjoyable - but come now. Aren't you letting your pre-conceived notions of what a Sith is get in the way of something that I can make sure you _really_ enjoy?"

Corso shook his head, his dreadlocks swishing as he did. "I'll die first."

Zare sighed and shook her head. "No, Corso, you won't die. I need you alive and in one piece. However, I will still get what I desire."

In a flash, she was on him, yanking him into a violently kiss. Corso fought back, pushing her off and attacking. Corso was a good fighter, had learned from several other good fighters but Zare was a Sith and the force was her ally. She dodged and blocked his blows and kicks, laughing with pleasure as he did. She allowed one blow to cross her face and then grinned as she hit him a half dozen times with the speed of a lightning bolt. When Corso got to his feet again, Zare's eyes had a mixture of madness and lust in them. "Isn't it obvious, Corso? You can't win. Now yield to me."

Corso refused and they circled. When Corso knew that not ten meters behind him was the open door, he bolted. It was a waste of energy as he was yanked back into the room and struck by another torrent of force lightning. When Zare ceased her attack, Corso pulled himself to his feet again. Again, she struck at him with the lightning before pushing him against the wall. Corso fell to his knees. He could tell that there was no serious damage to his body - just a number of minor electrical burns and some bruising. Zare knelt beside him and whispered intimately, "Let me tell you something, Corso Riggs - I find your resistance very stirring and your pain I feel through the force, intoxicating. I could tell you to stop fighting but I really hope that you don't"

Corso understood now. He knew what kind of woman he was dealing with - a sadist who got off on pain, fear and conflict. Even so, every part of his nature screamed 'FIGHT' and he tried. He tried so hard, switching between attacking and fleeing until his bruised and burned body was too exhausted to continue. Even so, he dragged himself once more to his feet and gasped out, "You'll have to kill me."

Zare just shook her head, her eyes, ravenous and her smile, pure evil. She purred to him as she approached him once again, "No I won't. I'll simply pin you in place where you belong - beneath me."

She gripped him with the force and pushed him to the ground, lying on his back. Out of his peripherals, Corso saw her reach behind her and several audible clicks were heard. There she stood before him, her pale skin bare to his terrified gaze. His muscles strained but, even if he had been fresh and uninjured, he wouldn't have been able to free himself. Zare knelt down, straddling his legs and reach for his belt and the clasp of his trousers. "Now, Corso," she whispered, "I think I'm ready."

* * *

 **I know this was a little intense and I hope I didn't lose any readers over it. After playing the smuggler storyline on TOR, it just seemed that a Sith woman like Zare would do something like this.  
**

 **Update 12.19.2017**


	15. Chapter 15: Crime Lord and Sith Lord

Moira blazed back to the ship and tore up the boarding. Her mind raced with fear, anger, guilt and urgency. As soon as the hatch shut behind her, she called out, "Bowdarr, I need you now!"

The Wookiee's heavy tramp could be heard from the galley. Even though his expression was hard to read, there was a confused air of concern on his hairy face and he growled in his native language, "What is it, Captain? Where is Corso?"

Moira's eyes were tearing up, causing her vision to blur but her voice was level as she replied, "He was taken by a Sith Lord. She said that she'll give him back if we get her in contact with the Crime Lord Diago. I need you with me in case things go sour on us."

Bowdarr nodded and ran back to his room as Moira bolted to hers. She put on an armored jumpsuit and a stealth field generator before strapping a nasty looking scatter gun to her back. She also grabbed a spair blaster rifle from a rack, one that Corso liked to carry sometimes, and a bag full of various grenades. "What happened to Corso, Captain?" asked Risha from the doorway. Moira hustled by her on her way to the boarding ramp. "A Sith Lord took him. If I don't get her in contact with Diago, Corso's going to die."

Risha's face became cold. "Go purchase a couple more speeder bikes. I'll join you and Bowie shortly."

Moira's jaw dropped. "You're coming too?"

"Corso's a friend. I don't leave my friends in danger, especially not when it involves a Sith Lord."

Moira nodded and ran down the ramp where Bowdarr was waiting, his two large Ryyk Blades sheathed on his back and an intricate and beautifully crafted blaster rifle in his hands. He growled, "We'll need more speeder bikes."

Moira nodded and motioned towards the speeder vendor up the dusty street. Despite her calm exterior, she was mentally and emotionally racing, trying to come up with plans in case the Sith reneged or contacting Diago didn't go as planned. They purchased two more bikes, fast ones that were reliable even in the desert. When they got them back to the ship, Risha was in a dark gray armored jumpsuit and had a high powered blaster rifle on her back. She hopped on the third bike and said, "Lead the way, Captain."

They hustled back to Tookreek's club, gunning speeder bikes for all they were worth. Moira and Risha ignored the whistles and catcalls that came their way and if any tried to approach, Bowdarr gave a threatening snarl. They marched right in and the Nikto club owner grinned at them. "Well, well, Captain - looking lovely as ever; say, where's your big, tough human friend?"

Moira didn't answer. She took the krayt fang out and said, "You got what you need. Make the call;"

Tookreek frowned and was about to ask what the problem was but Moira cut him off. "Remember that Sith we heard about? She controls the Geonosians and she wants to meet Diago. She kidnapped Corso to ensure I did everything I could to make it happen."

As if he hadn't heard her about Corso, Tookreek's scaly brows rose. "The Sith are behind attacks on our operations? How do you know?"

Moira was getting very inpatient and said, "Because for a being of pure evil, she was surprisingly forth-coming now make the force-forsaken call."

He nodded and headed towards a comms unit behind the bar, muttering as he did, "Typical Sith - start negotiations by blasting everything in sight. Well, let's hope that the Jedi from my club puts this Sith out of our misery. We're going to an underground water well the natives call the Light Spring. The boss turned it into his private little retreat. Now that we have the fang, he'll let us in to..." suddenly, an explosion rocked the building, startling the customers and Moira's crew. "Oh what now?" the Nikto practically whined. His holocoms unit went off and he grabbed it. A Twi'lek mercenary appeared and said in a panicked voice, "Tookreek, the palace is under attack. Imperial Commandos! They're tearing us apart, breaching the security doors - _AGH_!"

The Twi'lek fell dead and the coms cut off. Tookreek looked up and said, "Diago will be furious is his palace falls to the Empire. Only one thing to do..."

Moira's eyes blazed. "Protecting your boss's palace from the Empire was never part of any deal. Make. The. Call!"

The Nikto looked almost sympathetic. "I hate to do this, Darlin' but I can't do that unless you help us protect the palace. Now, before you put a blaster to my head, let me explain why. I'm not blackmailing you I'm just telling you like it is. If the palace is lost, Diago won't listen to anyone for weeks, krayt fang or not. It will also get you into his good graces to protect the palace."

Moira looked like she was on the verge of either blowing Tookreeks head off or bursting into tears. Finally, she nodded her head, not trusting her voice. Tookreek nodded and said, "If it's any consolation, I'm sorry about your friend and there is still a chance to rescue him."

He went to wall grate and hit a couple hidden switches. It slid back and he crawled inside. "Kill the Imperials and meet me at the Light Springs."

Moira glared at him and Risha said, "Wait, you're just leaving us to clean this up?"

Tookreek looked a little sheepish. "I'm not abandoning you but I don't want to die. Good luck and see you at the Light Spring."

As the grate shut behind him, the door blew open. In came the durasteel gray armored Imperial commandos. Moira didn't even bother looking for cover before drawing her blasters and opening fire. Bowdarr gave a war cry and did the same, blazing away at the enemy. Risha had already taken cover behind the bar and was picking off one after another. The Imperials were good but they weren't ready for the fight they got into and most of them were dead before they could find sufficient cover. Bowdarr dropped his rifle and drew his blades. While Moira and Risha covered him, he leaped at the commandos, cutting them down when he reached them. The fight was over in moments - at least the fight in the main room. They could still hear blasters going off all over the place. Moira headed towards the door and said, "Come on. Let's clean up Diago's mess."

They came upon a dozen squads throughout the fight and each one was eliminated with a quick thoroughness that surprised even the three crew members. Constantly, Moira wished quietly that Corso was there with them, only to remember where Corso was and redouble her efforts, blasting the Imperials with a zealous hatred. _We're coming Corso. Just hang on._

* * *

Corso lay on the floor, bruised and burned. Zare had left off torturing him to give orders to the Geonosians or something. He lay there, readying himself for her return and the pointless fight against her. Despite the fact that she enjoyed when he struggled and fought her, Corso couldn't help it. He couldn't help but fight back. Because of that, Zare would become even more excited and would torture him even more before taking him once again. Twice, she had done so already and it was only a matter of time before she did again. A tear leaked out of Corso's eye as feelings of self loathing for his inability to stop her and to protect himself washed over him. What kind of man would allow this to happen to himself? Corso knew his thoughts and emotions were illogical and irrational but it didn't help at all. With a hiss the door slid open and he rose to his feet again. Zare grinned and approached him. Corso groaned and thought to himself, _Here we go again. I wish that she would just kill me._ "Before we begin again, I need to send your captain a message real quick. Are you going to be a good boy or are you going attack me while I call her?"

Corso managed a grin and said, "You already no the answer to that."

Zare sighed and said, "Very well."

With a telekinetic blast, she sent Corso against the wall and pinned him there as she called the Captain. When the image of the diminutive freighter captain came up, Zare smiled sweetly and said, "Hello again. I was afraid you might have forgotten our agreement so I sent some friends to jog your memory."

The lovely captain replied, "I just shot a bunch of your pals. Hope you don't mind."

Zare's smile grew and she mossied on over to where Corso was pinned against the wall. "They weren't that good of friends. Now, you promised to arrange a meeting for me with Diago. I want it. Now."

Moira growled and said, "I was just about to until your 'friends' showed up and messed everything up. I'm still working on it."

Zare's sweet smile caused Moira to shiver. "Do take your time, Dear. Corso and I are getting better acquainted. He is a whole lot tougher than he looks and that's saying something considering."

Moira's eyes blazed. "I'll get you your meeting, you yellowed eyed, black haired bitch. When we meet, the entire order of the Sith won't stop me from killing you."

Zare's eyebrows rose and she shocked Corso, causing him to scream. Moira's eyes widened. "NO! STOP IT!"

"I think you should apologize, Captain. That hurt my feelings;" said the Sith Lord, the smile never leaving her face. She shocked Corso again and Moira's eyes welled with tears. "I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!"

"Good girl. Now run along and get me my meeting;" cooed Zare. Moira looked up at Corso and said, "Corso I'm so sor-" before Zare cut the line. Corso felt himself lowered to the ground. Before he could do anything, Zare pulled him forcefully into a passionate kiss. Corso decided to try and surprise her and slid his tongue along her lips. It worked and the Sith Lord froze for just a second before moaning and intensifying the kiss again. Corso's hands moved up her arms seductively as if making for the neckline of her top. Instead, his fingers suddenly fastened on her neck as he tried to crush it. Zare's eyes widened in shock before she blasted him with a torrent of force lightning, sending him crying to the floor. After a few seconds of coughing, Zare laughed, her voice still a little rough but the lust and delight was still clear as day in her manner. "Wonderful! You almost had me there, Corso. I must say that you have become my new favorite plaything. When this is over and after I have killed your captain, I think I'll take you with me back to Dromund Kaas. All of my friends will be envious of me for having such a big, strong and handsome slave. Maybe I can even allow them to play with you if they do me a few minor favors."

Corso had clamped his eyes shut, terrified at the idea. She straddled his hips and cooed, "Oh don't cry, Corso. So long as you keep playing our little game by the rules, you will have an easy life. Now cheer up. Well, actually don't. I crave your suffering as much as I do your body."

* * *

Moira was frantic now. She and the others tore out of the club and were surprised to find the Jedi Knight Nariel Pridance waiting for them by the speeders. She looked concerned. "I saw the commandos. Are you injured?"

Moira was both happy to see the Jedi and irritated that she hadn't been around to help. "You're a day late and a credit short, Jedi. This battle is long over."

The Jedi smiled and said, "You survived an assault from some of the Empire's elite. The force must be with you. I am disappointed to see you in this place after our last conversation. I had thought you'd learned to stop associating with criminals. Why are you here?"

Moira's eyes blazed with temper. "I'm here because YOUR Sith lord took my friend and is forcing me to do her work. She's after a tiny red box that Diago, the local crime boss, has."

Nariel pursed her full, red lips for a moment before saying, "Thank you for confiding in me. Whatever it is that Zare wants, she mustn't be allowed to get. I don't suppose you would know the location to my enemy's present whereabouts, would you?"

Moira nodded. "I'm going to a desert cavern called the Light Spring. Diago Hixen is there."

Nariel nodded. "I see. She's looking for the crime lord;" and then she looked seriously at Moira. "Stay here. When I confront Zare, it will be a horrific battle. You won't want to be around."

Moira's eyes narrowed and went face to face with the Jedi and said six simple words. "She. Has. My. Friend. I'm going."

Nariel sighed and said, "Then may the force be with us both. I'll ride with you."

Moira gave a hard smiled and said, "Hold on tight, Jedi cause this is going to be a wild ride."

* * *

Zare had just finished with Corso again when one of her Geonosians came in and chittered a message to her. She smiled as she dismounted Corso and gathered her clothing. "Get dressed, my play thing. We are heading out into the desert immediately."

Corso obeyed. This was the only time he would be willing to do as she said without a fight because he knew that they were going to see Moira again wherever they were headed. He prepared himself for one final fight because, if his friends didn't survive this battle, he didn't want to either.

* * *

Moira and her crew had blazed across the desert until they reached the entrance to the Light Spring. It was heavily guarded by war droids but they did not bother them, saying in their mechanical voices that Diago was waiting for them. They entered the cavern and didn't have far to travel before they came into a great underground spring. Near it was a chair and in that chair was a large man. Behind the chair was Tookreek. Do to the noise of the water, they didn't hear but they saw words passing between Tookreek and who they assumed was Diago. The Nikto was clearly very nervous and Moira caught his last words. "The Captain and I had business. We have nothing to do with this Jedi."

Moira crossed her arms and said, "I invited the Jedi. She's a little stiff but basically alright."

Before anyone else could speak, a calm, melodious voice spoke behind them. "Hello again."

They turned and there were Vaverone Zare and Corso Riggs. Corso wasn't bound and had his weapons but his expression was blank and the light in his eyes was considerably dulled. His face had bruises and minor burns on them and when he moved, it was stiff as if causing pain. Moira gasped and took a step forward. Bowdarr growled a warning and began to slowly circle. Risha had long since hidden among the rocks and columns of the cavern, picking targets. Moira looked at Corso and said, "Are you doing okay, Corso?"

A rather pathetic excuse for a false smile plastered itself on his face and he said, "I'm alright, Captain."

Zare smiled evilly and pressed herself again him, causing Corso to flinch and try to shy away but she held him there with the force. "Oh he's better than 'alright', Captain. He and I, we had so much fun together. I must say that I understand why you care for him so much. We got to know each other on quite the _intimate_ level and I must say that having him around has been quite _fulfilling_."

Moira's eyes widened. "What did you do to him?"

"A better question is what _didn't_ I do with him;" said the Sith, her smile only growing more evil before she took Corso and forced him to kiss her passionately. Moira's widened eyes soon narrowed and she said harshly, "Oh, you are one dead bitch, Zare."

She chuckled and said, "We will see once my business with Diago has concluded. Now," and she turned to the large crime lord and put an alluring smile on her face and some extra sway in her hips as she approached him. "Diago dear, I can offer you so much more than - just as soon as we rid ourselves of this Jedi."

Diago looked only mildly interested. Nariel gave a stiff smirk and said, "Afraid to fight me alone, Sith?"

Diago trembled with ill temper. "Silence! The only voice here should be mine."

Nariel curled her lip and said, "Diago, you are every bit the monster that Zare is. You will both pay."

Zare smiled coldly before turning to Moira and saying in a sarene voice and waving her hand, "You want to draw your weapon. You want to kill the Jedi."

Moira felt the niggling feeling in her mind, compelling her to do as she was told but, with a shake of her head, she sneered at Zare. "You make me want to laugh at how silly you are."

Zare raised her eyebrows. "Strong-minded. You are no use to me"

Instead, she turned to Corso and said, "You want to kill your Captain."

Corso fought. He fought hard but the emotional and psychological beating he had already taken throughout the past day, not to mention the physical one, had warn him down. "I... I want to kill you, Captain;" he said like a drone. Moira felt her heart ache and she said, "Corso, don't listen to her. It's a trick!"

Diago had finally lost interest and his patience. "Enough. Droids, kill everyone."

Tookreek's eyes widened with terror and he said, "Bu- but I didn't do anything."

Diago just yelled, looking pointedly at the Nikto. "Everyone!"

Before they could do more than fire a few blaster bolts, Nariel and Zare had eliminated every single droid but Diago was using his own blaster, trying to kill Moira and Corso. Suddenly, a blaster bolt slammed into his chest from somewhere in the cavern and Moira muttered, "Hell of a shot, Risha."

Nariel Pridence and Vaverone Zare were going at it in a stone shattering lightsaber duel. Corso was still struggling with the compulsion to kill Moira, his hands in tight fists. She suddenly tackled him to the ground and said, "Get down Corso or you're going to get killed."

Hearing her voice so close and feeling her against him, protecting him and keeping him safe snapped him out of it. Instantly, he snatched Moira's scatter gun and, against Miora's desperate protests, headed towards the lightsaber duel.

Zare was far more experienced than her Jedi foe and the two struggled to and fro when out of nowhere, Bowdarr charged into the fray. Zare didn't stand a chance as the Wookiee seized her by her lightsaber arm just as she was about to strike Nariel and flung her back towards Moira and Corso. She left a bloody skid on the stone floor and coughed. Moira looked at Bowdarr, utterly horrified. In his clawed hand, the Wookiee still held Zare's lightsaber hand and arm, the force of his throw having separated it from her shoulder. Coughing and wheezing, Zare rolled to a kneeling position only to look down the barrel of the scatter gun in Corso's hand. She looked horrified and almost betrayed at him and even whispered, "My - my play thing?"

Corso wanted to pull the trigger. He desperately did but even after everything that he had been through and that this monster had put him through, he couldn't force himself to, not when she was unarmed and beaten. Suddenly, Moira's small hand grabbed his gun hand and pulled the trigger! Vaverone Zare's head disappeared in an explosion of red mist and her body was flung backwards several meters. Corso stared at it intently as if he expected it to move. After several long minutes of silence, he handed the scatter gun back to Moira and said quietly, "Thank you, Captain."

Moira flung her arms around him, tears rolling down her face. The relief she felt was palpable. After a few moments, she pulled away and wiped her cheeks, chuckling a little. "I figured I owed you for all the times you pulled my pretty ass out of the fire."

Corso didn't smile but his eyes did brighten a little. "You know I don't keeps accounts of stuff like that, Captain."

"Doesn't make it any less true, Corso."

This time, he did smile. It was small, just a shadow of his farm boy cheerfulness and contentment. Moira's heart ached for him. _We have even more in common now;_ she thought to herself morbidly. Would Corso become like her - bitter at the galaxy, filled with hate and going from one binge and one bed to another? She fervently hoped not. Someone like Corso Riggs deserved to heal and become completely whole again even if he would have scars. Nariel limped up to them, a minor burn on her leg. "Not many can claim they battled a Sith and lived. You are in rare company."

Moira shrugged. "I popped that cherry ages ago - fought along side to Jedi: a Guardian named Ordo and a Shadow named Thul."

Nariel's eyes widened. "Powerful friends to have. They are the brightest rising stars in the Jedi Order or so the Master's seem to think."

Moira knelt down and examined the Jedi's wound. "You took a few hits. Any others leave a mark?"

"My injuries will heal soon enough. Corso Riggs;" she turned to the mercenary. "I recognize those burns - force lightning. They will take a lot of time to heal. Please allow me to put you in a healing trance when you get back to your ship. It will speed the process along."

Corso nodded and offered another small smile, causing a tug on Moira's heart. "I would be most obliged, Master Jedi."

Nariel went over to a shelf of displayed items. On it was a crimson cube no more than seven or eight centimeters. "I see now why Zare thought this box was worth killing for. Thank the force we stopped her. It's a Sith holocron. It was created centuries ago by a powerful Dark Lord called Darth Nihilus."

Corso's eyes looked vacant as he sat down on a rock with a light groan. Moira asked casually as she walked over to stand by him. "Is this Dath Nihilus famous for anying?"

Nariel nodded as she studied the glyphs on the cube. "He exterminated almost every Jedi centuries ago. It took great effort for us to rebuild."

Corso chuckled tiredly, "You Jedi and Sith will bring each other to the brink of extinction a thousand times and each time you'll both survive, rebuild and start it all over again."

Nariel smiled sadly. "Many believe that is how the force intends it to keep the universe in balance. I don't believe that though. Anyhow, I'll ensure that this relic remains safely hidden from Zare's allies. The Empire must never access the terrible secrets contained in here. Let's get back to your ship and then I must go. We have saved countless lives today."

Nariel smiled with pleasure and gratitude at Moira and Corso. Corso looked away, blushing ever so slightly beneath the bruises on his face. Moira felt relieved that his farm boy bashfulness wasn't completely gone even though she was miffed a little as well. With her own friendly smile, she replied, "Let's do it again some time. It's always good to have a Jedi's holo frequency."

Nariel chuckled and said, "And now you have three. Come on."

Bowdarr and Risha stood nearby. The Wookiee wrapped Corso in his hairy arms with a low, mournful grow. Corso chuckled with exhaustion. "I'm okay now, Bowdarr. I am."

Risha hugged him too and to everyone's surprise, she had tears in her eyes. She whispered in his ear. "No one deserves to have something like that happen to them. I'm so sorry, Corso."

He hugged her back, feeling waves of comfort from his friends. _This is my family and I couldn't ask for a better one, not even if my old one were to come back to life._

They all headed to the speeders and headed back to Anchorhead. Moira drove the bike with Corso's arm around her waist and his forehead against the back of her neck. It was a far more comforting feeling than she ever thought it could be. As they pulled up to the docking bay, Moira heard a familiar voice calling her name. Turning her head, she saw the Jedi Knight Alias Ordo striding toward her with a huge grin on his stubbly face and his gray eyes crinkled at the corners. Moira laughed and ran to him, flinging herself into his arms with all the vigor of a sister who just ran into an older brother after a long period of absence. "Alias! How are you? Still tossing around Sith like shock balls?"

He chuckled and humbly said, "This last one gave me a lot more trouble than I expected. Anyhow, what are you doing on this oversized sand box? Shouldn't you be running Imperial blockades or stealing some corrupt senator's husband or something?"

Moira feigned hurt and smacked him. "Not nice, Ordo. We're working on something at the moment and it's taking us all over the galaxy. We'll be leaving within the next few days."

The Jedi Guardian nodded and then frowned with concern, seeing Corso limping up the ramp and noticing the bruises all over his face. "What happened to Corso, Moira?"

Just like that, her face fell. Moira sighed and said, "Come on aboard. I need to get Corso to bed and the Jedi Knight over there is going to put him in a healing trance for a few hours. After that, you and I can talk?"

Alias frowned and studied her face before nodding. As they walked up the ramp, he asked, "What's that Jedi's name?"

"Nariel Pridence. Be careful. She seems to admire you quite a bit. What is it that she said, the you and Des were the two brightest rising stars in the order or something like that?"

To her surprise, Alias blushed a little and she giggled, nudging him and saying, "Get used to it, big guy. When you become a hero, everyone is going to want to worship the dirt you walk on."

Corso was lying comfortably on the bed and Nariel smiled down at him. "I'm going to put you deeply into a force induced healing trance. It will drasticully accelerate your healing, including those lightning burns."

Corso smiled up at her and murmured, "Thank you, Master Jedi. I'm much obliged for this."

Nariel blushed just a little and said, "Please call me Nariel, Corso."

She lifted a hand and closed her eyes. As if he had taken a powerful sleeping drug, Corso felt the world around him fade as he drifted off to sleep. Nariel sighed and turned around to see Moira and a very tall Jedi Knight in armor with a gray robe over it. Moira smiled and said, "Nariel, this is my good friend Alias Ordo."

Alias smiled and proffered his large hand. Nariel's mouth fell open and she blushed, stammering, "J-J Jedi Ordo! It's - It's an honor t-to meet you."

Alias chuckled and said, "No more than any other Jedi, Nariel. Thank you for assisting my friends here. I'm indebted to you."

Nariel blushed even more deeply and lowered her gaze. "If we're being honest, Jedi Ordo, they assisted me. I couldn't have done it without them."

Moira shook her head in the negative but didn't say anything. "Either way;" replied Alias, "if you ever need help, call this frequency - it's mine. If you don't reach me, call this one - it belongs to my best friend Nedeser Thul. He'll help you if he can as well."

Nariel's mouth fell open again. Moira giggled. Do all Jedi look so adorable when they're embarrassed? "Thank you, Jedi Ordo. I greatly appreciate. Now, I must return to Tython. I'm carrying something that must be locked away there."

Alias cocked a dark eyebrow. "Really? What's that?"

Nariel pulled the cube and answered, "The holocron of Darth Nihilus."

To Moira's surprise, Alias actually blanched a little and said, "You are correct, you need to go. Fly directly to Tython and make sure that box is locked in the most secure vault that we have."

Nariel nodded and bowed. Alias did the same and she hurried off. Moira giggled and said, "All you Jedi are so cute - like awkward teenagers some times."

Alias chuckled when Nariel came back in a said, "To wake Corso, say this phraze to him 'arise, Corso Riggs'. Don't do it for twenty-four hours at least though."

Moira nodded and Nariel took off again. Alias put a hand on the small of Moira's back and ushered her towards the ramp. Risha caught them on the way out. "We have that sensor computer, Captain. Well done. I'll be working on our next course and I'll call you when I'm ready."

Moira thanked her and headed down the ramp with the Jedi Knight.

At the Cantina, Moira stared into her glass, not wanting to talk about everything that happened. Alias studied her carefully before looking at the bar keeper. "Do you have a private room we could rent for an hour or so?"

The bar tender shrugged, "You can use it for free until someone else wants to pay for it."

"Thank you;" replied the Jedi Knight and he ushered Moira into a small room. It had a razed platform in it for dancing and Moira couldn't help but grin and say, "Now I see what you're really about; you want a private dance, don't you?"

Alias chuckled and said, "You caught me. No, Moira. I want to know what happened to you and Corso. Now if you want me to mind my own business I can."

Moira chuckled as tears filled her eyes again. "There are no secrets between you and I, Alias. During our work here, we ran into a Sith Lord who wanted our help. I refused to she kidnapped Corso, tortured him and..."

She stopped. After a minute of silence, she said "This Sith Lord insinuated that she did more than just torture Corso. By the way he reacted and what she was saying, I think she might have raped him at least once."

Alias's eyes flashed before they softened again. He reached over and took her small hand into his larger one. She looked up and saw his eyes were shining with tears. Alias pulled her into a hug and said, "Oh Moira, I'm sorry."

Moira was already sobbing her heart out as she moved into her Jedi friend's lap and clung to him. "Will he be okay, Alias?" she asked brokenly, "I need to know that he'll be okay. Please..."

Alias took a shuddering breath before replying, "Corso is an extremely tough young man who has seen alot in his short life. With that said, it all depends. You of all people know what something like this can do to one's psyche and personality."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want him to become like... like... me. It would tear me apart if he became as bitter and angry and self destructive as I am."

Alias couldn't help but chuckle through his tears. She glared at him through her own and he held her closer. "I'm sorry, Honey. I'm just glad you're beginning to realize that you have problems, that's all. It means that sooner rather than later, you'll be well on your way to healing them."

Moira sighed. "What if there is no healing for me? What if I went so far down this path that I won't ever be able to come back?"

Alias looked her dead in the eyes and said, "You can never go too far, Moira. A few days back, I fought a Sith Lord who is going to turn himself in to the Jedi Order so that they can teach him the ways of the Jedi. This is a SITH LORD, Moira. He was an honorable man - one who cared more about being a noble warrior than about earning power. What does that tell you?"

Remembering what the last Sith Lord she had encountered had done, Moira muttered almost angrily, "That you Jedi are way too merciful. The Sith deserve nothing but death."

Alias cocked an eyebrow. "You know, there are some who say the same about smugglers and thieves. I don't want to argue with you, Moira. My point is, you can never go so far down a path that you can never come back. That's why there's hope for Corso and that is why there will always be hope for you."

He squeezed her again, causing her to giggle and smile through her tears. "You're gonna crush me if you keep doing that, you nerf."

"But it will be with love. Alright, let's finish our drinks and then I need to go, alright?"

They clinked glasses and Alias said, "To redemption."

Moira smiled, a little choked. This damned Jedi always reduced her to a sentimental mess. In a choked voice, she whispered, "To redemption;" and they drank.

 **Updated 12.19.2017**


	16. Chapter 16: Broken Ones

_Corso watched in despair as Moira and Risha were forced to dance before a crowd who stared hungrily at their scantly clad forms. Bowdarr's pelt was lining their mistress's cloak and she sat on a throne, watching proudly and haughtily. Vaverone Zare looked up at Corso and said, "You should be grateful, Plaything. I spared your friends. Now go to my bed chamber and wait for me."_

 _Corso obeyed silently and readied himself for another night. Ever since they had failed on Tatooine, this had been their life. It wasn't long before Zare arrived and immediately disrobed. "Are you ready, Plaything?"_

 _Zare's voice was a sultry coo as she lifted her arms over her head and showcased her admittedly glorious body. Corso fell to his his knees and begged, "I'll do whatever you want. Just let my friends go, please!"_

 _She looked down at him and lifted him to his feet before cupping his cheek and cooing, "But why would I do that? Your friends' suffering causes you to suffer and your suffering is just so intoxicating. Now," and she pressed her body against him and purred, "suffer for me, my Plaything."_

 _Corso didn't move. He sighed and bowed his head, "I'm not fighting anymore, Vaverone. I'm too tired to. Do what you will to me."_

 _Zare smiled in pleasure and said, "Soon enough, you will come to appreciate me, my Plaything - my Corso Riggs."_

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Say it to me, Corso. I want to hear you say that you belong to me."_

 _Corso knew that he shouldn't. He knew that he should never give up on his freedom but he also knew that he would submit. There was nothing left to fight for. "I am yours, Mistress Zare."_

 _Vaverone Zare smiled with pleasure and pressed her completely bare body against his own. As she ravished him, Corso was horrified to find himself willingly participating. His body was moving with her as he impaled her on is erect and pulsing member but his mind continued to rebel against it. But Corso Riggs was a prisoner now inside his own mind._

* * *

Corso sat bolt upright and gasped for breath, bathed in sweat and tears and shivering. Quickly, he stood and went to his open wall locker. From within, he pulled a large metal flask of liquor. Greedily, he took several long drinks. As the fire coursed through his body, his trembling began to slow and his body to warm. Just as there had been for the past week since Moira had awakened him from his Jedi healing trance and the nightmares had begun, a tap came from the door. Corso sighed and said, "Come on in, Captain."

The door slid open and there stood Moira. She wore a pair of sleep pants and a tank top instead of her usual night shirts. Without a word, she went and sat down on the bed and gazed at him. After the silence had become a little uncomfortable, Corso asked quietly, "You doing alright, Captain?"

She smiled and said, "I should be asking you that. I'm worried about you, Corso - even more so now."

She indicated the bottle in his hands. Corso looked down at it and sighed. He had been drinking a lot in the past week and it was getting out of hand. He took it and poured it down the refresher sink before stowing the empty flask and sitting by Moira. There was silence again before Moira braced herself and said, "Corso, I'm really worried about you. You haven't been yourself and I think..."

"Please don't say it again, Captain;" said Corso quietly yet firmly. Moira sighed internally and stood. "Corso, you have locked yourself in here for a week. You haven't eaten much and the only thing you drink anymore is that mash. You haven't even touched your blaster or gear. I've tried everything that I know but it's not doing anything. I think you should talk to someone."

Corso scowled and stood to his full, impressive hight and said, "All I need is some time, Captain. That's is. I don't need to talk to anyone. Besides, there is no one on this blasted planet to talk to."

"I told you yesterday that Nedeser Thul was here. He's good at this stuff and I know he could help. Please, Corso; if I had someone to talk to when..." and she closed her mouth before the thought could be finished. Corso looked at her coolly and said, "Then maybe you're the one who needs to go talk to him."

* * *

Moira stepped aboard the Defender-class light freighter and was greeted by the fiercest looking Trandoshan she had ever seen. Instinctively, she put a hand to her blasters before remembering Nedeser Thul's traveling companion Qyzen. From the cock pit strode the tall, broad figure of Jedi Consular Nedeser Thul, or simply Des as his friends called him. With a big smile on his handsome face, he wrapped Moira in a hug. "Moira, how are you?"

Moira sighed and said, "Is there somewhere we could talk privately?"

Without a word, the big Trandoshan stood and left. Nedeser motioned her to sit before doing so himself and waited for Moira to begin. Finally, she said, "A week or so ago, Corso and I ran into some trouble. A Sith Lord named Vaverone Zare captured him and did... terrible things to him. I'm trying to convince him to talk to someone because he hasn't been himself lately and I don't want him to become bitter and angry and self destructive."

Des studied her for a moment and said, "Like you, Moira?"

She wanted to be offended but she couldn't. Sighing, she looked down at her hands and said, "Corso deserves to be the cheerful, honest, noble, honorable farm boy he left Ord Mantell as. He deserve happiness. This incident shouldn't define the rest of his life."

Des nodded and said, "I don't know if I can help him. I'm not a trauma councilor. Besides, you'd need to get him to come here if there was to be any chance."

Moira looked pleadingly at him. Tears were in her eyes and she begged, "Please, Des. I don't know who else to turn to."

The big Jedi nodded and said, "Okay, Moira. I'll do what I can. But Moira, you need to talk to someone too. I don't know what it is or was that defines your life but you need to talk to someone and, just so that you know, I'm here for you if you need me."

Moira nodded and thanked him before turning and leaving. As she went down the ramp, Moira suddenly felt like she needed to talk to her Jedi friend. She told Alias Ordo on their first mission together aboard the _Esseles_ but he was a warrior and didn't have the way with people that Nedeser did. At the entrance to the hanger bay, she turned back to face Des's ship. On an impulse, she ran back to the ramp and ran up. As if he had expected it, Des was there to catch her as she fell into him, sobbing. Des murmured quietly to her as he guided her back to the lounge and set her down. Des's C2 unit came with a pot of hot water, tea and instant caf and Moira made herself some. After it was made and the C2 unit was gone, they sat quietly for awhile. Des watched Moira contemplatively before she finally said, "I told Alias about this during our first mission together. I didn't think it would be so hard to tell you, to be honest."

Des nodded and waited and Moira smiled shyly, saying as she did, "The truth is, you're so damned noble and blasted perfect that telling you about this, it seems like I'm opening myself for fierce judgement."

Des took her small hand in his larger one but said nothing. She sighed and said, "How do I begin to tell someone something terrible from my past?"

In a low murmur, the Jedi replied, "You simply tell a story, Moira."

Moira looked into her cup and watched the caf swirl before saying in a quiet, vulnerable voice, "On the Mid Rim world of Armedon lived a woman and her fiance. Her fiance was a cyber security specialist for one of the major companies and they were happy together there. Then, everything changed when the Empire attacked. The couple was home, thinking that if they didn't do anything, they would be left alone to continue their lives. But that's now what happened."

Tears ran openly down Moira's beautiful face as she shuddered at the memory, squeezing hear eyes shut as if it would protect her from her memories. She continued, "Imperial soldiers led by a large man broke into the house. They... they killed her fiance and... and..."

Moira gave herself up to utter grief. She sobbed brokenly like she hadn't for years. Beside her, there was a rustling and Des's stong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to him. "They killed my fiance, Des. They killed him and then took turns with me like some kind of pleasure slave."

The intensity of her sobs doubled again and she couldn't speak. After what seemed like hours for both of them, Moira's sobs and tears subsided and she looked up at her friend. Des's chiseled face had tears rolling down it and though the eyes looked kind, his face was still twisted in pain. Moira pressed herself more firmly into his grip before continuing, her voice utterly devoid of emotion. "I woke up in a hospital bed. The doctor told me I would live but they had to abort the baby. Apparently the Imperials were so rough, they killed it while they raped me. Since then, I've been traveling and smuggling, running from one job, one world and one bed to another."

"But why, Moira?"

Moira looked up and into her friends all compassionate blue eyes. After a moment, she shrugged and said, "It's all I know anymore, Des. I'm ruined and broken and bitter and don't deserve any more than I get now."

Des's face looked shocked before he burst into tears and hugged her close to him, almost crushing her against his chest. In a choked voice, he murmured, "Oh Moira, that is not true. After everything that the universe has put you through, you of all beings deserve a chance to be happy again. And you're not ruined. You're scarred and maybe even broken but you're a not ruined. Remember Cadimemu - where you helped those poor kids and and that man who would have died if you hadn't saved him? Not only that, you have friends who would die for you and who love you so much. They would tell you that nothing can ruin you unless you let it. But Moira, you need to allow yourself to heal. You need to let go of the bitterness and anger, to accept the past and then release it."

Moira nodded and said, "You make it sound so easy, Des."

Des smiled and kissed her forehead. "It's not but you have to start somewhere and luckily for you, you already have, Moira. You talked to someone about this and opened yourself up. You've admitted you have issues. Now let me ask you something, and I don't mean this to be snide or unkind. Do you care that you're damaged?"

Moira was about to answer that of course she did but she had to pause. It had been years of the lifestyle she had. Did she care anymore? Nedeser smiled and said, "You don't have to answer me now. Just think about it. I'm going to sound very cliched but the first step to healing is admitting you have a problem. The second is caring."

Moira nodded thoughtfully. After an uncomfortable silence, there was a throat cleared at the entrance. There stood Corso, looking very uncomfortable. He murmured bashfully, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Master Jedi, could I have a word with you?"

Moira was so thrilled that she jumped up and hugged him before saying, "Thank you so much for the talk, Des. I'll catch you later. Be good, Corso."

She went down the ramp all but skipping. As she neared the _Soaring Dream,_ she sobered and began to contemplate what Des had told her and asked herself the question, did she care? It was hard to care after so long of just living the way she had, even if she knew that it was healthy. If she didn't carry, how could she make herself? As she went up the boarding ramp, there were some very suspicious sounds coming from Risha's work area. Quietly as could be, Moira snuck to the door and peaked inside. There was Risha, moaning erotically as a large, muscular man pounded into her. Moira ducked out of sight, chuckling and shaking her head. At least someone was enjoying herself here.

 **Updated 12.19.2017**


	17. Chapter 17: Two of A Kind

**Okay so this is take two of this chapter. The one I posted previously was a non-edited version because I apparently neglected to hit the save button and post the correct one - like an idiot. Sorry about that. Enjoy**

 _Corso was in Vaverone Zare's throne room again. In the center danced Risha and Moira, clad in little to nothing with a small crowed of hungrily, lust fueled men watching them. Bowdarr was dead and his pelt lined the Sith Lord's cloak. Before, the Sith Lord would look up and taunt him but this time, he looked down at her and said, "You are not real. This is a nightmare - a nightmare, what's more, that doesn't scare me anymore. You failed and we killed you. Now leave me and my friends alone."_

 _Lord Zare studied him before standing and saying, "You know that she will never love you, Corso. All your captain cares about is her money, her ship and that she can make herself feel good. That's it. You might as well give up and find someone else."_

 _Corso grabbed the aberration by her throat and said, "You don't get to advise me. You're dead. Now go."_

* * *

Corso Riggs awoke and smiled, feeling better than he had in the past two weeks. He had gone to see the Jedi Consular Nedeser Thul for ten days of these two weeks and Captain Denic had refused to leave the planet until she was certain the Corso was at least well on the road to recovery. Corso felt that he was on that road. Looking around his quarters, he saw that his armor and weapons were in need of cleaning and care so he took it all to the bench and began cleaning and polishing it. As he worked, he sang a song under his breath, feeling his mood oddly light since he had been in a state of depression over the past couple standard weeks. When he had finished his blasters and started on his body armor, a knock sounded at the door. "Come on in;" he called, concentrating on a stain on his armor, scrubbing it with great intensity. He looked up to see Moira walk in. She was surprised to see him working on his armor and weapons and smiled large and beautifully. "Hey! How are you doing?"

She walked quickly over and gave him a big hug but then jumped back, concerned that she would shock or disturb him. A deep chuckle bubbled up and Corso stood and hugged her to him. Moira was so happy to see him feeling better that she began to chatter. "Oh Corso, I'm so glad to see that you're feeling better and doing better. I knew that Des would be able to help - that Jedi's a miracle worker and you are the toughest person I've ever met. You deserve this, Corso. You deserve to recover."

Corso chuckled again, a deep rumbling that Moira loved the feeling and sound of when she was hugging him. "I'm doing a lot better, Captain. Thanks. Anyhow, what are we doing next? Did Risha give us another destination?"

Still holding tight to him, Moira answered. "Yup. We're heading to Alderaan next. Apparently there is someone who wants a severed head in a tube there."

Corso's eyes widened. "I'll be blasted. Really? A severed head, huh? Well let's get going, Captain. We've been hanging around here long enough."

Moira chuckled and said, "Well Bowdarr is out doing some hunting in the dunes. He should be back early tomorrow. Hey, Risha and I are going to be heading to the Tookreek's club. Want to join us?"

Corso nodded eagerly. He felt stir crazy after his self imposed solitude and said, "Sure. Let me get a shower in and get changed into some fresh clothes and I'll meet the two of you by the ramp."

Moira chuckled, "Corso, it's only twelve hundred. We weren't planning on leaving till sixteen hundred at the earliest. You must be hungry though. Come on. Let's go get some grub."

Corso nodded and they headed to the galley, chatting as they went. Risha was in the galley munching on a ration bar. Her face lit up and she said, "Hey, Corso! How are you feeling?"

Corso smiled back and said, "I'm pretty hungry. What's left in the stores?"

Risha shrugged. "Not sure. Haven't looked. You should be hungry! You haven't eaten much in almost two weeks."

Corso whipped together some sandwiches and made a fruit salad to go with it. Moira and Risha shared some private glances behind his back before Risha said, "So Corso, are you coming with us tonight to have some fun?"

Corso turned to her and said, "Yup. I haven't gotten drunk in weeks. I'm looking forward to it."

Risha grinned and said, "Good. I myself am really hoping to get layed."

Moira glared at her but Corso said, "Captain, that's not going to trigger me. I'll be okay."

At Moira's hesitant expression, Corso laughed outright and said, "Here, maybe this will convince you: SEX, SEX, kriffing SEX! There, does that help you?"

Moira burst into giggles and Corso said, "No? Here, how's this? Risha, I hope you find someone who kriffs your brains out and completely blows your mind. There, now are you convinced, Captain?"

Moira shoved his shoulder and said, "Okay, okay I get it. I'm glad that talking about sex doesn't trigger you."

They joked and teased and chatted until fifteen hundred before they each ran to shower and get changed. Corso threw a nice pair of pants and shirt. As usual, he strapped a blaster on and tied his dreadlocks back into a top knot. After looking at himself in a mirror and making sure he looked as good as he could, he headed out to the ramp. Corso had made up his mind that he was going to go out and he was going to try and pick someone up. He refused to allow one circumstance to ruin him.

* * *

Moira and Risha were both dressed as well as they could be. Dresses and skirts were out of the question do to the environment so rather tight pants and sheer shirts over sexy tops were worn instead. When Corso saw them, his facial expression was probably on par with theirs when they saw him. He always wore well fitted clothing. With a gulp, Moira asked, "Ready to go?"

Corso cleared his throat and nodded before wrenching his eyes away from the two beautiful women with great difficulty. "Yup. Let's go."

They jumped on swoop bikes and headed towards Tookreeks club. When they got there, they could hear the music pumping nice and loud even from outside. Corso said, "I'll lock the swoops down, ladies. Head inside. I'm right behind you."

They thanked him and hurried inside. There looked to be a huge party going on. When they walked in, Tookreek called them to the bar, a smile in his scaily face. "Hello, ladies. My, my you both look ravishing tonight. Drinks on the house for saving my life."

He poured them glasses of his best stuff and Risha and Moira thanked him before downing their drinks and watching the crowd. Corso came through the door and they waved him over before making a seat between themselves for him, taking up protective positions on either side of him, though Corso didn't realize that was why. The two women had arranged this earlier and kept if from him so as not to damage his already scarred pride. As they drank, they laughed and bobbed lightly to the thumping bass of the music. As time went on, people moved in and out of the club and a group of swoop gangsters came in. They were mostly alien species but there were a few humans. One of them, a female Twi'lek with royal blue skin noticed Corso and smirked confidently. She was done up all in black leather and not a lot of it either. A healthy - or perhaps unhealthy - amount of her breasts, midriff, back and legs were on display. With a swing in her hips, she walked up to Corso and said in a richly accented, musical voice, "Well, well, here I thought I had seen everything good on this sand box. Please, handsome human, what is your name?"

Corso eyed her shrewdly. She looked both sexy and dangerous, a very interesting combination, with a couple vibroblades and a blaster on her hip. Corso grinned in what he hoped was a roguish fashion and replied, "Name's Corso; what's yours?"

The Twi'lek woman allowed his name to roll off her tongue. "Corso. _Corso._ I like that. My name is Kheela. Would you like to dance with me, _Corso_?"

Corso downed his drink and stood. "Sounds like fun. Let's dance."

Risha and Moira shared a look before shoving Corso out onto the floor before moving close together. "Go ahead and find someone, Rish'. I'll keep an eye on Corso."

Risha nodded and looked around the room for a good prospect. In one corner was a tall human man who wasn't wearing the nicest clothes but he was muscular and looked handsomely grizzled and tough. Moira pointed him out and lust blazed into Risha's eyes. "Damn, he is one gorgeous human specimen. You sure you'll be okay, Captain?"

Moira nodded and said, "Go over there and get that guy or else I will."

"Oh no you won't. That hunk is all mine;" muttered Risha as she began to make her way towards him, her hips swinging. Moira chuckled at her friends actions before looking back at Corso, who was dancing seductively with the Twi'lek woman. A spike of jealousy went through Moira and she drank another glass of liquor. Suddenly, a male Zabrak came up to her, leering and drunk off his ass. "Hello there, pretty lady. Mind if I buy you a drink?"

Moira dismissed him with a wave and the response, "I get my drinks free here. Move along."

The Zabrak didn't take the hint and moved in closer. "Okay, well why don't we go dance a little. A pretty thing like you should never be just sitting alone in a place like this."

Moira looked at him and drew her blaster, pointing it discretely at his gut though making sure he saw it. "This is my date tonight. Call it Sparkles. Now buzz off."

Finally, the horned alien took the hint and left. Moira looked back to the dance floor to see Corso nose to nose with a male Twi'lek with dark gray, almost black skin. Moira frowned and slowly stood. Before she could even make a move in their direction, the Twi'lek started the fight - and Corso ended it. The Twi'lek pushed him hard and drew a large vibroblade but before he could even take a step forward, Corso drew his blaster and fired from the hip. The blaster bolt slammed into the Twi'leks chest, killing him instantly. Everyone stood stock still, staring at Corso who looked up and said in a perfectly calm voice, "He shouldn't have drawn a vibroblade in a blaster fight. Anyone else looking to ante in?"

The other swoopies looked at each other but backed away. The female Twi'lek glared at Corso and began to curse him in her own language. Corso just shrugged and went back to the bar, handing a credit chip to Tookreek. "Sorry about that, Tookreek."

The Nikto shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It actually happens a lot. Sorry about the lady."

Corso shrugged and took his seat before accepting another drink. The swoopies grabbed their companion and dragged him out, several of them shooting angry glares at Corso as they did. Corso downed another drink and watched, his mood ruined by the trouble. Moira watched him and sighed, "You okay, Corso?"

Corso nodded. "I'm alright, Captain. You should get out there and dance. I know you aren't having a lot of fun."

She shook her head, "I am too. I'm just enjoying drinking. Hey Tookreek, how much for the rest of the bottle?"

Tookreek grinned and said, "I already told you. It's on the house."

Both of them filled their glasses and began to polish the whole bottle off. When it and another were empty, Moira and Corso staggered onto the dance floor, totally drunk but not caring at all. When her partner had gone to use the refresher, Risha watched them dancing against one another, their bodies pressed intimately together. Corso's hands were on Moira's hips as she pressed her rear up against him, grinding and bumping with one hand on his hip behind her own and the other on the side of his scarred face. Risha grinned and impatiently waited for her partner to get back so that they could go dance too.

* * *

After an hour, Moira and Corso staggered out to the speeders. After staring at the swoops for a moment, they went to the taxi airspeeder pad and asked to be taken back to the spaceport. The speeder driver, a Rodian, grumbled as they kissed passionately in the back. Moira was trying her best to get her hands under Corso's shirt to feel the smooth skin and rippling muscles beneath while Corso had succeeded in getting his hand beneath the sheer outer top she wore and had a callused hand on the small of her mostly bare back while his other was gripping her amazing rear end, squeezing and rubbing it. She moaned into his mouth as he did and attacked his shirt again, trying to remove it. "Wait, Captain. We gotta get back to th' ship first;" slurred Corso. Moira was barely listening and muttered back, "Don't care, Corso. I want you right now and I swear nothing is getting in the way this time."

The Rodian shrieked at them and gunned the engine. It was minutes before they were back at the ship and Corso stumbled out before assisting Moira. He was going to pay when the Rodian shot them both an angry, very rude hand gesture before peeling off. Corso put an arm around Moira's curvy waist and assisted her to the boarding ramp. When at the hatch, it took almost a dozen tries for Moira to enter the access code and open the door. They kissed and pressed themselves against one another all the way to Moira's quarters. When they arrived, she aggressively shoved Corso onto the bed. Before she made another move, she slurred earnestly, "Corso, are ya sher yer okay with this? I mean i's on'y been a few weeks. What did Des say 'bout it?"

Corso chuckled drunkenly and said, "The Jedi said that th' sooner th' better so lon' as I thought I was suciffently recovered. Don' worry, Cap'ain. I won't be triggered."

Moira smiled and staggered over to me. "Don't call me 'Captain', Corso. Call me by my name. Call me 'Moira.'"

Corso caught her as she fell into his arms. He held her there for a second before she whispered, "Corso, I drank too much. I think I'm going to throw up."

Moving as quickly as he could, Corso carried her to the refresher and held her hair and she heaved. He patted her back sympathetically and carried her back to her bed when she was done after getting her a big bottle of water and some electrolyte tablets. Moira muttered weakly to herself, "Way to go, Moira - killed the mood in less time than it took to get it going."

Corso just chuckled as he set her on the bed. "It's alright, Ca - Moira. Ther's always tomorrow. Right now, you need some sleep."

Moira pouted and said, "But - but I want to sleep with you. Every time we're about to kriff, something happens and stops us. You're finally saying 'yes' to me and I go an' blow it."

She seemed so upset in her drunkenness that she was about to tear up. Corso smiled and ran a thumb along her jaw line before saying. "I promise I'll be right back, Captain. I'm gonna get changed into a pair of sleep shorts."

He left and Moira felt miserable and utterly embarrassed. Slowly, she removed her clothing, changing into a green, rather revealing night shirt that didn't even come down to her naval and a pair of silky, tight athletic shorts. When Corso came back, he gulped and said, "Let me get you tucked in, Captain."

"No;" said Moira, "I want you to be here when I wake up because we are not leaving this room again until I kriff you."

Corso chuckled and said, "Captain, I highly doubt ye'r gonna to feel up to sex when ya wake up. But if ya want, I'll stay here with you. Here, though, take some water and these electrolyte tablets. They can only help."

Moira nodded but got up. "Let me wash my mouth out first. I bet my breath is terrible."

She staggered over, brushed her teeth and used some mouth wash before staggering back to bed. Corso took that time to appreciate her wonderful feminine figure. The silky, tiny night shirt went to about half way down her ribs and showcased her flat stomach and cute little naval. The tight athletic shorts showcased her phenomenal rear and also her long, shapely legs. Even in her state of drunkenness, Moira noticed and giggled. "Stop gawking and move over, Corso. The bed is easily big enough for the two of us. If you aren't going to kriff me tonight, then at least keep me warm."

"I'll keep you warm, Moira. You just get comfortable and I'll adjust."

She giggled and did as he said before being intensely gratified to feel his body pressed against hers and his arms wrapped around her body. It was always so comforting to have strong arms around her and with Corso, well, it was just even more special. Moira giggled at the thoughts and drifted slowly off to sleep.

* * *

Moira woke up the following morning and was amazed to feel no effect after the night of emptying two bottles of some strong liquor. Throwing a fluffy red robe on, she went to the cockpit and powered the ship up, sought clearance to leave Tatooine and ran the ship through preflight checks. The spaceport administration officer gave her a two hour wait. "Why kriff do I have to wait? There can't be that many people who have to leave right now!" she grumbled into the comlink. The administration officer said, "I'm sorry, ma'am but we have two Defender-class Freighters, a BT-7 Thunderclap Assault Ship and about seven other freighters all who want to leave at once. You just happened to be the last in line."

Moira sighed and said, "Well, call my comms unit when we're clear for lift off. Thank you."

Grumbling about ten other ships captains' terrible timing and her own, Moira headed back to her quarters. Corso was still out cold. There was an adorable little frown on his face and his eyes were moving beneath the lids. Moira smiled and dropped her robe before slipping in behind him. It happened in just a second before Moira could react. Corso's brown eyes snapped open and they were filled with terror, anger and pain. With a snarl like a trapped animal, Corso rolled himself and Moira onto the floor, his large hand clamped around her throat. As suddenly as it happened, it passed and Corso let her go and backed up against the wall and bed post with a look of horror and shock on his face as Moira coughed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry;" said Corso.

His large eyes were filled with tears and regret as he curled up. Moira cleared her throat and sat back up. She was familiar with a reaction like that. Several times, she had reflexively attacked doctors and even one of her lovers. Clearing her throat and coughing again, she looked at Corso and said, "It's okay, Corso. I'm sorry. It was my fault for startling you."

It was like he wasn't even listening. Corso just kept repeating his apology. "I'm so sorry, Captain. I'm sorry."

Very slowly, she crawled over to him and took his hands in hers. "Corso, look at me. Corso-" but he wouldn't. The shame and fear and pain were overwhelming him. Very carefully, she placed one of his hands on her cheek before taking his in her hand and forcing him to look into her eyes. "Corso, listen to me."

When she was finally sure she had his attention she smiled and said, "Corso, it was my fault. You experienced a serious trauma and I wasn't sentetive enough to that."

Corso lifted a hand and touched her neck. "I hurt you. Your neck, it..."

"Corso, don't worry about that. I woke you suddenly and didn't take care. I should have known better than that, Corso. You didn't hurt me."

Corso looked away, tears still rolling down his face. "I can't trust myself, Captain. If I snap and..."

Moira placed a finger over his lips before pulling him into a hug and saying, "Corso, you're still hurting. You're still healing but you _are_ healing. It's going to take some time, okay? Please don't let this scare you away from your friends." _Like I have time and time again;_ thought Moira to herself. After some silence and just holding him, Moira backed up and stood, reaching her hands down. "Come on, Corso. We need to have a talk."

A hint of the farm boy's humor came back in his smile and a small shine in his tearful eyes. "I thought we already were, Captain;" he said but he sobered again and let her help him up and they sat down side by side on the bed. After a long stretch of silence, Corso looked over to her to ask her a question but then he saw that her face now wore a tortured look. He was about to ask what was wrong when she took his hand and squeezed it with a small smile. "I've told you before that something terrible happened to me that made me decide to start this life and you're an intelligent being, Corso. I know that you put two and two together and came to that conclusion. Well, I think you deserve to know what happened."

She was silent again, refusing to meet his eyes. With a pitiful, mirthless chuckle, Moira shook her head and said, "I went to see Des before you did and told him everything too and he told me that, if I have a hard time retelling the events, to just tell a story so here I go;"

She took a deep breath and began much the same way she had with Nedeser Thul. "A few years ago, there was a uninteresting and ordinary young woman living with her fiance on the mid-rim world of Armedon. She was as average as they came - staying home and maintaining a household while her wonderful fiance worked for as a cyber security agent for a large industrial company. Life was wonderful for them. They were going to get married soon and they had a child on the way. But one day, the Great Galactic War came home to them. They tried to just stay home - to avoid contact and hoped that the Imperials would just be interested in the factories and the warehouses and the local government but that wasn't the case. A squad of Imperial troops broke into the house and shot the man without even a second thought."

She couldn't continue after that. The grief, as it had before, was overwhelming her. Through her sobs, she said, "I thought it would be easier each time I told."

Corso lifted her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair and kissing the top of her head. When she had gained a modicum of control over herself, she continued, "They took her to the main bedroom and raped her one at a time before dragging her out into the street and leaving her for dead. Her unconscious body was found later and she was taken to a hospital that hadn't been hit by the Imperials. When she woke up, the doctor said that she would recover but that the rapes had killed her unborn child."

Moira had gone from speaking with great emotion to speaking with a completely deadpanned voice. Corso was stunned to silence and they both remained that way for a long time. Neither of them knew what to say. Corso wanted to say something, anything but there were no words. Finally, Moira shifted and stood, took a deep, shuddering breath and looked at Corso. "You see, Corso, I've been through this and I'm going to go through it with you. I've hurt people because of being shocked and startled too."

Corso felt warmth blossom inside him and he stood and hugged her to him. After a moment, he said, "I guess you and I are a whole lot alike, aren't we, Moira?"

A thrill of pleasure went through Moira as he said her name. She smiled as she burried her head in his chest. "No, we're not, Corso. You can heal. You can return to being the wonderful, beautiful, honorable, noble farm boy that I met you as."

Corso looked down at her and said, "If I can recover from this, Moira, why do you think that you can't? Why do you think that you are so destroyed that you can't heal?"

Moira sighed into his chest. "I could have, maybe but now - I don't know. I think it's just too late."

Corso gently pushed her away and smiled down at her. "Captain, it's never too late - not till you're dead and I ain't gonna let that happen while I'm alive. Look at me, Captain."

Moira looked up into his eyes and he said, "If I can heal, so can you. You just need to realize that you deserve it and that you need it and that you want it."

Moira contemplated his words and slowly nodded her head. "I'll try."

Corso actually chuckled and said, "You'll try what, Captain? These aren't things you try. They are things you need to decide."

She frowned and, thinking that she was about to tell him off, Corso lifted two hands and said, "I'm not trying to press you against your will, Captain."

Moira laughed and placed a finger against his lips. "Corso, I was just considering your words. I'm not going to tell you off."

Suddenly, the comms system went off. Moira sighed and said, "That will be the spaceport admin officer telling us we have clearance. Come on. Let's take her out and head towards Alderaan. While I'm doing that, can you make sure that Risha is on board and that whatever guest she came back with is not?"

Corso chuckled and nodded. He ran to his quarters, threw a shirt on and went to Risha's work station. The tall man Risha had been dancing with was redressed while Risha sat on the cot she slept on wrapped in her shimmersilk robe. Corso smiled pleasantly and said, "Good morning. Just letting you know that we'll be taking off soon."

The man frowned and said, "Oh. You're leaving?"

"I'm afraid so, Dear;" said Risha sadly. "I thought we'd be here a little longer but the boss really cracks the whip so when she says we leave, we have to leave."

He sighed and smiled ruefully. "Well I suppose that's only to be expected. It was a real pleasure, Risha. Take care of yourself."

Risha smiled and took his arm. "Let me walk you to the ramp."

Corso chuckled as he headed to the galley to throw some breakfast together for all of them. He made nerf bacon, flat cakes and eggs while sauteing fruit. Risha came in first and gratefully accepted a plate of food. "Thanks, Corso. I'm starving. You have a good night?"

Corso chuckled and said, "It was alright. I actually got a good night sleep. Did you get much sleep?"

"Corso! Isn't that a bit of a personal question? I would never have expected you to ask such a question!" she said with cheerful shock. Corso laughed and, after waiting for a few moments, asked coaxingly, "Well?"

Risha swallowed a mouth full of food and said, "It was fantastic. For being a moisture farmer from a dusty back-rocket world, he really knew his business around the bedroom. When he..."

"Woah, now;" said Corso, "I do NOT want to know the details, Risha. I just wanted to know if you had a good night, that's all."

Corso took some of the batter and put it in the refrigeration unit with some of the fruit and eggs so that he could make Moira some breakfast. Risha finished her and graciously loaded her dishes into the cleaner for him before surprising him with a hug. "You're a good friend, Corso. To think that I didn't think I could trust you when we first met. The truth is that you are probably one of the closest friends I've had in a long time. Never change, Corso Riggs. Never change."

Corso chuckled and said, "Thanks, Rish'. Never thought of you as the sentimental type."

She let go and smacked his shoulder playfully, saying, "I'm trying to be nice to you so just accept it and be quiet."

Just then, Moira came in. "We made the jump to hyperspace. Something smells good. Feed me, Farmboy."

Corso grinned and said, "As my Captain commands;" and he made her a big plate of food before making himself a big plate as well. Risha ran to her room and got changed. Moira considered Corso as she slowly chewed a mouth full of food. After swallowing, she said, "You know, I promised that I wouldn't let you leave my quarters until you kriffed me but here we are in the galley eating breakfast."

Corso blushed and said, "It wasn't the time or place, Captain."

"'Moira'," she corrected. "Unless we are working, I'd like you to call me 'Moira'. As soon as we're done here, I am going to suggest that it is the right time. Do you have any objections to this?"

Corso contemplated her suggestion as he swallowed a mouth full of food. After a moment of silence, he grinned and said, "My quarters or yours?"

Moira smirked and said, "Mine of course. I prefer my own bed."

Corso chuckled and said, "Alright. I'll clean up this mess and go grab a shower and I'll meet you there."

Moira took her empty plate and put it in the sink before wrapping her arms around his neck and growling, "You'd better, Corso or else I'll come find you and the force help you if I have to do that."

 **Updated 12.19.2017**


	18. Chapter 18: Blissful Release

**Warning: Lemons - Serious Mature Content. (Sex.) You have been warned. Look out for the warning labels that say where it begins and ends.**

Moira looked down at the selection of clothing she had chosen for Corso. They had several days before they got to Alderaan and she wanted to make sure that it was time well spent. In preparation, she had showered, washing with her favorite fragrant cleanser, making sure that she applied it liberally. She shaved as well, wanting her skin to be as smooth as possible. When she was satisfied, she left the refresher in a fluffy robe and began to look through her wardrobe. Moira had quite the collection of lingerie in her closet. She wore some of it every time she went out to a bar or cantina or club just in case she met someone to take back to the ship. Now, she bit her lower lip, wondering what Corso would like best. There was a little of everything - lacy and silky sets of bras and panties, nightshirts and gowns that exposed more than they covered, bustiers and corsets and so on. However, try as she might, Moira didn't think any of it would appeal to Corso enough. Sure, he would stare open mouthed at her and sputter and such but she wanted something that would make sure that he didn't even have the ability to form coherent thoughts because if he did, he might have second thoughts. Moira didn't want that. She dug through until she found something that she had never warn before and grinned. It would be just perfect. Quickly, she slipped it on and threw a shimmersilk robe over it before sitting at her bedside table and beginning to brush her hair. Now, all she would need to do is wait.

* * *

Corso stared blankly at his wall as a thousand nervous thoughts ran through his mind. He had finished cleaning up the galley and quickly showered. Now, he stood naked in his quarters and wondering what he should do. Should he get dressed up or was this not one of the times where he needed to? Should he put on some sort of cologne or something or just go as he was? After nearly five minutes, he shook his head and decided to just change into sleep clothes. They were comfortable and clean. As an afterthought, he did put on a small amount of cologne just because. As he got ready, his mind wandered back to when he had first met the captain on Ord Mantell. She had just blazed through a storm of anti-air cannon fire without even receiving a scratch and was calm and confident, flirting carelessly with Skavak while Corso himself was working. Then they had gotten word that the anti-air cannons had been taken by separatists. All by her lonesome, Moira had gone and disabled the guns' uplink only to return and find Corso unconcious and Skavak gone with her ship. Corso smiled at the memory of looking up into her face before reality set in. It was something else for sure.

From that point on, it had been full speed ahead, working for Veedu to get her ship back and chasing Skavak all the way to Coruscant where they managed to reclaim her ship and ever since then, it had all been one massive adventure. Corso remembered Taris and Moira's fear of the rakghouls. He recalled her close call with the scavengers and taking on Skavak's small army of mercs at Nok Drayen's vault. From there, they had gone to Nar Shadda and delivered a male and a female of an endangered species to a grotesque Hutt and saved Bowdarr. Corso chuckled. It had certainly been a wild time. Now, after many attempts on the captains part and many missed opportunities or interference, it looked like they might finally get to sleep together. Corso had always wanted to - privately at first, in the depths of his own mind. His upbringing and feelings of unworthiness had held him back, along with the captain's constant chasing of other men. Now, however, he wouldn't allow himself to be held back. He was ready.

Before he went over, though, Corso sat on his bed and contemplated. He no longer had any doubts that he was falling in love with Moira. Despite his best efforts, her beauty, kind heart, caring nature, mystery and mischief had all gotten to him - and he was utterly terrified. The captain did not seem like a woman to settle for anything. She could have any man she wanted and Corso knew he wasn't anything special enough to change for. He was just a simple farm boy from a back-rocket world in the Outer Rim. His mood suddenly sobered, Corso seriously considered not going to Moira's quarters but he knew what he wanted and he was going to have it so long as she was willing. If nothing else, it would rid him of the sexual tension and ache that he was constantly living with. Even though he knew for sure that it was going to end in pain, possibly for both of them, he was certain that they had both come too far and there was no turning back now. No matter how it ended, it would end in pain for one or both of them.

He stood in front of Moira's door for several long minutes, his heart hammering so hard that he would have sworn that she had to be able to hear it from inside. Taking a deep breath, he lifted a hand.

Moira was arranging her hair impatiently, trying to arrange it so that she would look sultry and seductive, with some of the chocolate brown locks hanging down over her face, covering one eye while the other would gaze out, as lusty a look as she had ever produced. She had just arranged it so that it was satisfying when there was a tap on the door outside. Moira's heart began to pound and her stomach fluttered with nerves. Taking a calming breath, she turned to the door and called, "Come in, Corso."

Corso took a deep breath and slapped the door control. The sight before him stopped his heart and his breathing. There, in a chair and wearing a shimmersilk robe, sat Moira. Her chocolate brown hair covered half her face and one of her hazel eyes. Her visible eye blazed with promise. She was leaning forward ever so slightly and her hands gripped the sides of her seat. Corso stared open mouthed at her for almost a minute before Moira gave a sultry giggle and purred, "Close the door, Corso. No need to give the others a show."

With his eyes still locked on Moira, Corso slapped the door control behind him and it slid shut with a hiss and a click. Slowly, Moira stood to her feet and sashayed up to him, her lips ever so slightly parted. Corso was frozen in place, his eyes running up and down every inch of her curvaceous figure, hidden only by the silvery shimmersilk. Peeping out from the lapel and from sleeves of her robe was a dark colored garment of some kind. One tug on the sash and Corso would be able to see what she was wearing. But he didn't move, couldn't move. Her hands were on him now, slowly sliding up his forearms; then his upper arms; then his broad shoulders and finally around his neck as she pressed her body against his. In one quick motion, she tossed her hair behind her, revealing the full view of her breathtaking face and the full power of both her hazel eyes. For what seemed like an eternity, she just gazed into Corso's eyes. His hands hand instinctively placed themselves on her waist and pulled her against him. Satisfied with his reaction, Moira stood on the the tips of her toes, pulled him down slightly and captured his lips in a kiss. She didn't need to instantaneously intensify the kiss. Moira had done this many times and knew that everything would progress.

Corso's mind was fuzzy. Her lips were so soft and just insistent enough for him to give more. It was absolute bliss, kissing Moira. Their lips and tongues battled and the competition slowly increased. Finally, Corso groaned and moved one hand from her hips to tangle in her hair and to add force to the kiss. The answering moan was intoxication. Suddenly, she pulled away and took his hands. Wordlessly, never breaking eye contact, she maneuvered him over to the bed and gently pushed him onto it. Then she stepped back and untied the sash around her waist, allowing the shimmersilk robe to slip noiselessly to the ground.

 **WARNING: Mature Content Begins Here!**

Corso's jaw fell open. She wore - something, though what to call it, he wasn't sure. It was tight and black and sheer with a strange vine and flower embroidered on it. The design fell over her breasts so that he couldn't clearly see beneath the fabric but the rest of it, he could see through just fine. It didn't even go a quarter of the way down her thighs. In fact, she spun around slowly and seductively to show him that it barely covered her gloriously shaped rear. When she faced him again, she whispered, "I was hoping you'd like this. I've never worn it before."

Corso nodded and managed to sputter a coherent, "It looks - you look - I don't even - Cap - Moira, you're so beautiful."

She crossed her arms behind her back, thrusting her chest to him obnoxiously. "You're so sweet, Corso. Come to me."

Corso stood and walked up to her. Moira reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, one at a time. She gasped quietly when she had finished and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. "Oh Corso!" she breathed, running one warm hand over the hard muscles beneath the smooth, slightly scarred flesh. His hands were on her again too, gently caressing her sides through the thin, stretchy fabric. Slowly, she leaned in and placed her opened mouth on the skin over Corso's heart, kissing and sucking slightly. Corso just stood, his lips slightly parted, a light gasp escaping every now and again. Moira continued to kiss and suck and occasionally lick across his muscular chest. " _Mmmmhh!_ You smell _sooo_ good." she whispered.

Corso cleared his throat but before he could speak, he felt one of Moira's small hands brush against the bulge of his hardened member straining against the sleep pants he was wearing. Her eyes, which had been narrowed in bliss, widened and she looked down. "Stars above, Corso! You didn't have to bring one of your blasters with you! We're in hyperspace and I'm certainly not going to try and kill you!"

Corso blushed and struggled to find a suitable answer and nearly had one when she brushed it again and gasped, "That's not a blaster, is it Corso?"

Her voice had taken on a very sultry tone. "No, that's your _blaster,_ isn't it?"

She dropped to her knees, grabbing for the waistband of his sleep pants. Corso was oh so tempted to let her do as she pleased but that would make things go way to fast. Instead, he lifted her up and kissed her again. After a very passionate kiss, Moira asked breathlessly, "You don't want me to?"

Corso shook his head. "That be way too quick if you ask me."

Moira smirked and purred, "You make it sound like you were only planning one going once. I had other ideas myself."

Corso's pounding heart skipped a beat for just a moment before racing again. "Well then maybe in a bit but if you don't mind, I was hoping for something a little different. Maybe we could start with getting that... whatever-it-is off of you."

Moira softly grabbed his hands and shook her head, a mischievous smile on her lovely face. "Uh-uh. This doesn't come off until you're naked. Besides, don't you like it?"

Corso nodded his head vigorously. Moira stepped back and lifted her arms over her head, spinning slowly. The shirt or dress or whatever-it-was hiked up slightly, riding up the slope of her rear. Corso resisted the urge to groan with great difficulty, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of letter her know she was effecting him - as if he could even hide it from her. Slowly, she lowered her arms and readjusted the - thing before turning to face him. In one quick motion, Corso closed the distance between them and kissed her soundly again, hoping to steal her senses away. All it did was enflame them. With a desperate moan, she broke contact and said, "Is kissing all we're gonna do right now?"

Corso grinned, wrapped his arms around her, one around her back and the other around her ass, and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun and turned back to the bed. In three quick and easy strides, he was at the bed and set her down carefully before dropping to his knees. Moira giggled and closed her legs up tight. "No, no, Corso."

Corso was getting quite exasperated. "Captain, if you want to do more than kiss, we have to start somewhere."

"'Moira'" she corrected silkily, "and I wanted to and you said no."

Corso was nearly stamping with frustration. "Alright, Moira. Take point. Do to me what you will."

She laughed triumphantly and stood, sashaying over to him. With an absolutely salacious grin, she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his pants. Leaning upward, she whispered, "Off."

Slowly, Corso allowed his trousers to slip down his muscular, sculpted legs. Moira watched in fascination as his very impressive manhood stood at attention when released by the pants. Soon enough, they slid down to pile at his feet and Corso stepped out of them, now completely naked. Ever so gently, Moira took the large, pulsading thing in her hands and began to gently stroke. Corso had to fight down the whimper that was working its way up. He had to resist the urge to whimper her name and to thrust his hips in response to her ministrations. Moira was going nice and slow for him, drawing out the torturous pleasure as long as she could. As she did, she whispered, "What do you want, Corso? I can keep going or we can move on to other things. I will leave this one up to you."

With a strangled sound, Corso stopped her pumping motion and pushed her back onto the bed. Moira loved being in control but the adventure of trusting someone else to be in control was exciting and terrifying. The only reason she was okay was because she knew Corso would never do anything to hurt her. Corso spread her legs as he had tried to do before and knelt down, taking several seconds to enjoy the sight of her exposed womanhood. Moira giggled again and Corso grinned before kissing the inside of one of her smooth thighs - and then the other. Back and forth and further in he went until Moira was shivering in anticipation. She shut her eyes tight and waited for the inevitable feeling of his mouth on her. Her entire body shivered almost violently when she felt his breath and she whimpered, "Corso!"

His head popped up and he asked oh-so innocently, "What is it, Moira?"

She gasped and glared at him before placing a hand on his head and growling, "I don't want to hear another word from you. Get down there."

The husky chuckle that replied was maddening and she was about to start cursing him out when he planted a kiss right on the bundle of nerves, causing her to give a gasping cry. Finally, he started - licking, kissing, sucking and ever so gently nibbling away at the silky, slick folds of her womanhood. Corso reveled in every moan, cry and curse that he illisited from her. Most of it didn't really make sense - just a loose collection of pleas such as, "Again! Do it again!" or "yes, just like that! YES!" or even simply screaming "Stars above! YES!"

Corso was enjoying himself thoroughly, relishing the taste on his tongue and every moan, whimper, gasp and cry that Moira uttered. When he could tell that she was getting close to a sublime explosion, he stopped and looked at her. Moira's face was flushed and she was gasping as she gazed at Corso, wide-eyed. "Why did you stop?"

Corso's grin was borderline demonic as he said, "I'd be happy to finish you as soon as you loose that... what-ever-it-is. Here, I can even help you with it."

Moira lay still, glaring at him. In one smooth motion, she pulled off a feat of agility that surprised Corso. She pulled her ass off the bed and lunged with her legs, wrapping them around Corso's neck and yanking him down into what he would have called a ground combat lock. With a sultry smile and a smooth, silky voice, she said to him, "As soon as you finish, I promise, this dress comes off. You were doing such wonderful things to me, Corso. Why in the name of stars did you have to stop?"

A battle of wills followed, Corso trying to resist and force her to remove her dress and Moira simply holding him there with her legs. Finally, unwilling to allow his work to become completely undone, Corso grinned and dove back in, lapping at and laving her womanhood, often sucking her clit and causing her to gasp and scream again as he did. His passionate attacks against her were even more intense and precise. Moira's mind was completely blank, flooded with pleasure and bliss. They swept away any chance of coherent thought for her. Higher and higher she climbed and, just as she fell over the edge of ecstasy, just as her mind exploded with blissful light, she screamed, "Oh Corso, YEEHHHHSS!"

Corso grinned and straightened up, looking down at Moira with that masculine smugness that all men posses. Moira's face and body were slack, her eyes were narrowed as she basked in afterglow. She still managed to ask, "What the kriff are you smiling about?"

Corso grinned wider and said, "I dunno; why are you so dazed?"

"Why are you so damned talented?" she tried to snap but it was barely recognizable since it happened in the middle of a sigh. Corso laughed and said, "Be right back. I'm gonna grab a glass of water for you from the 'fresher. You want anything else while you recover?"

Moira sat up slightly, leaning back on her elbows and gazing at him. "You are way too damned pleased with yourself. Amazing as that was, I am going to wipe that grin off your face. Just give me five minutes - and maybe a glass of water and a double shot of the stuff in that cabinet there."

Corso nodded and filled a glass of water and brought it to her. Moira accepted it with a kiss on the lips and a quiet, "Thank you."

Corso nodded and then headed to the cabinet. Inside were several bottles of very expensive, very high end liquor from all over the galaxy. "Uh... what would you like, Moira?"

Arms wrapped around him from behind and it didn't even feel like Moira was still wearing her dress. She peaked around his shoulder and said, "That black bottle there - the one that says it's from Sar'kai. I think you'll like it."

Corso grabbed two glasses and the bottle. As soon as he had them, Moira was pulling him back towards the bed. Before they even made it that far, she was kissing him again, plundering his mouth with her tongue and running her small hands over his shoulders and down his chest. Corso nearly dropped the liquor and glasses on the bedside table as he pushed her gently onto the bed before reaching, for the third time that night, to lift the dress from her body. This time, she didn't resist, lifting her arms so that he could more easily take the sheer, soft fabric from her. Corso's gaze was between worship and starvation as he tossed aside the garment. Moira smiled seductively as she lay back on the bed and struck a pose, one knee bent with her leg up and when arm over her head while the opposite hand gently caressed her perfect breast. Corso was frozen in place, completely unable to move. "What are you waiting for? I'm just laying here all hot and bothered and naked and you are in complete control."

Corso seemed to come back to reality and grinned. Quickly, he got onto the bed with Moira and kissed her passionately. Again and again, he assaulted her lips while his member grew harder and harder until it felt like it was going to burst. Moira pushed him back slightly and reached into the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a tube of lubricant, putting a dab on her palm and slathering it all over the shaft before pulling him to her heated entrance. Corso looked down at her, is eyes questioning. Moira took a deep breath and nodded. Slowly, Corso pressed his large manhood in and Moira winced and gasped. It hurt a little bit and Corso thrust gently. When he was fully inside her, she was breathing heavily and moving until she had grown accustomed to his girth. Corso's face was crossed with concern and he gasped, "Moira, are you alright? Does it hurt you too much?"

She placed a finger over his lips and said, "I just needed to adjust, Corso. Now go on. Give me what I've wanted since Ord Mantell. Just - just start a little slowly."

Corso nodded and slowly pulled out until only the very tip was still inside her before pushing slowly back in. They both gasped and Moira gave a delighted moan at the sensation. "Oh stars, Corso. That's fantastic. MORE!"

Corso felt his nervousness ebb and his lust and his desire to make her feel good taking hold. With more confidence, he pulled out and thrust again, causing another erotic moan from his lover. With a third thrust, she keened, "Corso, go faster! Please, I need you to go faster and harder! Kriff me with everything you've got!"

To her own mild surprise, Corso didn't look at her with concern and ask if she was sure. He grinned, nodded and began to pull out and thrust into her with increasing speed and power. Moira's moans and keens became screams of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist. One hand was pushing against the headboard while another was bunching the sheet on her bed as the blissful, erotic sensations went through her body like currents of electricity. Even so, Corso knew that if he didn't do something to help her, he was going to climax before she did and that was something he wanted to avoid. He wanted to show that he could take care of her even as he did himself. Without stopping, he laid down and kissed her hungrily before attacking her pulse-point, kissing and gently love biting hit. Moira bit down on his shoulder and moaned and Corso groaned at the light sting before kissing his way down to her collar bones and nipping at them. "Corso!" she gasped. Her erotic moans weren't helping him calm down to prevent cumming before she did. As if realizing this, she gasped, "Hold still! Corso hold still just for a couple seconds."

He did and gasped, "You okay, Captain?"

She grinned and said breathlessly, "Yes but I don't want you finishing to fast before me."

Corso grinned and attacked her lips with burning kisses. As he had before, he kissed and nibbled his way back to her pulse point and then down to her collar bones. With every kiss and nip and lick, he felt her muscles quivering around his manhood and heard her moan desperately. One of her arms wrapped around his head, holding him against her as he moved. The other was gripping his ass which made Corso want to start thrusting into her receptive body again. Instead, he kissed his way south. When he came to the slope of her breasts, he nipped a little, causing her to gasp and keen. Loving the response, he did it again and Moira squeaked, "Corso, stop teasing me!"

A wicked chuckle was her response but he continued kissing his way down until his tongue circled around her hard nipple before he suckled it. "OH MY STARS!" she gasped. Satisfied, Corso continued as her hips began to buck again. Suddenly, Moira giggled and whispered silkily, "I've been dreaming about you doing this to me since Ord Mantell, Corso."

Corso lifted his head and said, "Yeah? What part. Captain?"

"Moira;" she corrected again before pushing his head back down to her other nipple. "All of it. Your massive cock inside me, your mouth on my breasts, sucking and licking away at my nipples and your hands wandering my body. I'd wake up so damned horny every morning that it was all I could do to keep from marching into your quarters and taking you."

Hearing her talk like this, Corso began to start moving his hips again. "How I'd want to take your morning hardness and jerk it until you couldn't resist and then ride it until we both screamed."

Corso groaned and attacked her breasts again, suckling, licking and nipping first one and then the other while his hips began to thrust into her again. Moira tried to keep talking but her own words coupled with his actions were beginning to effect her and driving her higher and closer to completion. "Oh Corso! Keep kriffing me! Pound into to me! I want you to make me explode around you! STARS, you are so huge and hard! Yes, yes, YEEEHHHSSS!"

She came hard; harder than she had when Corso was pleasuring with his mouth and it left her on the verge of unconsciousness do to the sensory overload. She barely registered that Corso was groaning and collapsing on top of her, his arms on either side of her shoulders and his head beside hers.

 **Mature Content Ends here**

They both gasped for breath, both of their eyes narrowed and rolled back into their heads. Neither of them could tell how long they just lay there, trying to regain control of their breathing. Finally, Moira turned and kissed him on the side of his head before saying, "I really, really like you. You know that?"

Corso felt his face warm and he chuckled. "I'm glad to hear it."

He wanted to ask how he did, especially compared some of her other lovers like Darmas or Dren Antilles or that strange SIS Agent she had staid with after the Hammer Station mission but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Besides, they were experience at this - far more than he was and he reasoned that he didn't want to hear the answer. Instead, he asked, "Need anything, Captain? I'm about to get up and use the 'fresher."

"Some of that liquor we didn't get to, more water and for you to get good and hard so that we can get back to it."

Her breathing was under control and her voice had returned to being a sultry purr as she ran a hand up his muscular back. "You want to go again?" he asked, mildly surprised as he stood and staggered on still shaky legs to the 'fresher. Moira laughed and said, "Oh yes! I want to kriff you as much as I can between here and Alderaan! You Corso," and she shook her head with a smile of pleasure and wonder, "are unbelievable. I expected you to be good but you surprised me. I thought you mentioned something about being inexperienced."

Corso was out of sight for at least a couple minutes but he was still blushing when he came back. "I'm really not that experienced;" he muttered self consciously. Moira stood up and stretched, watching with pleasure as Corso gazed hungrily at her nude body. They drank water and some of the black liquor before cuddling up on Moira's bed, beneath the blankets. Exhaustion hit them both like a ton of bricks. Corso yawned and looked over at his lover. Moira's eyes were fluttering and a small smile graced her face. Corso affectionately kissed her forehead and said, "I think a nap would go a long way to recharging, Cap - Moira."

Moira nodded and yawned. "Just a short one. We only have a couple days to Alderaan and I want you as much as possible before we get back to work."

Corso chuckled and said, "I'm perfectly willing to be had. Wake me up when you're ready again."

Moira giggled again and said, "As soon as I'm ready to go again, you'll be the first to know, Baby. Now sleep and recover for me."

For awhile, Corso stayed awake, looking down and the woman in his arms. The smile was still there. One of her hands was under the pillow, coming from under and behind it to just touch Corso's bare shoulder. The other was resting against his chest and she was laying with one of her legs across his. One of Corso's hand was gently caressing her back and one was down by his side. Corso sighed happily as he enjoyed her closeness and her nakedness against him. Moira Denic was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, a fiery, mischievous goddess who somehow managed to steal his heart away from him despite the fact that he had tried to avoid it. He cared about her, body, mind and soul and dreaded the day she decided that she didn't appreciate that or simply that she was tired of him. With another affectionate glance and a sigh, he settled back to give in to sleep. When she was done with him, he would leave. Corso hated to think of it but it was the only way he would be able to move on and allow himself to heal. Maybe he would even join the Republic Army as a soldier. That was in the future though. Corso lived in the present and would live in it until the future came to pass. With that last thought, he drifted off to merciful sleep.

 **Updated 12.19.2017**


	19. Chapter 19: Love in Alderaan Places

**Warning: Mature Content Ahead right off the bat.**

Moira woke with her cheek against Corso's bare chest and she smiled. Looking at her chrono, she determined that they are only five hours out from Alderaan. The past few days had been amazing for them both. They hadn't left Moira's quarters for more than a few minutes, only ever doing so to get food to eat and something to drink. Now that they were so close to reaching their destination, Moira wished they could keep going for much, much longer. That surprised her. In the past, she had often become bored with her lovers, even men she really liked such as Dren Antilles, Darmas Pallaren and so on. By the time it had been time to leave, she'd had enough of them and was ready to move on. With Corso, however, she just craved more.

With a smile, she began to nibble, kiss and lick her way across his chest, paying special attention to his masculine nipples which she had found were quite sensitive. When they were both hard, she reached down and gripped his already hardening member before beginning to whisper in his ear. "Corso, wake up. We're only a few hours away from Alderaan and I want more from my big, strong, talented farm boy. Corso, I want you to touch me again in the most intimate places."

Corso was slow to wake but his throbbing shaft was solid and Moira needed it. After playing with herself a little and continuing to croon to Corso as he ever so slowly woke, Moira straddled his hips and sank onto him. Immediately, she froze. The day before, she had rode him but when she had straddled his hips, Corso's entire body had stiffened and his eyes had widened in fear. Moira recognized the look of someone flashing back to a trauma and froze. Trying to pull off of him might only makes things worse so she sat still and carefully murmured to him until he had given her the okay to start up again. Now, she wondered if riding him as he was waking was a good idea. Slowly, she began to pull off of him again when his sleepy voice said, "Where're you think yer going, Captain? You can't tease a guy like that and then leave him with nothing."

Moira chuckled in relief and replied, "Well you seemed asleep and I wasn't about to ride you if you weren't paying attention."

She slowly began to ride him, her hands on his chest and her breasts bouncing, swaying and jiggling while she moaned and gasped and keened with every movement. Corso's eyes were wide open and he groaned with pleasure. His hands began to wander the soft, smooth flesh of Moira's naked body. He had learned already where her pleasure points were and he targeted them and focused on them. Her breasts were his favorite and he massaged them and plucked away at the nipples until they were pebbled and tight. Just above her hip bones, he rubbed with his thumbs as he added his strength to hers and thrust up into her as she bounced up and down on him. After several long minutes, Corso sat up and wrapped his left hand around her body and flipped her over while still managing to stay buried inside her. From there, he continued at a good pace while his mouth closed around her tight and pebbled nipples. Corso had learned that the more he could overload her senses, the more intense her climax would be and the more she'd appreciate it. So long as he continued thrusting his manhood into her, she never objected.

Moira loved the things Corso did to her. He always seemed to know just how to make her feel absolutely sublime. Now, she just lay there and let Corso have his way with her because the way he did it, she got more out of it than she would have were she in control. She had never had a lover so devoted to making sure that she felt good. Even as these thoughts coursed through her body, the pleasurable pressure increased. She wasn't far. She could tell that it was a matter of moments before her world exploded in a haze wonderful sensation followed by the boneless high of afterglow.

Corso recognized this and went for his own climax as well, thrusting harder and faster into her. With a squeal, she came hard for the umpteenth time since they had left Tatooine and her constricting muscles pushed Corso over the edge with her. With a long, loud groan, he spilled his seed into her body before collapsing beside her again. While she was still gasping and dazed, Moira giggled, "Morning, Sleepy-Head. How are you?"

Corso chuckled and said, "Morning, Beautiful. I don't think I could be any better. You are insatiable, aren't you?"

Moira cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not hearing you complain, Corso - or would you rather we stopped having our little get-togethers in here?"

Corso shook his head and sat up. "Oh no. This is the most fun I've had in forever. I think I'm gonna go make some breakfast."

Moira pouted and began to run her hand over her naked flesh again, emphasizing her perky breasts and her smooth thighs. "Do you have to do it now, Corso? I was hoping for more playtime."

"Oh we're still planning on having playtime before we disembarked. I'm just famished. Be right back, Captain."

He disappeared, leaving Moira to hop up and sponge off in the fresher before Corso came back in. She spread herself across the bed in the most seductive, welcoming way. When Corso came back in, with enough food for both of them piled on a plate, he was caught up in the site of her again. Gulping, he set the tray down and looked at her as she continued to run her hands down her body. After another few moments of indecision, Moira chuckled and said, "Well, Corso - are you going to join me or am I going to have to take matters into my own hands?"

Seductively, she began to rub herself again and Corso groaned. "Dammit, I want you, Captain but I'm just so hungry."

Moira rose to her hands and knees and crawled over to him, whispering in a maddening voice, "If that is the case, then you should devour every centimeter of body."

She took hold of his manhood and pulled him towards her. Corso groaned and leaped upon her, driven mad by her smoky tone and insistence. She told him to devour every centimeter of her body and that's what he did. Her calves, her thighs, her stomach, her womanhood, her chest, her breasts, her arms, her back, her neck and lips her devoured with relish, kissing, nibbling, licking and sucking until all Moira wanted was for him to take her and have his way with her. It seemed like forever when he finally did.

After another hour, Moira looked down at her body and her bleary eyes widened. From calves to the pulse point on her neck were many small feint bite marks and other such signs of Corso's ministrations. He had marked every part of her body and the idea just made her want him again. As soon as he had finished eating and put the plates back in the galley, Moira jumped him. When they had finished that final time, Corso chuckled and said, "Damn, Captain! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked me."

Moira snuggled up to him and said, "Oh yes, so very much so, Corso."

 **Mature Content Ends Here**

* * *

When Moira went to the work station, Risha looked at her with wide eyes. "What did he do to you, slip you glitter stim? There is no way that Corso Riggs gave you that ridiculous grin."

Moira just laughed and said, "If there is a ridiculous grin, he certainly did - many times over the past few days."

Risha looked truly shocked for a second before asking, "What in the nine hells of Corellia did he do to you?"

Moira's eyes became dreamy and she said in a wistful. "So many wonderful things, Risha; you don't even know."

For the next hour, Moira talked about the past few days, waxing eloquent on all of Corso's talents and there activities and by the time she was done, Risha had this adorable frustrated look, sitting in a chair with her long attractive legs crossed almost primly and her hands clasped firmly in her lap. "I don't believe you. There is no way that this is the same Corso who wasn't sure if he wanted to have sex with you."

Moira nodded. "Oh it is, trust me."

Risha sighed and then cursed loudly. "Kriff it all, now I'm so turned on that I'm never going to get any work done. You know what you need to do on Alderaan, right?"

Moira shook her head and Risha went over it with her. When that was done, Moira went to check on Corso who was getting changed into his armor. She walked up to him and said, "Ready to go?"

Corso nodded with a grin. "Right behind you, Moira."

They both headed to the cockpit and prepared to set down.

* * *

Alderaan was absolutely beautiful. It was a world that had large, rolling mountains and clear blue lakes as well. There were numerous beautiful cities and they counted almost thirty large manners and estates. When they landed in a spaceport, both were excited to go out and see a beautiful planet - one where there were no crazy creatures and hopefully no blasted mercenaries. Both were slightly let down when Risha said to them, "Alderaan is in a state of civil war. Several of the houses are Republic aligned while others are in support of the Empire. This place may look more peaceful than our last destinations but you'll find real fast that it's still dangerous."

Their first mission was to deliver a droid to a couple of nobles who were in the palace of house Organa - Lenn Teraan and his sister Cedonia. The city was quite beautiful and the palace itself was breathtaking. "Damn, Captain! This world is beautiful! I would love to spend a few weeks here. Seems so peaceful too."

Moira chuckled and the wide eyed farm boy. "Remember what Risha said. It looks peaceful but it's still gonna be dangerous. Look around, Corso - soldiers, war droids and weapons emplacements. This place is a fortress ready to defend against an army."

Corso sighed, "Yeah I can tell. It's well set up too. It would take quite the attack to take this place. Anyhow, let's get this clunky scrap container to these two nobles and see what the second delivery is after that - the severed head, right?"

"That's what Risha said;" murmured Moira. They went into the palace and asked a receptionist where the two noble siblings might be. The young woman pointed them them in the right direction and then ignored them. Corso and Moira looked at each other, shrugged and headed the indicated way. It wasn't long before they entered what appeared to be a reception hall of some kind. In it were two humans - a man who paced back and forth and a woman who sat calmly and primly in a chair. Corso and Moira walked right in and the latter jerked her thumb toward the droid. "You made a deal with a woman named Risha for this droid. I'm here to collect."

The young man smiled with pleasure and approached. "Welcome home, you ugly little things - I meant the droid of course;" he said, the last part quickly as Moira crossed her arms and Corso glared blaster bolts at him. His sister stood and said rather moodily, "This is no time for your juvenile jokes. We should properly introduce ourselves. I am Lady Cedonia Teraan - Harold of the Golden Aurora."

She bowed her head respectfully and the young man followed up with a bow. "And I am her brother, Lenn Teraan - Warden of the Eternal Flame. Please, call me Lenn."

Moira smiled at him and said, "You're the best thing I've seen all day, Lenn;" which earned her a sharp look followed by an eye roll from Corso. He wasn't really surprised and not even really miffed. This was the captain after all. The noble colored slightly and chuckled, his hand on his chest. "The last time a woman made me blush, I was just a boy."

Corso snorted and replied before he could stop himself, "Got news for you, slick - you're still just a boy."

It was Moira's turn to give him a sharp look, which Corso just widened his eyes innocently with a smirk on his face. Lady Cedonia suppressed a smile and said, "My brother and I are all that remains of house Teraan's noble bloodline."

Lenn nodded, turning a little more serious. "One of Alderaan's more reprehensible pedigrees, house Baliss, slaughtered our family and seized all of our holdings."

Moira chuckled, and leaned her back against the old droid. "Well, you still have this old clunker here - for whatever that's worth."

Cedonia motioned to the droid and said rather stiffly, "This droid holds new hope for us - literally. Centuries ago, our ancestors hid something inside for safe keeping."

"Pirates absconded with the unfashionable machine generations ago. Tracking it down has consumed our family since before we were born. What that droid contains will rebuild house Teraan but we need instructions to safely open it. It's rigged to explode you see. Those instructions are at our family's estate, now occupied by house Baliss. Without those instructions, we can't pay you;" explained Lenn. Corso scowled again but Moira pursed her lips. "So you're looking to hire me?"

Lenn gave a toothy smile and replied, "You're obviously talented at acquiring things. The instructions we need are in our family library on a datapad on Teraan's family history. If you retrieve that datapad, we will add a substantial bonus to your payment."

Moira's face brightened with pleasure and even Corso grinned broadly. Lenn chuckled and said, "And there are some additional family heirlooms we'll pay you handsomely to recover while you're there."

Moira frowned. "Okay so what am I looking for exactly?"

Lenn cocked a perfectly groomed brow and said dryly, "They'll be the valuable looking things surrounded by guards of course."

He turned to his sister and said, "Cedonia, it's almost time for that meeting with house Organa. Why don't you go and chat with them in my place?"

Cedonia rolled her eyes and said, "How shocking! You'd rather stay and entertain a female guest. I'll return as soon as I am able."

Moira winked and said huskily, "Don't hurry back."

"Goodbye;" said Cedonia with a stiff bow. When she was gone, Lenn sighed and said, "I thought she'd never leave. My sister has the charisma of a Killik. You on the other hand," he said to Moira with an endearing smile, "are endlessly charming."

Corso rolled his eyes again and muttered, "Oh I hope you're not falling for any of slicks nonsense."

Moira chuckled and shook her head, "Oh don't get your feathers ruffled, Corso."

Corso sighed and shrugged. "Just looking out for you."

Lenn wasn't perturbed in the slightest. "I don't mind if your servant hears our conversation. I'm many things but shy isn't one of them. When you return with the datapad, I'll have to find a creative means of thanking you."

Moira winked and smiled seductively, "I've already thought of several."

Lenn looked a little abashed and said, "Really? I look forward to comparing notes."

He suddenly looked wistful and said, "When this droid business is over, I might finally leave Alderaan - finally put this blood and feuding behind me; spend the rest of my life as a galactic vagabond. Wouldn't that be grand?"

Corso covered his mouth and smothered his laughter as best as he could. This man was acting like a love struck fool and it that was saying something to the farm boy who was falling fast and hard for his captain. The thing that ended his laughter was his captain's reply. "If you're looking to roam the galaxy, we should talk when I get back."

Corso sighed and muttered, "I'll meet you outside, Captain."

Behind him, he heard the young noble say in a coy voice, "I hope we'll do more than talk. I've monopolized your time enough for now. Do take care of yourself."

Corso leaned against the wall outside, trying to quell his feelings of jealousy and hurt. How the hell was it so easy for the captain to go from sleeping, or not sleeping as the case may be, with him to moving right on to the next guy? How long had it taken for her to be able to do that? Because Corso was still having a hard time imagining it. Gloomily, he fell into step with his captain as she came out. "You alright, Corso?" she asked him, looking up curiously and with mild concern. Corso attempted to force a smile and replied, "Doing great, Captain. This place is magnificent."

Moira studied her friend carefully, hoping fervently that he didn't get the wrong idea them after so much amazing sex. She didn't want to hurt Corso, far from it but she was not the kind of woman to settle. Even if she wanted to be, Corso deserved someone who could love him whole heartedly. She wasn't sure she could love at all anymore.

That nobleman was handsome, young and just naive enough to be an easy lay. Moira smiled in anticipation. She couldn't wait to get this all finished and get back to Lenn. "Credit for your thoughts, Captain?" asked Corso wearily, breaking into Moira's train of thought. She smiled up at him and said, "You know, Corso, I noticed that Cedonia lady looking at you a couple times. I think she might have been interested if you, you know, wanted to let her show you her appreciation."

Corso chuckled and said, "Naw. I'm not interested in that. I'll just take payment and a good handshake. No need for anything like that."

Moira frowned. Was he holding out for her? It was possible he was just being himself and abstaining, though of course, he hadn't done that for her. She smiled to herself. It kinda made her feel special to think that Corso would break his long rule of abstinence for her and to have sex with her. At the same time, it made her feel anxious. Of all the people she couldn't afford to have leave, it was Corso. He had become the embodiment of stability in her life and if she were to lose that, Moira didn't know what would happen.

 **Updated 12.19.2017**


	20. Chapter 20: Reclamation

"Well... this is just... OH, this sucks!" muttered Corso as he peered through the telescopic scope of his rifle at the numerous house Baliss guards that were paroling and wandering the estate.

Moira chuckled as she herself peered through a pair of macrobinoculars, seeking a way to enter. "Well it looks like these guys are pretty good;" she murmured, "minimal gaps in their perimeter security, automated blaster turrets and even some nifty though unfriendly looking assault droids. Lovely. You know, one of these days, I wish we could stay in a place where all of this was on our side when trouble started."

Corso chuckled dryly, "Captain, we just left that place. House Organa had a lot better security than this place and they're on our side."

She conceded with a chuckle and then went back to watching. It was the better part of an hour before she saw it, a tiny little window of opportunity. "Corso, set your sights at our three o'clock; do you see it?"

Corso shifted and looked along the wall. It was at a point where the wall turned at a ninety degree angle. At each angle were a pair of guards marching too and fro in a standard patrol pattern. The pattern was just barely off and, if they did it right, Moira and Corso would be able to use an ascension cable of some kind to get up. They would only have seconds to do it though. Corso sucked in a hissing breath and winced, "Oh boy, I dunno, Captain. That will be pretty tight and we have no clue what's on the other side."

Moira sighed and stowed her macrobinos. "Well it's the only idea we have unless you want to risk getting captured and trying to escape."

Corso shook his head vigorously and said, "Well let's get into a position where we can do that. When we are, we'll probably only have about nine seconds, give or take, to pull it off."

When they moved into position, a massive overgrown area of bushes and shrubs twenty meters from the wall, they settled in to wait. Suddenly, Corso looked at Moira. "You know, Captain, this rifle of mine has a stun settin' and a suppressor. I'm willin' to bet that with those nine seconds, I can run up to one of the groups, stun them and then get us over the wall. Only problem is that whenever those guards need to check in, they'll be missed."

Moira chewed her plump lower lip for a long moment before shaking her head. "We can keep it in mind but I think trying to sneak in with absolute stealth would be a much better idea. Keep your plan on standby though. It could lead to something."

Corso nodded and they braced themselves to be ready to run. When their window opened, they ran as fast as they could. Corso fired his gauntlet harpoon and cable at a tree that was growing just on the other side of the wall. Wrapping an arm securely around Moira's waist, he hit the recoil button on his gauntlet and ran up the wall as it retracted into the gauntlet. With a soft click, the cord was severed and they dropped, both landing and rolling smoothly behind the tree trunk. Well, it was actually more accurate to say that Corso went behind the tree trunk. Moira hid behind both since the tree wasn't that wide. Corso unslung his blaster rifle and set it from fire to stun. The stun setting wouldn't set off alarms and was already quiet. With a suppressor, it would be even more so. Moira pulled both her weapons and left them on kill. Corso peered carefully around the tree before ducking back and very quietly muttering curses. Moira looked up at him, her brow cocked and Corso whispered, "They have security holo cams set up just about everywhere. None of them seem to be lookin' in this direction but that's no guarantee of anythin'."

Moira chewed her lip and whispered, "Let me take a look."

She peered carefully around and watched as the cameras moved in sync with one another. Hiding herself again, she chuckled wryly. "Would you believe me if I said we have about ten seconds to make a thirty meter dash?"

Corso shrugged and said, "Sure. Just say when and we'll go."

Moira pressed herself close to him and peered around the tree again. Corso couldn't help but give a low chuckle. "It's gonna be another few seconds. What are you giggling about?" said Moira. Corso protested quietly, "I'm not gigglin'. I do not giggle. I'm just thinkin' through some recent pleasant memories, that's all."

She smiled and said, "Well if we hurry up and get this done, we can make more too. GO!"

They bolted, weapons at the ready. Whoever was in charge of security had let their personnel get lazy and careless because it was only a matter of seconds before they had their backs against the wall and were scooting around the inner building's outer edge until they came to a small man door. Of course, it was locked. "Blast!" muttered Moira. Corso wished he had grabbed a plasma cutter or something like that. Moira nudged him and said, "Keep an eye out, Corso. It looks like I just might be able to slice this control panel here."

Corso suddenly put a hand on her arm and said, "Wait a sec, Captain; this thing could have an alarm attached to it. If you try to slice in, it will go off and we'll be blasting our way into the library."

Moira chewed her lip, considering before shrugging and saying, "Well I think it's our best point of entry - unless you think that we should sneak to another door."

Corso took a moment to think but then sighed, turned and knelt to pull security, his blaster rifle at the ready. "Take your time and be careful, Captain."

Moira patted his armored shoulder and then set to work. The door was fairly simple and hissed open. Moira groaned and Corso turned to see that the door was blocked by something. "Take watch, Captain. Let me take a look."

Clicking his tongue, Corso tested the weight of the object. It rocked and he placed his head alongside the object, trying hard not budge it too much while trying to get a sight of how wide it was. He _hmm'd_ and activated the weak magnetic grips on his gloves and used them to attempt to scoot the object, whatever it was to the side. It moved a meter or so, opening a gap less than twenty centimeters before being stopped by something. Corso whispered behind him, "Captain, your a little bitty thing; you think you can squeeze through and see what's stoppin' it up?"

Moira giggled and said, "'Little bitty thing', Corso? I'd like to think I have some curves to me, too."

Corso chuckled to her as she began to try and ease herself through the hole. It was still a fairly tight squeeze. "Well you're little bitty compared to me despite the fact that you have those curves, Captain. Need help?"

Moira chuckled and said, "I think I got it. Room's empty - not even any security equipment except one monitor. Let me see - AH-HAH! Give me one moment, Corso."

Corso nodded and waited patiently until his sharp ears picked up armored boots and voices heading his way. "Uh - Captain, we have someone coming;" he whispered through the gap. Moira's reply was quick, "Almost set, Corso. There - now you can move that over more and get in here."

He did quickly, moving the object, slipping in and slapping the inner door control. With a hiss and quiet clank, the door slid shut. With a sigh of relief, Corso turned to Moira, "Did you shut that door panel outside?"

Moira shook her head. "No but I think it's out of sight enough. Come on. Let's see if that monitor over their can give us a map of the facility - we need the library, right?"

"That's what Slick said;" muttered Corso. Moira was quite amused by his jealousy. "Oh stop it, Corso. Jealousy does not look good on you. Besides, you'll always be my favorite."

It was everything he could do to keep from muttering back, "For the moment."

Moira sliced into the monitor and laughed quietly, "These guys have terrible cyber-security. I'm a decent slicer but I'm not THAT good and I'm running through their systems like a streaker through a shock ball match."

Corso snickered and blushed slightly. Moira studied him and said, "Why, Corso, that seems to be a rather interesting blush. Are you familiar with streaking through a shock ball match?"

"Don't know what you're talkin' about, Captain. Say, how is it that you know how to slice anyhow?"

Moira was quiet for a moment and Corso could feel the atmosphere in the room darken. After several long, uncomfortable moments, Moira murmured, "My fiance taught me the basics and some neat tricks too. Part of his job was combating slicing like this and to know how to fight something, you should know how it works."

Corso felt bad for asking but telling her, 'i'm sorry' seemed so meaningless. Even so, it's all he could do. "I'm - I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't me to bring up bad memories."

Moira smiled up at him and laid a hand on his arm. "You didn't, Corso. You actually brought up some happy memories. It's just who their tied to, that's all. Come on. I got the library's location and we're really not that far from it. You ready, Farmboy?"

Corso smiled and switched his blaster rifle from stun to fully automatic kill. Moira smiled and said, "You know, there is something so sexy about the sound of a blaster going from stun to kill. Let's go."

They slipped into the hallway and immediately, they saw a holo security cam. At full tilt, they ran for the library, blasted a pair of security droids at the door and were stopped their. "Shavit;" muttered Moira as she began to work on the door. "this security is a whole hell of a lot tighter. Let me see..."

Corso grunted and said, "Well Captain, we've been doing a great job so far but it looks like the shootin' starts here."

As he spoke, a trio of guards came around the corner, meeting Corso precise bursts of blaster fire. All three were dropped before they could even lift their weapons. "Can you hold them, Corso? I think I found a way in but it might take a couple minutes or so."

Corso chuckled and said, "Oh yeah, Captain. I have your back."

Moira chuckled. When you tell a soldier that he can shoot people who need shot, he's going to do so eagerly. He may not be happy about it later or it may not bother him, but he will be eager to end the evil doer. Corso's blaster rifle began to bark in controlled and rhythmic bursts as Moira got passed several more security measures. She was on the last one and it was _soooo_ delicate. If she did the wrong thing, the door would lock down and they'd have to blow it - which, it turned out, Moira had the bang for. She had several pieces of moldable permicrete detcharge and just one of them would easily do the job. She just _really_ didn't want to make the noise. "They're coming in larger groups, Captain, and some of them have personal energy shields that I was only barely able to get through. What's your status?"

Moira didn't answer. Instead, she took a deep breath and used her slicing tool to make a couple of quick moves. "Moment of truth;" she muttered and touched one last wire. The door slid open. "Inside, Farmboy, and fry that panel on the way in. The door will automatically lock them out."

Corso moved quickly and precisely into the library, putting a blaster bolt in the door control. With a hiss and a dull bang, the door slid shut. "Alright Captain, we're inside. Did Slick give you any specifics on what we're lookin' for?"

Moira pulled a face at him, "Oh! Now you're just saying it to annoy me."

"Sayin' what, Captain? I dunno what your talkin' about?" replied Corso innocently as he headed towards the back of the library. Suddenly, he came back quickly and quietly, "Captain, there are about four heavy combat droids over there on the other side of the holobook case. They haven't come after us so I have a feeling that that's where a large number of those family heirlooms are being hidden."

Moira nodded as she stowed a datapad in her belt. "Well that's interesting - found Lenn and Cedonia's datapad. So, four wardroids, huh? Well, Lenn did say it would be heavily guarded. Let's go have a look-see."

They snuck around and saw them - four heavy combat models made to take on squads of enemy troops. Their weakness were mostly behind them. Of course, the problem was the droids' backs were against the wall. "Any ideas? You're the combat expert, Corso."

Corso scratched his increasingly stubbly chin and ruminated on the problem. After a few moments, they pulled back and he sighed, "Well those droids are on some kind of keep watch mode, hence they aren't coming after us even though I would guarantee their audio receptors are picking up our talk. If I were to hazard a guess, their primary target identifier is against hostile targets, as most war droids are, followed by motion and proximity sensors."

Moira sighed. "So if we get too close, they open fire and if we shoot at them, they open fire. Any ideas?"

"Yeah;" replied Corso slowly, "one of us steps into the fire zone of two of them and another destroys those two. Immediately after, the first person on the team blasts the second pair who will respond to incoming firing, turning their unarmored and shielded backs to the number one man in the process. What do you think, Captain?"

Moira thought about it. "It doesn't seem like we have too many options, Corso. Who's stepping in first?"

"Me;" said Corso firmly, "I have thick armor and a personal shield."

Moira wanted to argue but she couldn't. Corso grinned and said, "You also have a faster draw."

"Fine. Let's go;" she sighed unhappily. Corso took her shoulder and said, "Hey, I know you got my back and I have yours. It's just a simple matter of timin', alright?"

Moira took and deep breath and leaned in, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before heading one direction. Corso grinned and headed the other direction, his blaster rifle mag-holstered to his back. When this went down, that blaster pistol would be main weapon. Taking a deep breath, he rounded the holobook shelf and there they were - four war droids and two to each side of a blast door. The ironic thing was the door had a standard pressure pad with no visible lock. Taking a deep breath, Corso got ready to power up his personal energy shield. Moira stepped around the corner and got into position, her hands down by her sides, ready to draw. Corso took one step forward at a time, his hand hovering over the gauntlet. Suddenly, one of the droids said, "You are entering a classified area. Turn back or be fired upon."

Corso stopped and looked over at Moira. She took another deep breath and nodded. Corso took three long steps and powered up his shield. Immediately, the droids took two steps and made ready to open fire. Moira drew and fire rapidly, sending dozens of blasts into the two droids. None of them even got the chance to fire. At the same time, Corso drew, aimed and fired as soon as the two remaining droids turned their backs to him. Moira had blazed away with as many shots as possible. Corso put a pair of precise blasts into each. Just like that, the droids were down. Moira walked up to Corso, a smirk on her lips and a sway in her hips. "You know, Corso, it's so sexy when all your tactical planning goes off without a hitch - a real turn on."

The big merc grinned and said, "Well then think about this moment later when we get back to the ship."

She chuckled and looked at the door access panel with a frown. "There is no way, after all of that, it's going to be this easy. There's no way."

Corso chewed a lip, shrugged and slapped the panel. The door slid open. Moira's mouth dropped open to before she shrugged and said, "Well, let's grab what we can carry and figure out a way to get out of here. You have a bag or a pack or something on you, Corso?"

Corso pulled a bag out of a compartment behind one of his thigh plates. The fabric was thin but durable and unfolded into quite the large duffel bag. "Let's fill her up with what we can and get the hell outta here, Captain."

Moira began grabbing the most expensive looking objects and putting them in the bag as carefully as possible. It didn't take long and she grabbed a box with a few items and began to throw more items in. When they were both full and the box was sealed, she said, "Can you get all of this if I cover you?"

Corso slung the bag over his shoulder and took the box and tucked it under his left arm, pulling his blaster pistol. "Lead the way, Captain."

Moira chuckled and unholstered her own weapons. They headed towards the main door. They could hear the enemy on the other side trying to figure out their own dead locked security door. "Any ideas, Corso?"

Corso grinned, "Got any high explosives?"

Moira chuckled and said, "You have such a devious mind. Should I use all of it?"

Corso nodded and said, "You got a couple grenades, too?"

Moira checked her belt, making sure that the two fragmentation grenades were still their. "So, call it, Corso."

"Me?" he asked, a little surprised. Moira chuckled and said, "Yeah. You have more tactical combat experience than I do. I usually just go in shooting. How are we going to do this?"

Corso set the box down and said, "Put all your moldable permicrete detcharge about ten centimeters from the edges of the door. You and I will both hold frag grenades and throw them two seconds after the charges go off. After that, I'll take the loot and you cover our backs. I blast anything ahead of us. We'll go out the same when we went in."

Moira began placing the detcharge as she asked, "Is that wise? What if they saw us?"

Corso grinned and said, "If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say they didn't see us comin' in until that room and I doubt they're smart enough to figure out where we came from on the outside."

Moira chuckled and said, "Even if they did, I have a couple plasma grenades and some sonic grenades too. If we need to ditch the other loot, that's fine so long as we keep this datapad;" and she patted the datapad on her hip. After setting the rest of the charge, she put detonator caps in it and programmed them to wait for the blast command from a remote. That done, she and Corso knelt down behind a holobook shelf and waited. Corso gave her a nod and Moira hit the plunger. With a deafening roar, the door blew outward. The blast was accompanied by screams of surprise and pain. Corso called softly, "Now, Captain! Roll the grenades out the door!"

They did and waited the three seconds it took for them to go off. Another pair of blasts and more screams followed and they both broke for the door, blaster pistols ready. Their were over a dozen burning and twisted bodies in the halls with several more Baliss soldiers staggering around. Corso bashed two across their faces with his blaster while Moira covered the rear as they pelted back the way they had come. It was just over a minute before they were back at the empty room's door and inside. The door shut behind them and Moira went towards the outer door. To her dismay, it refused to open when she hit the pad. "Blast, blast, BLAST" she yelled. "They must have sealed the door and I don't have anymore demo charges of any kind."

Corso sighed and set the box down along with his duffel bag. "Is their anythin' you can do by slicin' it?"

Moira was kneeling down and trying but it wasn't working. She slammed her fist against the wall and said, "No. They must have messed this up really good."

With a melancholy sigh, Corso said, "Well there is only one thing we have to do now. 'Scuse me, Captain."

He pulled all the power packs for his blaster rifle off his belt and also grabbed his blaster rifle. Using space tape, he fastened all the power packs together before taking the half filled blaster rifle clip and using a multi-tool to fiddle with the charging port. This would cause the power pack to become unstable. He pulled the pack out of the magazine well and began to modify the trigger mechanism and the converting system before pulling the focusing crystal out of the rifle and jamming it into the charging chamber. "Woah, Corso! You really like your old blasters, don't you?" commented Moira. Corso didn't chuckle. Instead, he gave a depressed sigh. "Yeah - and this one was a beauty too - my favorite blaster rifle. I guess I'll have to go back to Sergeant Boom Boom after this."

Moira was about to laugh when she realized what he was doing. He straightened and put up his utility tool. In an almost comically melancholy voice, Corso explained, confirming her suspicion. "Alright, Captain, here's the deal. I set that thing to over load. We need to get to the other side of the room. What's going to happen is that that trigger is going to pull itself and the crystal is going to explode, causing first the loaded cell to blow, which will then cause the rest of the power packs to go up at once and the blast should be enough to bust down the door."

Moira's eyes widened and she said, "Oh Corso, I'm so sorry. We can get you another one, right?"

Corso smiled sadly and said, "We can try, Captain but that was a modified, customized model blaster rifle handmade by a Zabrak I knew way back during my days with the Peace Brigade. I think he would be proud of how this weapon went out."

Moira hugged him and Corso knelt down and said, "You should hide more behind me, Captain. It's gonna blow any-" the blast was loud and they both felt the shock wave. Immediately, they both had their weapons drawn and aimed at the door. No one came through. They grabbed the loot and bolted for the outer wall. Moments later, they were over and heading back towards their swoop bikes.

 **Updated 12.19.2017**


	21. Chapter 21: One Down, One to Go

**Warning: Small amounts of mature content. Nothing too heavy.**

Moira sauntered proudly back into the conference hall with the box of heirlooms in her arms and the all-important datapad on her hip. Corso had the bag slung over his shoulder and was not happy to be back. When Lenn and Cedonia saw them, they both stood anxiously. "Rumors are filling the holo frequencies of a daring robbery at our old estate. You've set a lot of tongues wagging."

Mara pulled the datapad from her belt with a flourish and set it on the table, smirking as she did. "House Baliss is missing a datapad from their new library. Lenn was almost giddy as he took it and handed it to his sister. "I'll let my sister have the honors. I never could decipher that blasted thing. Cedonia chuckled as she took it and made her way to the droid. "It's a simple code woven through the genealogical entries. You just need to assemble the letters correctly, Lenn."

Corso coughed to hide a snicker. He wasn't the greatest at codes and ciphers but it sure sounded simple enough. Moira ignored him as she waited eagerly. "I can't wait to see what's inside."

Lenn was gazing at her as he murmured, "Well I hope it isn't a huge explosion. That would be most anticlimactic."

Cedonia read and re-read the file before saying anxiously, "According to this, we must pry open the droid's ventral servomotor and disable the lateral conduits. Moira and Lenn leaned forward eagerly and even Corso's curiosity was aroused. Slowly, Cedonia reached for the droid with shaky hands. Seeing her trembling, Corso cleared his throat and said, "Um... Ma'am, have you ever done anything like this before?"

Cedonia looked sheepish and said, "Well... no but how hard could it be?"

Corso moved over beside her and said, "It's not that it could be hard, it's more that it could be delicate. Would you mind?"

Cedonia stepped aside, motioning for him to take her place with a smile. "Of course, Sir."

Corso murmured quietly to himself, "Alright, pry open the ventral servomotor;" and he very carefully did with a soft clank. No explosion - good start. "So far so good; now disable the lateral conduits. Here goes nothing."

With the distinct pop of disconnecting wired, Corso disabled the conduits. Cedonia was peering around him. She whispered excitedly, "The holochip is hidden within a false power storage unit behind that detonite charge."

Corso examined it carefully and said, "It should be safe enough to enter the code. After you."

Cedonia very carefully entered the code. There were several nerve wracking beeps before the detonite went dormant and Corso ever so carefully removed it. Examining it, he asked, "Mind if I keep this?"

Moira chuckled and Cedonia waved her hand absently. "Of course, of course;" and she was silent as she found the false power storage unit. Suddenly, she shrieked with delight. "I've got it! After all these centuries, we finally have our proof! The information on this holochip proves that House Teraan is owed a considerable number of credits! When the other families hear about this, we will reclaim out status among the nobility!"

Moira smiled happily and said, "Well then I guess congratulations are in order."

Lenn chuckled and said rather dryly, "Please, there is no need. We're just happy to be rich."

Cedonia was a bundle of nervous energy. "I must leave at once to have this data authenticated by the Royal Council. Lenn, do see to our heroes' payment."

Lenn turned his bright eyes on Moira, obvious desire burning there. "Nothing would please me more, dear sister."

Corso rolled his eyes and turned towards the exit. "Oh brother! Let me know when you're done with Slick."

Moira chuckled and said, "See you tomorrow."

Corso couldn't help but growl just audibly. "This had better be business. I don't trust this stuffed shirt."

He left the conference chamber gloomily, heading towards the market. Maybe there was a vendor here where he could get a replacement blaster rifle.

Moira watched him go, just a little worried about his obviously poor mood. Lenn's voice brought her back to reality. "Well here we are. Perfect. I have a little surprise for you."

Moira cocked her hip and replied in a husky voice, "I like surprises, Handsome."

Lenn blushed again. Moira couldn't help but compare this man's boyish charms to Corso's. The difference was that Corso was honest, earnest, modest and selfless. Lenn was possible one of those. "I've arranged a private dinner in your honor. House Organa's chef is the best on Alderaan. I even hired musicians to serenade you while we'll eat and talk... and dance... and, well, who knows what else."

Moira found herself resisting the urge to laugh. No, this man was absolutely nothing like Corso. "Are you planning to propose?"

That brought him up short. "Pr-Propose? You mean marriage?"

Unable to keep joking with the young man, Moira placed a hand on his arm. "Relax, Lenn. I'm only joking. I would love to spend some time with you."

Making a supreme effort to hide his relief, Lenn chuckled and said, "Why you sneaky little jester! You're even more fun than I thought. Follow me to the parlor. The food and musicians are already waiting."

He gracious offered Moira his arm. The banquet their looked fantastic and the musicians were very good. A servant pulled Moira's seat out for her. "I feel as those I'm under dressed;" she murmured, looking at the small armory of utensils next to her plate. She remembered how this all went - mostly. The big fork was for the salad, right?"

Lenn chuckled and replied, "On the contrary, my Dear - you look ravishing."

* * *

Corso was not happy. He had managed to find a nice, shiny, knew blastech blaster rifle - one that he could modify and customize to the point of not even being recognizable and had found a number of modifications, enhancement parts and so on that would go a long way to making the weapon a real work of art. Even so, all he could think about was the sniveling noble who would have his hands all of _Corso's_ captain. He made his way to a restaurant, reminding himself rather severely, "She is not _your_ captain - not in that way anyway. She ain't anybody's Captain. But I swear if Slick come aboard this ship, I'm off on the next stop. Hell, I might just get off here."

The a pretty young waitress seated him as soon as he entered and he was placed at a booth next to a table of three. Suddenly, a voice broke into his melancholy brooding. "Hey! Corso Riggs!"

Looking up, he found himself looking at two familiar faces and one not so familiar face. Grinning he stood and clasped hands with a wiry Cathar in Republic army uniform. "Sergeant Jorgan! It's been a long time since the _Esseles_. How goes all of your super secret missions and what not?"

The Cathar offered a massive, toothy grin and said, "Can't talk about it - but it's going very well. How are you - still traveling with that smuggler lady?"

Corso nodded as he took the second person's hand. "Yeah, for the moment. How are you, Lieutenant?" he asked the second man, a very broad fellow, also decked out in the uniform. "I'm doing fantastic, Corso. I recommend the nerf by the way. I don't know what they do to them here, but it's the best I've ever had."

Corso chuckled and said, "I'll do that."

Lieutenant Dren Antilles motioned to the third person, a very attractive young woman with blonde hair in a very tight bun. "Corso, I'm not sure if you had the chance to meet my medical officer Elara Dorne. Elara, this is a friend of mine Corso Riggs. Don't let the fact that he's a merc trouble you 'cause he is one of the best and most honorable men I have ever met."

Sergeant Dorne shook his hand with a pleasant smile as she said, "A pleasure to meet you, Mister Riggs."

Corso didn't even bat an eye at her Imperial accent. "Likewise, Sergeant."

Before an awkward silence had the chance to stretch out, Dren turned to his squad mates and said, "Why don't you two head back to the ship? I'll meet you there soon and then we'll leave."

They saluted and headed out. Dren turned back to Corso and asked, point blank, "How's Moira? Where's she at?"

Corso tried to hide the fact that his mood was darkening again. He motioned to a seat across from his and perused the menu as he replied, "You know the captain, Lieutenant. She's off with some slick Alderaanian noble at the moment."

"Really? You just let her go?" asked Dren casually. Corso looked at him over the top of his menu. "Yeah; she's the captain. I'm just one of her crew. There isn't much letting and not letting when it comes to her. Hell, Lieutenant, you know her."

Dren nodded and, when the waitress asked what he wanted, ordered a drink. When she had left, Dren said, "Yes; I do. I also know that if you don't show her what she stands to lose, she's going to keep doing this to you."

"Why should she care?"

Dren laughed quietly, "Corso, when you came in, you were mad. You were mad as hell. Couple that with the fact that Moira isn't with you and you can put the pieces together. I know her ship is still here. I checked before greeting you. It's obvious to anyone with eyes that you're falling for her fast and hard."

Corso sighed and slumped down into his seat. "But to her, it doesn't matter."

Dren leaned forward and said, "I think it matters to her more than you think and more than she thinks. If you were to try and leave, she would talk a tough game but I doubt she'd let you go through with it easily. Now I'm not saying that you should leave. I'm just saying that I think she likes you more than you think."

Corso chuckled and said, "Oh, I've no doubt that she likes me, Lieutenant. I just don't think she cares all that much."

Dren frowned and said two words that sent a chill down Corso's spine. "Vaverone Zare."

Corso glared at the man across from him. "That should be enough to remind you that she cares about you. Now I wasn't there but I talked to Moira and Nedeser Thul and they both give me the impression that she was horribly, desperately worried about you. Apparently the situation was also a breakthrough for her too."

Corso was still glaring and Dren couldn't help but chuckle and say, "Look, I'm sorry Corso for bringing up a painful memory. Just think about, alright? Don't let Moira do something dumb to do even more damage to herself. Besides, and I'm speaking from experience, after sleeping with her once, she's kinda hard to quit."

Corso straightened and demanded, "Who told you we slept together?"

Dren leaned back, that blasted Corellian smirk on his face. "You just did, my friend. I suspected as much though, when you said that you have no doubt that she likes you. I guess you told me twice."

Corso blushed and said, "Yeah, well..." and trailed off. Dren laughed again and downed his drink, dropping a credit chip on the table. The waitress dropped off Corso's food and Dren said, "Hey, Sweetheart, this man's meal is on me."

Turning back to Corso, he said, "Take care of yourself, Mister Riggs. Take care of Moira, too. The force knows she needs _someone_ to."

With a wink and a pat on the shoulder, Dren was gone, leaving Corso a lot to think about.

* * *

The meal had been excellent and the music equally so but Moira was quickly deciding that she was not staying too much longer. Lenn was sweet and fawning and charming. He was also childish and innocent and ridiculous. He was talking about going away with her and how much fun it would be. Finally, she had to reach across and take his hand. "Lenn, I have to be honest with you - this romanticized life as a smuggler you're talking about is nothing like you think it is. It's not often fun and it's always dangerous - always. There is no wealth. There is no safety. In fact, a lot of the time, my crew and I are praying for a job so we can eat and fuel the ship. I wouldn't feel right pulling you into that life without you knowing the truth about it."

Lenn considered quietly before saying, "I see."

Moira smiled gently and said, "Besides, you just got everything back. Why on Alderaan would you want to leave now? You and your sister need to regain and rebuild your estate and your positions. What good would all your, and my, hard work be if you just decided to leave?"

Lenn smiled a little sadly and said, "I suppose you're right, Captain. I'm just taken with you, I suppose and it's impossible not to be romantic when you're here."

Moira leaned back with a laugh and said, "That's adorable. I really appreciate the meal and the music, Lenn. You know how to treat a lady."

Lenn put his cup down and stood, proffering a hand. Moira took it and he led her to the open floor where they danced slowly. After a few moments, Lenn asked resignedly, "You'll be leaving shortly here, won't you?"

Moira looked up at him and said, "I never said that."

He chuckled and said, "I don't think that you and I are as, shall we say, compatible as I first thought; through no fault of your own, let me assure you. I just think that, well if I'm being honest, you and that servant of yours have something between you."

"He's not my servant and there isn't anything special there, I assure you;" replied Moira. Lenn cocked a brow and said, "I see. Well, I would let him know that. I'd hate to think I'm coming between two people."

The number came to an end and Lenn bowed. Moira smiled ruefully and said, "I think you're right. I should go. But before I leave..." she grabbed the lapels of his tunic and yanked him into a blood boiling kiss. Lenn froze, not know at all what to do. After several long seconds, she separated from him and resisted the urge to laugh. The nobleman had the most ridiculous, surprised and delighted look on his youthful face. "Take care of yourself and your sister, Lenn. If you ever need help, you have Risha's frequency."

Lenn snapped out of it, blushing fiercely. "Yes, of course. Take care of yourself Captain and thank you for joining me for dinner and a dance. It was delightful. Oh, and before I forget, here take this datapad to your associate Risha. It contains one of house Teraan's old family recipes - the design for a powerful anti radiation shield which makes your starship immune to all sorts of nasty cosmic rays. I honestly can't even imagine what you might need it for but I'm sure whatever it is will be quite exciting."

Moira gave him a hug and said, "Thank you, Lenn. The best of luck to you and yours."

With that, Lenn escorted her to the hall and, with a squeeze of the hand, she strode down the corridor to the main entrance, putting a swing in her hips knowing that the young man would be watching her go.

* * *

Corso stepped back into the light and wondered what he was supposed to do next. He didn't want to go back to the ship. Risha would, without a doubt, heckle him about the situation, something he wasn't in the mood for. Stretching, he turned back towards the market and was about to go through it again when he heard someone calling his name. Turning, he saw Moira coming towards him. When she caught up, he said, "Hey, Captain. I thought you'd be busy all day and night with sl- with Lenn."

Moira chuckled and said, "Jealous? No he just - wasn't really my type."

Corso felt about twelve different snarky remarks coming to mind but decided to keep all of them unsaid. They would help anyone - especially not him. "Did you eat, Captain?"

Moira laughed and said, "Yes. He was kind enough to treat me to music and food and a dance."

Corso nodded as they approached the docking bay. Risha was outside, surrounded by pieces and parts of something or another. Moira looked dismayed, "RISHA! The hell did you do to my ship?"

Risha popped out from behind a head-high pile of who knew what and smiled, "I was getting ready for that radiation shield. I assume you got it."

Moira tossed her the datapad. "Excellent!" crooned the mechanic. "And I'm already ahead of schedule. Alright so, next is that severed head in the jar. Got it right here. It's going to a sniveling little stuffed shirt named Peema Ahuff. Now Peema is at house Alde's estate so you'll have to sneak through some tough battle zones to get there."

Moira took the jar gingerly, pulling a face. "Why the kriff does some noble need a head in a jar anyway?"

Corso chuckled as Risha replied, "It's a history thing. If you're that interested, ask Peema. His lectures are thrilling."

Corso shivered and said, "Cannot wait to ditch that creepy head. I swear its eyes are following me around the cargo hold." For affect, he paused and looked at the head before growling, "What are you lookin' at?"

Both of the ladies began to laugh. Moira began to head towards the hanger exit and Corso said, "Hold on, Captain! It's getting late and House Alde's not exactly an easy ride away. Shouldn't we take a night to get some rest first?"

Moira checked her chrono and chewed a plump lower lip before sighing. "I suppose you're right, Corso."

Risha crossed her arms and said, "What about me?"

Moira smiled sweetly and said, "Oh, well since you pulled my ship to pieces, I guess you'll have to keep at it. Night, Rish'"

* * *

 **Warning: Mature content ahead.**

Corso sighed contentedly as he took off his armor plating. He was down to his under armor body suit when a low whistle came for the doorway. Turning, he saw Moira there with an impish grin on her face. Corso grinned and said, "Hoping for a free show, Captain?"

Moira walked right in, slapping the door control behind her. "I was hoping for a little more than that, actually. Those zippers are always in the damnedest places. Here let me get that for you."

Corso grinned as he felt the zipper slowly sliding down before it bottomed out just above his rear. "Thanks, Captain. Those zippers can be a bit of a pain."

He turned to face her as he shrugged out of the suit so that it hung loosely around his narrow hips. Moira grinned and pressed herself against him. "Moira;" she corrected softly before pulling him into a kiss. It was moments before they were on his bed, kissing passionately and getting all worked up. Corso was naked and Moira was only wearing her tight undershorts as she ground against him. She separated for a moment to coo into his ear. "You know, taking the night was a great idea, Corso. I might even decide to let you sleep for some of it."

Corso chuckled as his hands began to run over soft skin. "I still haven't decided whether I want to or not."

He reached up and took one taught nipple into his mouth, causing Moira to moan as he suckled. "Oh yeah. This was a great idea."

Most coherent thought left her as he flipped her over and continued his passionate assault on her.

 **Updated 12.19.2017**


	22. Chapter 22: A Long Trek

The next morning found them zipping over the ground on speeder bikes heading towards the House Alde estate. Unfortunately for them, they were stopped by a House Organa patrol with they were twenty or so kilometers out from their destination. Two patrol speeders came beside them and motioned them down to a stop. "Is there a problem, soldier?" asked Moira with a polite smile. He was young, handsome and looked concerned. "Ma'am, you are in a warzone right now. We can't let you go any further or else you might run into some of house Ulgo's patrols and believe me at that point, you might as well be taken by the Empire."

Moira frowned and said, "I see. Well thank you for the warning but we have an important errand at House Alde. It can't wait."

The young soldier looked over to his superior. She was a tough looking soldier, though small in stature, shorter even than Moira. The soldier cleared her throat and said, "I'm sorry, Miss. You'll have to wait 'til a military escort can take you through and that won't happen until tomorrow. Now hurry to the base with us. This is still contested ground."

Corso and Moira looked at each other. They didn't have much choice in the matter so they mounted up and followed the soldiers.

The base was well set up and fortified with entrenchments and fireing positions as well as mounted blaster and turbolaser cannons. Moira looked over at Corso and was comforted to see that he wasn't nervous and was quite impressed with the earthworks. "Look good?" she murmured. Corso nodded and replied in a low voice, "Oh yeah. We're safe for the night at least."

Moira still wasn't happy. She wanted to get this mission over with, not spend a restless night on the front lines of a battle field. As if to prove her point, blaster and cannon fire began to sound and they were ushered into a prefabricated bunker by their escort and told to hang tight until the firing stopped. With them were several groups of other civilians - diplomats, merchants and even a few farmers. It was disquieting for Moira to be sitting in one place like fish in a barrel. Seeing her anxious, Corso said, "Hey Captain, we'll be fine. These prefab bunkers will stop anythin' but a proton bomb or torpedo."

He put his arm around her. Moira chuckled and said, "I wasn't worried about that, Corso. I just want to get this over with."

None the less, she leaned into him and found comfort against him. Corso chuckled and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Still, we should probably take the opportunity to get some shut-eye. We didn't get much last night and aren't likely to get much more before we make it to the estate."

Moira cocked a well groomed eye brow. "Are you complaining about being tired after last night?"

"Nooo, no no;" said Corso. "I was just thinkin' that catchin' up on sleep would be a wise idea, that's all."

The bunker didn't have any cots to spare so they each took their bed rolls, laid them out next to each other and then fell asleep.

* * *

Moira woke and listened. The weapons fire had stopped. She was about to wake Corso but then got a better idea. She climbed up and kissed his slightly parted lips until he gave a low groan. "Hey Corso, I just had an idea."

"Um... Captain, there are quite a few people in here still;" he murmured bashfully. Realizing that Corso had taken her wake up call for something different, she giggled and ran with it. "So? I need you right now, Corso. All the memories of all we did last night... _mmmmm_. And what we did on the way to Alderaan... oh my stars, I'm just so... _mmmmm;"_ and she kissed him again. Corso groaned and said, "Captain, I really am not comfortable doin' this here."

Moira decided that she was going to go easy on him. "I'm joking, Corso. No, my great idea was to sneak out of camp and hoof it until we reach the Alde estate."

Corso sighed with relief and sat up. "Right, let's do it. We'll have to be careful though to not get caught by the Organa soldiers on patrol."

They packed and slipped out. There were quite a few Organa soldiers about still but they managed to slip quietly past. It seemed like they were free when someone said, "Hey! You two shouldn't be out here!"

Turning, they saw that it was the young Organa soldier who had stopped them on their speeders before. "Kriff;" muttered Corso. The young man looked confused. "What the hell are you doing out here anyway?"

Moira sighed and said, "Look, honey, we need to get to the Alde estate and the sooner we do, the better off we are. I just need you to forget you saw us, alright? Can you do that?"

He shook his head adamantly and said, "I can't. I'm sorry but you need to go back to the barracks."

Corso had switched his blaster pistol to stun and was preparing to use it. Moira pleaded with the young soldier, "Please! My friend has a family member over at the Alde estate and we don't know if they're alright. She sent us to find out and is really, REALLY sick, otherwise she would be with us."

He wavered for a moment. "Look, you aren't going to get in trouble. You can just say that we slipped by in the night and that you never saw us."

Sighing with exasperation, the young soldier said, "I'm going to regret this. Go on. I'll forget I saw you."

Moira threw her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the mouth before saying, "Thank you so much. You're a real hero."

Then she and Corso took off into the night.

* * *

Moira and Corso moved through the night and into the day, making really good time on foot. They had to hide a few times when Ulgo foot patrols went by. At one point, they thought they were going to have to engage in a two against nine fire fight because they were stuck out on open ground when the patrol came by. However, they were able to hide in a shallow divit in the ground, staying out of sight by sheer luck as they tramped by. When they had been out of sight for five minutes, Corso and Moira took off at a good pace. When they seemed to be in the clear, they slowed to a steady march.

It was getting very late into the afternoon and Moira was finding herself suddenly falling behind Corso. When the tough mercenary noticed, he slowed his pace. However, when it looked like she still couldn't keep up, Corso asked anxiously, "You doin' alright, Captain? Should we stop?"

Moira was breathing heavily but shook her head mulishly. "No. We need to keep going at least 'til the sun goes down."

Corso chuckled and said, "Here, Captain, throw my bed roll and pack over your back and then hop on. We can keep goin' and you won't slow me down all that much."

She tried to protest but Corso was firm. "Captain, if you want to keep movin', then let me carry you for a little bit."

Moira sighed and threw his bedroll over her shoulder before jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist. Corso jostled a couple times to make sure she was set and then set off, his pace almost as quick and steady as when they had begun in the morning. The sun was setting below a range of mountains and Corso began to look around for a safe place to stay the night. In the side of a steep embankment was a alcove large enough for four or five people. He went in and said, "Why don't you have a seat and rest your feet, Captain? I'm gonna see about gettin' a small fire started and heatin' some water for instant caf or nutri-tea. Mind breakin' out some dehydrates for us while I get some water?"

Moira looked dead tired as she dug through the bag that Corso handed her. The farm boy himself took a three quart canteen and got water from a small brook. That done, he returned to the alcove and set it to the side. Using his gloved hand, Corso dug into the soft dirt about a half a meter deep and half a meter in diameter before light a fire that could fit into a combat helmet. That done, he set the metal canteen in the fire to boil and then took a pair of cups, putting nutri-tea powder in each. Moira was leaning against the tree, her head nodding. Corso smiled and laid out a bedroll. "Go on and lie down, Captain. Here, this blanket will keep you warm. I'll wake you when the food and tea are ready."

Moira was about to protest but was interrupted by a huge yawn. That settled it and she lay down, pulling the thin but well insolate blanket over her grateful. Corso took her boots and socks off, explaining that the socks should dry if they were wet so she didn't get blisters or foot fungus. Moira was asleep when he covered her feet back up, looking so peaceful and beautiful that Corso caught himself just staring at her face.

When the dehydrated food was cooked and the tea mixed, Corso woke her apologetically. While she ate, he laid his own bedroll and blanket out next to hers. After they had eaten and Corso had scraped the dishes clean, he repacked. "Go back to sleep, Captain. I'll keep an eye out for a few hours."

The nights on Adleraan were just as beautiful as the days had been. Stars shined brightly and happily, just adding to the peaceful appearance of the planet. But then a Republic Warship blocked out a cluster of stars above and Corso sighed. The war was still very real and, in his time, quite possibly would always be. To his own surprise, such a realization brought a lump to his throat. "Peace. Will it ever be a reality?"

A low moan interrupted his musings. Moira was tossing and turning on her bed roll and the moan was not a happy or sultry moan but the moan of someone in pain. Corso carefully slipped over beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. He had seen soldiers with post-traumatic stress and he knew that they could react badly. Hoping that he was acting correctly, he whispered, "It's alright, Captain. You're safe. We're both safe."

Moira's eyes snapped open and she sobbed, sitting up and grabbing him. Corso wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she struggled, sobbing hard as he said, "I'm right here, Captain. I'm right here."

She slowly came back to reality and continued to sob into his arms. When she had calmed down, she lay back down and said, "Thanks, Corso."

Corso patted her back. "Of course, Captain. Do you want to talk about it?"

She was quiet for a moment but then said, "It was a nightmare of what happened... that day... the one before I left home."

Corso nodded. "I'm sorry, Captain. I really just don't know what to say."

Moira chuckled and said, "You already said it, Corso. I'm safe. I'm safe here - with you. You - you make me feel safe again, Corso."

Corso felt himself smiling and warmed by her words. "Well I'll be sitting right here, Captain. You sleep tight with sweet dreams 'cause I ain't goin' anywhere."

She _hmmm'd_ at that as she slowly drifted back to sleep. Corso lowered his head. She felt safe with him. The idea made him wonder if maybe, just maybe, she was falling for him too. "Well if she is," he rumbled, "she's sure takin' her blasted time in doin' so. I dunno, maybe I'm just givin' in to delusion. She don't settle."

As the night went on, Corso began to feel himself getting sleepy. Checking his chrono, he saw that he could still get over four and a half hours of sleep if he went to bed soon. From his utility belt, Corso pulled a trio of motion and heat detectors. In truth, they were childrens 'spy' toys but he had modified them to be more effective. One, he placed at the entrance of the cove and the other two he set around the trees. Using his datapad, he tested them. When all were operating to his satisfaction, he laid down next to Moira, kicking his armored boots off and unzipping his under-armor body suit's feet and pulling them out. As soon as he was settled comfortably on the bedroll and under the blanket, he reached a hand out and touched Moira as if to make sure she was still there. Satisfied that she was lying still, he closed his eyes. Suddenly, Moira scooted over in her sleep and snuggled up to him. Corso smiled and kissed the top of her head. If only this could become a constant thing - a permanent thing.

* * *

They woke up the following morning and made instant caf and ate a ration bar apiece. "Feeling better, Captain?"

Moira looked well rested and bright. "Yup. Sure am? If and when we stop tonight, I'm taking the watch though."

Corso chuckled at that, knowing he would never let that happen. They packed and gathered Corso's motion and heat sensors before moving on. It was before midday that they found themselves under attack. They were pinned in a shallow and mostly dry creek bed returning fire against a large patrol group. Moira was quite frustrated. "We're less than five klicks out and now we get caught! Blast it!"

Corso coolly returned fire, taking out two of the Ulgo soldiers. Suddenly, the enemy began to cry in panic. Looking up, Corso and Moira watched as soldiers from House Alde chased them away. Corso and Moira put up their weapons and broke cover, their hands up. The Alde troopers looked suspiciously at them and the salty looking sergeant in charge said, "Who are you and how did you get our here?"

"We snuck through Organa's lines trying to get to house Alde for a delivery to Peema Ahuff."

The old sergeant pulled a face. "The curator? Why?"

Moira shrugged. "Dunno. He contacted our friend and said he wanted this."

One of the soldiers said, "Sergeant, we were called to expect them from the House Organa forward operation base. One human female, one human male - that's what they said." and then he gave a detailed description. The sergeant shrugged and said, "Come along then."

* * *

They arrived at the Alde estate a half hour later and were shown straight to the curator. He was in a store house near the back of the museum. Without even looking, a tall, stuffy looking man said in the most bored voice, "Guided tours of House Alde's Royal Museum are closed until further notice. Scoot along and don't be a bother or else you'll answer to security."

Moira set the case with the head in it on a box and cleared her throat. "Do you want this head in a jar or not?"

"I most certainly do not! Get that disgusting thing out of my sight! I mean really, what kind of buffoon brings a counterfeit head and expects payment? House Alde has already received the head of Darth Bandon, thank you very much. It was genetically authenticated by one of my conservators yesterday."

Unable to help herself, Moira chuckled, "Well perhaps this Darth Bandon had two heads?"

"Don't be ridiculous;" muttered Peema. "Yours is obviously a forgery."

Turning towards an open doorway, he called loudly, "Kaddreth! Kaddreth - come here!"

An older man with a beaten down look about him came in. "Yes, noble curator. How may I serve your impeccable rectitude?"

"Where is Neva? I want her to run the genetic authenticator and prove that it's fake!"

The older man shrugged. "I haven't seen Neva since she authenticated that other head. I sent a message to her holo but she never responded."

Moira sighed and said, "I need you to test this head for me, Kaddreth."

The man looked disgusted and said, "I'd really rather not. It's quite ugly."

"Kaddreth, perform genetic authentication on this head at once. I want to compare the results to those of the other head;" said Peema moodily. Sighing in resignation, Kaddreth complied. "I beg your pardon, Curator but this process will take some time."

It did - an hour and a half to be precise. When the results were in, Kaddreth looked pale and troubled. "I'm afraid we have a slight problem. This head is a one hundred percent genetic match to the Sith Lord Darth Bandon. What's more, I retested the head that Neva tested yesterday. It's nowhere in out genetics database."

Smirking, Moira crossed her arms under her chest and leaned back against a pillar. "Somebody owes me an apology."

Peema was not in the least amused. "Someone owes me an explanation."

He went to a comms room and activated the unit there. The image that appeared above made Corso's blood boil. Peema huffed and said, "Captain Skavak, this is Noble Curator Peema Arhuff speaking. I demand that you return the Arkanian Hyperdrive you purchased with it immediately. The head you bought it with was a counterfeit."

Corso snorted and growled, "Yeah, that's gonna happen."

Skavak just looked bored. "Sorry, Peemie - I have a strict 'no refunds' policy;" then, turning to Moira, he smirked, "Heya, Captain. You're a little late to the party."

Moira ground her teeth. "I'm coming to get you, Skavak."

He chuckled and said, "Oh just give me a few minutes to clean up. I wasn't expecting company."

It was all Corso could do to resist blasting the very expensive holoterminal. Skavak looked back at Peema and said, "Hope you don't mind, Peemie but Neva's taking an early retirement. She's too gorgeous for life in a museum."

Peema's face went white. "What? You... you... menace! You're corrupting that girl!"

Skavak smirked and shrugged. "Wasn't that hard - trust me."

Corso growled. "You won't have much use for women ones Hewie and I get through with you."

Skavak's eyebrows rose dramatically. "You still have the giant vibrosword? What are you trying to compensate for, Kid?"

Corso was about to reply when Moira cooed, "Oh, believe me, he has NOTHING to compensate for."

"Oh I see;" drawled Skavak, "forgive me, I didn't know you two had gotten so close;" and he laughed at their outraged and frustrated expressions. "I wish I had a holo of your faces right now, Captain. The expressions on your faces are priceless. Have fun eating my vapor trails."

Then he was gone and Corso was so incensed that he couldn't even speak.

 **Updated 12.19.2017**


	23. Chapter 23: It's Good to Win

"This is unthinkable! Skavak has committed a grievous affront to house Alde!" roared Peema as he paced back and forth. Moira was less than happy about it herself. "Hey, your Worshipfulness, I was promised payment for this head!"

Corso wasn't even in the mood to chortle at her snide remark. He just stood against the wall brooding. Peema didn't stop pacing as he replied tersely, "The hyperdrive was to be your payment. It's an extraordinary apparatus, custom built by one of Arkania's most brilliant engineers. If he's still there, he must not have finished installing it. He cannot escape Alderaan without a functioning hyperdrive. Catch him before he escapes."

Quickly, they turned and ran for the doors but, on a whim, Moira grabbed the head and shoved it into her satchel. When they had gotten outside, they ran to the pad where a shuttle was. "Pilot, I need this shuttle;" said Moira. The young man stuttered, "I-I can't just let you take it! It belongs to House Alde!"

Corso thought fast and said, "Curator Ahuff gave us permission. No doubt he'll be contacting you shortly. It's very important, Kid."

The pilot stuttered but they pushed past him and jumped into the cockpit's seats. "You know how to fly this thing?" muttered Corso. Moira didn't take the time to shrug as she replied, "Most shuttles like this are the same. I'll figure it out as we go."

Within moments, they were blazing through the sky towards the spaceport. Neither of them spoke as they landed on an empty shuttle pad and blazed passed the pad workers, telling them to contact Curator Ahuff of house Alde if they needed anything. Corso already had his blaster rifle out and charged and Moira was pulling her blasters. They got to the registry and quickly found the location of Skavak's ship. Upon getting to the hanger, they saw that the ship was powering up. With weapons drawn, they ran inside - just as the ship blasted off into the sky. "Kriff, kriff, KRIFF!" yelled Moira before adding several other oaths in several other languages. Corso just looked to the sky before mag-holstering his blaster rifle. Without any clear purpose, they wandered into the hanger where the ship had been. There were crates and a few random pieces of equipment everywhere and, out in the middle of the floor, was a holo communicator. When they noticed it, Moira and Corso looked at each other before slowly backing towards the door. It was too late. A group of well armed mercenaries broke cover and had their weapons on the two. Just then, the holo-comms unit beeped and a hologram of Skavak showed up. He was smirking as he said, "You didn't waste any time getting here, did you Captain? You must have run quicker than a varactyl over hot sand - not that it mattered."

Corso growled beneath his breath, "How does he always manage to get away?"

"Sorry I can't be there in person but my sweet little Neva is very sensitive to violance. Don't worry though, my friends here will show you a good time."

Moira was almost chattering with rage as she shot back, "What's wrong, _coward_ \- afraid to face me yourself?"

Skavak didn't rise to the bate. "Nah; it's just that this way I can watch you get slaughtered from every conceivable angle. Isn't technology wonderful? Say hello to Sergeant Dutonian and his men. They _were_ working freelance for the houses but now they work for me."

Corso spat. "You hired an army to take us out? I'm honored."

"Oh yeah, the sergeant accepted my contract, on very short notice I might add, to vaporize you."

Tired of the talk, Moira drew and fired from the hip, dropping two while Corso rushed the sergeant and snapped his neck like a twig before drawing and firing with his own blaster pistol. They spun around one another, ducking and firing as they went. The mercenaries couldn't seem to pin them down as they moved. Despire being outnumbered, the two fringers managed to eliminate all twelve of the mercenaries. When the last one dropped with a smoking hole in in his chest plate, Moira and Corso glared at Skavak. "Wow... you are either the luckiest shot in the galaxy or those are the unluckiest mercs. Guess I'll erase this holo recording then."

Moira smirked. "Oh but at least send me a copy of the holo first."

Skavak was clearly rattled. "For what, your scrap book? Anyhow, I hate to cut this short but I have a swanky new hyperdrive to install. Love that Arkanian tech. Take good care of the rest of my stuff, Captain. I'll be coming for it soon."

Moira lost it then. She blasted the holo-comms unit again and again, gritting her teeth as she did. When it was nothing but molten metal and wires, she just stared at the wreckage. Suddenly, Risha and Bowdarr ran in, armed to the teeth. "Just heard what was happening. Sorry we're late. Good news is that I've tracked Skavak's ship to House Thul's spaceport. He must have gone there to finish installing that hyperdrive so there's still time to get him."

Moira headed straight to the door, growling as she did, "I'll fly us to that other spaceport in no time."

Risha grabbed her shoulder. "Throttle down, Moira. It's not that simple. The Empire controls House Thul and Skavak has landing clearence but you'll have to sneak in on foot. Luckily, someone here owes me a favor. I've already arranged a meeting to sneak you inside that space port and get the hyperdrive."

"Can I trust this mysterious 'someone'?"

Risha gave a hard smile. "He wouldn't dare cross me. Long story. My contact will meet you at these coordinates. Oh, and there may still be a way to profit from this whole debacle. Apparently House Alder still wants the head and that gasbag Peema will probably pay anything to get it."

Moira waved it away, heading towards the door again. "I'll see what he has to say - after I get my hyperdrive. Corso, let's go."

Risha grimaced and said, "Look, Captain, you should really take of that head first. My contact can't meet for awhile anyway and, frankly, we need more money to finish these updates and repairs I'm making."

Moira's hazel eyes widened, "What else are you doing to my ship?"

Risha shrugged sheepishly and said, "You'll appreciate when I'm done. Off you go, Moira and good luck."

As they left, Corso wasn't speaking. His face was set hard and he looked older - traces of the soldier he once had been showing through his expression. This time, they went and asked for an official escort and, to their surprise, they got it within minutes. A squad of Organa and and squad of Republic soldiers escorted them on the military transport. Not even a single blast was sent their way and they landed within the hour. When they marched into the museum office, Peema looked decidedly uncomfortable to see them again. "Ah... hello again, Captain. I understand Savak escaped. I'm truly sorry to hear it."

Moira pulled the head back out of her satchel with a grimace. "I still have your head. Got anything useful to trade for it?"

Peema smiled sheepishly and said, "We got off on the wrong foot. I apologize if I was rude before. You must understand that the head of Darth Bandon is a priceless artifact. He is a Sith Lord who murdered one of the noblest sons of Alderaan. Trask Ulgo bravely engaged the Sith Lord in combat, sacrificing himself for the Republic."

Moira wasn't interested in the story at the moment, "We're short on time, Peema."

The man nodded. "The truth is our current king is of Trask's bloodline and House Alde can offer this head to him to bring peace between the two houses. I must have your head - um... so to speak."

Moira chewed her plump lower lip and looked at the head for a long moment. Peema pleaded, "Any payment would have to come out of my own funds. I'm not a wealthy man but please take them in the name of peace and postarity."

After another long pause, Moira smiled and said, "In the name of peace and postarity, keep your credits."

Corso's eyes widened. His captain never ceased to amaze him. Peema was shocked. "You... you truly mean it? Thank you! Thank you so much."

Corso chuckled, "That is down right cheritable of you, Captain."

Peema nodded vigorously. "I would kiss you, Captain, but I'm most certain you would strike me for it. Now, I must deliver this relic to the Baron at once. Thank you again."

He took the head with reverence and hurried away. Her mood much improved, Moira pouted and said, "Aww... I really wanted a kiss."

Corso grinned and shrugged. "Your wish is my command;" and grabbed her in his arms, kissing her soundly on the mouth. When he let go, Moira pushed away, laughing at him and swatting him about his armored shoulders. "Enough of that, Corso! I don't really enjoy public displays of affection."

Corso burst into uncontrolled laughter as they turned towards the door.

* * *

Their contact was in a small outpost - an outpost, what's more, that was under attack by some group of thugs. Moira and Corso easily got the drop on them and blasted them, making short work of them. When they went inside, they killed the few remaining strangers and a large, chubby man jumped up and spoke, to their surprise, in Huttese. "Those men were here to kill me. You arrived just in time."

Moira cocked her brow. "What's wrong?" she asked in Huttese, "too good to speak basic?"

The man pulled a face and replied, "This planet is full of eaves-droppers but few can comprehend this language. Our business shall remain a secret. I possess an Imperial transmitter that will send an 'all-access granted' signal to the Thul spaceport doors. You will be clear to enter. Once you get in, I recommend you commit your crimes discreetly and getting out before anyone notices."

Moira looked affronted. "This is about justice, not crime!"

Corso bit his tongue at that, holding in his merriment only because his tongue hurt. The man seemed to think it just as amusing. He smiled dryly and said, "Oh I'm sure. Now, I expect Risha to turn over every recording of my vacation on Nar Shadda. I'm sick of her blackmailing me. I mean, seriously, what kind of galaxy is it when a man can't enjoy himself on holidy?"

Corso and Moira both gave him a disgusted look. "Oh yeah - how long ago did that happen?"

"Years;" the man said sourly. "It was just one time and it's not like I actually committed any crimes."

Moira just waved it away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah - whatever. Bye."

They both left, heading back to their rented swoops. "Let's take a detour to pick up our bikes at that Military base;" said Corso. It was a good idea and, after seeing the faces of the local officers, they both had a good laugh. Technically, the soldiers couldn't do anything but give them the speeder bikes back and tell them to get the hell of base. The space port of house Thul was not close by any stretch and it was getting late. However, neither of them wanted to waste time by waiting 'til morning. Instead, they rented an public airspeeder by a company that was considered neutral because it was so widespread over the planet and none of the houses desired to lose their services. It was all too easy to get to the city surrounding the estate and the spaceport. However, they were both quite nervous as they sauntered towards the space port's entrance. When they were still a couple meters away, the doors just slid open for them. It was very similar to the spaceport connected to the Organa estate and it was mere moments for them to find the registry on the wall. There it was, just like before. Skavak's ship was listed along with which bay he was in. Moira and Corso hurried as quickly as they dared, entering the hanger bay. There it was - an ugly and utterly unremarkable bulk freighter. With weapons ready, they slipped in over by the ship, working on something or another was a Neimoidiam technician. Moira walked up to him, her blaster pointed at his large cranium. "Where's Skavak?" she asked, her voice deceptively cheerful, "I'd like a chat."

Typical for his species, the alien lifted his hands and said in a terrified voice, "He took a shuttle off-world to get supplies. Please don't kill me. My name is Vonddado Briimyo and I fix starships. Skavak kidnapped me. One minute, we were just drinking Corellian brandy and the next, I was his prisoner."

Moira smiled tightly and said, "You got suckered by one of the galaxy's greatest con artists."

Corso frowned and shot her a look. Was that just the barest hint of admiration he heard in her voice? Vonddado put his head in one hand and said, "Humans are all so adorable looking. I can never tell the good ones from the bad ones. I heard you and Skavak arguing over the holo. You want the hyperdrive. Take it!"

Moira smiled with pleasure. "Give me the hyperdrive and you can go."

A look of pure relief crossed the alien's face. "The hyperdrive is yours. Thank you for freeing me."

And he was gone. The hyperdrive was still on a hover-skid. "So how are we going to get it out of here?" asked Corso mildly. Moira grinned wickedly, "Gee, if only we had a ship that could carry it with the clearance to leave this spaceport. Oh wait..."

Corso's own smile was equally devilish. They loaded the hover skid and hyperdrive onto the ship and Moira took off. They flew to less than a kilometer from the Organa Estate and adjoining spaceport when Moira landed in a field. While Corso unloaded the hyper drive, Moira recorded a message for Skavak. "Hello there, Skavak. Hey thanks for leaving your ship fueled and ready for us and for having the hyperdrive all nice and loaded onto a hover skid. You're the best. You'll find your ship about a kilometer away from the Organa estate. Hate to say it but I think I may have damaged the controls;" and she pulled her blaster and put several shots into the console, "sorry about that. It's all good, right - a little damaged controls between friends?"

With that, she laughed and left the ship.

* * *

Risha was ecstatic and began work right away. Corso and Moira were exhausted. The former threw a quick but good meal together for them and they toasted with glasses of Alderaan wine before heading to their quarters. Corso was about to go inside his when Moira gave him a quarked brow. "You're making me sleep alone?"

Corso sighed and said, "Captain, I have no energy for fun right now."

"Neither do I. Still doesn't mean you have to let me sleep alone;" she said with a pout. Corso chuckled and followed her to her quarters.

* * *

They were woken rather rudely by pounding on the door and Risha yelling, "Moira! Corso! Put some clothes on and get out here. I'm getting a call from Cedonia Teraan! Hurry up!"

Corso was in his underamor body suit and Moira, just in her undergarments. They quickly dressed and ran to the comms room. Cedonia looked highly upset. "Thank the stars!" she said with a mixture of relief and fear. "We're in desperate need and you're the only ones were could turn to."

"What's wrong, Cedonia?" asked Corso anxiously. Lenn appeared and said, "Duke Baliss was apparently offended by your visit to our former home and he's demanding satisfaction. He's sending his own son Xin Baliss, the finest marksman on Alderaan, to challenge me to a pistol duel to the death."

Corso stepped out of sight and covered his mouth with both hands, trying as hard as he could, and failing, to keep from laughing at that. Moira sent him a quick glare before turning back and saying, "I thought House Organa is protecting you?"

"The Organa's think that we deliberately sabotaged their peacekeeping efforts and refuse to intervene."

Cedonia pleaded, "My brother has never mastered the use of a blaster. He can't possibly face Xim. Unless we find a champion to take his place, he's as good as dead. Please, will you be our champion?"

"What's the upside for me?" asked Moira. "We'll reward you well to fight on Lenn's behalf. Please come to House Organa at once. Xin will arrive any moment and you must be here to meet him."

Moira nodded. "We'll be there. You can count on that."

She cut the comms and glared at Corso. "Get armored up, Farmboy. They need a champion and they got one."

* * *

Lenn and Cedonia both sighed with relief as Corso and Moira strode into the room. A tall, hawkish man with a tiny mustache and risc clothing was with them and Moira assumed he was Xin Baliss. Lenn said, "Just in time. We were uh, about to start without you."

Xin sneered and said, "If you think the prospect of killing a woman bothers me, think again. She is, after all, not a lady."

Corso bristled and stepped forward, only stopping when Moira put a hand on his arms. Instead of ripping the gaudily dressed man apart, Corso sneered right back, "Nice robes, pal; nit them yourself?"

Xin just looked down his nose at Corso. "Inform your simple-minded servant he should not speak. I have no compunction about killing your second first."

Corso grinned viciously and spread his legs shoulder width, dropping his hands down and ready to draw. Again, Moira put a hand on his arm before she eyed Xim disdainfully. "Your fight's with me Xin - and I think your robes look stupid too."

Corso snorted with the feral grin still on his face. "Looks like rancor droppings wrapped in shimmersilk."

Xin's eyes narrowed and he growled, "You must be the vermin who invaded my family's home and stole our property. You saved me the trouble of hunting you down and executing you."

Moira smirked and lowered her hands to her sides. "I do pride myself in convenience."

"I pride myself in killing;" snapped Xin and it was over as soon as it had begun. Xin and Moira both went for their blasters and a finer display of marksmanship the Teraans had never seen before and would never see again. Xin was fast - VERY fast. Moira was faster. It sounded like the two shot at the same time but Corso knew his captain had won as soon as they both twitched. Even so, Xin's shot slammed into Moira's left shoulder and she staggered back. Xin, however, had a smoking hole where his heart had been and toppled to the floor. There was silence for a long moment before Cedonia ran to her. "You saved my brother's life."

Lenn was quite impressed. "Not only that, you did it with style. Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

Moira winced and staggered to a seat while Corso dug medical supplies out of his bag. The farm boy murmured, "Captain, we need to get you to a medical unit. I don't have enough to heal this."

Moira ignored him, answering Lenn with a tight smile. "Oh, a little here, a little there but I mostly make this up as I go."

As if neither of them noticed her injury, Lenn smiled and said, "So you're classically trained."

"There are no words to express our gratitude. This reward will have to suffice."

Corso pulled Moira to her feet as she accepted the credit stick and said, "What can I say, I love my work."

"Let's hope we never had need of your services again;" said Cedonia ryly as Corso began to half carry, half assist Moira to the door.

Moira wanted to say more but Corso cut her off. "Captain, you're bleeding and pretty badly. That blaster wound isn't completely cauterized. We can socialize with these two later - after you go for a dip in a kolto tank. Let's go."

The two nobles accompanied them to the medbay where, as Corso had said, Moira was promptly dunked into a kolto tank. She hated the necessity and glared vibroblades at Corso. "Oh come on, Captain. You'd make me go in there if I had taken a blaster bolt. Be a good girl and I'll make you a real proper dinner later. Complain or keep glaring at me like that, and it's to bed with a bowl of hot cereal."

Moira's glare intensified and she propelled herself around so that her back was to him in dismissal. The low chuckle that followed made her turn around, her hazel eyes absolutely blazing. "Sorry, Captain, but if you're gonna punish me, giving me a spectacular view of your backside isn't the way to do it;" he murmured just loud enough for her to hear. Moira was in her undergarments in the sticky fluid - just a compression bra and her very tight athletic shorts. That comment, to his surprise, earned him a smile. The Teraans had left after once more expressing their thanks. The med droid was checking another patient, leaving them, effectively alone. Corso sobered slightly and put a hand on the transparasteel tank and said, "You know Captain, that was an amazing display. I knew you were good but that was first class marksmanship with a blaster pistol. Hell, you're faster than me and I'm pretty sure I've been at it longer than you have."

Moira's eyes were beaming at his praise and she even looked away, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. Corso chuckled and said, "Damn. If I had thought that the way to make you blush would be to stick you in a tank and compliment you so that you can't quip back, I would have done it ages ago. You're so cute when you're all embarrassed."

She was glaring at him again but there wasn't any real fire behind the glare. Corso winked at her and called to the med droid. "Hey Doc, how much longer is she going to be stuck in there."

"Just another few minutes, sir;" came the reply. Moira began to bounce around in the thick fluid to the sound of a song in her head. Corso chuckled and watched as she did for awhile before the droid took her out of the tank and put a kolto patch over her mostly healed injury. Corso wrapped her in a medical gown and a thick robe and pointed her to the female's refresher to get changed. He was dead tired and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. When Moira came out, they both walked silently back to the ship. Risha was very excited to see them both, gushing about the new parts and such. They all sat in the galley as Corso cooked and Risha and Moira talked about Nok Drayen. Suddenly, the holocoms unit began to chime. Risha checked on it and grinned, "Oh this aught to be good. Hello Skavak; how's tricks?"

Skavak glared and replied, "Just fantasizing about killing you and your friend, Sweetheart. Want to hear the details?"

Moira perked up. "Ooooo... In my fantasy, you burn alive;" she said with a sweet smile on her face. "Really," snickered Skavak, "mine involves some synthrope, a bottle of dioche sauce and a colony of kretch insects."

Moira actually pouted, "Oh and that sounded so good until you mentioned the bugs."

Corso gave her a sharp look again. What the hell was getting into her recently anyway? Risha just shook her head disdainfully. "Haven't you learned yet, Skavak? We're leaving Alderaan with all the prizes and you're... well - stuck being you."

Skavak turned deadly serious and snarled, "Have fun while it lasts, kids. The end of the ride's coming soon;" and the connection cut off. They all rolled there eyes and went back to dinner. Before they went to got some seriously needed rest, Moira locked the ship down so that no one would bother them. That done, she went to her quarters. She was a little surprised to see them empty so, with a shrug, she went to Corso's. The big merc was already fast asleep. Chuckling, she disrobed and grabbed one of his shirts before curling up in his chest with a satisfied sigh. When his arm instinctively wrapped around him, she chuckled sleepily. It felt good to be a winner.

 **Updated 12.19.2017**


	24. Chapter 24: Treasure Found and Lost

The _Soaring Dream_ dropped out of hyperspace over Nar Shadda and all four of them stood in the cockpit, gazing quietly at the moon below with its millions of shining lights. Risha spoke in a quiet voice. "Have to give credit where credit it due, Moira. You've done an amazing job delivering this cargo. I always knew you would."

Moira smirked as she stretched and put her hands behind her head. "Skavak never would have gotten you this far."

"And he would have pawed at me the whole trip. I definitely traded up;" Risha replied dryly. "No one has ever come as close to finding Nok Dayen's riches as we are now. How will you spend all of that reward when you finally get it?"

Moira considered for a moment before flashing a grin at Bowdarr, "I was thinking I might hire an army of Wookiees."

Bowdarr laughed, his guttural _ruff ruff ruff's_ filling the cockpit. Risha laughed too. "What you lack in practicality, you make up for in style. Alright, your last job is taking the man in the carbonite to these coordinates. It's a restricted area. Only us and the buyer will be there."

Moira looked at her sharply. Risha chuckled, "That's right, I'll help you negotiate this deal personally. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll do most of the talking."

Moira grinned. "W're finally teaming up again, huh? Interesting."

Risha shrugged. "The terms of the deal are very specific. If I'm not there, you don't get paid."

They both headed to the cargo hold where the weapons locker was. It held all the weaponry for the crew - except Corso's personal arsenal that is. Risha pulled a high powered rifle from the rack and slid a magazine home. "I'll run ahead and make sure everything's in place. Meet me there in an hour with our friend in the carbonite."

Moira nodded. There was something different about Risha. She seemed strained slightly, as if her normal, carefree and fun-loving attitude was only a bluff or cover for her true feelings. She contemplated asking if everything was okay but, instead, let it be. If Risha wanted to talk, she would. Risha turned to her and pulled an access card from one of her breast pockets. "Use this access card to enter the restricted area. I'll see you at the delivery point."

With that, she headed towards the door. Moira looked at the chunk of carbonite and stared at it. "I always thought that carbon freezing was unusually cruel, Captain. They say that the person is awake in there - unable to move, unable to breath and unable to see."

Moira looked over her shoulder to see Corso standing there. "That's just a myth, Corso. Their in perfect hibernation. Essentially, they're taking a really long nap. Sometimes, I think it would be interesting to be frozen in carbonite but I hear that if you stay in too long, you get hibernation sickness and go temporarily blind. Those could be myths too. I don't know."

They stood silently for several more minutes before Moira looked at Corso and said, "We have fifty-four minutes and fifteen seconds until we're supposed to be there. Let me see," and she headed over to the console, punching in the distance and speed they would travel. After a moment, she said, "It will take us about a half hour to get there. What ever shall we do for the next twenty or so minutes?"

Her voice became teasing. Corso laughed and said, "I'm up for anything."

They went to the lounge and Moira sat him down and straddled his hip. "Um... here, Captain?"

"Oh I'm not going to kriff you Corso;" she cooed as she brushed a hand over his braided and tied back hair. Then she kissed him on the lips. Lightly, tenderly she kissed him. They were so light and teasing, never fully on his lips but on the edges and at the corners of it. Corso groaned and said, "If you're gonna kiss me, Moira, then just kiss me already."

She giggled and whispered, "Nope. I want to get you good and frustrated right now. That way, when time comes to celebrate our big payoff, you'll be ready and willing to celebrate with me properly."

Corso just groaned again. Finally, after another dozen feather-light kisses, she gave him a proper kiss. Just one though, because her chrono began to beep and she said, "Armor up, Farmboy. We leave in three."

Corso groaned again and muttered about her being the cruelest tease as he hurried and got back into his armor. Moira met him by the cargo ramp with the slab on a hover-skid. "Ready to go?" she asked in a low purr. Corso resisted the urge to groan yet again, instead saying, "Let's get this done. I'll follow your lead."

* * *

The funny thing was that seeing a man in a slab of carbonite was not the strangest thing going from pad to pad and street to street on Nar Shadda. In fact, they passed bounty hunters with other bounties in cages or unconscious no less than four other times. One of them said, "Hey, how much is that one worth?"

"Nothing. It's actually a fake;" said Corso with a smile. "One of the Hutts just have a weird interest in this kind of thing."

The bounty hunter didn't buy it but clearly his own bounty was more important than sating his curiosity. When they reached the given coordinates, they found themselves in a gloomy part of the city moon facing a high security door. Taking the card that Risha had provided, Moira slid it into its slot and the door opened. Corso pushed the slab to the door and said, "I'll be waiting out here, Captain. Risha said just you and her and I don't want to mess anything up."

Moira pushed the slab over to a waiting Risha, who took it and placed it in a slot in the floor. As she worked, she said, "This is a big moment, Captain - bigger than you probably realize. I've waited ten years for this."

Moira looked around at the strange room. It looked like a full, high tech medical ward complete with a kolto tank, sick bed and numerous shut down med droids and machines. "What is this place?"

Risha seemed oddly intense and yet distant. "This is a private medical facility. It's so private that it has only ever served one patient. Doctor Chelah;" she called over to a male Selkath who was standing at one of the consoles. Moira hadn't even noticed that he was there before. The fishy creature looked over at Risha. "let's introduce Captain Denic to the man in the carbonite. Begin the procedure."

It the odd, bubbly and gravely language of Manaan, the Selkath spoke, "Initiating carbon thawing and resuscitation. You may want to shield your eyes."

Moira watched with fascination for as long as she could until the light became bright and she was forced to look away. When she looked backed, a man was falling to his knees from the slab. He was tall and handsome despite the numerous cybernetic implants in his face. "Vital signs are normal. He is regaining full consciousness;" said the doctor automatically. In a dry, cracked voice, the man from the carbonite spoke, "How long has it been?"

Risha respectfully replied, "Ten years. I'm sorry it took so long but I finally found everything you told me to find."

The man smiled and said, "Come closer, Risha. Let me see you."

She obeyed and the man squinted, studying her closely for several long minutes. In a quiet, almost childlike voice, Risha said, "I'm different now."

"Not that little girl, constantly under foot; now you are my heir... my legacy."

Moira's mouth fell open and everything began to fall into place. They had talked often about Nok Drayen on their tip and whenever Moira had suggested that Nok was anything less than a dashing pirate king, Risha had become stiff, even cold sometimes. Risha was the crime lord's daughter. Almost sheepishly, Risha turned to Moira and said, "Captain, meet my father, Nok Drayen. I might have mentioned him once or twice."

Moira smiled and said, "With all she said, it was hard to believe that you were actually dead, Nok."

Nok looked over at Risha and said, "Then my daughter wasn't doing her job properly;" but the words weren't harsh. If anything, they were laced with paternal fondness. Risha actually shuffled her feet and said, "I'm sorry that I wasn't completely honest with you, Captain. I promised my father that when he entered the doctor's hybernation treatment, I'd never tell anyone the truth."

Moira nodded. By way of explanation, Nok said, "Ten years ago, one of my trusted lieutenants infected me with an incurable desease. It slowly began eating me alive."

He motioned to the cybernetics. "I attempted to replace what I could with these but it's never been enough. Soon the illness will consume my vital organs."

Moira felt sympathy and said hopefully, "Rumor is that the Jedi can heal anything. I've seen some pretty remarkable thing from them myself."

Nok waved that aside. "The Jedi proved uncooperative. I killed three of them trying to learn their secrets but that isn't our present concern."

Risha nodded. "I lied about my father, Captain, but not about his fortune. It's real and thanks to all those star ship upgrades, it's all yours. You have the only starship equipped to find the fortune where it was lost. No one else can reach it."

Nok continued where his daughter had left off. "There is a region of space beyond the Outer Rim called the Long Shadow. There are no stars, no light, no life. There is only a derelict starship drifting into a massive black hole. My fortune waits for you there."

Moira lifted a hand and said, "I'm sorry but did you just say 'massive black hole'?"

Nok nodded. "Few spacers have seen the Long Shadow. They describe it as a vast darkness slowly consuming the galaxy. I will give you the coordinates to the vessel. You will fly there and board it. Retrieve the vessels reliquary. Risha will retrieve one item and the rest is yours."

Immediately, Moira was suspicious. "Okay, tell me about this single item that Risha gets."

"It is a simply piece of ornamentation. It has no value to you. Now, my daughter will stay here with me. There are many things I have to tell her and my time grows short;" said the crime lord. Risha smiled and said, "I'd wish you good luck but I know you don't need it."

Moira nodded and thought about it for a moment and then nodded with a smile. Turning, she left and headed back out the door. Corso was leaning against the wall, chewing on a ration bar. "Hey;" he said cheerfully. Moira grinned and said, "Ready for the ride of your life, Farmboy?"

Corso nodded with a frown. "No Risha?"

"We'll be back for her, never you worry."

Corso nodded and said, "Alright, where're we going?"

"Oh you'll love this;" said Moria and she told him the whole thing. When she was done, Corso just shook his head ruefully, "I can't believe we're doing this."

* * *

It was quite the jump away and when they arrived, they found that Nok Drayen had been right. There were no visible stars, no lights and no worlds to hold life, just a beat up pirate ship and one massive black whole. Quickly, they boarded and pelted through the ship, heading towards what the Dream's sensors indicated was most likely the cargo hold/reliquary. As they ran, warning sirens blared and, as they got to the door, a feminine voice droned out, "WARNING: HULL INTEGRITY FAILING. VESSEL IS ENTERING THE SINGULARITY'S EVENT HORIZON."

Corso looked very nervous and murmured, "I'm a-thinking we should make this quick, Captain."

"Let's find our treasure and get outta here;" she murmured back and slapped the door control. The massive doors slid wide open. "VESSEL DISINTEGRATION IS IMMINENT. ALL CREW ADVISED TO ABANDON SHIP!"

Inside were crates and crates of who knew what. Hooked up to a charging socket stood a droid - a very old droid. As soon as they entered, it spoke. "Biological entities identified. Beginning mandatory royal edict playback."

From a holo projector came the image of a tall, imperious looking man with a crown. Immediately, he began to speak, "I, King Arak Drayen the Third find my throne under attack. Traitors aim to take what rightfully belongs to me. The wealth of Dubrillion will not fall into the hands of my enemies. Instead, I will remove it from their reach. My royal executioner droid will sabotage the ships hyperdrive and exterminate you, the crew, to ensure that there is no rescue. You served me well in life. In death, you will serve me better. Farewell, my subjects."

When the hologram disappeared, the droid said, "Royal playback complete. Initiating execution protocols."

"Oh I knew this conversation was gonna end badly;" muttered Corso as he grabbed his blaster rifle. "It never ends well when an executioner droid is left on an abandoned ship."

The fight wasn't long but it was vicious. The droid was old and sluggish. It hadn't moved for a decade and its joints were stiff and locked together somewhat. Even so, the armor was thick and made of a very durable metal. It seemed that blaster bolts didn't do much to it. After firing dozens of blasts and finding cover from the hail of blaster bolts from the droid, they both lobbed all the grenades they had. The frag grenades and plasma grenades didn't even slow it but, as one might expect, four ion grenades overloaded its systems and caused it to grind to a halt. Quickly, the rushed towards it, circling at an angle and blasting away where the armor seemed thinner. Corso whipped out his vibroblade and slashed at every single exposed wire he could, earning a solid kick that dented his chest plate. Moira got behind it and put a blaster bolt at point blank in the back of its head. There was little armor there and the droid fell down, it's vocabulator whining. Three more good blasts into its lightly protected head and it was down. "Grab what we can. Let me see;" said Moira as she unslung the two empty duffels from her back. Corso quickly did the same and started looking into the crates and boxes that were around. Moira looked for the item that Nok had spoken of. He had given her a description along with the coordinates to the ship. "Wow..." muttered Corso behind her as he began filling the duffel bags. Moira found her little item and pocketed it before helping him. The boxes were filled with gemstones, credit chips, actual coins, artifacts and numerous other valuables. When they had taken everything they could carry, they each put the rest into two very old hover crates. "Some of these are Jedi artifacts;" said Moira in surprise. The siren blared again and they took off, pushing the hovercrates at a run back towards the hanger. They were in for a shock when they reached the hanger.

At the top of the ramp to the _Soaring Dream_ stood Skavak, a beautifully maintained heavy blaster pistol in his hand that Moira recongnized as Torchy. "Heya, Captain. Surprised to see me?"

Moira didn't angry and the surprise left her face quickly, she shrugged and crossed her arms. "I'm only surprised you finally got the guts to face me in person."

Skavak smiled and lowered the blaster just slightly. "Let's say you've earned my personal attention. You see," he said as he came down the ramp and sat on a busted cargo loader, "I've always believed that if you can't beat 'em, join 'em... and then beat 'em. So I stowed away back on Nar Shadda. Oh, by the way, funny things about Wookiees, they got these great big lungs. It only takes a couple of breaths of happy gas to knock one out."

Moira just shrugged and lowered her arms to her hips. "Note to self, invest in better locks."

Skavak just laughed, "Oh you won't be needing those anymore. I want to be civil about this. I mean, you've made my life miserable and all by I don't hold a grudge - really."

"I clearly haven't hurt you enough;" quipped Moira. Skavak chuckled, "Don't kid yourself. You haven't hurt me at all, Captain. There isn't a thing you have that I can't steal."

Moira suddenly smiled and said, "Well they say all the best things in life are free;" and suddenly, her voice became sultry and Corso's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open with shock, "and I'm the best."

Skavak just ran with it, smiling his own alluring smile, he growled low, "Don't be a tease, Captain. My heart is fragile."

Corso didn't know what the hell to do. He saw Torchy lower a little more and planned to draw as soon as it was pointed straight down. Moira just shrugged and cooed as she approached him, "We're so much alike. We don't have to be enemies."

"Can't say I never thought about you and me together;" replied Skavak, lowering the blaster just a little more. Unable to take it anymore, Corso blurted out, "Are you people out of your minds?"

"Go stand in the corner, Kid. Your Captain and I need a moment;" said Skavak as he holstered the blaster. Corso looked at Moira who nodded. "Go on, Corso."

Shock numbed the mercenary and he found himself walking towards the ship. He turned around once to see Moira yank Skavak into a blistering kiss. That did it. He stopped, his mind and body shutting down. Everything over the passed months had lead to this. They were on a ship about to enter a black hole and Moira was about to have sex with a man who had stolen from her, tried to have her killed repeatedly and done who knew what else trying to get the treasure. Anger so black and so deep filled Corso, making him see red. He heard chuckles behind him and took one step - a second step - a third step. Then, with all the skill and practiced ease he had, Corso spun, drew and fired.

Moira had been pushed backwards onto a crate and Skavak was fumbling with her trousers when the blast took him right smack in the middle of his tattoo. The shock on what was left of his face mirrored Moira's own. She turned to look at Corso. The hardness in his eyes and on his face scared her and she said in a quiet voice, "Corso?"

With that, he holstered his blaster, grabbed one of the hover carts, and went up the boarding ramp, never even looking back at her. The blaring alarm brought Moira back to reality. She jumped off the crate and ran towards the second hover crate before turning and grabbing Torchy from Skavak's holster. She looked at her enemy and almost lover one last time before running of the ramp. She dropped everything just inside and ran to the cockpit, taking off without pre-flight and jumping to hyperspace just as the ship behind her utterly fell apart. She sat there for a moment but then anger descended on her. Setting the alarm to go off when they reached Nar Shadda, Moira turned and headed towards the cargo hold. The two hover crates and the four full duffel bags were there, but Corso wasn't. He wasn't in his quarters or in hers. "CORSO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. A throat cleared in the ventral gun well. Dropping down the ladder, she spun the seat around and glared into the stone cold face. "What was that?" she spat. Corso stood to his full height and said in a voice as calm as the eye of a Manaan hurricane. "That is an excellent question, Captain."

He pushed by her and headed towards his quarters. "Don't you walk away from me, Riggs! Don't you EVER turn your back on me!"

He whirled and said, "Or what?"

Moira didn't quite know how to answer that, so she just yelled, "Why did you do it? I could have taken care of the whole situation. Why did you kill him?"

"WHY?" Corso actually laughed in her face. "How about the fact that he tried to kill us DOZENS of times? Not enough? How about that he stole from us and ruined countless lives? Still not enough? He would have killed you as soon as you were both finished and if you weren't so damned easily distracted, you would have thought of that."

"I DID think of that!" screamed Moira. "I'm not an idiot and I can..."

"Yes," Corso said scornfully, "you can take care of yourself. I know. I've seen the results a dozen times."

Again, he turned away, entering his quarters. Moira walked right in after him and slapped the door control hard, locking them in. "Why did you kill him? Why do you think you have the right to be mad at me?"

Corso ignored her, setting pieces of armor plating aside and stripping down to his under armor body suit. "Riggs;" she snapped. Slowly, he turned and said, "Simple really. You had him distracted and blew his brains across the deck. I was tired of him followin' us, makin' life difficult and constantly houndin' us so I put an end to it."

Moira scoffed, "You have never been a good liar, Corso."

"Oh really? Fine, why did I kill him then, Captain?"

"Because you were jealous;" she hissed. "You couldn't bare the thought of him putting his hands on me so you shot him."

Corso didn't bother denying it. It was part of it sure but only a part. "Sure. Must be it;" he growled and unzipped the under armored suit, stripping it off and opening his locker. "If there is something else, then tell me?" said Moira, her voice more calm than it had been before. Corso refused. He didn't speak. He threw on a shirt, pulled on some trousers and began gathering his armor and weapons. He tried to take them passed Moira but she refused to budge. "Tell me."

With a snarl, he threw his gear on his bed with a loud clatter. Moira realized that it wasn't even a matter of anger. Corso never abused his gear. He was hurt - deeply hurt by something. It reminded her of Tatooine and Vaverone Zare, though this was a different kind of hurt - a deep emotional hurt, not as much a psychological one. He went over to his desk and sat down, resting his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands. "Whenever it was someone else, I didn't know them;" he said quietly. "Whenever it was someone else, I could imagine that they were at least decent people even if I knew that was ridiculous that they all were. I could deceive myself and think the worst you'd ever tangle with was Darmas. But this time it was _him_. The most disgustin' person I've ever met. Thief, murderer, abuser - all of that and you were goin' to just kriff him. You would put him on the same level as you would every other man you've been with - on the same level as you would put me."

The venom in his voice caused Moira to recoil. She understood his ire now but was still too angry to care. "You think that you're so much better than him? In another life, with different circumstances, you could be Skavak, Corso."

Corso leaped up and said, "No. I don't care what the situations were or the paths, I would NEVER be like that man. _Never_. This galaxy, this universe isn't just about your circumstances, Captain. That's what you never seem to get. You can either be a product of your circumstances or make your circumstances a product of you. He made himself a product of his circumstances and I made my circumstances a product of me."

Moira glared at him, hating his implications. "Bantha shavit;" she snapped. "Whatever you say." he growled and gathered his gear again. Moira still wouldn't let him go. "I won't let you walk away from this conversation." she said firmly. Corso just glared at her for awhile before asking, "What do you want from me, Captain?"

"I want to know why this bothered you so much?"

Corso suddenly deflated. With a sigh, he set his gear on the desk and plopped down on the bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his head hanging. "I already told you that."

Moira studied him before asking, "You really think that I would put you on the same level as Skavak? or Darmas? or even Dren? Do you really believe that I think about you like that?"

Corso looked up at her and asked tiredly, "Do you? What am I to you, Captain?"

Moira studied him for a long moment. "You're my friend and my first mate."

Corso studied her and felt his heart sink for the last time when she didn't follow up with anything else. "I understand, Captain."

Moira studied him carefully and said, "I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were like Skavak in any way because you are nothing like Skavak was. You know that and so do I."

"Then why?"

Moira blinked. What the hell kind of fool question was that? Why did she want to kriff Skavak? He was hot. He was the definition of a bad boy. He was willing. It got the blaster pointed away from her and Corso. She could go on. In answer, however, she said, "I had an itch and it needed scratched. Skavak was something fresh and new."

Corso nodded as if a suspicion had been confirmed. "Well then - was a ship about to be sucked into a black hole really the best place for it?"

He wasn't trying to sound humorous but it still managed to lighten the mood.

* * *

It was several days from the Long Shadow back to Nar Shadda. The first night, Moira tried to sleep apart from Corso but she couldn't seem to drift off so she did what she had become accustomed to - she went over to Corso's quarters. He was there, fast asleep, lying on one side so it was the simplest thing to just snuggle into his chest. She'd done it several times before. This time, however, he woke with a start. "Captain? What are you doin'?"

Moira frowned in the darkness. "I couldn't sleep."

Corso didn't answer but he did sit up. "I'm sorry to hear that, Captain;" he simply said after a moment. Moira chewed her lower lip and asked, "Is something wrong, Corso?"

Sighing, Corso said, "I don't think we should do this anymore, Captain?"

Moira was stunned. "Do what?"

"Sleep together, _not_ sleep together; I don't think we should anymore."

Moira's heart sank and she whispered, "Corso why are you doing this?"

"After thinking about it quite a bit, I just think that it would be better if we kept this one hundred percent professional from now on;" he said, trying to sound firm but only succeeding in sounding miserable. Moira felt like she had been slugged by a Wookiee. Sputtering, she said, "Is this about Skavak and what happened back in the Long Shadow? Corso, I already said I'm sorry."

"It's not that. That was just the last sign that you and I gettin' involved the way we have been wasn't a good idea in the first place, Captain;" said Corso quietly. "Moira;" she said in reply, trying to sound firm but it came out more like a plea. "My name is Moira."

"I know that, Captain;" Corso said quietly. Just like that, Moira realized that whatever had been going on between them was effectively over. Turning, she returned to her quarters. It was a shock to her when she found that she regretted all the circumstances that led to this - her and Corso falling out so devastatingly. It was an even greater shock that, at the realization that they weren't even going to be friends anymore, Moira wept brokenly into her pillow.

One more friend lost because she couldn't stop herself from stepping down a self destructive path. Quickly, she stood to her feet and headed to the 'fresher. There, she stripped naked and looked at herself, taking several deep breaths to calm herself. "You are not a victim. You are a strong, independent, beautiful woman who doesn't - doesn't let-" but she couldn't get anymore out. She couldn't because Moira was lying to herself and she knew it. Instead, she crumpled to the floor, her sobs redoubling as she lay there. Little did she know that Corso Riggs was just down the hall, his own tears rolling down his cheeks as sobs wracked his body.

* * *

 **I know this is sudden but this is actually the last chapter of this story. Never fear, my friends. Corso and Moira will be back soon enough. In the mean time, please check out my other works. Feel free to read, review and request. I cannot promise to take all requests, only that I will listen to and consider them. Thanks for reading. Without readers like you, my writing would be meaningless.**

 **Corso Riggs, Moira Denic (smuggler) and the other characters of these stories were created by EA for Star Wars: The Old Republic. I do not own them (except the name Moira Denic. It's actually original even if the character really isn't.)**

 **Updated 12.19.2017**


End file.
